Intelligent boys and girls
by RunningThroughDimensions
Summary: What if there were 2 Wammy houses,one for boys and one for girls. What happens when 3 intelligent girls and 3 intelligent boys meet? Would love grow, or disaster is on the way? MelloxOC MattxOC NearxOC Later romance.
1. L has an idea

**What's up people?**

**It's me Weird Goth Girl! This is my first fan fic ever so I still have to figure out everything. And your reviews will mean a lot to me. I love Death Note, especially the Wammy Boys. ^^ Anyway, here is my first chapter of new fan fic and I really hope you will enjoy it! Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. ='(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

It was very quiet in L's hotel room. All the policeman's were gone home so he was alone. He was currently staying in Tokyo, Japan, because of the Kira case. He didn't manage to get all the clues to accuse Light Yagami of being Kira, so he was just waiting. Waiting for the right time to strike!

But now his mind was somewhere else. With a fork in one hand and with a piece of cake in other, he was thinking about Wammy's house. He built 2 of them, one in England, which was just for boys, and one in France, which was just for girls. But what Watari told him about 15 minutes ago worried him a bit. He was sitting in his weird way in an antique chair, facing the monitor of the computer. Watari told him that the boys and the girls have same test scores.

How is that possible?

3 boys and 3 girls from top to bottom have the same IQ. He clicked the files on the computer and searched for the list.

In Wammy's House in England, first on the list was Near. L smiled a bit. He remembered the small albino kid who was always twirling his hair or playing with toys and solving puzzles. Near was a very good listener and he could understand L very well.

The second on the list was Mello. Biggest chocoholic L had the fortune of meeting. He was a bit of a hot-head but also very smart, strategic, and innovative. Near never showed any emotions but Mello always did.

The third was Matt. He was very laid back and only liked to play his video games. Mello and Matt are best friends and although Mello hates Near for being first, they are friends now. Well, kinda.

Now, in France was different story.

Or it wasn't?

How he never realized this before?

Maybe he was missing his daily amount of sugar? Anyway, they were practically the same.

The first among the girls was Idri. She wasn't albino but she had white hair because of her illness. She was always building things. But she also liked puzzles and riddles. She was always carrying her white plush cat. Idri is mostly quiet but there are times when she can talk a lot.

Second was Jade. She was very clever and can outsmart almost everyone just to get what she wants. And what she always wanted was chocolate. She was really rebellious, always in detention, but she was friendly and kind once you get to now her.

Third was Kim. She was the most eccentric girl you're ever gonna meet. Crazy about fashion and really weird pieces of clothes. But she wasn't shallow. She had the largest collection of PS 2, PSP, Nintendo and PC games in whole France. Her most amazing talent was certainly drawing. And she was very good at it.

Hmm.

L got up and took another piece of strawberry cake. Now that he put it like this - they were all pretty much alike. Like some kind of clones with different genders. It would probably be fun to see them all together in one place, just hanging around.

L smiled.

That's it! Maybe if they meet he could see what would happen. If some love grows, that would help L a lot in his plans. Oh, this is going to be good. Maybe when Kira case takes a break he could sneak out to Winchester and arrange that. One day would be enough. He just needs to wait. And L knew he is really good in that.

**One month Later**

"Excuse me Penny, but how do you mean burned?" L asked while talking on the phone with very strict manager of Wammy's House in France.

"That's exactly what I told you. We were in the Historical Museum and the second floor caught fire. Everything burned down!" Penny was starting to panic even more.

"But don't we have spare houses in case of something like this?"

"Sure we do, I'm getting the girls there right away. I just thought you would want to know how are the girls?"

"I'm sure they're fine, nobody was in the house when the fire started so that means nobody's hurt."

"And right again, as I excepted. How is in England L? I'm sure that Roger takes good care of everyone." There was a distinct wave of jealousy in her tone, almost making L laugh. She was always jealous on Roger. Then L remembered his plan.

"I believe he is alright. Look Penny, could you send Idri, Jade, and Kim over to England right away?"

"Right now?"

"It's of great importance for them to be in Winchester tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine, I'll arrange flight for them in the morning. Why do they have to come in England anyway?"

"Oh, I just want them to meet with boys. They'll stay there until the end of the school, if that's alright with you?"

"Wow, this is going to be their first Christmas that they're not here." Her voice changed to a more disappointed one, if not sad.

"Don't worry Penny, I'll be with them and they'll spend quality time with me."

"As you wish L. I'll tell them to prepare. But you must be in the Wammy's when they get there!" She ordered me, oblivious to my lie.

"Sure I will, now take care!"

"Bye L!"

I hung up. Penny didn't know that I can only be in England for a few hours because of the Kira case.

Maybe that is for the best.

I got up and walked out of the hotel room. I walked in my limousine that drove me to the airport. My private jet waited there. We were flying towards England while I was eating strawberry flavoured pudding. I was thinking what will come out of this plan. There was 90% chance that this plan will work and 10% chance that this will be a total disaster. And, also, there was 85% chance that first love will appear between Matt and Kim. Or maybe not. Hmm... I need more pudding to think.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! First chapter's up! I really didn't know how to finish L's thinking about percentages and chances so I thought -Maybe he ate all the pudding? Yeah so, that's it! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Meeting up

**Ok, so I couldn't wait a few days for the next upload. I spent 15 minutes trying to do everything right so that I don't mess up with the chapter uploading and everything.. And here you go. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Introduction<strong>

**L's POV**

"Ok boys, girls will be here any minute now, so you better behave yourself."

The boys looked very bored. They were standing about 3 meters away from the door while facing them. Matt was on the left, Mello in the middle and Near on the right. Matt was dressed in jeans with his long-sleeved red and white striped shirt. Mello was also in jeans, but with holes and he was wearing black T-shirt while Near was in his standard long-sleeved white pajamas. Matt was playing Nintendo Ds, Mello was eating a chocolate bar, and Near was twirling his hair while holding a green robot, his favorite toy.

Then I heard a car stopping outside the house. Basically a minute later a doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Idri. She was in white pants with long-sleeved white shirt. She was holding her white plushy cat. Idri had such a long white hair. She was like a ghost, whole in white.

"L!"

She hugged me around the waist. She was only a twelve year old girl but much smarter than a bunch of people. She let me go, looking at the boys, smile spreading on her face.

"Nice to meet you!"

Boys looked confused. Matt was trying to stare at her and play a game at the same time. Mello was looking at Near and then at Idri, like he was trying to figure out something. But Near looked more confused than Mello and Matt.

"It looks like Near has a twin." Mello said with a snicker.

"Uh, Idri these are Matt, Mello, and Near. Boys this is Idri." I introduced them. Idri smiled again.

"You'll be fine girl! I have to see what's with Idri."

Kim walked in while playing her PSP. She was wearing short brown pants and under them were long red stockings. She had striped red-brown long-sleeved shirt. It was almost like her and Matt bought the same shirt. She had short brown hair and pilot goggles were on her head, like a hair band. Kim put her PSP in her pocket and looked at boys. Her eyes widened. She then looked and me and smiled.

"Hi L, how's it going?"

"Oh, it's alright. You?"

"I'm trying to solve this new game I bought, and it's pretty hard. But I'm trying!" She was pretty determined when it comes to her games.

"Boys, this is Kim. Kim, these are Matt, Mello, and Near."

"Nice to meet you too!" Kim focused her stare on Matt and I smiled absently, calculating that this plan will work out well.

"You know you two, just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean I get to carry all the bags!" I heard Jade shouting. We all turned to the doors, expecting to see Jade coming in. Kim opened the door and said something but neither us, neither Jade heard her.

"What?"

"I said that you have to come inside!"

She then walked in front of Matt so that Jade can step in. Jade walked in and the first thing she saw, was a chocolate bar that both her and Mello were holding.

"What the hell?!" Both Mello and Jade shouted. Kim laughed a bit and then she looked back at boys.

"Jade these are Matt, Mello, and Near. Guys this is Jade." Idri said instead of me.

Jade gave me a small wave while boys observed her.

She was wearing tight black jeans, low boots and a black T-shirt that said ''Metallica'' in front. Underneath that T-shirt was long-sleeved purple shirt. Her hair was black dyed in purple and was a little bit below her shoulders, with her long bangs over her eyes.

I looked at the boys. Matt looked like he was totally lost here, Mello had a mix between annoyed and confused, while Near was still twirling his hair. I turned my glare at the girls. Kim looked curious, Jade was still observing the boys, and Idri was twirling her hair too. I smiled really goofy. They are like copycats, but here you don't know who is copying who.

My mobile phone rang and Watari told me that my plane for Japan is leaving in an hour. I shut the phone and looked at them again.

"Everyone let's go to the living room. I have to tell you something." They all nodded and I lead the way.

I sat in my weird way in a sofa and they all looked at the couch. Jade and Mello both sat in the middle but when they realized they were sitting close to each other they moved to the edge of the couch. Kim sat next to Jade and Matt sat next to Mello. So they left Idri and Near to sit in the middle, right next to each other. Near didn't hesitate so he sat in his weird way in the middle. Idri was still standing like she was calculating something. Then she turned her back to the couch and sat on the carpet in Turkish way, legs crossed. I assumed she was hesitating there because she knew there wouldn't be much space for her way of sitting. I smiled and then I started to talk.

"Well, I can't stay for a week like I promised Penny over the phone."

"We already knew that." Idri said interrupting me. I looked at them with a question mark on my face.

Then both Jade and Mello started to talk in the same time: "Because you're working on the Kira case." Then they both looked at each other, anger visible on their faces. Kim started to laugh again, quickly clapping her hand over her mouth so nobody could hear her. But Mello and Jade did.

"What's so funny?" They exclaimed again like they were synchronised. They looked at each other, their anger growing.

Kim couldn't hold it any longer so she removed her hand, her laughter echoing through the room. She was sitting next to Near so he moved a bit away from her. Matt started to laugh a little bit too, but stopped as soon as he saw a look on Mello's face.

"I see you are already getting along." They all looked at me with confusion written over their faces.

"Boys, you are going to show the whole house to girls." They nodded, Mello rolling his eyes.

"I have to go now, so, take care!" I stood up and waved at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Wait here L!" Jade said excited. She ran away to her bags and picked up a large, white box. She walked back and gave it to me.

"That's from us and Penny!"

I opened the box and my eyes widened when I saw a giant strawberry shortcake. My favourite!

"Thank you girls, well, I'll be going now."

"Bye L! "

With the sound of their goodbyes I walked out of the Wammy's house. When I got up in the limousine I felt nostalgic but happy. They're gonna have a good time, unless they kill each other first. And with that thought L left.

* * *

><p><strong>And second chapter is finished! I was so excited while I was writing this I almost fell of the chair. xD<strong>

**Anyway, I first thought that there won't be any couch dilemmas but then I thought "What the heck it'll be fun!" so I wrote it after all. =)**

**Umm, let me know what do you think about this, I'll be thankful.**

**So until the next chapter guys, Byeee!**


	3. A tour, an argue and losing control

**I think you're pretty lucky because I uploaded new chapter right today. First of all BIG thanks to miriia! Thank you for the review and about the killing thing, it's going to happen. 100% sure. xD **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note. T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. <strong>

**Mello's POV**

"So he's gone." Idri said in sad voice.

"Well, we know he has to go, so why are you surprised?" Kim asked her.

"I just..never mind." She sighed.

"Then follow me." I said as I started to walk towards main hall.

"This is main hall. This hall on the right leads towards canteen. The hall on the left leads towards playground and a soccer field. That one, right next to stairs, goes to the classrooms and there is also a library there. The stairs lead upstairs to rooms. There is first and second floor. So there is everything.."

"Umm, Mello..?" Near interrupted me.

"Shut the hell up Near! As I was saying, there is everything you need to know." I finished so I turned around.

"Uh, Mero?"

"It's Mello! Do I have to spell that to you!" I looked angrily at Jade's face but she looked uninterested.

"Yeah, whatever. Where is the office of your supervisor? We have to ask him about our room. What's his name? Hmm..."

I forgot Roger's office! Why didn't Matt say anything?

"I think his name is Roger." Idri said while twirling her hair.

"Oh yes! He's the one that Penny always freaks about." Jade said while biting her nail.

"His office is on the first floor." The girls started to walk towards stairs but I went to Matt.

"Do you have a tongue you idiot? Why didn't you say anything when I didn't show them Roger's office?" He didn't answer and then I realised. The earphones for his Nintendo.

Jerk!

I reached for wires of his earphones and then I pulled them out of his ears as hard as I could. As predicted, I got them out.

"What the hell? Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted at me.

"Don't yell on me you jerk! Well, if you haven't heard, I was explaining them something and I forgot Roger's office. You are supposed to help me, not listen to weird Zelda songs!"

"Hey, these songs are not weird. They mean something but you can't understand that!"

"Weeeiiiiird!" I shouted back at him.

"Yeah right, and what you listen is normal, huh?"

"Well it's better than this!"

"Well it's not my fault that you forgot Roger's office, which is the most important thing here."

"You should have told me that I forgot him!"

"I was trying to tell you that." I turned around and saw Near. He was sitting on the floor observing his green robot in front of him.

"So that's why you interrupted me?" He slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you interrupt him again, so he could actually hear that he forgot that?" Matt asked him.

"He said to me to shut up, and I didn't want him to go insane if I spoke again."

Arrggghhh! He is so calm that I can't stand it!

"Uh, sorry to break your little argument but..."

"What now?" I turned around and shouted directly in Jade's face.

"Don't you yell on me you idiot!" She shouted back on me even harder. If we were in a cartoon, I swear, lightning bolts would be flying between our eyes in that moment. Then Kim broke us apart and stepped in the middle.

"Before you kill yourselves I would appreciate if you could tell us where is his office, so I can go to my room already!"

"She has 3 boxes full of games and she has to unpack them and organise them, so you better show us our room, moron!" Jade said behind Kim's back, standing on the first stair.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart, why can't you find his office on your own?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Oh, look who's talking." Jade said to me, staring at her nails.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her clueless.

"It means you're stupid, asshole!"

"What the hell did you just say?" My anger grew bigger.

"So you're deaf now, too?"

"Shut the hell up!" I rolled my eyes.

"You shut the hell up!"

"Why are girls always annoying?"

"And why are boys always stupid?"

"Maybe you missed the house? On the doors it says: Wammy's house for intelligent boys. Maybe you were supposed to go to mental house, not here!"

"Are you a complete idiot, then how did L know our names?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well you just said that this is house for intelligent boys! Maybe you missed the house, not us?"

"I am intelligent, that's why I am here!" This girl is getting more and more on my nerves.

"Kim, maybe we did miss the house? Maybe this is madhouse!" Jade looked at Kim who just sighed.

"Mad house? Now, you can't read either, it says Wammy's house for boys. Now that I think of it, you're not a boy." Jade clenched her fists.

"Of course I'm not you jerk!" She shouted at me.

"Shut the hell up! My ears are going to bleed!" I said, hoping to silence her already.

"Oh, no you didn't.." She started to walk towards me, with her fists clenched and ready to punch me. Kim ran towards her and grabbed her upper arm. She then started to pull her up to the stairs again but Jade struggled.

"Say that to my face, you moron!"

"Maybe I will! Now I'm sure that you're stupid, because I have to tell you everything twice." I smirked once again.

She started to struggle even harder and then she pulled Kim with her, while walking towards me. I started to walk towards her too, so I can show that girl a piece of my mind. Then halfway there Matt started to pull me back.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" I turned my face to him.

"I am trying to stop you from killing her."

"Well stop doing it!"

"No!" He shouted and pulled me back even harder. Then Idri stepped between me and Jade, while we're trying to kill each other with Kim pulling Jade back and Matt pulling me back.

"Will you just quit it! I want to go to my room so I can play for God's sake!" Jade stopped and Kim let her go.

"Fine Idri." She said giving me a death stare through her bangs. I stopped too, but Matt was still holding me.

"Fine!" Matt then let me go and I started to walk towards stairs so I can get this over with. Maybe if I get them to their room I wouldn't have to look at them any more. Or listen. Why did they come here in the first place? If this is one of L's plans, I don't like it. Not at all.

We got up on the first floor and I knocked on large wooden doors.

"Come in." I opened the door and we all stepped in.

"So you girls came? Penny phoned me yesterday and informed me that you'll arrive." Roger barely looked at them. "Your room is going to be on second floor right next to boys."

What?!

"And also, Near is gonna be staying in your room now. Is it alright Mello, Matt?" My eyes widened on Roger's words.

That.

Little.

Albino.

Pipsqueak.

Is going to be in my room?

Well I must have looked pretty pissed off because Matt took the matter in his hands.

"Uh, sorry Roger, but Mello has to take his medicine now! See ya!" Matt lied smoothly and dragged me out of the room with a speed of light.

We stepped into the hall and as soon as Matt closed the door I started to curse. Well, to be exactly I cursed so much that I'm probably going to hell. Well, not probably, more like I'm surely going to hell after this.

* * *

><p><strong>I laughed so hard while I was writing this chapter. I'll see you in next chapter people!<strong>

**Review please! ^_^**


	4. An epic fail and a lesson

**Here you go, chapter 4! I have to say that I'm really sad and disappointed because nobody reviewed. **

**Pretty please? I'll give you cookie for it! Or maybe some of the Mello's chocolate? **

**Mello: What? Oh no you didn't! *runs towards me trying to kill me***

**Me: Please review and save me! *runs away***

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Jade's POV<strong>

"Finally he's done! I thought he would blab forever about the school and this institution. He is worse than Penny." I said, pretty annoyed by Roger's small lesson.

"Well, I have to agree with that." Kim said while we were walking to our new room on the second floor.

"I think Mello doesn't like Near. That's why he and Matt ran away when Roger said that they and Near have to share the room." Idri said.

"I'm not surprised. I don't even know how that Matt guy can stand Mello."

"Actually I think that you and Mello have so much in common. What do you think Kim?" Idri said all of a sudden.

"I agree Idri, sooo much in common!" Kim said and then both her and Idri started to laugh.

"I don't even know him! Plus Matt and Kim look like they buy their clothes in the same store." I shot back.

"Hmm, that's true. Stripes are popular these days, aren't they?" Idri added, both of us laughing.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. What about Near and Idri? They look like they are made of snow!" I laughed even harder.

We were laughing like lunatics when we finally reached our room. I opened the door and saw a large room with one bunk-bed and one normal bed. There were also 3 wardrobes and 3 desks with chairs. We had a window too, with long white curtains. Actually, the whole room was white. The walls, ceiling, sheets on our bed, everything!

"Umm, who is our decorator? Idri or Near, because this room desperately needs colours." Kim walked around the room.

"I agree. It's too white." I entered the room and shouted, like the room could hear me.

"I like it." Idri sat on her bed, clapping her hands and looking around.

"We have to change the colour quickly or we're gonna lose you in all this white." I smiled.

"Thank God that Kim has a solution! I have our old sheets, curtains and I brought a rug too!" My eyes widened and I looked at her with surprise.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I said that I packed our old blue curtains and our purple carpet and brought it here. Actually, it will come here this week, but we can survive till then, right?"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted happily into the room.

"But how did you manage to convince Penny to do that?" Idri asked a pretty good question.

"I told her that we would miss our old room if we don't have our carpet and curtains. You know that she always falls for that sentimental stuff." Kim laughed.

"Well that's awesome!" I said once again.

"Yeah! But we have to get our bags before dinner starts." Idri said examining the schedule that Roger gave us.

"When is the dinner anyway?" Kim asked us.

I shrugged and looked at my black watch.

"It's 6 o'clock. And we really have a lot to do. I have to unpack right now when I still have will to unpack. Later on I'll be eating chocolate and listening to music, and nobody will interrupt me in that."

"The ''Jade time'' or should we call it: ''Chocolate Jade Time''!" Kim said smiling like an idiot.

"I like the chocolate time better." We both started to laugh when Idri interrupted us.

"Sorry to break your little laugh attack, but dinner is at 7 o'clock. And we have to start unpacking now!"

Me and Kim looked at each other and then we saluted to Idri, like we were in a military.

"Aye, aye, captain!" We said with a big smile. Idri smiled too, going out of the room.

"I think you have most work to do, since you just had to bring all your clothes and games." I reminded Kim as we made our way downstairs.

"Yeah I know. 3 boxes full of games. I don't even know how am I going to unpack everything so quickly."

"Then you should get to work."

I soon arrived on the front entrance where our bags were. I picked my black sports bag and proceeded to the main hall. Kim was still outside, thinking which box of games to first drag upstairs. I started to climb and dropped the bag as soon as I hit the second floor. What the hell is in this bag? I think that I only packed my clothes and my books! Plus all the school books. But still, it isn't supposed to be this heavy.

I unzipped the bag and when I saw what was in it, my eyes widened. Idri stuffed my bag with her puzzles! To be exact, with one giant puzzle.

Oh man. I took the puzzle out of the bag so I can examine it. It was a picture of blue sky with white clouds over it. Really hard one, the same colour over and over.

I zipped the bag again and started to walk towards our room. I was passing by Mello's and Matt's room when I heard some commotion in it. Then Mello practically jumped out of the room and into me.

We both fell on the floor and I rubbed my head.

"What's the matter with you, don't you have eyes?" He yelled at me still sitting on the floor.

"You should watch where are you going too, idiot!" I stood up and, looking at the floor and Idri's puzzle that scattered everywhere. This will take forever to pick up!

"Great! Now you have to help me clean this up!" I heard Matt's laughter from his room.

"Hell no! You weren't watching where you're going and now _I_ have to help you? Not a chance!"

"Well, you ran into me! I didn't run into you, idiot!"

"She's got a point here!" Matt said from the room.

"Will you shut up Matt?!" Mello shouted.

"It's not my fault that you are so clumsy!" Mello turned back to me, looking down on me from his position near the doors. I stood up, getting really annoyed by this guy.

"Me, clumsy? I was just minding my own business when you stumbled out of the room like some kind of an elephant!" I shouted once again at him. Though I should have thought of a better insult.

"Mello an elephant! Haha, Mello this girl is just like you. I have to watch this!" I heard Matt's voice as he stepped out of the room. Mello gave him a look and just when he wanted to grab Matt, he jumped to the stairs. But, unfortunately, he jumped right on Kim while she was carrying one of her boxes.

And as predicted, the box fell and all her games scattered over the floor just like Idri's puzzle a minute ago.

"Whoops!" Matt said getting up.

"Whoops? Whoops? These are my games! What were you thinking, you jerk?" Kim looked more pissed than I was when Mello ran into me. She looked at her games and I could tell that she's gonna explode. But I didn't know is she going to explode with tears or curses.

"You idiot! If a single game is scratched I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" She got up and screamed at Matt so hard that I thought she spit on him. So she exploded with curses. Hmm.

"Uh, sorry!" Matt said while rubbing a back of his head innocently.

"Yeah whatever, just go away!" She started to pick her games and put them into box.

"I can help! It is my fault!"

"No, I'll be fine, just go."

Wow, so she isn't going to make him help her? Oh well. I looked back at the box of Idri's puzzle and then I saw Near. He was sitting on the floor a meter away from my bag and he just finished the puzzle.

"Woah, you're done?" I asked him, pretty impressed. He nodded.

"I thought if I solve the puzzle, you won't have to pick all the parts up." I smiled at him.

"Well thank you Near, that was very helpful of you!" I took the puzzle picture and slowly put it in a box.

I looked back at Mello who was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He was grinning victoriously and I could only guess what he was thinking.

"So, now you feel victorious because you didn't help me, but truly you're a loser! You just confirmed to me that Near is smarter than you, because he solved the puzzle. You were too lazy, or you just knew that you won't be able to solve this puzzle after all. Really pathetic." With that I turned away from him and proceeded to my room. When I was closing the door I saw his stunned face and then was my turn to smile victoriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go guys! So the fourth chapter is released and I'm sorry 'cause it's not too big. <strong>

**Oh, well! Next one will be better, I promise! I'll see you soon. ^^ And please click the blue button down and review. It means a WORLD to me! Thank you. =D**


	5. Weird ones

**Huge thanks to the FullMetalSuicune and miriia for the reviews!**

**FullMetalSuicune: Thanks for pointing out grammar mistakes! That really helped me out so I decided to search through all my chapters and re-upload them again, with a spell check correction. I appreciate this in every way. I have to say that I'm still new here and English is not my birth language but I'm really trying. I am definitely going to keep this story going 'cause I like the idea myself. *gives you cookie for the review.* ^^**

**Miriia: Thanks for pointing that out. I don't know how that got there! o.0 Anyway, thanks for the review! *gives out the cookie*.**

**And sorry for short chapter I had a writers block.. x.X Next chapter will be soo much longer and better! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Mello's POV<strong>

"I hate her! Who the hell does she think she is?" I slammed my fist into the wardrobe door.

"What did she say?" Matt asked still not getting it.

"She said that I'm lazy or stupid, just because I didn't solve the puzzle that was scattered when she fell. Near solved it because he loves puzzles and she went about how good he is and that kind of lame stuff!" I slammed my fist again.

"So you're not mad on Near?" Matt asked while lying on his bed.

"Of course I am! But he just solved the puzzle. She said that I am a loser and that I'm pathetic!" I stopped with my wardrobe punching and got up on my bunk bed.

"So you're pissed on Jade more than you're on Near?" Matt was persistent.

"You can say it that way. Why are you so worried about Near anyway?"

"You know he's staying in our room for now on?"

"Yeah I know. So what? You're worried that I'll do something to him?"

"Well yes. He didn't do anything at all. You said for yourself, he just did what he loves."

"Hmm, true. But no use in doing anything to him. I want to find more about that Jade girl. She seems suspicious."

"Oh man. You don't even know her!"

"There is something, I just know it."

"As if! What could she possibly hide?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out." She has to hide something.

Especially when she was in Roger's office. She seemed like she's examining the place. Hmm, weird or not I'll get my revenge.

"Uh, Mello?"

"What?"

"We should probably go to dinner, it's already seven."

"I guess."

I jumped down on the floor and we headed to our dining room, which we all called canteen.

"You know that Kim girl? She has really wicked collection of games. Most of them are platinum, so that's really impressive."

"You helped her?"

"Yeah! What was I supposed to do anyway?"

I smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked me as we entered the canteen. When you enter there are lots of tables and on the end of canteen is where you take your food. Sort of a walk through everyone before you take your meal. But Matt and I took different path, one that isn't going through middle of the room.

"You're making a contact with the enemy."

"I thought Jade is our enemy. Not other girls." Matt said while we were taking plates of spaghetti with meatballs.

"Yeah, but Kim is her best friend, right?"

"Well I suppose."

We sat on our usual table, eating our dinner. But, those girls didn't leave my mind and I knew that I have to find something so I can beat them and show them that I'm the smartest. Not that Near freak.

"I still think it's weird." Matt interrupted my thoughts and I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"That chick has so much games. It's just weird."

"Hmm, weird. That's the word that describes those girls perfectly." I was facing canteen doors. Most of the boys were already here, eating their meal. We were minding our own business, not paying much attention to other boys. But when the whole canteen got silent, something seemed off. And the source of the silence? Girls, of course. They were talking among each other, and everyone seemed really confused.

And I couldn't blame them.

Only we knew that girls will come here. It is a Wammy's house for boys, not for girls. That's why everyone is stunned.

The girls stopped talking and they looked at everyone. Jade looked like she was searching for something. When she looked at me, she stopped her search.

Was she searching for me? Why would she search for me?

Unless..Unless she wants to tell me another lesson about how awesome Near is. Or shout at me some more.

They turned to walk to our table, while all boys followed them like some kind of puppies.

Did I just said puppies?

Uh, gross!

They stopped at our table and I could see other boys glaring at us.

But instead of Jade, Kim stepped out.

"Hi Matt! Thank you for helping me out, I totally forgot to thank you after." She smiled at him.

I looked back at Jade. She was standing behind Kim with her arms crossed on her chest. I now realized that she has black hair with purple stripes and bangs over her eyes. How unusual. She was looking around and when she saw me staring at her she flipped me the finger. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at Matt. That chick is such a pain in the ass!

"Um, not a problem!" Matt answered, giving her an awkward smile.

Kim smiled once again before walking away with Idri following her. Jade hesitated for a moment before she slowly turned and did the same. I looked back at Matt.

"What?"

"E-N-E-M-Y!" I spelled out for him.

He sighed. "Fine."

We didn't talk much after that. I finished my meal and waited for Matt to be done. After we got back to our room I laid on my bed, listing possible solutions for this problem in my brain.

"So, what's your plan?" Matt asked annoyed with silence.

"I don't really know. We'll have to wait and see."

"Hmm, I guess."

But really, what's gonna happen tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! I assure you, in the classroom is going to be a lot more fun! xD<strong>

**In the mean time, you review so I can see where are my mistakes in grammar and that kind of stuff. And you also have to say what do you think of story so far? See 'ya soon!**


	6. English class is soo boring

**I got only two reviews for my last chapter. They are once again from FullMetalSuicune and miriia. ENORMOUS thanks to them! ^^**

**FullMetalSuicune: Don't feel sorry for telling me my mistakes. I really appreciate it and it helps me to improve my knowledge and my writing skills. Thanks for the review once again and I'm going to try even harder for this story. =D**

**To miriia: Thanks for pointing out that mistake. I first thought that Jade would be an enemy to Mello and Matt, as well. But then, she didn't have an argue with Matt so I switched that up. =S Wow, a fan art! *huge shining hearts in eyes* Thanks a lot for that I can't wait for it! You're the best! *_***

**For the ones who reviewed I give them... This chapter!**

**And for the rest of you.. "I'll give you this strawberry If you review." xD Pretty please. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Jade's POV<strong>

"Come on Jade, what is taking you so long?" Kim screamed at me from the room.

I was in the bathroom fixing my hair. We had our own private bathroom because we're girls. And that was awesome!

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kim and Idri. Idri was wearing long white dress with long sleeves and her hair was straightened. Kim wore orange short skirt and underneath were her orange-yellow striped stockings. She wore a long-sleeved shirt too, that was yellow.

"Uh, Kim?"

"What?"

"You look too happy for Monday."

"Only you hate Monday's. Now can we go already?"

"We'll be late." Idri added.

"Fine let's go." We went down to the main hall. We turned to the hallway that was right next to stairs, searching for our classroom with the lucky number thirteen.

Roger told us to wait for teacher to come so he can introduce us to the rest of the boys. Idri was in the same class like Kim and me, although she was younger than us. She was the most intelligent one so she was taking the same class as we do. As for Kim and me, we were 14 years old. Almost fifteen. Idri was twelve.

"Good Morning! You must be the newcomers?" Some old man greeted us and it seemed like he was in his early sixties. We nodded.

"I am Jade, this is Kim and this is Idri." I said pointing to Kim and Idri.

"Nice to meet you. I'm professor Wilman, professor of English."

Pfft!

English was the most easiest class of them all. No one ever studies for an English test.

"Shall we go then?" We nodded in agreement.

Here we go, to our death.

**Mello's POV**

"Hey Matt." I poked his shoulder. He removed his earphones from Nintendo and looked over at me.

"What?"

"Isn't it unusual for Wilman to be late?"

"Now that you mention it, he is late. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but something is going on."

"Maybe he just overslept?" Matt pointed to a solution.

"Probably, but it is unlikely him to oversleep." Matt nodded. Then we heard the door opening, and professor Wilman stepped in. All the commotion stopped and Matt quickly put away his Nintendo.

But, Wilman forgot to close the door. I swear, that man is getting more and more forgetful. Then someone stepped into the classroom. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

None other than Jade.

She was wearing short black skirt and underneath she wore black and blue striped stockings. She was also wearing blue T-shirt that said "Come to the dark side, we have cookies". T-shirt was really funny, but there's no way I'm going to laugh because of it. Or 'cause of Jade in general. Her hair was in pony-tail, with bangs over her eyes and she had necklace with skull. She looked totally creepy.

"Wow, that's totally scary." Matt whispered to me. She walked to Wilman who introduced her to the class.

"Jade, please sit where you want." He told her.

Our classroom was different than in the regular schools. We had long desks with 4 seats so we can all sit together. And also there was left and right side of the classroom. The both sides had these desks. The first desk, the second, and all the way to the end of the classroom where was the last desk. Matt and I, we are sitting in the last desk, on the right. My chair was right on the end of the desk so I could touch the desk left of me with just a little bit of stretching of my left arm.

Jade passed half of the classroom, looking for her seat. She arrived at the end of the classroom and she sat on my left with a bored expression.

"What?!" I heard Matt's gasp. I turned to the board where Kim was. She was wearing some weird clothes, all in yellow and orange. Wilman introduced her and she walked towards Jade while boys followed her with glares. She sat next to Jade, legs crossed.

"I told you, you look too happy for Monday." I heard Jade's comment. I smiled.

Wait, what? Erase the smile!

And then I saw Idri. She was in long white dress and she looked like a copy of Near. He was in the first desk, sitting in his weird way and, of course, he was twirling his hair. Idri smiled after introduction and sat right next to Near. I could imagine Near's confused look. No one wanted to sit next to him.

"Well, that was interesting." I heard Matt's voice. I hoped that was sarcasm. Because now I have to look at them in the class too.

What a boomer.

Wait a minute...

Because Jade sat left of me I can hear everything she says. And here is my chance to find something about her!

Big mistake, Jade. Big mistake.

**Jade's POV- 30 minutes later**

Great! That's just great!

Why on Earth did I have to sit right next to Mello? Well, we aren't at the same desk, but almost. And this stupid Wilman. He is talking for half an hour about onomatopoeia!

I know everything about onomatopoeia and its use. And his voice.. He would be good in reading bedtime stories, you would fall asleep as soon as he opens his mouth. This is such a waste of time.

I turned to Kim to ask her something only to see she was actually writing something.

"Kim, please tell me that you're not writing a definition of onomatopoeia." She froze and I sighed.

"Well, I was actually designing my new outfit and I thought it won't be the end of the world if I write a definition. It's different than Elle told us." Elle was our professor of English in France. But, her class was creative and fun, this was boring as hell.

I put my fist under my chin to support myself so that my head doesn't fall from boredom. I searched for Idri. It looked like she was building something. Then I remembered her pocket puzzle that she was always carrying in her pencil case. Even she was bored!

I have nothing to do. I forgot my Ipod in the room, because usually we cannot have Ipod's in class.

Stupid rules.

Then I heard some weird sound, like it was coming from a game console. But Kim didn't bring her PSP.

Then it hit me.

Matt!

Kim said that he knew almost every game when he was helping her last night. And I saw him with a Nintendo when we had tour with Mello. Why can he play his games?

I looked at Mello.

He.

Was.

Eating.

A.

Chocolate.

Bar.

What the hell?!

I almost screamed. Almost.

That's it! If everyone here can do what they want, then I'll do what I want too!

I reached for my backpack and started to search for a chocolate. I pulled it out victoriously and took a bite. The chunk got into my mouth making a crunchy sound which alarmed Kim.

"What on Earth are you doing? You can't eat chocolate in class." She whispered to me.

"Like I care. Plus, Mello is eating too." I pointed to Mello. Kim looked at him and then back to me.

"Yeah, but his chocolate is under the desk not in your hand were everyone can see it."

"Relax, Kim. Now you'll be truly angry when I tell you that Matt is playing his Nintendo under the desk. And I know that you have to finish one more level on your new game for PSP. Right?"

She froze.

"He is playing Nintendo? And I have to write?"

"Now, next time you'll bring it too, right?" I offered to her with a sly grin.

"You can bet on that!" She said, going back to her notebook.

Professor Wilman was still talking about onomatopoeia when he suddenly turned around. He examined the whole class to see if anyone is listening to him. Then he saw me.

"What are you doing young lady? Are you eating chocolate in the class?"

Everyone turned to see me, but I wasn't worried. I prepared myself for this.

"I am truly sorry professor, but chocolate helps me think. Like what one great thinker said: 'Cigarettes and Alcohol are essential pieces which help me in my search for secrets of the universe. If I'm missing either of them, secrets won't be revealed.' But as you can see, I don't smoke or drink so that leaves me chocolate. Chocolate is my cigarette and my alcohol."

I looked at professor and the rest of the class. All of the boys were stunned and I saw Idri smiling at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Mello's and Matt's confused looks.

"That is true. Well I won't allow you to smoke and drink but chocolate is alright." Wilman answered and then he turned back to board, starting to write again.

But the whole class was still looking at me like some kind of an experiment. I bit another chunk of the chocolate and then I smirked.

"Nothing to look here, go back to your miserable lives." They all slowly turned around but Mello and Matt were still looking at me.

"What?" I turned to them.

"Nothing." Matt said and then he turned back to his Nintendo. I shrugged and looked at Kim. Her mouth was wide opened like she just saw a ghost.

"What's with you?" I asked her as I took another bite of my chocolate.

"How did you remember that?" She asked me.

"Well, I had to read that one book for Elle's class and he actually wrote that."

She sighed.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool."

"Yeah I know."

Now, there is no problem with eating a chocolate on this class. I took another bite of my chocolate and smiled. One down, and many to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dam! Well it wasn't as funny as I expected it to be, but I promise, next chapter will be!<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	7. One little spider

**What's up fellow readers?**

**To miriia: Hehe, I found that funny myself. I'm glad you're entertained. =D But please don't choke to death, I'll be lonely then. ='( *gives you strawberry for the review***

**And for the rest of you, please review! I know that many of you read this story, because most of them put this in favorite stories or are simply following. So, take a minute or two and let me know what do you think of story so far and what should I do next. Maybe some interesting moment between your favorite pairs or something funny. But, you have to let me know. But enough with chit-chat, I present you...CHAPTER SEVEN! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Sadly..-_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Mello's POV<strong>

"I still don't get it. You are pissed on Jade because she can eat chocolate in front of Wilman." Matt asked while we were heading towards our room to get biology books.

"Yes, do I really have to tell you one more time?" I asked angrily.

"It looks like you're jealous on her for tricking Wilman."

"I'm not jealous. I just think it isn't fair that she can eat chocolate in front of Wilman because of his permission. He caught me twice and he didn't want to hear any explanation, so I have to eat under the desk."

We entered our room and I rummaged through drawers in search of my biology books. I stuffed them into the backpack and, rushed out of the room with Matt following me.

"That's because you said to him that you're hungry."

"That is an explanation, right?"

"I guess, but not the one he wanted to hear. Just admit it, Mello, you're jealous because she tricked him before you."

"Do you want to get punched again?" I threatened him.

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Well, I dont' want to hear it."

He murmured fine and then we entered our biology classroom. Girls were already there in front of the board, talking among themselves.

I walked towards my seat over at window. Matt turned and sat in the second desk. That's because of the stupid Miss Millcook. She had her stupid seat arrangement that will 'definitely keep us in check'. Thankfully, I was sitting next to the window but Matt has to sit in that lame second desk. She also figured I'd be the biggest 'trouble' so I was sitting in the last desk, completely alone. Which wasn't bad actually.

The bell rang and Miss Millcook walked in. She was right on time, like she had a clock instead of brain.

"I'm Miss Millcook, your professor of biology. You may introduce yourselves."

"My name is Idri."

"I'm Kim."

"And I'm Jade."

Miss Millcook nodded in improvement, taking her time in observing three girls in front of her.

"Fine, then. Idri you will sit next to Near. Kim you'll sit next to Matt and you Jade, you will sit next to..Hmm.."

Oh God, just not next to me. I lowered my head so she can't see me.

"Aha! Jade you will sit next to Mello! Now, go to your places." My eyes widened.

Thanks a lot Miss Millcook, you'll get a worm in your coffee soon. I exhaled.

"Is there a problem?" I heard Jade's voice from my right.

"Yes, you." I raised my head to look at her.

She was looking at me and I could feel her eyes on me but there was something wrong. I couldn't see her eyes. They were hidden beneath her purple bangs. How strange.

"Well, not like I care or anything." She looked back at her notebook.

I raised my eyebrows. I just told her that I hate her and only thing she tells me is that she doesn't care? I thought she'll at least yell at me or cry but she didn't. Now I'm sure she isn't normal.

"Today we are learning about spiders. While I will be writing what you need to know on a board, I'll send a live spider through the class." Miss Millcook exclaimed.

Jade froze on the word spiders.

Yes! I found it!

She's afraid of spiders! Well that's unfortunate for her.

Time to take action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, I'll write about spider situation with every couple. Believe me, this'll be fun!<strong>

**Spider situation: First couple: Near and Idri.**

**Idri's POV**

"Now, if anyone does anything to that spider I assure you, you will be punished with detention." Miss Millcook said.

In the moment when she said detention everyone gasped and all of the laughter stopped.

"What's so bad about detention?" I asked Near.

"You have to wash jar where frogs were." He said.

"That's not so bad."

"I suppose the problem is, frogs were in there for the last 20 years."

"Uh, that's gross!"

He nodded.

"You take the spider in your hand and examine it. I don't want to hear from anyone that you are afraid of spiders or allergic. This spider is medium sized, it cannot kill you. You have to took it from that little jar, let him be in your hand for a minute and then give it back to another couple. Is that clear?"

We all nodded. Uff, Miss Millcook sure loves to shout.

"Alright, Near, Idri. You are first." We nodded.

"And if anyone lets that spider go or breaks the jar you'll be in detention!" She yelled once more.

Near took the jar first. He opened it and grabbed the spider. I could see that Near feels uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" I asked him.

"I'm not scared. I just don't love when they walk all over my palm." He answered carefully.

"Yeah, that is a bit awkward, but spiders are lucky!" He looked at me with a question mark on his face.

"There is an old myth, that tells if you find a spider you'll have luck."

"I didn't know that." I shrugged.

He gave me the spider, and the spider was walking around my palm.

"That tickles." I smiled and then I put spider away in the jar and gave it to the next couple.

"So Near, I heard that you like puzzles? I asked him.

"I assume that Jade told you that." I nodded.

"I have even harder puzzle if you want to try and solve?"

"That would be interesting."

"Then it's a deal." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, the next two couples are going to be in next chapter! I'll see you then! Spider luck to everyone! :D<strong>

**Until then, please review! **


	8. One little spider and big drama

**First of all, BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

**To newia: I'm glad you like the story so far. There is going to be Kim's POV in 10. or 11. chapter. :D**

**To Lexcia: Thanks for the review. Yeah, definitely the clash of similar personalities. That's what is interesting here. :D**

**To insert-mello-related-name-here: Haha! I never thought of Alvin and the Chipmunks for this story, but now that you mention it, it's true! No problem for the review thing, I just hope your internet is OK now. xD**

**To miriia: Your wish will come true! About the Matt and Kim thing. xD Yeah, I'm sorry I misspelled yell like jell. Ugh, that's bugging me! Hehe, glad you like strawberries. =D But that thing with spider luck, that actually prevented me from becoming afraid of them. You know, whenever I find a spider I'm excited 'cause I'll have luck the whole week. Hehe...xD**

**Thanks once again for beautiful reviews and I hope I'll get more of them. ^^Now enjoy in my new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. <strong>

**Spider situation: Second couple: Matt and Kim**

**Matt's POV**

Kim was unusually quiet. While Miss Millcook was shouting her rules she didn't speak a word. She was drawing something in her notebook but I can't see what it is. Plus, if Mello finds out that I want to talk to her, I'll be screwed.

She looked really funny in her yellow and orange clothes but, on the second thought, it did suit her.

I turned back to my notebook when my heart skipped a beat. Spider! Oh, shit. What now? Maybe if I just pass it nobody will know that I'm afraid of spiders. Kim will think that I'm such a wimp if she founds out.

Blame games for this. In most of the games, spiders are terrifying creatures and you have to kill them. Maybe that's why I'm afraid of them?

I have to think of something..

No way I'm going to touch that spider, not in the hundred years. Okay, maybe if I just pass the jar to Kim so she can examine the spider and say that I already did that. Yeah, I can do that. She won't be able to see me because she's drawing in her notebook.

"Kim, the spider came." She closed her notebook and looked at me. I could see trace of fear in her eyes. Is she afraid of them too?

"Oh, well should I go first or what?"

"I already did." Her eyes widened.

"Umm, that's a problem. See, I'm..." She hesitated, and I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"I'm afraid of spiders!" She exclaimed quickly, little bit of pink tint covering her cheeks. Great now what?

"Soo, what now?" I asked her. We could pass the jar and say that we did touch it, but what about the picture? And we're supposed to describe the stupid spider.

"Well, I was thinking.. If you can put the spider on your palm so I can examine it from there." My eyes widened.

Now I'm screwed! Now she's definitely gonna find out that I'm afraid of them. But, there's no way I'm going to show her that. There are two options for this situation:

1. Tell her that I'm afraid of spiders myself, and innocently pass the jar away.

2. Conquer my fear and suffer that stupid spider while he's running all over my palm.

There's no way I'm going to do option one. So that leaves me number two.

"Fine, I'll do it." I took the jar and slowly opened the cap. I looked at the spider feeling a bit nervous. Not to mention I was totally scared. In the corner of my eye I caught Kim glaring at me intensely, tracking my every move. Ugh, I have to do it. I have never been a coward. Never! I have always finished my games, no matter how gross and slimy monsters were. Or terrifying.

I slowly reached for the spider and he climbed on my palm as I moved my hand out of the jar. I have a strong urge to kill that spider or at least shake my palm so he falls off. I watched the spider carefully as I stretched my arm so Kim can see it. She moved a bit from my palm as she observed the spider.

I felt really uncomfortable. And I can say the same thing for Kim.

"Are you done?" I said, praying she'll say yes, so I can put that spider away from me.

"Yep." She answered and I placed spider into the jar with a speed of light. I turned around as I passed the jar away. I could feel Kim's glare on me, probably because of my speed.

"Matt, are you afraid of spiders?" She asked carefully.

I sighed, there's no way out of this. At least I'm not that big coward.

"A little." I answered. The truth is, I'm terrified of spiders. At least I survived this one.

"Why?" She asked still not moving her glare. I looked her in the eyes, as I thought of my answer. She had yellow and brown eyes. Like a cat, but with more brown than yellow, so they looked like honey.

"You know how in most of the games spiders are terrifying monsters and creatures and you have to kill them? Well, I suppose that in one moment I did believe in that. That's why I'm afraid of them." Great! After so much effort to mask my fear, in the end I spilled everything out. What is wrong with me?

"Same thing applies for me as well. But, I guess you're a much less coward than I am." Kim said with a smile. She has such beautiful smile. Oh God, I'm so screwed if Mello ever finds about this.

I turned my head so I can hide my cheeks beneath my hair. In the corner of my eye I looked at Kim. She was drawing again. I sighed and looked back at my notebook.

"I heard that you're quite the gamer. So maybe we can play a game sometime. Of course if you want to." She looked at me.

"Sure. I would love to." Small smile escaped my lips.

"So, what's your favourite game?" I asked her.

"Well, for what console, because I have lot's of them."

"For Play Station 2?"

"Uh, Sly Cooper 2!" She answered with no hesitation.

"I love that one! I can't wait for Sly Cooper 3 to come!" I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait too! I love this one because you can't die if someone touches you, and you have better moves and you can buy things!" She said grinning.

"Yes, that's the reason for me too."

Oh, boy I hope that Mello didn't see us chatting. If he did, I'm in biig trouble.

**Spider situation: Third couple: Mello and Jade**

**Mello's POV**

Just 2 couples and I can scare the shit out of Jade.

It was a big mistake to freeze on the sound of our assignment. Now, I'll get my revenge. For the argue, lesson about Near-his awesomeness-and about the tricking Wilmann thing.

I discreetly looked at her. She was reading biology and writing notes. Such a nerd.

"Mello, the jar?" A guy passed me the jar and I twisted the lid.

Jade hasn't even noticed it's here. This can't be easier than it already is.

The spider ran all over my palm. Now, show is about to start.

I slowly raised my hand and put the spider on Jade's head. I put my hands over my ears, expecting a scream.

But nothing happened.

I thought she would be terrified, that she will start to scream or at least jump on the desk.

But instead she slowly raised her hand and grabbed the spider. And the spider walked from her palm to her shoulder.

I was confused. I don't understand one bit of what is going on.

Spider returned back on her palm and then she raised her hand to her eyes. She watched the spider carefully and then she grabbed the jar and put the spider in it. She passed the jar and returned back on her seat. I was still confused.

So that means that she's not afraid of spiders.. But what about..? I don't get it.

She proceeded to write in her notebook, while I was glaring at her like an idiot. I looked back at my notebook trying not to throw it at her.

She is the most weirdest girl ever.

She closed her notebook and raised a hand.

What now?

"Miss Millcook?" She asked her and Miss Millcoook turned around.

"What is it, Jade?"

If she's going to tell Miss Millcook what I've done, she'd better run.

"I have really big headache and I can't concentrate at all. Can I go to my room please?"

Miss Milcook nodded.

"You may go, but next time show me your notes." Jade nodded. Then she packed herself, leaving the classroom.

I was now COMPLETELY lost. Why she wasn't afraid of the spider, and how on Earth can she possibly have a headache now?

I looked at Matt, but instead caught Kim and Idri exchanging notes. Matt shrugged when he figured I was watching them.

I facepalmed, getting more and more pissed off.

"Idiot!" I yelled to him.

Never mind, I'll get my answers after the class is over.

**40 minutes later **

**Mello's POV**

After 40 minutes of Miss Millcook's talk I was relieved when the bell rang. I quickly packed myself and hurried over to Matt's seat.

"So, what was written on the notes?"

"What notes?"

"The notes that Kim and Idri were sending to each other!"

"Oh, that. Well, they are pretty smart, everything they wrote was on French."

"Great. Now how are we supposed to know what were they talking about?"

"Beats me. But, I did understand one thing."

"What?"

"They were talking about Jade."

Hmm, so they too don't understand what's with her.

Then Kim and Idri came.

"Speaking of the Devil." I said.

I could see that Kim wanted to reply me with some rude commentary but Idri cut her off this time.

"Mello, what did you do to Jade?"

"Nothing. I just thought she is afraid of spiders so I put the spider on her head. But turns out she's not afraid because she didn't scream at all."

"Then what?" Idri asked me.

"Nothing. After that she proceeded to write notes and then she suddenly grabbed her head, rushing out exclaiming that she has headache. Pretty lame story if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you." Kim said and went out of the classroom.

"What's with her?" Matt asked.

Idri started to walk towards the exit but I cut her path, not letting her leave.

"Mello, please move."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

I could see the anger on her face but I didn't move. She's only twelve years old, what can she possibly do?

"She has a headache. For anything more than that you'll have to ask her yourself."

"But she is in her room now."

"Not really, she's right behind you." She focused on something behind me and I turned around.

That was a mistake.

Jade wasn't behind me, but when I turned around I removed my hands so Idri sneaked out of the classroom. She quickly ran away to the end of the hall. Hell she was fast! I turned back and walked into the classroom.

I saw Matt talking with Near, so I cut their little chit chat.

"Where the hell are you? That little Idri screwed me up. She pretended that behind me was Jade so when I turned around she ran away."

"That's pretty lame of you. How could you fall for that?"

"I know that already, thanks for reminding me."

"Wait! I got information if you wanna know."

"Huh? What information?"

"Near understands French and he saw everything that Idri wrote to Kim." I looked at Near. He was twirling his hair and he stared at floor.

"Finally something useful from you. So, what did she write?"

"They mentioned spider and something about Jade's past, the rest he didn't read."

"Hmm, well that should be enough."

"Uh, Mello? I forgot my math book in the room."

"Yeah me too, let's go."

We walked to our room and I sat on my bed for minute.

"So, what are you going to do?" Matt asked while he was looking for his books.

"Nothing." What could I possibly do? I don't want to dig her past. Nobody wants their past to be revealed.

Maybe I over reacted the whole thing. Maybe it'll be better if I leave the whole thing alone? Maybe we can be friends?

Naaah!

* * *

><p><strong>So it's done! You know what to do..REVIEW! Hey, that rhymes! Cool..<strong>

**Anyway, see 'ya people!**


	9. Bored to death and revenge plans

**Hello everyone! First of all, thanks to all of my reviewers! Although I had only 2 of them. **

**To Newia: Hehe, I'm glad you like Matt's POV. Mello freaking out is surely the funniest thing. And you have to be patient about Jade's past. ;)**

**To miriia: Thanks a lot for loving my story! ^^ Hehe, maybe you'll find a spider soon. xD Near knows French, that's right. (He is intelligent right?) You have to be patient about Jade's past too. =D **

**And for the rest of you pleeeeaaaasseeee review. I'll give you a cookie! ^_^**

**And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Jade's POV<strong>

"He did what?!" I shouted from my bunk bed.

"He stopped me at the doors. He didn't want to let me leave until I tell him what's going on with you. But I tricked him. Everything is alright now."

Mello threatened to Idri? Oh, he's gonna pay for this!

"Anyway, are you better?" Kim asked me.

I clenched my fist and then I slowly released it, trying to relax. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

"Yeah I'm better now. I thought I'll be here for the rest of the classes but I changed my mind." I exclaimed. I jumped out of the bed and proceeded to the doors. I grabbed the door handle but Kim intercepted me.

"I think it'll be better if you stay here." She stepped between me and the doors.

"I agree. You shouldn't take a headache lightly." Idri tried to convince me.

Not going to happen.

"No, I tell you, I'm better. Plus, we have math now. You know that is my favorite subject, right?"

They looked at each other and then they nodded in agreement.

Kim let go of the door handle and I stormed out of the room. The break is going to be over in a minute and then math starts. I checked my backpack for books will going down, and good thing they were. I stepped into the classroom right when the bell rang. Kim and Idri were following me and we walked to the board so we can wait for professor. I turned my glare towards class, but the boys weren't there. Except Near, that is.

Suddenly professor stepped in. It was a man in his early thirties, he was wearing glasses and had long black hair.

"Jesus." I heard Kim's whisper. And she was right, I've never seen anything like this before.

He was wearing red pleaded shirt and he was also wearing purple-blue striped tie. His pants were brown and his shoes were black.

"I'm professor Bern, your professor of math." He walked in front of the board and introduced himself.

"My name is Idri, this is Kim, and this is Jade." Idri introduced us. He nodded.

"You may sit where you want." He started to search for something in his bag, so we focused on finding our seat. The last desk was abandoned so me and Kim went there. Idri was, again, in the front. Then someone knocked on the doors.

"Come in." Professor said and then Mello and Matt entered in. More like they jumped in.

"Sorry we're late professor, we forgot our books!" Mello said, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Fine then, you may go to your seats."

Mello and Matt turned away, and as soon as they saw us they stopped. Matt looked confused, but Mello looked really pissed off. They started to walk, but instead of sitting in front, they walked towards our desk.

Shit. They're going to sit here, this is their seat.

Why? Why do I love last seats so much?

Kim was sitting at the end of the desk, and I right next to her. Then Mello sat next to me, and Matt on his right.

Ugh, why is someone torturing me?!

"Alright, class. Take your notebooks, we are going to have some equations on board. If you know how to solve them, please come to the board. All the equations we are going to solve have to be written in your notebooks."

"Same as our class in France, right Jade?" Kim said and I nodded. This is going to be a peace of cake.

**20 minutes later. Jade's POV**

I.

Am.

Going.

To.

Kill.

Myself.

Some boy named Bryan was on the board for the last 10 minutes! He came to the board, claiming he knows how to solve the problem. Apparently he doesn't because he's still there.

Arrghh, this is so boring! I solved the problem as soon as the professor moved from the board. Alright, I have to admit, it was a hard one. But still.

Bryan was still thinking, and I was getting more and more pissed. I turned to Kim who solved the problem 2 minutes after me. She was now drawing Zelda in some weird dress, probably her creation. I looked at Mello. His hand was beneath his chin, supporting him. He solved the problem too and he was bored as well as I. I turned my gaze to Matt, who was playing his Nintendo under the desk.

I searched for Idri. She was building a house from her crayons, and it looked really cool. I sighed and turned my glare to Bryan. He was calculating something and I thought about commit a suicide. Something like...

I know! I'm going to jump out of the window. Except, we're on the first floor. Well, that was a good plan.

So, there's no way for me to kill myself. Maybe I could go to Miss Millcook and ask her if she has some venomous animal. Snake would be the best.

"Do you want help, Bryan?" Professor Bern asked him.

"No, I feel that I'm close to the solution." I slammed my head into the table. And that hurt.

He was dividing some numbers that weren't even supposed to be divided. He's close to the solution, yeah right. He was miles away from it!

"He's a complete idiot. These numbers are wrong." I heard Mello's angry voice.

"Totally. Plus, these numbers aren't supposed to be divided." I said, not realizing I'm talking with Mello. Well, not talking, just answering.

He looked at me confused but immediately turned back to the board.

I searched for Idri again. Her crayon house was complete. It looked really amazing. Then she started to remove crayons, pulling them from bottom. I thought that whole house is going to collapse, but she slowly pulled the crayon and put it on the table. The house was still secure, although it was missing one crayon.

I sighed. This is going to be one long hour.

**30 minutes later. Jade's POV**

I was hitting the table..With my head! Because of all the boredom.

Bryan was on the second part of the equation, and I was on the third part of committing a suicide.

When I die here today, on my grave will be written:

**''Our dearest Jade, (real name unknown)**

**died on October 26. 2007. age fourteen.**

**Cause of death: Boredom!''**

I never imagined that I will die from boredom. That's cruel.

The classroom was in complete chaos. Professor Bern was sitting in his chair smoking a cigarette. He gave up the whole equation thing. He asked Bryan 7 times if he wants help and Bryan answered 7 times that he doesn't want any. So he gave up.

Idri built and broke 8 crayon houses while he was solving an equation. Right now she was building ninth house and Near was helping her. Kim drew 5 outfits and right now she was drawing a chibi Carmelita from Sly Cooper games. Matt probably solved the whole game because I saw when he was changing it. He was the only one who didn't think ill of Bryan by now.

Mello was eating a chocolate bar in front of the professor. One of his hands were still beneath his head.

But I have to admit it, he's better than me. In suffering at least. He had only one hand supporting his head so it doesn't fall. My head already fell on the desk. If I want to raise my head I have to support it with two hands. I glared at Mello. Damn..I have to admit, he's pretty handsome. His blond, shoulder length hair which was messy, his blue eyes like ocean..

Wait, what?

What the hell!? God, something is definitely wrong with me. I have to find another occupation.

I wasn't in the mood for chocolate right now. I wanted to solve problems from my book but my they were already solved. I guess it was boring in France too.

Maybe this is Roger's revenge? Or Penny's? I knew I shouldn't put that chili in her coffee!

Then Bryan did something. But not anything that will solve the equation. Instead, something that will only prolong my suffering. He took the sponge and erased everything he wrote.

HE.

ERASED.

EVERYTHING.

That's it!

I got up from my seat with such a force that I screwed up everyone in the desk. Kim made a mistake on her drawing, Matt almost dropped his Nintendo and Mello's head fell on the table.

I dashed to the board with everyone glaring at me, trying to burn me with their eyes. I went to Bryan, snatching chalk from his hand.

"Hey, you can't do that." He yelled. I looked at him with pure hate.

"Move." Was everything that I said. And he moved.

I turned to the board, writing down the first step. I was done in about 3 minutes of fast writing and calculating. Then I gave the chalk back to him and returned to my seat.

Second time today everyone stares at me. I'm getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Thank God." I heard Mello's voice and I smiled a bit.

"Well, Jade. What are you going to say in your defence?" Professor Bern asked me, still smoking. It was probably his tenth cigarette this class. I had a mind block, I don't have any idea how to get out of this.

"Problem solved." Idri exclaimed instead of me, and he smiled.

"Indeed, but now I have to give Bryan another equation, so he could actually learn something." My eye twitched a bit.

WHAT?!

I slammed my head into the table for the hundredth time this day. Why is he torturing me?

I gave up the whole math thingy. He can solve next one for a month if he wants, for all I care.

Then Mello pushed my math book and it fell on the floor.

"I'll get it." We both said and we bend over to reach for it. Then we heard something we weren't supposed to hear.

"Bryan is a good actor. He is 'trying' to solve the problem although he knows how to solve it."

"I thought he was dead when Jade went over there, but Bern obviously thinks he really doesn't know anything. And he gave him another problem."

"Yeah, what a freak."

Mello took the book and we both sat on our seats again.

"So Bryan is actually faking this?" I asked him stunned.

"I'm going to kill him." Mello hissed.

I looked at my watch.

"The class is over in 5 minutes and we haven't done anything." He nodded.

I turned back to board. Uuuh, I am going to get my revenge on him. That's for sure.

**Mello's POV**

"I hate when we have beans for lunch!" Matt said while we were taking our food. After the math class was over we rushed to canteen. I was determined to search for Bryan and give him a piece of my mind!

That jerk!

I almost died from boredom because of him. The only thing for me to do was either to watch Matt and his stupid game or watch Jade while she was freaking out. But I have to admit, she is pretty funny. She was definitely bored. She watched what others were doing and then she totally lost it. It was hilarious! I almost laughed out loud when she hit the table with her head so hard that she moaned.

"Mello are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I thought so. Well I'll ask you again. Why did you freak out when you and Jade reached for that book that fell? You came out like you saw a ghost, or Near." I smiled.

"Haha, very funny. We heard what were Fred and Tim talking about."

"So, what did they talk about?"

"They said that Bryan is a pretty good actor and that he actually knows how to solve the equation. He was just faking that he doesn't, so we wouldn't do anything." Matt almost choked with beans.

"Swallow first, you jerk!" I said laughing. He swallowed and then he looked at me.

"So he was pretending?" I nodded.

"That asshole! I mean, I was playing my games but I don't have any more battery because of him. And we have geography now. I hate geography!" He shouted.

"Shh, you idiot."

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I have to think about it. I don't have any idea for him right now." Matt looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just... Well, you always have a plan for someone, but now you don't. That's pretty unusual for you."

I thought about it. He was right. Or maybe I was just waiting for the right idea to come...wait, I got it!

"Why are you grinning so evilly?" Matt asked me.

"Because he just imagined the right thing for that sucker Bryan." Jade said and then she sat next to Matt, facing me. I raised my eyebrows, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked her, looking at her like she just said that she's an alien.

"Don't play stupid Matt. You know what Bryan did, Mello must've told you. Plus, Mello just thought of a perfect revenge for that squirt!" Jade said, taking another bite of her chocolate.

Both her and Matt looked at me, waiting.

"So are you going to tell us, or we have to beat you up until you do?" Jade wasn't big on patience.

"As if. And why do you think I am going to tell you?" She moved her head and her purple bangs moved a bit, but I still couldn't see her eyes.

"Oh please! You saw me. I was freaking out the whole time, and we both heard that he was faking it. You and I both want revenge." She sounded pretty confident.

"Come on, Mello. Tell us." Matt was never that interested in my plans.

If I tell her the fake plan, maybe she'll quit and then I'll have no worries?

"Soo?" Jade said, still waiting.

"Fine then, I'll beat him. Is that alright with you?" I asked her, expecting her to quit.

"Well, not really creative, but it'll work."

Huh?

"Creative?" Matt asked the same thing that was bothering me.

"Well, yes. I expected a better plan. Especially from Mello. I heard that he has quite a reputation around here."

Reputation? How does she know about that?

"Do you have a better plan? Or we can go with the beating plan?" I asked her and she just shrugged.

"Well, not really. I am still thinking about it. And if you want to proceed with beating up, I'll gladly join you."

"Like you actually know how to punch someone." I dismissed her. Jade wanted to take a bite of her chocolate but she stopped when I said that.

"What do you mean? You say that I cannot fight?"

"Yes. You are a girl, how could you possibly know something like that?" Matt asked her. She turned her glare to me and then back on him. I thought she'll explode.

Wait, what?

Did she just smirk?

On what?

We just told her that she can't fight and she's smirking? What the hell?

"If you say so. Then I'll be nothing but a pest if I join you. Doesn't matter anyway." Jade then stood up.

"Well, enjoy in your beating. I'll see you in class." She walked away but I caught a look on her face.

She was grinning! She stole my grin!

That is MY evil grin!

Oh.. Realisation struck me and I forgot about my initial plan.

"What's with you?" Matt asked me.

"Listen Matt, I know what she's going to do."

"What? She said that she doesn't have a plan."

"No, she has it. She was grinning when she was leaving like she has a plan herself."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We'll have to exact our revenge on Bryan before she does. After I'm done, Bryan will be scared and on alert and she'll never make it. But first, we'll have to find the perfect revenge for him. If he's afraid of something, that would help us. So we need to watch him carefully today and tomorrow as well. We just need to make sure that Kim doesn't help her when we start with our plan.

"Hmm. But how are you going to occupy Kim...Oh no!"

I grinned.

The plan finally formed in my head. And it was perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand done! So this is a pretty long chapter and I laughed my ass off while writing this. LOL! Anyway, please review! Thanks a lot! ;D<strong>


	10. Gym class

**I would like to thank to all the beautiful people who reviewed my last chapter! Big clap for them!**

**Mello: Uuh, what?**

**Matt: * playing his video game, ignoring everyone..***

**Near: ...**

**Me: Oh, screw you guys!**

**To Lexcia: Hehe, sweet revenge! xD *gives you cookie for the review.***

**To: Newia: I'm glad you laughed because of my chapter. I think you're the first MattxKim fan girl. =D And yes, dear, you just earned a cookie. =D*Gives you cookie for the review.***

**To insert-mello-related-name-here: I'm glad I made you laugh. I know, I'm sometimes depressive too. x.X Haha, your revenge plan is so awesome that I want to test that on someone. * Evil laugh!* Uuh, sorry. =D *Gives you cookie for the review.***

**To Mangafreak666: Uuh, it'll get better and better. :D Yeah I know, that's why Near and Idri will plot something in this chapter. xD Thanks, I'm really trying for this story. *Gives you cookie for the review.***

**To miriia: Hehe, Matt and Kim will have loads of fun. But it'll get complicated. ( 'Cause it has to..=P ) *Gives you cookie for the review.***

**And HUGE clap for the tenth chapter! I love you guys! ^^**

**I present you chapter 10. !**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

**Mello's POV**

"Now I'm sure Coach Anderson is a complete idiot. I'm going to freeze here!" Matt said jumping on the spot while hugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. It was Tuesday, the day after Bryan incident and I was tracking his every move. He didn't say anything suspicious or something about his fears, but he will. I was sure.

We currently had Gym Class. Well, we couldn't technically call that Gym class, because we didn't have a gym. We had all of our classes on our soccer field.

When you exit the Wammy House there is small field where small boys play tag or something like that. If you go left you'll end up on the soccer field. If you go right you'll end up in small part of forest that was surrounded by fence. The forest was stretching through the fence to the north part of Wammy House. The forest was really big, you had one main path and lots of small paths. If you get lost in there, you're doomed!

Well, not really, but you're surely lost.

On our gym class we were usually running or playing soccer. Sometimes we even had martial arts. I was best in martial arts. That was the only thing that Near can't beat me in. He can't practice gym class because of his medical problems. Oh well, I suppose I should be grateful. I don't have to look at him at least one class a week.

All of the boys from our class were already here on the soccer field, freezing out. It was freezing but I had long black tracksuit and gray T-shirt. Matt, however, had gray tracksuit that was stretching little below his knees and white T-shirt which was the main reason he was freezing more than the others. Coach Anderson was still late so I turned my eyes to the sky above me. Clouds were still painted in dark gray color, the leftovers from yesterday's rain. It was raining pretty heavily, I had to put extra blanket on me.

"What is this? Everyone line up!" I heard Coach Anderson's command as he was approaching us. We lined up on the line, me being first.

I was the tallest one from the boys. Matt and Jade were almost as me, but Jade wasn't here so that was a big relief. She is one hell of a strange girl. I have to watch out for her, especially because of my revenge plan on Bryan. Not to mention that I have to find more about her so I can beat her.

"Today we are having two more students enrolling on our class! So make some space in the line!"

I felt some strange feeling in me, like something is going to happen. And my gut was right again. I really can't escape from this weird girls, no matter what.

I looked over to Coach Anderson as two very familiar girls stepped forward. Kim was wearing long red tracksuit and orange T-shirt that said 'Don't worry be happy!'. She had white sneakers for running and she was shivering from cold. Jade was the total opposite of Kim's happy side. She had long dark-blue tracksuit and black zipper cardigan. Her hair was in pony-tail with purple bangs over her eyes. She was also wearing black sneakers for running. She wasn't shivering and she looked annoyed. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Today we're going to have a run across the soccer field and the whole forest."

"Oh man!" I heard Matt's cry. He hated running, unless it is on some game he played.

"I'll put you in pairs so you can encourage your pair to run faster and not faint or rest somewhere." He looked at George who froze. That little sucker, he thought Coach Anderson didn't see him last time.

"The first 2 pairs who'll get from here, through the whole soccer field, and back through forest to the start line will get an A. The rest of you will get nothing. Is that clear?"

"Yes Coach Anderson, sir!" We shouted like in a military. Well, I'm sure the coach was in military before.

"Fine then. Girls you line up so I can pair you up." The girls went up on the end of the line obviously not wishing to push in. I smirked. Definitely something I want from them. Soon they'll understand that this is my territory and if it wasn't for that stupid Near I would be the first!

"Ok, what's your name miss..?" He looked at Kim who just sighed. Hot breath from her mouth mixed with cold air outside creating little white cloud.

"My name's Kim, sir!" She said, still shaking form cold.

"Kim, you'll be paired with..Mello!" My eyes widened as both her and I started to protest.

"What? There's no way I'm going to be with her!" I yelled.

"That's just not fair!" She yelled too.

Ugh, why she? She's such a weirdo, and I was always paired up with Matt.

"Fine then, Kim you'll be with Isaac. Go stand in front of him."

She rolled her eyes as she walked, still shaking, in front of Isaac. He looked at her annoyed and she just sighed, turning her glare to the sky.

Phew! At least I'm not with Kim. What a relief. I never thought I'll be repulsive of some girls, what the hell is wrong with me?

Coach Anderson continued to pair up other boys, as I was lost in my thoughts. Then something broke my concentration.

"Bryan you'll be with.. What's you're name miss?"

"Jade." Jade answered with some mixture of _I'm so bored_ and _You're not worthy of my attention_ kind of voice.

"Bryan you'll be with Jade. And Zack you'll be with Mello."

"Oh no! Coach please, she's so scary and freaky, she'll probably kill me while we are in the woods!" Bryan was freaking out and I almost started to laugh.

"I won't do anything." Jade said sticking her head from the end of the line with a creepy smile on her lips. Bryan, who was 3 boys away from me gulped and looked at Coach, pleading him to change the pairs.

If he changes the pairs, maybe I'll end up with Bryan and Jade with Zack. That would be perfect! Then I could pretend that I want to be friends with him and encourage him to tell me more about himself. With that I could find out anything about him and use it against him.

"Fine, Zack you'll be with Jade, and you Bryan, with Mello!" Coach said, obviously wanting to end with all this already. Bryan walked up in front of me as Zack started to walk to Jade's spot. Hah, Jackpot!

"Coach, she really is creepy, there's no way I'm going to be paired up with her!" Zack said half way to Jade.

"Enough with this! She's not creepy at all." Kim screamed from her spot, as everyone, except Jade, looked at her.

"That's what you think. I cannot even see her eyes. That's what creeps me out." Zack said still not moving towards Jade. So he realized that too. That is the weirdest thing on Jade I have to agree with that.

I could see that Kim was radiating with madness.

"I never thought in my life that I'll teach wimps on my class. You're afraid of a girl!" Coach Anderson said angrily.

"This is the last change of pairs, I don't wanna hear any complains after this!"

I really wonder, who'll be the next victim to run in pair with Jade?

"Mello you're going to be with Jade!" My eyes widened from the shock. I wanted to yell my protest but Coach's glare stopped me.

"Go stand in front of her!" He said, desperately trying to end this.

I moved in front of her, still pissed off.

NOT HER AGAIN!

My mind was screaming and I wanted to run away or just punch something. She was standing there looking around. I stood in front of her with my arms crossed over chest, trying to send her a message of complete hate.

"Oh God, not him again." She mumbled but I heard her very well.

"You think I want to be with you? Not in the thousand years. " I said trying to calm myself down, which wasn't working. At all.

She sighed and although I couldn't see it, she probably rolled her eyes beneath her bangs.

"Ok, now everyone line up with your pair on the start line!" We all went there and did as he said. I noticed that Matt was with Fred. Ugh, he's so lucky!

I lined up on the beginning of the line as Jade went on my right. I switched my legs so I can set myself in running state. The rest of the line did the same and we looked at Coach listening his final orders.

"Whistle is the sign to start running. You already know where you have to run and how much. Also you cannot finish the race on your own without your pair!"

What? That means I have to wait for Jade! That's it, we're definitely going to be last pair to get back here!

Ugh, I hate her soo much!

"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

As soon as I heard his whistle I started to sprint across the soccer field to the forest. My strategy was perfect! If I'm first on the middle of the forest I can get rest before I start to run again. The rest of the boys are not so fast so it's unlikely they'll catch up with me. Then they'll already be tired and determined to be first so they'll collapse real soon.

Hehe, this is going to be a piece of chocolate!

I sprinted across the field and minute later I was in the forest. I ran for a while until I got to the middle of the path where I stopped to rest a bit.

"I never thought you're that fast." I heard someone's voice and I froze. I turned around and saw Jade folded up in stomach, breathing heavily.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What the hell? How did you get here so fast?" I asked her as I started to walk through the forest path. She followed me silently.

"I don't have a clue. I just followed you. We can't get to the line without our pair, so I hurried." She said, still behind me.

She extended her steps so she was on my right. I looked at her. She was a bit red in her face, still breathing heavily. Her cardigan sweater was unzipped to her stomach and I could see her black tank top for running underneath. I quickly moved my stare in front of me, hiding my cheeks with my hair.

"So did you beat Bryan?" She asked me.

If I tell her that I'm going to do that soon, maybe she wont try anything in that period?

"No. I'm going to do that this week." I said, watching her from the corner of my eye. She twitched a bit, but she proceeded to walk next to me. I smirked mentally. It's easier to fool her than I thought it would.

"Oh, okay." She said and I started to run again. I have to get to the start line fast so I can do my homework and all the studying for tomorrow. Then I can research on Bryan again. After all, this was our last class today.

I was running for 5 minutes with Jade following me. We were silent, both of us wishing to end this run.

I stopped for a minute, trying to get my breathing to normal again but I failed at the moment when I looked behind me.

Because Jade wasn't behind me.

To be precise, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Now I have to search for her," I kicked the tree with my leg. I turned to the path I just passed.

Ugh, I hate girls sooo much. Or to be more precise, I hate Jade!

**Meanwhile with Kim and Matt.**

**Matt's POV**

I was running for a while now. I already passed the entrance to the forest and I switched my run to slow jogging. Fred was already ahead of me but I don't care about him.

And then I tripped and fell to the ground. Stupid rock! I rubbed my bruised knee as I started to run again.

It was still freezing but I didn't feel it any more. Running warmed me up pretty good. Which reminds me, why are we doing this? What is the point of the running? I know that in the games we have to run to escape from monsters. But nobody's chasing me now!

Pointless.

I proceeded to run, looking only in front of me so that I don't trip again.

In the corner of my eye I saw something, or someone, who was sitting on the ground and leaning on the tree. I decided to ignore it and continue with my running. There were lot of boys who just sit until the class is over. I was on the corner of my path when I realized that person by the tree was someone in red and orange clothes.

Kim!

I stopped and went back to her.

She was sitting there, motionless, with her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily and I could see she was still freezing.. So what now? Should I go help her, or what?

"Umm, Kim?" I asked her, trying to judge if she was sleeping or just resting.

"If it's you Isaac then go to hell! I can't run any more." She answered, clearly pissed, with her eyes still closed.

"Uuh, it's me, Matt."

She opened one eye to make sure, and then both, a trace of relief crossing her face.

"Are you sure that Isaac is not here?" I looked around me.

"Well, I can't see him anywhere." She exhaled.

"Oh, thank God!" She closed her eyes and continued to sit there. I sat on the ground too, leaning on the tree opposite of hers.

"Kim, we have.."

"Isaac is such an idiot! We started to run, and when he realized that Bryan and Zack were in front of us, he started to sprint towards them. I sprinted too, because I thought I'll get lost in this stupid forest without him. They were talking and running and I was getting annoyed. Jade was ahead of us, following Mello so I had to be with them." She stopped for a second, breathing in.

"I don't believe how much of a JERKS they are!" She screamed and I looked above us as some birds flew away from the trees. That was like some sort of super-sonic scream. God, my ears hurt.

"They were talking how Bryan tricked whole class when we were on math and something about new soccer ball or..I don't know I wasn't listening! Then I had to stop with my running to tie my laces, and they were already gone! I was exhausted so I just sat here. They don't even know that I'm not with them!" She finished her story, eyes still closed.

We were silent for a minute. She was still resting and I was looking at her and then back on running path.

"Kim, you know we have to go?" I asked her as I stood up.

She opened her eyes and sighed, annoyed.

"Fine. But you should know that you won't be the first on the finish line if I'm with you." She stood up, stretching her legs.

"Yeah. Not like I care about that."

"Fine then." She started to walk instead and I sighed, defeated.

This is going to be one long run.

**Meanwhile inside of Wammy's house.**

**Idri's POV**

I heard someone knocking on the doors.

"Come in." I answered.

"Idri, why are you alone in your room?" I heard Roger's confused voice.

"Jade and Kim are currently on the gym class. Although I think they're on the soccer field because we don't have a gym."

"Well yes, I know where they are. I also know that you can't practice gym class."

"Correct."

"But, why are you in your room?"

I turned my head towards Roger. He was standing at the doors, with his glasses over his eyes.

"Where am I supposed to be then? Am I banned from my room?"

"Of course not. But I thought you know where the playroom is."

"A playroom." I stooped, thinking was I there before.

"Yes, if you don't know where it is, I can show you."

"I guess I should go and look." I stood up and went to Roger. He closed the door and took me to the first floor. We turned in the left hallway and went to the very end. He opened the last door on the left and I slowly entered in. The room was big, with white walls and big white carpet. Following the wall were lined up big cupboards filled with toys. Cupboards were on each side of the room and only thing that stood out was the window that was on the wall opposite of me. I sighed.

"Now, do you want to stay and play?" Roger asked me.

"Sure." I answered, trying to get away from him. He closed the door and I was left alone in the room. I walked to the window so I can look outside. Some of the boys were running through the field and entering the forest. I sighed.

Stupid heart problems! Because of them I can't practice gym class. I can't practice martial arts or anything. That's why Penny taught me pressure points on body. If I press the correct one, you'll faint or even die.

But that's the only thing I can do if someone ever attacks me. I am the best in thinking and solving puzzles. The athletic part was never for me.

I continued to look outside when I heard doors opening behind me. I assumed someone just peeked in so I proceeded to watch outside.

"So you can't practice too?" I heard very familiar voice behind me. Near stepped right next to me to see what am I watching.

"Yes."

"But you would love to, right?"

"Is it so obvious?" I asked with a slight smile in the corner of my lips.

"Well, you are looking outside the window."

"Hmm, I suppose I always wished to practice with them. Since I can't..." I didn't want to talk with Near about my medical problems.

"Maybe it's time for a puzzle? If I remember correctly, you invited me for one yesterday." Near didn't push me to tell him anything about myself and I was grateful.

I turned to him with a smile. He was twirling his hair while watching me.

"Sure. Do you have one that's interesting?" He thought about it for a moment as he turned and went to one of the cupboards. I gave one last glance outside before I sat on the carpet. Near was searching for a minute until he found a puzzle. It was a picture of cat's eye. Complicated, but not too much.

He opened the box as I started to place the puzzle pieces in the puzzle frame.

"Idri?"

"What?"

"Did you noticed how Jade and Mello are very much alike?"

"Don't forget about Kim and Matt." I said.

"Well, yes. Although I think that we have bigger problem with these two." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me with his dark eyes as I continued to place the puzzle pieces.

"Kim and Matt are going to become friends faster than Jade and Mello. Well, that's only what I've seen."

"You're right about that. And I might have an answer for Jade and Mello problem."

Near looked at me, waiting for an explanation as I continued to solve the puzzle.

"Jade is like a puzzle or a riddle. She's very secretive and for the one who solves her...Let's just say, I'd be grateful."

"Why is that?" Near looked at me and I was once again stunned from his look. His eyes were so deep and big that I found myself staring at him, not answering his question.

"Idri?" He asked me.

"Uuh, sorry. It's just, I am good at riddles and puzzles but I still don't understand her. Like I can't solve her. If she does tell us something about her, some of hers secrets, there are plenty more of them she'll never tell us."

"I see. That's why Mello is so annoyed by her. He has to know everything about everyone, but he doesn't know anything about her. That's why he's so angry. They'll just keep fighting and fighting." I nodded and thought about it for a minute. That was indeed complicated. But when did complicate stop me?

"Near I think I know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's it! Pleease review! I don't have any cookies left, but I can give you some pie! ^^<strong>

**So review and I'll see you in next chapter. *Waves***


	11. Forest run and a bit of drama

**Hello again! New chapter is here and I have to say thanks to all of my reviewers. ^^ Also I first wanted to update this chapter yesterday, 'cause yesterday was 1. of February A.K.A Matt's Birthday!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT!**

**But I didn't have time to finish the chapter so this is my present for Matt- New Chapter! Sorry for one day delay! =)**

**To Newia: Hehe, I'm glad I made your day better. Yeah, he still doesn't get it. And Idri and Near are really sneaky. And if you wish, I can make this pie a blueberry pie. *Gives you pie for the review.***

**To PrincessOfTheVaria: Thank you very much and I'm really glad! *Gives you pie for the review.***

**To insert-mello-related-name-here: Hahhaha-Your review made me laugh. And I'll call you for the pranks for the April's Fool day, I need to fool some people I hate. *Evil laugh* Anyway, I read dark stuff too so I know what you mean. And I'm going to stare at people while sitting like L tomorrow. xD I think it's going to be really interesting. Hehe. *Gives you pie for the review.**

**To miriia: Thanks for favoriting the story. They'll get lost and I think everyone wonders about Jade's past. *Gives you pie for the review.***

**I love you people! (But, not in a stalker way...xD)**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing from Death Note ownership.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Kim it would be faster if we run." Matt said while we were walking through the forest path.

"I know. But I don't want to run." I answered still pissed on Isaac, Bryan and Zack.

It was freezing outside, and the temperature was even lower in the forest so I was still shaking from the coldness. I cursed myself and my stubbornness. Idri told us that outside is freezing and that we should take our cardigan sweaters. Jade took it but I was persistent that we have a gym. And if we have a gym, then I'll be inside and it won't be so freezing. When Coach came for us and we went outside, I thought I'll freak out. I was so frustrated because I didn't listen to Idri. Ugh, next time I'll take the stupid cardigan!

"Kim, are you ok?" Matt asked, looking at me from my right.

"Kinda." I answered, still frustrated. He looked at me suspiciously as we continued to walk.

"You look really frustrated."

What? He read me like an open book! Am I so obvious?

"'Cause I am." I almost shouted.

"And why?"

"Long story. And you don't want to hear it."

"Well, it is pretty boring here."

"Yes, but we can always talk about something else. I know, you can ask me whatever you want."

"Ask you? Is this something like 20 questions?"

"Kinda. But we have only 3 questions."

"Ok. First question- What did you draw yesterday on Biology class?"

What? He saw me?

"I was drawing my new outfit. I like to design clothes and sew them when I can."

"Wow, I didn't know you can sew." Matt looked at me impressed.

"Well, only small things. It's pretty boring in France so when I'm not playing games I'm sewing."

"That's really awesome." Matt grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Ok, your question for me?" He asked.

"Uuh, what's your favorite color?" I really have no idea for a question.

"Uum, black-white stripes. Like on my shirt." I chuckled a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just..That's not a color!" I said still chuckling.

"Well, yeah. But that's the color I like." I started to laugh and he joined me.

"Ok, so what's your favorite color?"

"Umm, orange and red." I answered immediately.

"No shit!" He said laughing.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" I asked him while he was laughing like a lunatic.

"That's practically everything you wear. Look at you, you have orange T-shirt and red tracksuit! It would be stupid if you don't like the colors."

"Well, I guess." I answered, blushing again. God, why am I so nervous?

"Ok, my turn. What's the ugliest opponent on the video game that you have ever seen?"

"Hmm.." He mumbled thinking about it. We continued to walk and I was a bit tired by now.

"Soo?" I asked impatient.

"Wait, I'm thinking... I suppose it's Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda." I nodded in agreement.

Matt suddenly stopped on his tracks looking like he's hearing something.

"Umm, Matt. What's wrong?"

"I think someone is coming our way. Do you hear the rustling of leaves?"

I listened too and he was right! Someone was coming.

"I think it's Mello." Matt said.

"Why?"

"Because... Isaac?" Matt shouted. Isaac stepped out from the path corner red in his face. His brown hair was messy and his brown eyes were radiating with madness.

Uh oh!

**Meanwhile with Idri and Near.**

**Idri's POV**

"I agree with your plan completely." Near answered after I finished with my plan presentation.

"Thank you Near." I smiled at him and he just looked back at his puzzle.

"But, how are we going to stop Jade and Mello from fighting?"

"That is the part of plan I did not plan, yet." I said. He turned his glare towards me and I was once again magnetised to his eyes. You could see intelligence shining from Near's eyes and I was stunned.

"Maybe you should ask Jade to tell boys something from her past. Something she already told to you and Kim. That way Mello would be satisfied and he'll calm down. When that happens they will become friends."

I thought about it and I nodded, approving it.

"But still, there are so many things that stands between their friendship." I placed another piece of the puzzle and Near followed with his piece. The puzzle was now complete and I stared at it, amazed by the picture.

"That is true. We have to think of some place where they have to go and where they can be together."

I thought about it. There is no way they can be in the classroom and talk to each other. It has to be somewhere where are other boys, but they can still be alone.

Realisation struck me, and both Near and I looked at each other with satisfaction in our eyes.

"The canteen!" We both said with a smile.

**Meanwhile with Mello**

**Mello's POV**

"Where could she be?" I asked myself while walking through the forest, searching for Jade. This forest is huge, she could be anywhere.

Ugh, why is this happening to me? I just want to live my normal life with just one priority: To beat Near! With these girls around I have much bigger problem. Not to mention that I have to beat them too! Those girls ruined everything! Why do they have to be here?

I turned left to the corner and continued my search.

"Jade!" I called her. I waited for a minute, but nothing.

If I ever find her, I'll make sure she goes deaf from my yelling.

I stopped for a minute.

Why am I searching for her anyway? I should just go to the finish line and wait for her there.

_Maybe because you know that she won't return._

"What the hell?" I stopped dead on my tracks, turning around.

_Why are you resisting Mello?_

"Who are you anyway?" I asked him still scanning the forest.

_I am one side of your personality. The one that you never show to anyone._

My eyes widened. Oh, no!

NOT HIM!

_You can't hide Mello. I'll always find you._

"Go back where you were and leave me alone." I whispered with closed eyes.

_I can't. Because of Jade I'll remain for now._

Because of Jade?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_She'll draw me out every time. And you can't escape from her._

I clenched my teeth and I started to walk towards finish line. No one is going to stop me!

Stupid emotions! They are pointless. How can Near hide them so well? I have to ask him.

Wait, what?

There's no way I'm going to ask him! There is going to be a lesson about emotions and how are they important and blah blah blah. He's so annoying.

I walked for about 5 minutes repeating biology for the next test. That calmed me down a bit. I don't know why studying helps me. Maybe because I can ignore my emotions while I'm concentrated? Thank God that stupid emotion remained silent.

Then I heard someone screaming.

I stopped on my tracks as I thought who it might be. My eyes widened and I turned around and started to run back. That scream belongs to a girl! Only one person was on my mind when I was running back.

_I knew he can't resist._ Emotion was laughing to himself, satisfied.

**At the exact same time with Matt and Kim**

**Kim's POV**

"What are you doing here, Isaac?" I asked him. He's supposed to be on the finish line along with the rest of the boys. But he came back. And that was pretty crazy.

"The right question is: What are you doing here?" He shouted and I backed my face a bit, trying to get away from his ugly face. Not like he is as beautiful as Matt. Obviously.

WHAT?

I blushed a bit, hoping Matt wouldn't notice.

"I..." I started to explain myself but Matt cut me off, a bit angry too.

"That's none of your business, Isaac!" He said and I was thankful.

"I think it is. She's my pair and she has to be with me." Isaac said still red.

"What?" I shouted. He's telling me that I have to be with him? Where was he 20 minutes ago?!

"Where were you when she stopped exhausted?" Matt shot back, saying exactly the same thing that I wanted to say.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have eyes on my back. How am I supposed to see her stopping if she's behind me?"

"Maybe you should pay more attention on your surroundings!" I shouted back, finally cutting Matt off.

"On my surroundings? You should have told me that you're tired."

"And what will happen then? You'd just say to her that she has to run more!" Matt shouted now clearly pissed.

"Matt you stay out of this!" Isaac shouted as he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to the path.

I kicked him with my foot and he fell to his knees. I almost fell too, but Matt caught me before I touched the ground. He smiled at me apologetically, like he was guilty of something. I stood up, smiling back at him as I hid behind his back. I'm not a coward but I hate fights. And I'm not that strong either. One of my biggest fears is fight, the one that I have to fight in.

"Move!" Isaac screamed and I thought that Matt would punch him in his face.

"Nope. You're not touching Kim again!" Matt said, crossing his hands over his chest.

God, he's so handsome! Ugh, not again! I have enough drama right now!

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me what to do?" Isaac said and he tried to push Matt away.

Matt then did something unbelievable! He kicked Isaac in stomach with his foot, shoving him to the nearby tree. My jaw dropped as Isaac hit the tree with the back of his head. He fainted and I was stunned.

Oh.

My.

God.

Matt is so awesome! I never thought he would do such an amazing thing!

I looked at Matt who just stood there, insecure. So I ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh my God! That was so awesome! I never thought you can do such an awesome kick!" He didn't answer so I stopped with my hugging and stepped in front of him. He was grinning and his cheeks were bright red. Must be from the coldness. (AN: *cough*notreallyKim*cough*)

"This was totally awesome! You have to teach me that!" I yelled, so excited. He just nodded.

"I was never good in fighting. This is the first time I've done that." He said, still under the impression.

"And it was freaking AWESOME!" He yelled and I grinned too.

This was epic!

Wait till I tell Jade about it! I looked at him again and then I noticed it for the first time. His nose was bleeding. Did Isaac punched him somehow?

No, I would see it. Maybe Matt knows?

"Umm, Matt? Your nose is bleeding." I said carefully. Matt's eyes widened and he reached to his nose. He touched the blood and brought the hand to his eyes that were still behind his goggles.

"Oh, no!" He said as he collapsed to the ground. My jaw dropped again and my eyes widened. I bended over to Matt's head but he looked like he was sleeping.

He fainted! That thought crossed my mind as I turned my glare towards the sky, screaming with all my might.

**After Kim's scream**

**Mello's POV**

What happened to Jade? Is she in trouble? I have to know!

I was now running for a while and I thought I'll never find the source of scream. It was, most likely, Jade's scream. I started to sprint again, trying to turn off the pain in my muscles. This wasn't good!

My hair was getting to my eyes and I pushed it away. I didn't feel the cold air that was blowing in my face.

Why am I so worried about her anyway? I asked myself as I stopped, breathing heavily.

_I already told you why._

He again!

_You have to admit it Mello. You like her._

My eyes widened and I almost choked on my breath!

"What! I do not like her!" I yelled, hoping nobody would hear me.

_Well, you don't like her much. You like her only one bit. But that's enough if you ask me._

"I'll tell you this only once. I DO NOT LIKE HER!" I hissed trying to calm myself down.

I started to walk again, pushing my hair away from my face. God, it really is long. Long, blond, messy, with my not straight bangs that were always in my eyes. Ugh, sometimes I hate my hair!

This is pointless! I'll never find her. And by now we're probably the last.

I shook my head, trying to understand what is happening to me.

Girls came three days ago and I'm already a loser on Gym class. Like I lost my head and brain because of them!

"Matt wake up you jerk! You can't faint on me!" I heard someone's voice and I stopped, analysing it.

It's Kim. And Matt's with her?

What's going on?

I started to walk faster and I turned right in the next corner of the path. When I saw the sight, I froze.

Matt was laying on the ground, Kim was trying to wake him up and Isaac was laying next to the tree, unconscious.

What the hell?

I ran to Matt and Kim jumped when she saw me.

"What the..Mello?" She said and I turned my glare from Matt's face to her. Her brown hair was messy, her face was full of worry and her eyes were shining from the unspilled tears.

Something is seriously wrong here!

"Kim, what happened?" I said, worried about Matt too.

"Well, Isaac came and he started to drag me away and Matt kicked him in his stomach, shoving him to the tree. He was alright until I said that he is bleeding from his nose and then he just collapsed!" Kim said all in whole, like she didn't even breathe.

I grinned.

"Matt kicked Isaac?" I asked her and she just nodded. My grin grew bigger and I started to laugh a bit too.

"Why are you laughing?" She shouted and I started to laugh even more.

"It's just..I never thought I'll see the day when Matt uses force. And kicking Isaac unconscious is something...something so unusual for him. What happened to him to do such thing?"

"But just imagine if he missed! Isaac is really heavy and tall and something..." Kim stopped realizing what she just said and what she nearly said.

"Mello, please don't tell Matt about this." She pleaded, still kneeling on other side of Matt's body.

"Why?" I smirked.

"Because I freaked out too much, please, I beg you!"

"Fine I won't say anything, but you owe me!" She smiled weakly, nodding.

"So what about Matt? How are we going to wake him up?"

"He fainted when he saw the blood coming from his nose?" Kim nodded and I grinned again.

"That happens a lot. He's not afraid or disgusted of blood but when it's coming from his nose he usually faints." Kim looked at me like she just saw a ghost.

"Don't ask me why. Both of us are clueless when it comes to why is he freaky." She continued to stare at me and I just sighed. I reached to Matt's nose and clog it up.

"But Mello!" Kim screamed.

"What?" I asked her, still holding his nose.

Matt suddenly jumped and and I let go of his nose. He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at me and Kim.

"What the hell happened?" He asked and I grinned again. Kim's jaw was wide open and she let sigh of relief.

"You fainted because of your own blood." She said, getting up and cleaning her tracksuit.

"Again?" Matt screamed and I stood up too.

"Yup." I helped him get to his feet and I turned to Isaac. He looked as if he's sleeping. He mumbled something as I stopped, looking down on him.

"So he was aggressive?" I asked Kim and Matt.

"Yeah, he tried to pull me away and punch Matt."

I raised my eyebrow while looking down on him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and he rubbed his head.

"What...What happened?" He asked, his eyes half closed. I smirked at him.

"Sleep tight!" I said as I punched him in his face. He fainted again and his nose started to bleed.

I snickered and I turned back to Kim and Matt. Matt was still a bit sleepy and Kim looked angry.

"What?" I asked her, wishing that I have a chocolate right now.

"That was unnecessary." She said and I just shrugged.

We started to walk, me leading them through the forest path.

"Why did you come back anyway, Mello?"

My eyes widened and I remembered what was on my mind when I was running back.

Jade!

"He probably heard my scream, that's why." Kim answered and I almost choked.

That was Kim? So Jade never actually screamed?

I was both relieved and worried at the same time. Not to mention a bit pissed because she is still missing. But the main question is: Where is she? She's not with Matt and Kim, so she must be in the forest or at the finish line.

I thought about it, finally deciding that we should go to the finish line, because she's probably there.

"What will happen to Isaac?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. He won't say anything because of me." I said. At least I did have some sort of reputation. If I did something no one is going to tell Roger or any of the professors. If they tell, well, things won't be so good. That's why I didn't think much about consequences.

We walked for about 5 minutes, silent. There wasn't much to talk about. I was repeating physics wishing to end this stupid run and get away from this forest.

"You're gonna lose it..." I heard someone saying from somewhere around us. Somewhere very close to us.

I stopped dead on my tracks as I turned left and right, trying to find the source. Matt and Kim heard it too, and they were on alarm.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked and I walked to him.

"I have no idea." I said and then I thought about the voice. It was near us, but also away from us. I sighed, trying to forget about it and just end this when I saw it.

More like I saw her!

Jade was sitting on the branch of the tree, few feet away from us. My jaw dropped and I thought I'm gonna explode. I ran to her, looking at her from the ground. She was really high and she looked stunned. Her cardigan was zipped and her bangs were over her eyes. Her feet were swinging as she looked somewhere in the distance. She didn't even look at me. She looked like she didn't see us passing at all!

"I hear them calling...Calling...Calling.." She said a bit dramatic, almost whispering it. Then she chuckled and I raised my eyebrow.

Was she singing?

"Jade! What the hell are you doing up there?!" I shouted at her, but she just remained sitting and looking somewhere in the distance.

"Oh my God! Jade?!" Matt and Kim ran to the tree as well and we proceeded to glare at her like a bunch of idiots.

"Jade! It's me, Mello! Come down here!" At the word Mello she moved her glare to me. Her bangs covering her eyes and she smiled.

She smiled?

I continued to glare at her and her smile. I never saw her smiling so innocently these days. And her smile was beautiful.

_Did you feel that? It's because of her._

I tried not to roll my eyes at this. Wind started to blow a bit and some of the leaves started to fly above us. Then something snapped in Jade and her smile disappeared, leaving her stunned face.

"What the hell am I doing up here?" She shouted and wind suddenly died.

"Well you obviously climbed up there!" Matt answered. She didn't answer as she continued to sit up there.

"Oh, right. This way." She said and she started to come down. She was really skilled and she didn't trip at all. She jumped from the last branch and went towards us.

"What's up?" Jade asked.

"What's up? What's up? You left me there, without the slightest clue where are you, while you were climbing the trees like some monkey!" I yelled at her, really pissed. "And you ask me: What's up?" I continued my yell straight to her face. She just continued to glare at me, motionless.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"No I'm not! And what were you saying when you were up there?" She froze and her face was clear of any emotion, except fear. I had strange felling that she's hiding something.

"What is this supposed to mean: You're gonna lose it and I hear you calling?" I shouted waiting for an answer.

"I didn't say anything like that." She answered.

"Huh!" My eyes widened and my anger grew bigger.

"We all heard you! You said that!"

"No I didn't!" She said, still secure.

"Yeah, you did! Tell her Matt!"

"Yup, you said it."

"Nope."

"Don't act like that on me! All of us heard you!"

"I didn't. I didn't hear anything from her. I just saw you suddenly running to the tree where she was sitting." Kim said.

"I told you. You probably imagined it." Jade said and she started to run to the finish line. Kim followed her, but I just remained there, not believing what I just heard.

"I heard it. One hundred percent." I said, almost whispering it.

"I know, I heard it too. Kim also heard it, she's just pretending."

"You mean, she is protecting Jade?"

"Well, I don't know what is she protecting or what is Jade hiding, but I'm sure it's something like that."

"The question remains: What are they hiding?" Matt nodded and we started to run.

To be precise: What is Jade hiding?

I'm going to find it, no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it!<strong>

**I'm sorry because of the small part for the Idri and Near, but I'll improve.**

**Please review! That means a lot to me. You know, when I come back from the school and I see your beautiful reviews..It makes me happy!**

**So please make me happy with your reviews! =D**

**Until the next time, Goodbye!**


	12. Revenge digging

**Hey everyone! First I would like to say: Happy Valentines Day! (Rhyme again..xD)**

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload in a while, but these school exams are such a drag. x.x**

**Thanks once again for my beautiful reviewers who are my inspiration and my will. =D Thanks to Newia, Lexcia, miriia and Insert-mello-related-name-here. BIG thanks to Newia who typed me a review with a length of the whole page. Thank you!**

**And I apologies for the crappy chapter without any romance, although it's Valentines Day. It's just not in the chapter people, but it'll happen! *Snicker***

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

**Mello's POV**

"I know that you're furious but this is getting absurd." Matt said looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked him, not in the mood for talk or arguing. And definitely not in the mood for advices.

"This is your fifth chocolate bar in 20 minutes!" He shouted at me, but I was too lazy to provide any kind of excuse. I was laying on my bunk bed, munching a chocolate bar. Man I was pissed! But sure enough, chocolate helped me.

"I know. Before I could eat 7 chocolate bars in 25 minutes." Man I'm getting lame.

Matt facepalmed himself and I raised my eyebrows again.

"That was only one time. When Near came and he beat you at every single exam. Yeah, that's when you ate 7 chocolate bars in 25 minutes. After that you almost barfed." Matt said in one breath, looking at me angrily.

"Calm down Mum! I'm old enough to decide what is good for me and what is bad." I took another piece of the chocolate bar as Matt stared at me, looking really pissed.

Oh, well.

"You are such a jerk Mello! You'll get fat and probably diabetes too!"

"I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't get fat. I always train and I'm in top shape."

"But you can get diabetes!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Matt stayed silent watching at me and my chocolate bar that was getting smaller and smaller. I finished my chocolate and I crumpled the wrapping paper in the small ball. I threw it at Matt's head, hitting perfectly.

"Bull's eye!" I yelled, starting to laugh.

Matt remained silent for a long time so I stopped my laugh and sat up. He was still standing there, watching me and I was sitting on my bed watching him back.

We glared at each other for 3 minutes and then my patience hit the limit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"Nothing." Matt mumbled.

"Oh yeah right! Matt come on, I'm sorry that I hit you!"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it for crying out loud?"

"You like Jade, right?" My eyes widened and I almost gasped. He cut me off guard with this one.

"What? I do not like her!" I shouted, making him take a step back.

"Uhuh. That's why you went to search for her in the woods and that's why you're soo upset about her and her secrets."

"I went to search for her because she was my pair and I couldn't go to the finish line without her! You should know that! Plus, why would I be so upset about her and her secrets? Everyone has secrets so no point in digging them." I said, still watching Matt from my bed.

"And you were so worried about her, only because she's your pair? And you're upset about her secrets because she's hiding them from you and you want to know them."

What?

"I weren't worried about her! And I don't care about her secrets!"

"But you care about her, right?"

"I do not!" Matt shrugged and went to the doors.

"Whatever, if you do not wish to tell me then don't. I'll go on dinner now. You could use some real food too, you know?" And with that he left the room.

I was still sitting on my bed, completely stunned. What's with Matt suddenly? He accused me for liking her and he stated so many evidences. That was really weird.

_Oh, come on Mello. It's not like you're worried about him finding out that you do like her, right?_

Oh Man, I really can't rest for a bit! Here he goes again!

"I don't like her. Definitely and positively!"

_Stubborn as ever._

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore my stupid emotion. I jumped off my bed and continued to the doors. Matt was right in one thing; I really need some normal food. I could definitely live only on chocolate, but I think I would be so sick.

I shrugged again and opened the door stepping out of the room. I immediately bumped into someone who was running through the hallway. Because of my last bumping I remembered to stay on my feet as I reached for the hand of the other person to save him too.

My hand grabbed the persons hand and I pulled the person up, realizing that I saved Jade.

Jade?

I quickly dropped her hand as I watched her with my eyebrows raised.

What the hell is she doing?

"Uuh, I'm sorry. Thanks by the way." She muttered as she started to run to the stairs again, leaving me more confused than ever.

I'll never understand girls anyway.

I started to walk downstairs so I can find Matt and pretend like nothing happened. Or maybe I can pretend that I'm angry, so he won't continue to bug me about Jade and my emotions? Or I could threaten him?

That could work.

I turned to the canteen hall smirking like crazy, which resulted with weird glares from the other boys. I ignored them, controlling myself so I wouldn't punch them in their face. Huh, it's not easy to be an awesome strategist after all. Some people will never understand that.

I entered the canteen and walked to Matt who was sitting at our usual table. He was in deep thoughts and he was playing with food on the tray. Well this day is definitely the most horrible one. Not to mention one of the most confusing and retarded days.

I sat in front of him, placing my hand beneath my chin.

"So are you done with your little show? I don't like her and get over it. Leave her out of my life or I'll spread the word about you and Kim being together."

Wow, where did I get that from?

Matt dropped his spoon and it made clinging sound, hitting the tray. Matt looked down, silent.

Maybe I overdid the threat thing?

"Deal!" Matt said with a smile and I was relieved.

"I'm going to get my food now." I said and Matt nodded getting back to his own plate.

I stepped to the big line of the boys waiting for their food. I raised my head to the food part so I can see what am I going to eat. Well, this one surprised me.

We have a freaking chowder! Man, this is so lame!

When was the last time we ate pizza? I can't remember, because we didn't have any pizza in 5 years.

I was still pissed about the chowder thing that I didn't even realize that Bryan is standing in front of me. Oh God, he's such a pain in the ass! I waited a bit more when Bryan was suddenly first, me being second.

The cook lady looked at him and then she smiled, handing him the plate with sandwich on it.

"Here you go Bryan." She smiled.

"That's very kind of you. It's pretty bad that I can't eat chowder, due to my allergy on red pepper." Bryan said and the cook lady nodded. Then Bryan took off to his table and I just continued to stand there like an idiot.

The cook lady handed me my tray and I took it, walking over to Matt like I'm in some kind of a trance.

"What's with you?" Matt asked me, chewing a cookie.

"I think..I think I just heard Bryan saying his allergy."

"So?"

"Are you that stupid? I know his allergy! I can use that in my revenge plan. No, more like I'll definitely use it."

Matt stopped with his chewing as he looked at me, his eyes wide open.

"No shit? He said his allergy? So what is it?"

"It's red pepper." I smirked again as I started to eat.

Matt raised his eyebrows so his goggles were now messed up. I started to laugh, trying not to choke.

"Red pepper? I have never heard of an allergy like this."

I shrugged my shoulders, saying to him that I really don't care as long as it's real allergy. And for what I saw, it looks like it is.

"So how are you going to pull this off?"

"Probably going to put that in his room. Or maybe in his books."

"Why don't you put it in his next meal?"

"Maybe. But how am I going to pull that off?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's your revenge." Matt shrugged while I was eating my meal.

"So do you know what is Jade going to do?"

I almost choked when he mentioned Jade's name but I calmed myself down.

"Nope. But I'm sure that she doesn't have a plan." Matt nodded and I thought about it for a moment.

Maybe she does?

**Jade's POV**

"Oh my God!" I yelled as soon as I sat on the table next to Idri. I yelled so hard that she dropped the piece of the puzzle she was solving and Kim plugged her ears, making her fork drop on the floor.

"Whoops, sorry." I said as I picked Idri's puzzle piece from the floor.

"Why are you yelling so much? You know that I'm still shocked from the whole forest thingy. Plus my legs hurt like hell!"

Idri just rolled her eyes as she placed another puzzle piece.

"We had to run the last part so we can get away from the boys." I explained once again.

"Yeah! And that's why my legs hurt!" Kim yelled back at me, making the boys from the table next to us turn and stare.

"Go back to your miserable lives." I said as I started to eat.

"Why were you yelling anyway?" Idri asked, not moving her glare from the puzzle picture.

"Maybe she found some other way to torture me and my legs." Kim sighed annoyed.

"Nope. I found what am I going to do with the Bryan kid."

"Really?" Idri asked, looking interested.

Wow, Idri's interested? That's a first.

"So what are you going to do?" Kim asked impatiently.

I smirked, continuing to eat, which made Kim more annoyed.

"Soooo?" She asked me again.

I couldn't hold it any longer so I decided to tell them.

"He's allergic on red pepper. I heard that when I was standing behind Mello. Bryan was in front of him so I heard him very well. That's why he's eating different meal than us." I said, quite satisfied with myself and my good digging.

"Nasty. So how are you going to do the plan? What's your plan anyway?"

I smirked again, but Idri interrupted me.

"Does that mean that Mello heard too about the red pepper allergy? He was in front of you." Idri said and my mouth opened in shock.

Shit! I totally forgot that he was in front of me.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, it's true. He was in front of you. And from what you told us, he wants to get revenge on him as well." Kim said while adjusting her goggles.

"Chances that he will use red pepper allergy as his revenge plan is..98%." Idri said.

"Thanks Brainiac. So I just have to make sure that I do the revenge plan before him. Right?"

Idri and Kim nodded in unison.

"And how are you going to put red pepper on him?" Kim asked.

"Or near him." Idri added.

"I...I have no idea." I said finishing my meal.

Kim rolled her eyes and Idri placed another puzzle piece, sighing.

"Oh, give me a break! I didn't have time to think about that."

"Maybe if you place it in his room?" Kim suggested.

"That could work, although I don't have a clue where his room is."

"Yeah that could be a problem." Kim said, scratching the back of her head.

"And if you put it in his next meal? If red pepper mixes with the meal, he won't notice it." Idri said.

"That is actually a good idea. But we have to think how are we going to place it on his food."

"We're going to make a scene." Kim said, excited.

"Aaand how?"

"Ok, ok. You're like walking through the canteen and then you see him, walking over to his table with his meal." Kim started.

"Then you 'accidentally' trip and you catch him by his shirt, stopping yourself from the fall." Idri proceeded with their genius plan.

"And when he's like: 'Are you Ok?', you place the red pepper in his meal."

"Without anyone noticing you, of course."

I started to clap.

"Bravo! You two should get an Oscar." I said sarcastically.

Kim sighed and Idri rolled her eyes, finishing her puzzle.

"I don't know how to do this, but I'll think of something. Oh and Kim? I have a special assignment for you."

"What?"

"You have to accompany Matt. That way I can be sure that he won't help Mello." Kim blushed as she started to protest.

"There's no way I'm going to do that!"

Idri smiled as she took her white plushie cat out of her pocket.

"Just lock him in his room." I said, wishing to end this.

"Oh, I can do that." Kim said, surprised by the simplicity.

"Fine then. I'll go study now. See 'ya later."

They both waved 'Bye' as I stormed out of the canteen.

One thing was bugging my mind and I couldn't take it anymore.

Am I going to lose to Mello?

* * *

><p><strong>So review please. You make my day better. =D<strong>


	13. A 'date', red pepper and memory

**Hey guys!**

**And here we have another chapter. And I can thank to no one for the reviews, because nobody reviewed! T.T**

**Oh well, I know that my last chapter sucks really bad, but still. You just made me sad.**

**But I'm not going to make you sad so I'm going to post new chapter. With the lucky number 13!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer. (I always forget that, so you just imagine that I do say that before every chapter. I do not own Death Note. T.T But I do own my OC's and they're mine! Buahahaha! xD)**

**And on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Mello's POV<strong>

"You want me to do what?" Matt shouted at me. We were in our room because all the classes were done. I just told him my plan, his part of it, but it looks like he's not buying it.

"Ugh, you have to ask Kim to come play games with you so she can't help Jade while I'm doing my revenge."

"But why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're good with her. Jade is probably still researching about him and Idri is with Near. She is out of the whole plan. And I know that you want to play games with her." Matt blushed and I smirked, satisfied.

"Yes I do. But I don't want to detain her. If she founds out that I'm only doing that because of you and your plan, she'll never play games with me again!"

"So what? I already told you seven times, they are our enemies."

"Ugh, but why do I have to do it?!"

"Because you're good with her!"

"Fine, I'll do it, but under one condition."

"What now?"

"If she finds out that I'm captivating her, I can let her go."

"Alright, alright. But keep her entertained so she doesn't suspect anything." Matt nodded.

"What are you going to do meanwhile?"

"I'm proceeding with my revenge plan."

"Already? But it's only Wednesday. Isn't it a bit soon? He told his allergy yesterday and you're going to attack him with that today?"

"What's your point? I'm a professial. Plus, he doesn't know that I know his allergy." I smirked.

"Fine, do what you want." He looked at me irritated.

"Let's go then."

"Say what?!"

"You are going to ask her while I'm still here!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sure if you are going to really ask her or not."

"Oh come on." We walked to the girl's room, and stopped in front of the doors. Matt was hesitating and I was getting more and more impatient. We stood there like idiots for about 3 minutes and then I finally freaked out.

"Matt are you going to do something or not?" I asked him. He was standing in front of the doors, and he looked really funny.

"Yes."

"Good, but are you going to do that today or next week?"

"I don't know."

I knew it.

Time to get things in my hands. I stretched my hand and knocked on the door. Matt turned around and ran back to our room.

That double headed idiot!

I dashed to our room, still trying to catch him. He was sitting on his bed like nothing happened. I walked towards him.

"Matt, come on. You promised you would do it!"

"I didn't promise anything! And do you know how hard it is to ask a girl to play games with you?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well you don't know! This is like I'm asking her on a date! DATE!" He shouted on me.

"You are just asking her to come play games with you, nothing more." He's making too big deal out of this.

"But I'm asking a girl! GIRL!"

Matt stood up from his bed and proceeded to his desk to search for his Nintendo.

Now or never!

I grabbed him by his arm and started to drag him out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked trying to escape.

"Don't be such a chicken Matt! Ask her!" I shouted as I dragged him to the hallway.

"No!" He struggled but I was still stronger than him. I went to girls room and knocked once again. I was still holding Matt by the arm when Kim opened the door.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw us. Well, it was a weird situation. I was at the door holding Matt by his arm while he was trying to escape from my grip.

"Umm, need something?" Kim asked us, still examining the situation.

"Yes, Matt wants to ask you something." I said, waiting for his question. But he just kept struggling not saying a word.

"Go on Matt!" I tightened my grip around his arm.

"Ugh, fine!" He said and I let him go. He rubbed his arm and turned to Kim.

"Do you want to play games with me? I know that you don't have a TV, so if you want to..."

"Yes yes! Yes! Thank you! Jade never wants to play games with me so this is awesome! What are we going to play?" Kim said smiling, obviously pretty excited. Well, Matt and Kim are definitely right for each other. They're such geeks when it comes to the games.

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Matt said with a weak smile, rubbing a back of his head shyly. Why is he so nervous? This is getting weirder and weirder.

"Well I got this new game for Play Station 2, Lego Star Wars, and you have to play it in pair."

"Oh, I didn't play that one before. Well, I'll gladly help you." Matt smiled once again and I raised my eyebrows. He's definitely weird.

"Oh, thank you! I'll go get the game and my memory card! Thanks Matt!" She rushed to her room and I turned my glare at Matt.

"Matt, I'm so proud of you." I said, joking.

"Yeah, at least I'll do what I know the best: play a game." I grinned. Then Kim stepped out of the room, holding her joy-stick, a game, and her blue memory card. She looked at Matt, smile spreading on her face.

"Shall we?" He nodded and they entered in our room leaving me alone in the hallway. I turned to the girls' room once again, peeking in. No one was in there, so that means that Jade is already on the move.

I should better hurry. The dinner is in two hours. And with that, I went downstairs, leaving Matt and Kim alone in their world of games.

**Jade's POV**

Hehe, that moron Bryan is going to get what he deserves! Thanks to my good hearing and a dash of luck.

I was on the first floor searching for him. I first have to make sure he's not, because if he's in his room my plan is busted.

I checked half of the Wammy's already and I hoped he isn't in the playroom. I have no idea where playroom is anyway. I don't want to search for it because that could take years. I had other things to do. Like listening to my music and eating a chocolate.

Focus, Jade! But, that's not easy when you are hungry for chocolate. No! First I have to find Bryan and then I can eat chocolate. I nodded, secure in my decision.

If I survive till then.

I wandered around left hall on the first floor. Where could that playroom be? All of the rooms had the same doors, and not on the single one was written 'Playroom'. They were some boys in the hall so I went back, ignoring them.

I'm completely lost. I walked back to the stairs and looked at the second hallway. Not much of a difference. Maybe Kim knows where the playroom is?

But probably not. This is turning to a real drag.

I wish Idri were here. She knows where the playroom is. But she's already in there so no help from her.

I started walking downstairs when someone stormed next to me. He ran pass me and jumped on the main floor. Well, he sure is in hurry. I looked back at the boy who stormed downstairs. He had blond short hair and he was dressed in jeans and black T-shirt. I smiled.

He looks like Mello. Then my smile disappeared.

Wait a minute! That is Mello!

Mello suddenly stopped at the end of the stairs like he's thinking something. Then he proceeded to the left hall which leads to the football field, probably going to play football.

This is perfect! If he is in the soccer field, then he won't use Bryan's allergy against him. I smirked, pretty satisfied how the things were going. I continued my search for Bryan, with no success.

With a sigh I went back to the main floor, thinking where could I go next. There were some boys there but no one of them looked like Bryan. I turned to the hall with classrooms in it, but all of them were empty. I peeked into the library just to make sure that he's not there.

JACKPOT! I almost yelled as I clasped my hand over my mouth.

I quickly ran away from the library as I started to laugh like some maniac.

He's in the library, reading a book.

This is my chance! If I put some of the red pepper in his book or directly on him, he will start to sneeze or whatever he does. I had to control myself so I don't start to laugh again. Now, the next step: I have to find some red pepper. The first step was difficult but I found him. And I was sure he won't go anywhere before the dinner. I looked at my watch, seeing that it's only 5 o'clock. Dinner is at 7 so that means I have 2 hours. Enough time, I smiled.

So, red pepper. Red pepper.

I thought for a moment. That's a spice, so that means it has to be in the kitchen. I turned to the hall and continued to the canteen. No one was in the hall as I peeked in.

Empty as ever.

I grinned as I entered in. I first checked the kitchen but it was empty. So that means that the cooks start to cook at 6 o'clock. That could be useful.

I entered in, closing the doors behind me. The kitchen was big. It had large white counter stretching through the left and upper part of the kitchen. Beneath them were 4 ovens. On the right side were 2 large refrigerators and 3 cook stoves. In the middle of the kitchen was big white counter, looking like an island. There were a lot of cupboards and shelves all around the room. This is waay bigger than in France, you can count on that.

I made one step to the centre, but stopped, confused. Where should I search for the spice anyway?

I started my search at the nearby cupboard which resulted with finding a stack of flour and sugar. In second cupboard was the same story. In the third cupboard lower was oil, vinegar and some liquid I didn't know. I sighed, defeated as I sat on the kitchen floor, leaning on the cupboard.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. If I were a spice in this kitchen, where would I be?

I'd be..I'd be..I'd be somewhere high, somewhere where they can easily reach me.

I stood up, scanning the remaining cupboards, along with the shelves.

Shelves! It has to be there!

And there my luck got bigger. Shelves were full of many different spices and I just needed to find the right one.

Red pepper, red pepper, red pepper. Got it! I grabbed the bottle with small holes and went out of the kitchen with a giant grin over my face.

It's show time!

**Meanwhile with Near and Idri in Playroom**

**Idri's POV**

I gently placed the small puzzle piece in the right place, ending the puzzle. It was a picture of horses running in stampede. I sighed. I solved every single puzzle that Near gave me, along with my puzzles and puzzles from the playroom. And what now?

I turned my gaze to Near. He was sitting crouched like always, solving one of my puzzles. He was holding the piece of the puzzle in one hand and twirling his hair with another. His black eyes were focused, not paying any attention to me. Not like he needed.

I stood up and walked to small cupboard with many different puzzles, toys and blocks in it. I opened the first drawer and I just stared at it, absorbing and remembering shapes, colors and position of each one. Then I closed my eyes and mental picture appeared in the blackness. Every single thing from the drawer was placed correctly in my picture. Small yellow ball in the right corner, jigsaw in left upper corner, puzzle with the picture of Ancient Greece right next to the domino. Dices are diagonal from the Rubik cube and Rubik cube next to the chess set. Then there was..

"You have photographic memory, right?" I heard Near's voice behind me, interrupting me in my remembering game. I opened my eyes and I turned to face him.

"Yes." I answered and he nodded.

"I have different memory from you. Everything I hear I can repeat, from word to word." He said and I nodded, remembering this from biology class.

"Yes. That syndrome is very rare but it can be manifested. The person who has that syndrome can, as you said, remember conversations and repeat them correctly."

He nodded, turning his face to now complete puzzle.

"That's why you don't have to study. You hear everything that professor says and you remember it perfectly." I said, really interested.

"Yes. And you don't have to study either. You just look at the text once and you remember it. Am I right?" He said, looking at me again.

I nodded, turning back to the drawer and reaching for the stack of cards. I pulled them out and scattered them around the floor. I started to build a castle from cards and I concentrated so hard that I didn't even realise that I ran out of cards. I looked at my half made castle, wishing to have more cards so I can finish it. It just looked imperfect.

"Here, take these." I heard Near's voice from my right as he handed me new pack of cards. I looked at him, smile spreading on my face.

"Thank you." We continued to build the castle together when Near suddenly spoke.

"I heard that Mello is planning revenge on Bryan. Do you know about that?" He surprised me with the question.

"Yes. Jade is planning too. As a matter of fact, she's doing her plan right now."

"Mello as well. He seemed very satisfied yesterday."

"So that means they're going to do the same plan." Near nodded.

"I have a strange feeling this is going to be a catastrophe." I said, shaking my head.

"Likewise." Near said as we continued to place the cards, making our castle with our imagination. I wonder, what's going on with Jade. Did she succeed, or Mello won?

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler! I have special surprise for all you who love romantic moments- Matt and Kim are going to have a little moment. He he..xD<strong>

**Anyway, see 'ya soon!**


	14. A game, castle and secret

**And here you go! The longest chapter ever! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Me: Mello do the disclaimer thingy.**

**Mello: No way.**

**Near: You know that you have to be nice to her today.**

**Matt: It's her birthday!**

**Mello: Fine! But, you owe me chocolate. WG Girl doesn't own Death Note. But she does her OC's.**

**Me: Thank you. Here, take some cake.**

**L: Caaaakkkeee!**

**And here you go people, my fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Although, that'd be the perfect birthday present.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14. Kim's POV<p>

Matt was a really good gamer, almost better than me. We passed 2 levels with no problem. We had the high score every single time. He was awesome fighter, killing droids really fast, but I wasn't that pathetic either. When we first started to play, he killed all of the droids while I was exploring the room we were in. I saw him grinning and when I realized what had happened I almost killed him. In the game that is. Next time when droids came, I killed them so quickly that he froze for a moment. So I figured that he thought that I can't play as good as him. Oh he thought wrong!

Oh so very wrong!

I passed so many games in my life that we were on the same level of skill, you can't tell who's better. Although in these game we were partners. We had to do everything together so we can pass on to the second level. Instead of killing each other we had another competition. Well, none of us said anything about the competition, but as soon as both of us realized that the other is awesome gamer it started. It wasn't who is going to kill more because we couldn't track that. But there is something that we could track.

Money!

It wasn't the real money, it were Lego's in silver and gold color, but still. We were on the second floor of the first level and he saw that I have more money than him. After that he started to collect them really fast, trying to have more then me. That's when the competition started.

We were especially fierce when it comes to the blue and purple Lego money. Blue money gives you a thousand more Lego money and purple ten thousand! So we almost killed each other when we first spotted the purple one. But the game was interesting, even more because I've played it with him. The most amazing thing about the whole game was our teamwork. We said something now and then, but most of the time we just did it synchronising without a word. If I was playing this with Jade, we would shout at each other to do this to do that and the game wouldn't be finished. But Matt and I..

We rocked this game! Hell, we were so good at this that we should probably get a medal. If anyone is looking at us right now, he would say that we played a lot of games together. But we're playing this game for the first time ever. Hell, first time we're actually playing a game together!

This is just too awesome!

"So you like the Star Wars?" Matt surprised me with the question.

"Huh? Of course I do! I watched each movie at least 3 times." I said not moving my gaze from the game.

"Yeah, me too! Most of the girls don't like the movie." He said.

"Yeah, when I proposed to the girls at the Wammy's house in France to watch it they all refused. I tortured Jade until she watched the entire series with me."

"And?"

"She fell asleep on the last one. After that she said that it was just too confusing and boring so she fell asleep. Well at least she survived the others." I said smiling.

"Yeah, Mello fell asleep on that one too, and he woke up at the last scene. He said how the movie is amazing, and all that. He thought I didn't know that he fell asleep." Matt said laughing a bit.

"So what happened then?" I started to laugh a bit too.

"I said that I know that he didn't watch it because he was sleeping. He was still claiming that he did, so I said: prove it!" Matt said laughing more and more.

I chuckled a bit.

"Then what?" I said knowing this is going to be hilarious.

"I asked him: What happened with Darth Vader? And he answered that R2-D2 killed him!" We both started to laugh that we forgot about the game. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt. Matt was on his back laughing so hard that I thought he would choke.

"R2-D2?" I asked him still laughing my ass off.

"Yes." He said to me laughing. He sat up again so we proceeded to play the game, still laughing a bit.

"Then what?" I asked him. This was really entertaining.

"I started to laugh and after that he admitted he did fall asleep." I laughed again.

"After Jade woke up, I asked her what's her favorite character. She answered that it's Yoda, because..." I couldn't finish the sentence, it was just too hilarious.

" Because?" Matt asked me, starting to laugh him self.

" Because he's green like an alien!" I started to laugh again that my eyes got wet. Matt was on his back again, laughing like crazy. I paused the game and I laid on the bed, still laughing.

"She didn't realise that he is an alien?" Matt asked me, choking with laughter.

"No! And it's soo obvious!" I said as I started to laugh even more. We were laughing for a few minutes before we stopped, still laying on Matt's bed, really close. I was looking at the wooden part of the bed above our heads. The colour matched my bed.

"So what's your favorite character?" He asked me.

I turned to him. His brown-red hair was falling a bit over his eyes, and his goggles were on his face, covering his eyes a bit more. I blushed slightly as I turned back to the bed above.

"Well I suppose that it's Anakin Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi. They're both ok I guess. Obi-Wan is really funny so that's probably why I like him."

"Yeah. I like Yoda and Anakin. And Chewbacca is really cool too! And Han Solo." I turned to him again. He was examining me and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"More like everyone." I smiled.

"Almost."

Matt is really handsome, I have to admit it. And he's really sweet. Plus, he invited me to play games with him.

"So maybe we should make a remake of the last movie?" I looked at him again.

"In remake we could reveal that Yoda is actually an alien! For the ones who didn't realize that before." Matt said with a trace of laugh in his voice and on his lips.

"Yeah, and in the remake we could make R2-D2 a hero! He did kill Vader after all." Then we both started to laugh even harder.

We were laughing like some idiots for a while until Matt suddenly got silent. I continued to laugh, but my laughter suddenly got into small chuckling. I stopped laughing as I looked at Matt. He was observing me again and I blushed. Again.

"So shall we continue?" I asked, trying to get away from his glare.

"Yep!" He said and we grabbed our joy-sticks. I unpaused the game and we started to play once again. This is going to be the best game I've ever played, and all because of Matt.

**Meanwhile with Mello**

**Mello's POV**

I stormed out of the kitchen and ran across the canteen as fast as I could. I clenched the bottle of red pepper in my hand, trying not to fall and break it. I stopped as I opened the door, checking is anyone in the hall.

Empty.

I casually walked out of the canteen, closing the door behind me. I moved the bottle in my pocket so I don't raise any suspicion.

Now that I finally got the red pepper I can easily proceed with my revenge. And Jade doesn't know anything about it.

I stepped into the main hall, turning to the classroom hallway. I know that Bryan is in the library, reading a book. Which was absolutely perfect.

I had to control myself so I don't smirk again. Now he's screwed.

I walked in the library, directly going to the last bookcase with horrors and detective books. My personal favorite bookcase.

I pulled a random book and started to read summary on the last page, trying to construct a line of work.

First I needed to see where exactly is he sitting and see how can I use that to my advantage.

I walked to the last shelve that contained only 2 books. Good thing our library was perfect for spying on people.

When you enter in, first thing you see are tables directly in front of you. There are 5 big tables for studying and lamp on each one. Then you turn right and there are bookcases, all lined up. There were 5 lines of bookshelves and on the each of the sides were the books. And also right behind the door is the table of the old librarian lady. She's half blind so it's a miracle that she still works here. I was at the last bookshelf that was right next to the wall so I can be hidden from the others.

These books that are in front of me can be seen from the other side. If I slide them a bit I could see the other line. And the one that is right in front of me.

Now, I know that Bryan is sitting on the table right next to the first bookcase. That means he's studying because there are just text books. So, I have to slide the books on the last shelve so I can see him.

I moved to the last shelve, right in the middle of my eyes and moved the books. My eyes cut the glimpse of his brown hair but then I saw someone unexpected. Black jeans, purple shirt and black hair with purple stripes.

Jade!

What is she doing here? She's still here?

I saw her when I was heading to the soccer field to search for Bryan. I made sure that she turned to the library. But why is she still here?

What if she knows what am I going to do?

No, no relax Mello, relax. She's not a threat. She doesn't even know that I'm here.

Ok, so I'll just wait for her to leave and then I'll proceed. I pulled Dracula to pretend to read so I don't raise any suspicion. But just to be safe I moved a bit from my spy spot so she doesn't see me.

"Excuse me, do you have ladders? I've found a book that I want but it's on the upper shelve and I can't reach there." I heard Jade talking to the old librarian.

"Sure. They are over there, serve yourself. Just remember to put them back." Librarian replied.

"Of course." Jade said and I moved back to my spy position. I saw Jade carrying the ladders. She put them close to Bryan, who was on the other side of the bookshelves.

She stopped, thinking. She reached in her pocket and pulled out something.

What is that? I can't see it.

I moved another book so I can get better view. My eyes widened as I reached for my pocket, touching the bottle that Jade had too.

She has the red pepper bottle!

So that means she somehow discovered Bryan's allergy. But how the hell she did that?

I need to stop her right now or my plan is busted!

I speed walked to her bookshelf. I clenched my fists and she turned to me, shoving the bottle in her back pocket.

"Umm, need something?" She asked me.

"Yes. I just want to tell you that your plan won't work." I said, giving her a smirk.

I couldn't see her eyes, but I was sure she froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I see that you know about Bryan's allergy and you're planning to use it against him."

"Hah!" She left out a small laugh.

"I'm not planning a revenge. I just want to reach that book over there." She pointed.

"Which book?" I asked.

"The Darwin's evolution theory. I need it for my biology homework. You know that we have to write a whole page about spiders and their evolution from regular insects." She said and she was right. That was from homework.

"Then why do you have a bottle of red pepper in your back pocket?" I asked.

Now she's screwed.

"What the hell? Have you gone completely insane? Red pepper?" She asked me, still laughing.

"Don't play stupid. I saw you." She laughed even more.

"Why would I carry red pepper bottle in my pocket?"

"So you can sprinkle it on Bryan from above." I said.

Her face changed from amused to serious. She grinned evilly and I got confused.

"Thank you Mello." She said.

"For what?" I asked, still confused about her sudden change of face.

"For revealing your plan, of course." She said and I almost swore.

"Now, I guess you're doing the same thing as me. But which one is going to do that first?" She made one step towards me, her covered eyes in the same line as mine. I watched her, especially that smug of hers.

If only I can see her eyes. I wonder what colour are they?

_Uuuh, I knew it! I knew it!_

Huh? Oh no! No, no scratch that!

_Liar! Liar liar, pants on fire!_

I ignored my emotion as I concentrated on the mission.

"That's a really stupid question. I'm not going to do my revenge." I said, smirking.

"Huh?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"Nope. I just don't feel like it."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to do it alone then." She turned to the ladders again. Jade reached for her pocket and pulled out the bottle.

She stared at the bottle for a moment and that gave me the perfect opportunity to strike.

I ran to her as fast as I could and before she could react I took the bottle out of her hand. I backed away few steps from her, holding the bottle in my hand. She just stood there, insecure. She then turned to me with her fists clenched.

"Give that back!" She hissed.

"Nope!" I shook my head.

"Give that back you jerk!" She shouted.

I just grinned, making her even more furious.

"Ok, let's make a deal." I proposed.

"A deal?" She looked at me interested.

"Let's make an exchange." I offered her. "The bottle for.."

"For?" She asked.

"I'll give you the bottle back if you let me see your eyes."

What the hell? Why did I say that?

_Uuuuuuu...I knew it! I knew it!_

Jade backed away looking really stunned. She looked like she's on edge of exploding.

The only question is: How is she going to explode?

_I think it's better question: When is she going to explode?_

Stupid emotion, of course she's going to explode now. It would be too weird if she doesn't.

"So which one is going to be?"

**Meanwhile with Matt and Kim**

**Matt's POV**

"On which level are we?" I heard Kim's voice. I shot her a slight glance only to find her glaring at the TV, her grip tight around the controller. I smiled a bit, killing another droid in process.

"I think we're on tenth level."

"Already?" I heard her surprised voice.

"Yep. We're pretty fast." I looked at her again, as her smile got bigger.

"That's because you're really good at this." She said, blushing slightly.

"Not just because of me. You're awesome too." I said, praying that she doesn't look at me right now because of my huge blush.

God, why am I so nervous around her? It's just like I have to be perfect around her.

I am third in Wammy's, but I just can't see why am I so weird around her, blushing like crazy.

And then it hit me.

I have a crush on her!

My eyes widened and I almost choked on my own breath.

It..it can't be! I don't have crush on her! I don't even know her well!

But her brown hair, gold eyes and perfect smile. She was funny, good gamer, and she's pretty.

But still...

No, no. I have to see if she likes me too. Although I don't believe in that. I just have to wait. Maybe I don't have a crush on her?

Or maybe I do?

Oh come on.

**Meanwhile in the playroom with Idri and Near.**

**Idri's POV**

"Well this looks beautiful." I said, looking at our card castle with admiration.

It is huge! Our castle occupied half of the playroom. Every time we ran out of cards, Near just pulled out new ones. It was amazing.

And the castle was complex. It had two giant towers on each side and one big in the middle. The tower in the middle was so high that both Near and me had to stand on our toes to reach the top.

And the result was breath taking!

I looked at Near who, instead of his emotionless face, was actually smiling. I smiled too, wishing to take the picture of it.

"Thank you." I heard Near's voice, still not moving his gaze from the castle.

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"Because you made me help you. I would never do that if it weren't for you." He said, looking at me. I was glad and I just hoped I didn't blush. But I didn't. My face remained as white as my white hair.

"And thank you Near. Because of you I didn't run out out of cards. And I would never be done."

He nodded.

Then somebody opened the door and I started to yell 'No', but was too slow. Roger entered the playroom, knocking our left tower and the whole castle collapsed. Cards started to fall and fly through the air, landing like feathers. I never realized how many cards were making our castle, but if my calculations are correct..there were almost 200 cards. And most of them were now gliding through the air.

I officially hate Roger.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for knocking your castle. I was just checking if you're here." Roger apologized.

"We are." I said, really angry.

"Oh, alright. I'll go then. Bye!" He closed the doors and I looked back at our playroom. A bunch of white and black cards scattered all around the floor, some of them in piles.

"I hate him so much." I heard Near saying.

"Me too."

I looked at Near. His black eyes were observing the cards in front of us.

"And how are we going to clean this?" I asked.

"We're going to build new one." Near answered as he walked to me. He reached for my head as he took the card that, obviously, flew all the way to my head.

"This is going to be a challenge." I said.

He just nodded.

I smiled. "I think you already now that I like challenges."

Near smiled once again as we started to build our castle again. I don't know why, but Near and I are like best friends. And with that thought I started to build our perfect castle, using only our imagination and hands.

**Back to the library with Jade and Mello**

**Mello's POV**

I continued to wait for Jade's reply, looking at her pale face. She was staring at floor, lost in her thoughts.

She locked shocked, like some battle is going on in her mind. I was impatient so I asked her one more time.

"So, are you going to do it?"

She raised her head from the floor, looking at me. She moved her hands to her bangs and I waited, curiosity killing me inside.

She wrapped one purple lock around her finger. Then she suddenly moved her hand, making the lock swing a bit.

"I would never do that!" She shouted at me, pretty pissed.

Why is she so goddamn protective?

"You can keep that bottle." She said, her voice a bit shaky.

Jade started to walk to the library exit, passing next to me.

I need answers right away!

I turned around, grabbing her hand, which was extremely warm.

"Why?" I asked her. She's getting on my last nerves with all her secrets and her weird behaviour.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said with her usual cold voice. Her face was blank, clear of any emotions, but I could see through her. And I definitely saw fear.

"But satisfaction brought her back. Now tell me why."

"None of your business." She hissed. She pulled her hand but she only pulled me in the process. I was now so close to her that our noses merely touched. We stared at each other for a moment which resulted with both of us blushing.

"Please, let me go." I didn't want to push her and she looked really scared.

I let go of her hand and she ran out of the library. I put the bottle on the shelve as I walked out of the library.

I really need some time to think.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm truly sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I'm tired as hell.<strong>

**Review please.**


	15. Sudden friendship and few jokes

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading for about 2 weeks (correct me if wrong). I've just been so busy with my school and all of the stupid exams and I didn't have any time. And when I did have time, my inspiration just wasn't there. And then I was depressed, 'cause my inspiration left me and all that.**

**BUT I FOUND IT! It was in my closet. =P**

**So anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter after so much struggle and everything.**

**BIIIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! LOVE YOU PEOPLE! *Gives you cake***

**Oh and thanks to Newia for finding me jokes for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own my OC's. =D**

**Oh and one last thing, all the blonds please don't be offended by the jokes.. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

**Kim's POV**

I yawned, rubbing my eyes with one hand while trying to kill droids with another. It was 7 o'clock and my eyes started to hurt a bit from my gaming. I hate when that happens. But at least it's better than a headache. I hate headaches. I am hungry as well.. I mean, this is time for dinner. And I didn't eat anything on lunch.

I better go eat before my stomach sounds a warning.

"Matt, can we stop now? I'm hungry." I said looking at Matt whose eyes were glued to the screen along with his hands on joy-stick.

"Huh? But we just passed half of the game."

"Yeah, I know. But my eyes hurt and I'm hungry. Plus if we pass the whole game what are we going to play tomorrow?"

Matt paused the game, turning to face me. He looked confused or like he didn't hear me well.

"What?"

Obviously he didn't hear me. I almost rolled my eyes.

"If we pass the whole game today what are we going to play tomorrow?" I repeated my question.

"You want me to play this with you, tomorrow?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Of course I do! Why did you think I don't want to play this with you?"

"Umm, no reason." He said, turning his face back to the screen and saving the game.

I rubbed my eyes again, cursing in myself. Stupid light from the TV and close screen. I blinked a few times until my vision was clear again.

I looked at Matt who was still trying to save the game and I got really impatient. I stood up from the bed and got out of the room. I waited for Matt in the hallway, watching the other boys going down on dinner. That wasn't a good idea because I got even more hungry. Then I heard someone stomping on the stairs loudly while coming up.

I wonder who it is?

Then suddenly Jade stormed in front of me, entering in our room and shutting the door.

Okaaay... What the hell?

I walked to the doors, slowly knocking. When I didn't get any response I just entered in, scanning the room.

Jade was sitting on her bed, leaning on the wall and eating a chocolate bar.

I closed the doors, looking at her confused and concerned in the same time.

"Umm..Jade?" I started slowly. She just kept munching her chocolate and staring at the wall opposite of her.

"What happened?" I asked while my stomach rumbled. I have no idea why am I this hungry.

She didn't respond, again.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to the dinner and then we'll talk." I said, like some kind of warning or a promise as I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Matt was there, leaning on the wall as I closed the door.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, approaching him.

"I'm waiting for you." He said as we started to walk downstairs. I blushed while his words echoed in my head. I'd blush even more if it wasn't for Idri and Near who intercepted us on the first floor.

"So you're getting to the dinner too?" Matt asked, putting his hands in pockets.

Idri and Near just nodded.

"Kim, where is Jade?" Idri asked.

"Huh? Umm..Well..She's not hungry." I said giving Idri a smile which really meant that we should leave Jade alone for the time being. And Idri, the intelligent one, understood and proceeded with us to the dinner.

Thankfully Matt and Near don't suspect anything. Less explanation to do. Plus Jade would be pissed if she finds out that I told them that.

Oh well.

We went to the queue when the smell finally got to me.

The smell of pizza! We're having pizza!

I almost started to sing 'O Happy Day' when Near cut me off.

"Matt, where is Mello?"

Huh? Why is Near worried about Mello all of a sudden? I know very well that they don't stand each other. What is going on here?

"I..have no idea." Matt said, letting a small sigh.

We waited a couple of minutes till we were on turn. I took my piece of pizza, directly going to our usual table. God, pizza looks awesome!

I sat on Jade's spot which was next to the wall, Idri next to me, Matt in front of me and Near in front of Idri. We started to eat, not saying a word. I mean I usually talk, but right now I'm too hungry.

Then someone hit the table and our plates shook. I turned my head only to find Mello, his hair all over his eyes, must be from the running, scanning the table.

"Mello? What the hell?" I heard Matt's voice.

"Kim, where is Jade?" Mello looked at me.

"Umm. I don't think you should disturb her right now." Mello removed his hand from the desk as he straightened himself up.

"I need to talk with her right now."

"No you don't. She's not in the good mood." As soon as I finished the sentence, Mello started to run to the canteen exit.

Well shit.

**Jade's POV**

Depression.

Haven't seen you in a long time.

Oh, where have you been?

That was pretty much everything I thought while I was sitting on the bed, listening to my Ipod and eating a chocolate bar.

I stared at the wall opposite of my sitting position on my bunk bed. The funny thing is that there isn't anything on that wall. He's just as white as the rest of the room.

Completely blank.

I hit the wall behind me, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

Stupid Mello and his curiosity. Stupid me and my over protectiveness and weirdness.

Yeah well, I can't do anything about that.

But maybe, just maybe, Mello can shut the hell up and mind his own business!

I realized that I clenched my fists so hard that my chocolate broke in half. Well what was left of the chocolate. I sighed, biting another piece of my chocolate as I closed my eyes.

The only picture that popped in my mind was the picture of me and Mello so close to each other back in the library. His blond hair and blue eyes staring at me so intensely that..I..

Uaaaghhh! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I started to hit the wall with my head again, trying to erase that picture out of my mind.

But I couldn't help it. I stopped with my hitting, trying to get my thoughts in order again. I was and I still am protective about my eyes. But when he stares at me like that... I feel like he can see my eyes under my bangs.

Haha, what are you talking about Jade? He can't see under your bangs. That's practically impossible.

Great now I've gone completely insane. I started to talk in third point of view. That's just great!

I took last bite of my chocolate and I crumpled the paper, throwing it on the floor. I took only two chocolates with me and I ate both of them. And now I've got to get another one. What a boomer.

I sighed, jumping out of the bed and walking to my drawer with chocolates in it. I walked like some kind of zombie, which was how I felt. So depressive and angry at Mello and yet at the same time, sad. Yeah, I'm totally insane now. Bye bye brain!

I grabbed another chocolate, unwrapping it automatically and taking a bite. Oh sweet chocolate.

I turned to my bed again, when my Ipod beeped signalising me that he's low on battery.

Now you're low on battery! Great, just great.

I walked to my closet, starting to dig and throw half of my clothes out of the closet. I finally grabbed my charger sighing as I put my Ipod to charging. I turned to my bed once again when I saw how my room looks like.

"Shit! Now I have to clean everything!" I almost yelled as I looked over the room finding my clothes all over the room. I moaned annoyed as I started to put the clothes back in closet. When I was finally over I continued to my bed when someone knocked on the doors.

"Who the hell is now?!" I yelled, now completely annoyed because I can't be alone for a second. Not to mention that I can't be on my bed longer than 15 minutes. Or it was less?

I sighed and went to the doors opening them widely and hoping that I'll scare anyone who is standing there. I first thought that Kim is looking at me but then I blinked, realizing that I see someone familiar.

Someone with blond hair and blue eyes.

Blue eyes?

Oh shit not Mello again!

I shut the door in his face, immediately leaning back on the door. I looked around the room for any sign of the key but then I remembered that we only had key for our bathroom. Stupid Roger and his rules!

"Jade, open the door." I heard Mello's voice.

"Not a chance." I said back, leaning on the door even harder.

"We seriously need to talk Jade."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said while my back and my butt started to slide to the floor as I tried to push the doors harder.

I waited for a minute but Mello stayed silent. Very unusual for him. What is he planning? I thought as I opened the door slightly only to find Mello's face smirking.

"Got ya!" He said and I tried to shut the door, but it wasn't working. Because Mello was pushing them too, only in opposite direction.

"Okay what the hell?" I asked myself out loud. I pushed even harder, but Mello wasn't giving up.

"Go away!" I shouted again.

"I'll go when you listen up." He retorted back.

"I don't want to listen!"

"Look Jade you misunderstood everything."

"Naah, I don't think so. You were very clear back then."

"But you don't know the reason."

"What is the reason?" I asked him and he stopped pushing. I shut the door and sat on the floor, leaning on the doors as I tried to catch my breath.

"Obviously you don't know. Well, maybe your bangs are not giving you good enough view."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't see how you're driving people crazy with your hidden eyes! You know very well that the most important thing in the communication is looking each other in the eyes. And what do you do? You hide them so no one can see your true emotions and your eyes as well!"

"And that's driving you crazy?"

"You have no idea how!"

"But there's more to it." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that you're very curious person and you have to know everything about everyone. And the fact that you don't know how my eyes look like or why am I hiding them is making you very pissed. I know that you don't give a shit about 'communication thing' because you just want to find out."

"Then tell me, for crying out loud!" He said.

"I can't." I sighed.

"You can't?"

"Nope."

"You just told me that I'm curious and when I finally ask you, you can't tell me. And why?" I heard by his voice that Mello is getting more and more pissed.

Oh crap. And I just wanted to listen to some music and stare at wall. Not much a 'to do' thingy.

"See that's the problem. Everyone and I mean everyone with the exception of Kim and Idri wanted or want to know something about me. No, more like they want to know everything about me. And especially the thing with eyes. You're all so persuasive and you won't leave me alone! And all the people in Wammy House are supposed to be smart! And this is the question that I always ask myself: Why didn't anyone think about being my friend and one day hearing the truth? But noo, you all want to know everything, you're not kind to think about me here! And talk about being my friend! That's an outrage!" I yelled, saying the last words in sarcastic tone.

I kept sitting there on the floor as my eyes started to get watery.

"Forget it, I'm just the gossip material. That's all." I whispered, fighting an urge to sniff. Curse me and my big mouth and my stupid emotions. God I'm such a loser.

I continued to sit there, when I realized that Mello is silent. That's too weird for him.

And maybe he just left? That would be something useful from him.

I should at least make sure that he's gone. I don't want to sit here on the floor for the rest of my life. I blinked a few times, clearing away the tears from my eyes. I stood up, stretching my legs and opening the door, feeling worse than before.

To my surprise, Mello was still standing there, his piercing eyes on mine. Chill went down my spine as I saw him. His blue eyes were filled with anger and I wondered why.

"You should've told me." He said.

"Huh?" I blurted.

"You should've told me that you want a friend."

I looked at him even more confused than before. What the hell is going on?

"I thought that you don't want me as a friend." I said what's on my mind.

"I never said that." He answered, his face still serious.

I just stood there silent, while my mind was in such commotion like a freaking hurricane came.

"So you..like..want to be my friend?" I asked. He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, beside your weirdness and how utterly secretive you are, you seem cool. Like you're not totally boring person." He said, shooting me a short glance.

What the hell?

Did he just say that or it was sarcasm? Or is he seriously joking?

"Hahahahaha." I started to laugh nervously and then I stopped, making a confused face.

"You're joking right?" I asked him.

He looked at me again, scanning my face and I felt like his eyes are burning a hole on my face.

"Nope." He just said. I gave him a confused look again and he just sighed annoyed.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Umm...because..It always seemed like you hate me, somewhat."

"I don't hate you. I hardly even know you."

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe I overreacted the whole thing. That wouldn't be a big surprise.

"Okay." I said, somehow happily.

"Okay what?" Mello raised his eyebrow.

"You can be my friend. But I assure you this is a real challenge."

Mello only smirked at me, few strands of his hair over his eyes.

"I was born for challenges."

I rolled my eyes as I shut the door and began walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To the dinner, obviously." I said running downstairs. I heard him following me.

"I never said that this is a race." I said, quickening my pace.

"But you're still racing."

"Good point." I proceed to run to he canteen. I ran to the line to get my food, quickly being first and grabbing my plate with pizza on it.

Mmm, pizza. I didn't eat pizza for really long.

I walked to our usual table only to find Matt and Kim sitting there and laughing really hard. I sat beside Kim and Mello, who was following me the whole time, sat in front of me. Matt and Kim suddenly stopped as they looked at us like they never saw us in their lives. I started to eat, not bothering to answer their unspoken question, but Mello couldn't ignore them.

"Okay, why are you staring?"

"Umm...you and Jade are.." Kim started, but Mello cut her off.

"We're?" Mello eyed her, waiting.

"You're not fighting." Matt said.

I started to laugh so hard that I almost choked with my pizza.

"Nope we're good actually." Mello said, getting back to his pizza.

I saw how Matt looked at Kim and she just shrugged.

"So you're like friends now?" I heard Kim asking.

"Yep."

"And how's that?"

"Long story. Hey why were you laughing when we came?" Mello saved me from long explanation.

"Oh, Matt was telling me some jokes. He's really funny."

"I'm natural." Matt said and Kim started to giggle.

"Okay then tell us few." I asked. I really need good laugh.

"Yeah tell us!" Kim shouted.

"Okay, okay." Matt coughed and he started.

"What would you do if a Blond threw a hand grenade right at you?

"I don't know. What?" Kim asked.

"You'd pull the pin and throw it back." Matt said and we started to laugh. Kim was practically laughing her butt of and I was right behind her.

"Good one. Do you have another one?" I asked.

"I have one more. Okay; Why couldn't the Blond manage to make Ice-Cubes?

"Why?" I asked with a chuckle.

"She couldn't find the recipe!" Kim and I looked at each other as we started to laugh even more. Oh this one is good.

We laughed for about a minute and when I finally stopped I looked at Mello.

He had an expression of 'pissed off' and I started to laugh again, realizing why. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt.

Kim and Matt looked at me along with still pissed off Mello while I was practically dying from laughter.

"What's with you?" I heard Mello's voice.

"I..it's..so funny..how.." I started as I raised my head and looking at him.

"Because you're blond!" I shouted and I started to laugh again. Kim suddenly started to laugh, obviously realizing why Mello looks so pissed.

"This is so not funny." Mello said, still angry,

"Yes it is!" Kim said.

"It was almost like you're that stupid to do these things." I said still laughing.

I continued to laugh when I felt someone passing behind me. I stopped with my laughter as I looked around the table only to see that Matt and Kim disappeared. I looked at Mello who was grinning evilly.

Then realization struck me. Matt and Kim ran away and they left me with this potential murderer.

Oh shit!

"Hehe, got to go!" I said as I stood up and started to run away from the canteen.

"Not so fast! I'm not done!" I heard Mello behind me.

I chuckled as I started to run even faster.

"You'll never catch me!" I stock my tongue out on him.

"Oh we'll see about that!" He smirked, making me laugh even more.

**Idri's POV**

Near and I stood on the end of the stairs when laughing Jade suddenly ran past us, quickly followed by angry, yet amused Mello.

I blinked a couple of times as I turned to Near, only to saw him a bit confused.

"Did you see what I just saw?" I asked him.

"Correct. A laughing Jade running away from laughing Mello. I think we both saw that."

"And do you think what I am thinking?" I asked him, a bit stunned by sudden change of their relationship.

"I think that they finally became friends." Near retorted.

"Correct. Although it's really weird."

"I think it's better than constant fighting."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it!<strong>

**Please review!**


	16. Fake zero and interesting request

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating really long, but I had exams and my tumblr obsession is getting out of control. Along with Naruto. Yeah, I'm thinking about new story for Naruto, but I have to finish episodes first and there's just too many! (Both good and bad in the same time..xD)**

**Thanks to Newia and Miriia for the reviews and BIG thanks to Bitblondetoday, because she ordered me to sit and write when I had no inspiration. And it ended up with new chapter! Hoooray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**And here you go, chapter 16! (I should really shut up now..)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

**Thursday afternoon**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm going to Matt's room to play games with him!" Kim shouted as she closed the doors. I nodded to her before I turned back to my history homework, sighing in defeat. Stupid double homework! And stupid Mello and Matt and their pranks!

_Flashback_

_Thursday morning-History class._

_I made my way to the last table, trying to catch a seat next to the window. I smiled as I sat on my new seat, looking outside bored. Leaves were falling because of the wind and branches were bending making an autumn sight. I sighed._

_History is so boring, all those years and people. I really pity those people that'll live in year 3000. How many years will they have to learn and memorise? I shuddered at the thought._

_I looked around the classroom only to find out that I'm early._

_Too early!_

_No one is even in the classroom except me. Not even Near! I looked at my watch to notice that next class starts in 3 minutes. I raised my eyebrows on empty classroom. Then why on Earth isn't anyone here?_

_I shook my head, grabbing my pen and throwing it in the air. I caught it and tossed it again. I caught it once more, continuing with my tossing. What the hell is going on? Near and Idri are usually here 5 minutes before the class starts. Only Mello and Matt are always late. And Kim, because of her games and her constant charging Nintendo DS. I rolled my eyes catching my pen again. Then the bell rang, signalising that the next class started and that everyone has to get in the classrooms. _

_I looked around the still empty class. Something is seriously wrong here. Where is the teacher? And more important; Where is everybody else?_

_I opened my history notebook, deciding to draw something until someone gets here. I was making my name in big bold colours when someone opened the doors. I turned my head only to notice Mello panting._

_"Thank goodness that someone made it! Where is everyone else?" I walked over to him.  
><em>

_Mello grabbed the doorknob, supporting himself while he was breathing heavily._

_"Okay. What the hell is wrong with you? The teacher's not even here no need to hurry!"_

_"You're such a jerk.." Mello said. My face went red and my anger grew. Yeah, I'm already confused so now make me angry. Thanks Mello._

_"You're a jerk! The class started 10 minutes ago and nobody's here and you're calling me a jerk?" I practically yelled._

_He straightened himself, his breathing finally normal and he smirked obviously enjoying in my ignorance. Or frustration. Whichever comes first._

_"You're here for 10 minutes and you're still not wondering why is classroom empty?"_

_Great. Play with me some more._

_"Of course I wonder, but what am I supposed to do anyway? And just tell me what's happening you idiot!"_

_My anger made him laugh and I went from low frustration to huge frustration._

_"Just tell me!" I shouted again while he was still laughing his ass off._

_"You're in the wrong classroom."_

_"But..on the schedule says that I'm supposed to be in classroom number 10." I said, still not believing._

_Mello grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of the classroom. He pointed to the number right above the doors and my face went even more white._

_On the number plate was number 1 and right next to it was number 0, written with a marker. My eyes widened and I cursed myself and that special someone who wrote that. I wanted to scream but I decided to shut my mouth._

_"See? You were waiting in classroom number 1, not 10. Oh, and I suggest you take your stuff and go to the real classroom with me, because professor Golden is waiting for you."_

_I entered the classroom and grabbed my stuff in such a hurry that I almost tripped. I closed the door and we started to walk._

_"So she asked you to bring me back?" I asked while we were getting to the right classroom._

_"Yeah. She wanted to make sure that you're not sick so she asked me to go check in the nursery. Although I was sure that you're not sick because I saw you on breakfast. I went to your room first but then I remembered that fake 0 next to the 1 and that you are probably in there, confused." He knocked on the classroom doors and pushed me in while my face was getting more and more white._

_"Oh there you are Jade? Are you feeling well?"_

_"Yes professor, I actually missed the classroom." I said, my voice really low, still processing Mello's words._

_"Well you are new so I'm going to forgive you. But only this time. Now go to your seat, we've already wasted enough time on you." She said, waving her hand to the last seat._

_I sat there really pissed. I finally put the pieces together._

_Mello and Matt wrote that 0 and that's why I missed the classroom. I can't believe it! Those morons!_

_While Miss Golden was writing something about French Revolution on the board, Mello and Matt turned to me from their seat in third row._

_"I can't believe you fell for that." Matt said snickering._

_"Yeah, I almost died of laughter when I saw her face." Mello said and Matt started to silently laugh. I clenched my pen trying not to explode and yell on them in front of everyone._

_"I thought that we'll be able to fool Fred and others but we fooled even Jade. Now that's an achievement!" Matt said and then both him and Mello started to laugh, turning to the board._

_That's it!_

_I grabbed my eraser, throwing it at Matt's head. Bullseye! He and Mello turned to me and I smirked. Everything went perfect._

_Except one little detail. Miss Golden saw me.  
><em>

_Oh crap._

_"Jade! I can't believe it!" (AN: Naruto reference! Believe it! xD)_

_I rolled my eyes, but of course she didn't see me. Hehe, I love my bangs._

_"First you're late on my class and now you're throwing erasers at Matt? You crossed the line young lady, double homework for you! And if I see you doing anything that's not history you'll end up with triple homework! Is that clear?"_

_Oh God, I wish I have two erasers so I can throw another one but this time to her head._

_I faked a smile, raising my head to look at her._

_"It's clear Miss Golden." I said. She nodded, turning back to the board and I lowered my head._

_"It's clear like blurry water.." I mumbled under my breath, trying not to say it out loud. I raised my head only to find everyone staring at me, and one particular person who was smirking._

_You have three guesses which person._

_Of course it was Mello! I searched for Idri and Kim only to find them sitting beside each other with Near on Idri's right and Kim on Idri's left. They all had different expressions on their faces. Idri was shaking her head in disapproval, Kim was smiling and giving me a thumbs up and Near..well his face was serious as always._

_I rolled my eyes and went back to my notebook.  
><em>

_And with that I proceeded with my drawing._

_End of Flashback_

I finished the last sentence on my essay about French Revolution and its causes and triggers. I shook my head, closing my notebook and opening the drawer. I pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

Mmmm...sweet taste of chocolate. Why don't we learn about history of chocolate? How they make it and such stuff. And in the end: Gustation!

That'd be the best history class EVER! But poor Miss Golden has a stick shoved up her ass so we can't learn that but boring things like French Revolution. Not a word about chocolate! Nothing, nope, nada! I sighed, walking over to the doors and exiting the room. I closed the doors and stopped dead on my tracks.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

Maybe I should go to the library or go outside. Actually, going outside is not such a bad idea. The only problem is that I hate going outside all alone. I'm easily bored and I can get lost.

Maybe I should ask Kim or Idri to go with me on a walk. Perhaps in the forest. I kinda like it.

The only thing is that Idri is with Near in playroom and Kim is playing games with Matt.

That leaves me..

Shit!

I face-palmed, pondering about my idea once again.

Because the only one available is Mello and I can already see the awkwardness in that one.

Maybe I should just find him and see what's he doing, there's nothing awkward in that.

I went to Matt's room and I knocked on the doors, praying that Kim will answer me. I heard some commotion and then Matt opened the door and I almost face-palmed. I should've known that this is not my lucky day.

"Yes Jade?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Umm...haha.." I smiled nervously thinking back to the history class and me hitting Matt. I sighed, wanting to get over it.

"Look I'm sorry about the history class. I was really pissed off back then." I said.

Matt grinned and I exhaled.

"No problem, you've got a good aim though."

"Umm..Thanks I guess." I answered, raising my eyebrows. I bite my chocolate as Kim approached us.

"So what do you need?" Kim stepped to the doors, shooting me one of her favourite grins.

"I just wanted to ask where Mello is?" I said, trying not to blush or stutter.

"Oh, he's in the library." Matt said.

"Right, I'll just go then." I turned around walking downstairs in a hurry. I could actually feel their glares and that wasn't comfortable. I passed the first floor, continuing to the library. Why is this so amusing to them?

Weird gamer kids.

I turned to the classroom hallway going straight to the end. I entered the library, searching for Mello. I saw him on the study table on the left. His head was bending over the book and his bangs were covering his face. I walked to him, sitting in front and taking a bite of chocolate. He continued with his reading and I put a hand beneath my head to support myself.

I got bored so I started to play my imaginary piano on the table. My finger tips made sound very similar to knocking.

My piano worked and Mello raised his head to look at me. His eyes widened when he saw me. I took another bite of the chocolate looking at him confused.

"What?" I asked him, still munching on my chocolate.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm bored." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I'm studying, I really can't help you now."

"What are you studying anyway?"

"Geography."

"Ugh. I hate that subject. It's interesting when we're learning about different cultures but mountains and rivers and seas and that kinda stuff is so boring."

He continued to look at me and I felt uncomfortable. Again. Great! New record!

"Is there anything that isn't boring to you. Any subject?"

"Hmm.." Good question, I'll give him that.

"Well... biology is sometimes interesting, along with English if we're actually reading something good. Chemistry is okay if we're doing experiments. Physic is 50-50, because of constant formulas. Math is always the same, Art is interesting but I don't know how to draw so that stinks. And Gym class is simply stupid."

Mello sighed, playing with his pen. He twirled it left and right doing small circles. I grabbed another pen beside his left arm, placing it between my middle finger and my index finger. I started to twirl pen in circles, copying Mello.

This is actually fun! I started to twirl it faster and faster and in one moment I grabbed the pen with my thumb, throwing it in the air. I followed the pen and I reached with my fingers to caught it, but pen slipped through my fingers and fell to the table.

Fuck.

There goes my performance.

I shoved the pen away from me, reaching for my chocolate. Mello was still looking at me and that was getting really disturbing.

"Okay, why do you have to stare?"

"How about music class?"

I lowered my head to the table as I followed the wood lines with the tip of my finger.

"What about it?"

"Is music class boring to you?" I shrugged, following the swirl in the table.

"I didn't have music class in years so I don't really know."

"Why?"

"Beats me. Why are you always studying anyway? I'd be insane if I study as much as you do." I raised my head to look at him.

"I want to beat Near and become first in the Wammy's House."

Now it was my turn to raise eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, looking really confident.

"And why?"

"Because I hate losing and mostly I hate being second. That albino freak thinks he's so better than everyone else and that makes me sick."

"Selfish aren't we?" I said.

"Huh?"

"I want to be the first! I am the best! Blah blah blah. Near is just more intelligent than you are and it doesn't matter how hard you try to beat him, you won't make it. That's just it. Plus, did you ever consider that he's maybe lonely, that he doesn't have a friend, like you have Matt. And calling him albino freak is just not cool. Or intelligent."

Woah, where did that come from?

Maybe that chocolate had more sugar than I regularly take?

Mello looked at me like he saw me for the first time in his life. His blue eyes were scanning my face, mostly the part of my covered eyes.

"And who are you to talk? How do you know that I can't beat him?"

I leaned back on my chair, getting better view of him.

"First of all: I am number two as well and I know how that feels. Second of all: I tried and I failed."

Mello smirked at my explanation, leaning to me a bit.

"How can both you and I be on the same place?"

I sighed.

"Hello! You and I share the same place. Idiot." I muttered the last word.

His face went blank and he leaned back to his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"What, you never looked at the list?"

He shook his head for no and I exhaled.

"Idri and Near share the first place, you and I share the second place, and Kim and Matt share the third place. What, you thought that you're the only one?" I smirked.

"Idri and Near? How is that possible?"

"From what I heard, they have the same IQ."

"The same?" Mello looked at me questionably.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. Both you and I have the same IQ too. Along with Kim and Matt. I think that even L is confused about us."

"So you have the same IQ as I?" I nodded.

"And that means that I have to beat both Near and Idri."

"Don't forget about me!" I waved to him.

He looked at me irritated and I lowered my hand down. Oh, shit. Maybe I should just go before things go from bad to horrible.

"Yeah it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go. You know, places to go, people to see. Hahah."

I said, raising from my chair while he followed my every move. I speed walked out of the library, going directly to the window beside the library. But, as I already said, this is not my lucky day.

"Jade, stop!" I heard Mello's voice right behind me just when I reached the window. I opened it, seeing that sun is already down. Wind was blowing slightly and leaves were flying everywhere. I turned to Mello who stopped in front of me, his eyes reflecting the shadowy lamp above us.

"So you're saying I should give up?"

"I never said that. But I already know that I can't beat Idri, or Near. I'll remain on second place. But that doesn't mean that I don't keep trying. I still study hard, but not as much as I did before. I'm concentrating on other things. You know maybe you should loosen up. Relax a bit." I said as I shoot a glance through the window.

"Hmm." Mello said, slowly turning away and walking back to the library. I breathed in the fresh air, allowing wind to touch my face. I remained at the window for about 5 minutes and then I had enough. I looked at my watch, seeing that it's time for dinner. I closed the window, walking back to the library. Mello was still sitting there, his hands supporting his head obviously in deep thinking. Even his eyes were closed.

"Umm Mello? It's time for dinner and I think that everyone else is waiting for us in the canteen." Since when do I care about Mello coming on dinner?

Weird English place.

"Yeah I'll go in 5 minutes." He said, not opening his eyes.

"Suit yourself." I said as I made my way from the library and to the canteen. I took my plate and sat on my usual place next to the wall. Kim and Matt were already there and judging by the empty plates beside them, Idri and Near already ate.

"So what's up?" I asked them, blowing my steaming soup trying to make it cold. Or at least cold enough for me to eat it.

"Nothing, we just need 12 more levels to the end of the game!" Kim said happily.

"Terrific. Which game?"

"Lego Star Wars!" Matt said shoving fries in his mouth.

"It's so awesome. We had to go back few levels so we can collect all the money and updates and achievements and..." Kim went silent as Mello approached us, sitting in front of me.

"Hey Kim are you done?" Matt asked Kim while Mello and I kept staring at each other.

"Yeah I'm done. Do you think we have enough time for one more level?"

"Sure. And maybe you can show me that secret passage on Zelda after that."

"Sure. Let's go. Bye!" I heard chairs squealing and Mello and I were left alone.

Holy crap this is intense.

I moved my glare from his eyes, concentrating on my soup. Just don't look at him!

"I've thought about what you've said. So you're saying that I should concentrate on other things?"

I looked at his piercing blue eyes and I almost choked with my soup. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yes. I'm finding new things, trying new things. It's interesting."

"Hmm. And you're still studying?" I rolled my eyes, I've never imagined him like such a nerd.

"Yeah, I'm still studying, but not so much. Although I'm still the same ranking as before."

"So could you..help me?" I looked at him and he lowered his head.

"Help you with what?"

"To relax a bit, to try new things. Like you."

Holy crap, what the hell?

"Umm, sure. But why all of a sudden?" I'm completely lost now.

"Well, I'm too serious and I try way too much and you kinda slapped me in the face."

My eyes were probably like balloons and my arm stopped halfway to my mouth.

"What?" Mello looked at me again and I could see that this is hard for him. "Well, I'm always studying and I'm sick of that. And then you show up and you tell me to loosen up and do what I want."

"And you actually listened to me?"

"Yeah. You have valid arguments."

"And you want me to help you loosen up. To discover new things?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to. But, since you're always bored maybe this will help." I could see the smile in the corner of his lips.

"True that. Fine then, I'll help you. Not like I have better things to do in my boring life."

We continued to eat and I felt happy for some reason. I never thought that Mello will ask me such a thing. Or at least to admit that he has to loosen up.

What a day!

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Review please! ^_^<strong>


	17. Crossword,sparks and a plan

**Hey people! Long time no see!**

**So here is another chapter, but first of all thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Sending a big hug to: Jamsthebestestfoodever, Bitblondetoday, Ants64 and Newia. Plus, big hug to those who put the story in favourites or are simply following. =)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not living in Japan and I do not look like Tsugumi Ohba, so that means I don't own Death Note. BUT, I do own my OC's. =D**

**And here it goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.<strong>

**Friday afternoon**

**Idri's POV**

"Bye girls!" I waved at Jade and Kim as I exited the room. I made my way to the stairs and down to the playroom. I opened white door only to find Near crouching over something, facing me with his back. I closed the door and I walked over to him, sitting beside him.

I saw that he's doing another puzzle. A picture of forest in the sunset, really beautiful one. I sighed and went to the cupboard to search for something to do. Puzzles, Rubik cube, more puzzles...Hmm..

I pulled out a random magazine only to find giant crossword. This should be interesting. I placed the magazine to the carpet and turned back to the drawer to search for pen. I finally found one and began with the crossword.

Last letter of Greece alphabet: Omega

He wrote the poem The Raven: Edgar Allan Poe

Tragedy made by William Shakespeare (8 letters): King Lear

Well this isn't hard. And it's a good change from all those puzzles I solved.

"So Mello and Jade finally became friends." Near stated.

I turned my glare from crossword towards him. He was still crouching over, now, finished puzzle. He was always fast.

"Yes, I don't know what happened but they're okay now."

Near nodded in agreement.

"I'm curious what triggered that. Mello really found Jade irritating."

"She hated him too. But something changed."

"Did she tell you what?" I shook my head.

"I wish she did, but as I already told you, she's really secretive." I sighed as I turned my glare to the window. It was sunny day and a bit cold, but warn enough to wear a cardigan. I wish that snow will fall soon. I like snow and all it's whiteness. Not to mention that everything looks so peaceful and astonishing.

"Idri, is everything alright?" Near looked at me, his raven eyes full of concern.

"Yes. I'm good." I said, going back to my crossword. Nothing to worry about. I thought, writing another answer in the crossword.

**Meanwhile in Matt's room**

**Kim's POV**

"I told you we should go left!" I yelled.

"But there's a treasure chest on this one!" Matt yelled back.

"There was more money on the left path!" I shot back.

"Treasure chests have more money!"

"Not always!"

"99% they have!"

"More like 70% percent!"

"Where do you find so much money then?"

"On the left path!"

"Oh, but I though you're playing this game for the first time!"

"I am!"

"Then how do you know there's more money on the left path?"

"'Cause I saw!"

"That fast!

"Yeah!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

I furiously sat back on the bed. I swear, I saw money on the left path but Matt is playing now so I can't do anything.

Matt and I were currently playing Zelda. It was interesting and stupid in the same time. Because we couldn't play in pair!

And that was really irritating! It's really boring to watch Matt play while I have to sit here and wait for my turn. And just looking at him while playing is bad enough. But each level was big and I have to wait like forever! It's good because I'll play for a long time but I'll DIE here while he finishes it!

"See I told you." Matt pointed to the treasure chest. I rolled my eyes, laying back to the bed.

This is going to be long play.

**At the same time with Mello**

**Mello's POV**

I closed my biology notebook and put everything in my backpack, exiting the library. I finally did all of my homework and I repeated all lessons for next week.

God, I never knew I'm such a nerd. I really study a lot. I shook my head, climbing upstairs.

I turned to the hall that leads to my room and opened the door, going directly to the desk. I threw my backpack in the corner next to the closet and went to search for my chocolate.

First drawer: books.

Second drawer: notebooks.

Third drawer: chargers and... Okay what the hell? Never mind that.

Fourth drawer: papers, paper, paper clip, pins...

Fifth drawer: more papers and a chocolate bar.

Finally!

I closed the drawer shoving the chocolate to my pocket. I turned to the doors but I stopped halfway to the exit.

Well you don't see this everyday.

Matt was holding a joy-stick, playing a game with goggles on his eyes. Kim was, however, laying back on the bed beside Matt.

I shrugged and made my way to the doors. Never mind them. I closed the doors and turned to Jade's room.

Screw Kim and Matt, this was definitely a sight.

Jade was sitting on her bunk bed, leaning on the wall. She was listening to her iPod while banging her head back and front. She was tapping her fingers on her knee, obviously following the rhythm.

I grinned as I closed the doors behind me, leaning on the door frame.

She did that for a minute and then she started to move her body left and right while banging her head and I almost started to laugh. Then she suddenly stopped and I assumed she opened her eyes and saw me because her face went white. And I mean really white. She froze in the middle of her 'dance' and I just had to laugh. I couldn't hold it anymore.

I started to clap still laughing like crazy. I saw that she blushed and that made me laugh even more.

"Mello! What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted while I was laughing.

"I..I..I cannot breathe." I raised my head to look at her. Jade looked really pissed off. She took something from her bed, throwing it at me. I easily dodged it and she pouted.

When I finally stopped with my laughing she was still glaring at me, pissed off.

"What do you want?" She surprised me with the question. Suddenly I felt a bit nervous and I forgot why I came.

Well, this is unlike me. What the hell?

_Do I really need to explain?_

Oh, you shut up! I don't need you right now!

_Yeah, whatever._

"Well, I'm bored and I remembered our conversation yesterday so..Here I am."

Jade leaned back on the wall and I just continued to stand there and glare at her.

"Let's go outside." She surprised me.

"And what are we going to do then?"

"Beats me." She just continued to sit there while I was leaning on the door frame. She was watching the wall in front of her and I watched her. She was really pale and her black hair with purple stripes seemed to put it out even more. But then again, she was pretty.

_See, I told you._

I rolled my eyes, trying not to blush. Then she suddenly jumped from the bed, wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Umm..Jade?" Her grin grew bigger and she jumped on her spot. Okay, now I'm curious.

"We're going to play football!" She nearly screamed.

I grinned on her idea, which was really good. I haven't played football in ages. But one question popped in my mind and I just had to ask.

"Okay, but we can't play one on one. I mean, we can, but it's stupid." Her grin disappeared and she looked at me annoyed.

"Are you that stupid?" I didn't have the time to answer her, because she took my hand and literally dragged me to my room.

_Her hand is really warm._

Oh shut up!

**Meanwhile with annoyed Kim**

**Kim's POV**

I can't take it anymore. I almost fell asleep while Matt was playing his level on game. I want to play already!

I sat on the bad, stretching myself and few bones cracked. I immediately stopped with the stretching, checking my bones to make sure I didn't break something.

I glanced at the TV. Link was wandering around the forest and that looked really boring. On the other side of the joy-stick was Matt. His eyes were glued to the screen and his finger moved automatically. I turned my glare to the TV again and I watched the game-play. Then I suddenly spotted a cave.

Whoa! I wonder what's in there.

But Matt just continued to play, not even turning his stare to the cave.

That's it!

I jumped on Matt, trying to grab the joy-stick from his hand. In the mean time we both landed on the floor with a loud THUMP!

"Kim, what the hell?" Matt shouted as I tried to reach the joy-stick. But, he held it out of my reach so I tried to push him down. He was underneath me and the joy-stick was in his hand which was stretched over his head.

"Matt, give me the joy-stick!"

"No!"

"You missed the cave!"

"What cave!"

"Give me the joy-stick and I'll show you!"

"Not gonna happen!" He shouted as he rolled so he was now on top of me. He was holding a joy-stick above my head, sticking his tongue out.

"So what are you going to do now?" He mocked and few strands of his hair was now on his goggles.

"Little Kim is helpless."

"That's it!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulders, rolling us so that I'm on top of him. I grabbed the joy-stick and grinned victoriously. I raised myself so it looked like I'm sitting on him.

"Who's helpless now, gamer boy?"

Matt glared at me few moments before he flashed his grin.

I tried to untie the knot on the wire that connected the Play Station with joy-stick but Matt struck again. He caught me by surprise and once again he was on top of me. He took off his goggles so he can look me in the eye. His dark blue eyes were glowing and I just stayed there, hypnotised.

He was looking at me and I was looking at him and you could sense the tension in the room. Then I realised that our faces were really close and I immediately blushed.

"Okay gamer kids, it's time to go outside and let some fresh air in your heads!" Someone shouted, opening the door. It took me a while to process that this was Jade's voice.

Jade's voice! My eyes widened, but before I could react Matt was already gone. I sat up, turning my head to the doors. Jade and Mello were standing on the doors smirking like crazy. They looked like clones!

"Well Matt, I never thought you're the man of action." Mello said and Jade started to laugh.

"Oh, good one Mello." She said still laughing and soon enough Mello joined her.

I just continued to sit there, blushing like crazy. I stared at my nails, cursing both Mello and Jade under my breath.

"What do you want Mello?" Matt asked and in the corner of my eye I saw that he's sitting on the chair besides table. He looked angry and I could see the pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, we wanted to ask you if you want to play football with us."

"So do you?" Jade asked.

"Leave them alone Jade, they're busy." Mello said and Jade started to laugh again. She caught Mello's arm, trying not to fall from her laughing fit.

"So do you want to play or what?" Jade asked, still laughing a bit.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, standing up and going to the doors.

"I could use some fresh air." Matt said, following me. Mello raised his eyebrows, staring at Matt like he never saw him in his life.

"You're serious? You never go outside, unless we are having Gym class."

"So now I want to go. Got a problem with that?" Matt replied a bit annoyed.

"No, just..that's weird for you. Maybe you hit your head?"

"I did not! Now leave me alone or I'll change my mind."

Mello rolled his eyes and Jade started to go downstairs. "Yo, love-birds! Bring a cardigan or a jacket or you'll freeze." Jade shouted, going on the first floor. When she mentioned love-birds I blushed really hard and I could swear that Matt was blushing too.

"Okay." Matt and I both said in unison and then we separated, as I went to my room and he back to his.

I closed the doors to my room, after I saw that Mello and Jade went downstairs. I exhaled, going to my closet and searching for a cardigan. I finally took my yellow cardigan, putting it on. I walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I felt so warm and I need something cold to bring me back to normal. But, because of Matt I'm not sure if I will.

**Meanwhile in the playroom**

**Idri's POV**

Japanese letters/symbols: Kanji

I finally finished my crossword. Apparently I didn't see the other side of the crossword which makes it really big. And some stuff is really hard, but thanks to my memory it was a piece of cake. I checked the answers once again to make sure everything is alright and then I just put the crossword back in the drawer. I turned my glare to Near.

He finished his second puzzle long ago and right now he was playing with his toy robots. I liked toys but I didn't like to play with them. I liked puzzles and cards. And the things like crosswords and riddles. But there was one toy I really adored.

Lego's!

I loved Lego's. You can make whatever you want from them; a house, a castle, a village, forest, farm..Whatever you please. You just need your imagination and skills. And that's why I love them.

I have really big box of Lego's in France, but I couldn't bring them here because it's too big. And that was unfortunate. Maybe I should ask Roger to buy us some? I mean, Near will definitely enjoy, so will I. Hmm, I have to think about that.

"Okaywhitekidswe'regoingout!"

"I think they didn't understand you."

"Fine..Near, Idri: WE'RE GOING OUT!"

"I never said that you have to shout!"

"Well you said they didn't understand me so that's why I shouted."

"Ugh, whatever." Mello rolled his eyes, following Jade in the playroom. Jade looked somehow happy and I was curious.

"Jade what do you mean, we're going out?" I asked her.

"Well, Mello and I are bored so we decided to play football. We asked Kim and Matt to join us and they agreed and now we're asking you."

"You still don't know that they can't play?" Mello asked her.

"I know that they can't play, idiot, but Idri and Near could use some fresh air. Plus, Idri is a referee." Jade smiled to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Mello. Every time we play football in France, Idri is a referee. So that's why we need her."

"What about Near?" I asked, turning my glare to Near. He was sitting on the carpet, observing Mello and Jade, but as soon as I mentioned his name he turned to me. His charcoal eyes were scanning my face and contrast between his black eyes and his white hair was astonishing.

"Yeah, he can come too. He can help Idri or sit there, or something." Jade said and Mello started to look angry.

"Why do we need that albino freak?" He asked. Jade turned to Mello and I could see she was angry herself.

"Do I have to spell that to you?" Mello just rolled his eyes, exiting the room.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go get my jacket." Mello said.

"Stay here Mello!" She shouted in the hallway.

"And who are you to give me orders?" Jade then walked out of the room and a moment later she came back, holding Mello's hand and dragging him along. He looked annoyed but I didn't miss that blush he tried to hide.

Jade then turned to us, shooting us a grin.

"Fine then, take some jacket or cardigan and we'll meet in the main hall."

"I can't go. And neither can Idri." Near finally spoke.

"Why?" I asked.

"Roger is taking special care of us and we cannot exit the Wammy House."

"You mean you can't go out?" Mello asked and Near just nodded.

"Well that's unfortunate. I guess we'll just have to make without them." Mello said somewhat happy.

Jade's face was reserved and I knew her well enough to know that she's making a plan. And that was both bad and good in the same time.

"Screw Roger, we're going to sneak you out. He should know best that you need some fresh air." Jade said confident.

"Sneak us out?" Near asked. I guess he never did that.

"Yup."

"But what if they catch us?"

"They won't." Jade grinned and three of us could just stare.

"If they catch Near and Idri sneaking out, then they're going to be in trouble." Mello joined in.

"I guarantee you that they're not going to catch us. And if they do, I'll take the detention instead of them."

"What?" Mello yelled.

"Oh come on, that won't be my first detention. And I'll just say that I persuaded them to come with us. They'll be free and I'll be in detention. This is my idea and my plan so I should take charge. Simple as that." Jade smiled.

Mello looked at her shocked and I was extremely happy and grateful in the same time. And Near was still emotionless but I could tell that he's a bit excited.

"So everything is settled then? I'll go get your jackets and we'll come back for you." Jade said and then she stormed out of the room, dragging Mello all the way.

"Is this really going to work?" Near asked as soon as we were left alone in the playroom.

"I don't know, but Jade is pretty sure and I trust her. If we get caught, she'll try everything to avoid our detention. But, she'll try to avoid hers too so it's all up to trickery." I smiled, walking to the window and watching the field that stretched all the way to the forest.

I'm finally going outside! I smiled to the window and the sight in front of me.

Fresh air, wind in my hair, coldness, and the touch of grass under my feet.

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I need your help. I can't decide how are they going to play football. I mean, in which teams?<strong>

**So there are 2 options:**

**1. Matt and Mello against Jade and Kim.**

**or 2. Kim and Matt against Jade and Mello.**

**So just tell me which option in review, so I can make new chapter sooner. =D**


	18. Football match,holding hands and rain

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading earlier but I can only write on weekends so you can expect new chapters on weekends. First of all, thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Thank you: Mangafreak666, Bitblondetoday, Newia, Ants64, insert-mello-related-name-here and -Chan.**

**To insert-mello-related-name-here: Thanks for pointing that out. I changed the chapter so Matt actually has dark blue eyes. And I changed the kanji part too. Everyone is talking that kanji is correct so thank you for teaching me something new. =D**

**To -Chan: JACKPOT GIRL! That's right. Jade's words are lyrics from Monster by Paramore. And I'm glad that someone figured that out. And thank you! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own Jade, Idri and Kim. =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18.<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Ok we're here, now what?" Matt asked as we arrived at the football field. Thank God it was grass everywhere and not concrete, because if someone tripped here they won't bleed as much. Or even better, they'll have only green stain on their pants or just a bruise.

Matt was carrying a ball in his hand and he turned to us, waiting for our answer. Jade was just standing there, looking at the distance and Mello had his hands behind his head looking around. As for Near and Idri, they were few meters away from us, simply talking. Yes, I'm surprised as well, but Idri is really happy that she's outside and she got really talkative. And basically, Near is just listening to her. It's fun to watch them.

"Umm, anyone here?" Matt asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, how are we going to play it?" I asked, losing my patience.

"What do you mean?" Jade suddenly spoke, looking at me.

"I mean, in which teams? There's only 4 of us." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, Jade and me can play in one team and you two in other." Mello said, staring at the sky above.

"Why?" Jade asked, looking at him suspiciously. Well, if I have to play with Matt it's fine by me. But you can't escape Jade's suspicious radar. Hehe, if you can call it like that.

"Because you girls don't know how to play football so Matt and I will help you." Mello said and my mouth opened in shock.

He did not just say that?

I glanced at Mello, who looked jaunty, then at Matt who started to sneak out from our little circle. He had a small smile in the corner of his lips and something told me that he knows what's going to happen.

I knew it too. One look at Jade's face was enough for me to know that she's angry.

Well, beyond angry. More like pissed off state.

"And what is that supposed to mean? That we're so stupid that we don't know how to play football? And that we need your help?" Jade asked, blood lust in her voice. I could almost imagine her teeth clenching.

"Yeah." Mello answered and I started to casually follow Matt somewhere that's not here. Jade is pissed off and that's not good sight.

Or good thing for Mello, but whatever.

I joined Matt who was standing near Idri and Near who were looking at the birds flying in flock.

"So he said it?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"Mello can be really reckless sometimes." He said, exhaling.

"Yup." I said, putting my hands in the pockets of my cardigan.

Suddenly someone grabbed be by my elbow and dragged me to the goal on the other side of the field, right next to the forest.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I turned to see who grabbed me. Turns out it was Jade.

And boy she looked pissed off.

She was walking really fast, dragging me all the way and she didn't seem calm. I removed my arm from hers and continued to walk beside her.

"Umm, Jade? What the hell happened?"

"If Mello thinks he can mock me and if he thinks that I'm going to put up with his shit then he's wrong. Oh so wrong!"

"What did you do to him?" I asked, suddenly afraid. I could imagine her eyes glowing red and her vampire teeth covered in blood.

I play too much games.

"Oh nothing. The better question is: What will I do to him?" She started to laugh and that was even more creepier.

"So it's girls against boys?"

"Oh yeah! And they're dead! Thank God I didn't tell them that we're really good in football. Not to mention experienced."

"Ooh, so that means they're going to be surprised when we win?"

"You bet!" Jade yelled confident and we started to laugh, giving each other high fives.

"Kim, Jade! Come on!" I heard Idri calling us into the centre of the field. She was standing there with Near. Matt and Mello were there too.

I rolled my eyes and I heard Jade sighing as we started to walk back.

We stood beside Idri, me facing Matt and Jade facing Mello. Mello smirked at Jade and she just stuck her tongue out. I looked at Matt who was wearing his goggles now, his brown hair was ruffled and part of it was on his goggles. I mean, eyes. When he saw me watching him he just smirked and I rolled my eyes trying not to blush.

"So Jade, any special rules?" Mello asked and Idri already opened her mouth to answer, but Jade intercepted her.

"Oh yes. Rule number one: There are no rules! We can do whatever we want! Pushing, tripping..literally everything." She said with her evil grin on the end. Mello looked confused for a second but he smirked again.

As for me, I was terrified!

I've never played football like this. We girls always played by rules. I knew that Jade hated rules and she always got penalties but I guess she's finally satisfied that she can play like she wants.

But that means catastrophe for me!

I'm gonna kill myself. Someone's gonna kill me. I'll break my spine, arm, leg, hip, neck..EVERYTHING!

This just isn't my day. I should have known. Too late for going back.

"Now Jade, wait for a moment. You mean there are absolutely NO rules whatsoever?" Idri asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you got that right."

"Then why do you need me?"

"I thought that we're going to play by the rules but I changed my mind in the process. Sorry." Jade smiled to Idri.

"Right. I'll just go to that bench over there. Near and I will watch you play." Near nodded as two of them started to walk away.

"So how do we start?" Matt asked and Mello put the ball in the middle of our 'circle'.

"Well if there's no rules that means whoever takes the ball first leads." Mello said.

"Our goal is by the forest and your is near that fence there." Jade said and boys nodded. I was still imagining myself broken in the wheelchair to notice that they already started to play. Jade's voice brought me back to Earth.

"Come on Kim! Are you going to move or what?!" Jade shouted and I turned to her. She was standing few meters away from me, halfway to their goal, but Mello was already running towards her. I nodded and she kicked the ball to me.

As soon as ball came to my feet I started to run, dribbling the ball to their goal.

"Run Kim! You can do it!" I heard her from behind me.

I knew that Jade is occupying Mello so that gave me clear access to the goal. Except one little detail.

Matt was already there. He was standing in the middle, his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the sky. I smirked as I kicked the ball as hard as I could towards the left side of the goal.

And big thanks to Matt who didn't move because ball went right through the goal.

"Yes! I scored! One point for us you big losers!" I cheered. Matt turned to look at me and then he just smirked.

"Maybe you scored in your dreams Kim. Or in a game!"

"If I scored in my dreams then why is the ball in the goal?!" I shouted back and he turned to look for the ball. He turned right and when he turned left and when he saw it..well, his face was priceless.

"But..how? I didn't see you!" Matt shouted.

"Because that's how I rule!" I shouted back, grinning from ear to ear.

"So did you score?" I heard Jade's panting behind me. I turned to her with my grin still on the face. Her face was a bit red on the cheeks and she was bended in her stomach, trying to catch a breath.

"Oh yeah!" I answered.

"Shit!" Mello shouted as he came to us. "Matt, what the hell were you doing?"

"I..I was here all the time!"

"Then how did she score?"

"I didn't actually..."

"I kicked the ball in the left part of the goal, fooling him with me turned to the right side." I said, saving Matt's ass again.

"I can't believe it! You actually fell for that?"

"You said that they can't play so I assumed that she's really going to kick on the right side!" Matt shouted back, obviously understanding my game.

"Matt, she's intelligent! That's all I have to say!" Jade shouted, snickering while Mello looked angry.

"How come you didn't stop her?" Matt asked and Mello looked at Jade furious.

"Because someone jumped on me, pushing me to the ground." Jade gave small laugh, turning to Mello.

"Everything is allowed."

Mello just rolled his eyes, turning to Matt again.

"It's our ball now!" Mello said and then he started to run to the center of the field.

"But he doesn't have a ball!" Jade said and then Matt kicked the ball so high that it flew all the way pass us and to Mello. He then started to run to the goal, dribbling the ball.

"Oh crap!" Jade shouted as she started to sprint towards the goal.

I gotta say, I've never seen her sprint like that in my life! Hell, she was fast. I started to run towards them, simply because I had a feeling this will not end good. And that someone there might need help. When I finally arrived there I saw Jade laying on the grass exhausted and Mello smirking like crazy in front of the goal. And in the goal was a ball.

Crap, they scored!

"You're still too slow Jade!" Mello mocked and I came closer to Jade to look at her. She was breathing heavily, her arms crossing her chest.

"Will..you..just..shut the hell up?"Jade tried to scream but she was really exhausted.

"Maybe someone should be on the goal all the time?" I asked her.

"No..this is the only way..to win..against these..jerks." Jade said and she started to cough.

Okay, now I'm worried.

"But you'll get exhausted like that! I'll stay on the goal!"

"I said no! Trust me Kim! I know..what to do." Jade said, her breathing slowing down.

"Fine, suit yourself." I said, walking to the ball. But, in the corner of my eye I saw Mello stretching his arm and helping Jade get up.

How sweet!

I giggled a bit and shook my head, taking the ball and kicking it few meters in front of me.

I saw that Mello was running back and Matt was running to the center towards Jade.

"So they're switching...what are they up to?" I asked myself out loud.

I was standing few meters away from the goal and I saw Jade in the middle and Matt a bit closer to my position. And I really can't get pass him without him knocking me over and possibly me breaking some bones.

Crap, what am I going to do?

I looked at Matt again and brilliant idea made its way to my mind. If I could just kick that ball like Matt did minutes earlier then I could kick it all the way to Jade.

Easier said than done.

I placed the ball on the ground and backed away few steps. I could see Jade waving at me and Matt's confused look.

I started to run and then I kicked the ball as hard as I could, aiming for Jade.

I did kick the ball in Jade's direction but I didn't see if I succeeded because after I kicked the ball I slipped and fell on my back so hard that I ended up without any air in my lungs. I felt like I'm choking and I probably looked really weird, just lying there, unable to breathe. I started to panic in my head. It's uncomfortable as hell to just lay there on the grass without oxygen in your lungs and stare at the sky, unable to move. And, you can't call anyone to help you.

Great, I'm going to die by suffocation.

Superb!

**Meanwhile with Idri and Near**

**Idri's POV**

Near and I made our way to the bench on the other side of the field, closer to the fence. From our position we could easily watch their game and be hidden from any windows. Which means no Roger interrupting.

I sat on the bench, folding my hands in my lap. Wind was blowing slightly and that was enough to carry my long white hair all around me. It was kinda annoying to have hair all over your face, but it was also nice. Near sat beside me, staring at the distance. I guess he's not outside as much as I am. At least when I sneak out or Penny actually allows me.

"This is strange." Near said, barely whispering to himself.

"Being outside?" I looked at him.

"Yes. I'm not outside at all. I've been few times but Roger constantly gets worried."

"You don't like being outside?"

"I like, but I'm not good at sneaking out." I stared at him interested. Near never said that he's not good at something and yet, he said it right now.

"Well, I sneak out when Penny is not in the Wammy's, but Jade and Kim help me a lot too. I think they get annoyed by me constantly sitting in my room, playing." I said, glancing at the sky. The sky was painted with a beautiful shade of blue with a gray touch. There were few light gray clouds and some darker clouds also were floating towards us. Possibly rain clouds.

"I don't have friends." Near said and I looked at him once again. He was staring at the distance, his hands in pockets of his jacket and his white hair moving slightly by the wind.

"What about Mello and Matt?"

"Mello hates me because I'm his only rival and because I'm on first place. He wants to be the first. As for Matt, he doesn't actually hate me, but he's friend with Mello so he stays away from me because of him. Although he seems alright."

"I know that he sees you as a rival but I never thought that he actually hates you."

"I think he does." Near said, his voice serious as always. I placed my hands on either side of the bench, listening to his every word.

"What about other boys?"

"They see me as a strange and unusual boy. They refer to me as a 'freak'." I looked at the football field to see what's going on. Kim was cheering because she scored a goal and there was a commotion with Jade and Mello on the other side. But it was too far for me to see so I gave up.

The sky became a bit darker and some more clouds appeared. These were almost pitch black.

"I know how that feels." I managed to say. So many unpleasant memories started to repeat in my head. Every single time when someone said something to me, done something rude to me or simply ignored me..all those memories made their way from oblivion and back to my head.

And all because of my perfect photographic memory. Sometimes I wish I don't have it. Maybe my life would be so much easier. It's really hard to watch unpleasant things over and over again and that made me really sad.

"What are you thinking about?" Near surprised me with his question.

"Well, I didn't really have friends until 2 years ago. And.." I just couldn't finish the sentence, it was so hard.

"You remembered all those things they said to you?"

I nodded.

Near didn't answer but suddenly I felt something warm over my right hand that was between me and him. I looked at my hand only to find that over mine is Near's hand. It looked so unreal. Two pale hands, one covering the other, sending the warmth to my body and my heart. I smiled at our hands, shifting my gaze to the distance in front. Just that, a simple touch was enough for me to feel better.

I blinked a couple of times, feeling the wind slowing down and I just felt really grateful for Near being here.

"Thank you." I whispered but I knew he heard me very well.

We continued to sit there for another 5 minutes and then I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked at the sky and one more rain drop landed on my nose.

"It's starting to rain, we should go inside." Near said and I looked at him nodding.

We stood up, walking to the entrance in silence, holding hands all the way. Never letting go.

**Back to Kim.**

**Kim's POV**

After one minute without air, that seemed like forever, I finally felt better enough to take a breath. I took one shallow breath in and felt enormous pain in my back. Very unpleasant pain. I wanted to yell, but being short on air made it very hard. Well, at least I can breathe now.

Barely, but still.

I heard someone running towards me and I just felt really stupid. I totally look like an idiot now. The biggest in Winchester.

Then Matt's face appeared in front of mine and he had really big grin on his face. He was crouching next to me and I wanted to punch him. I wanted to yell at him for being a jerk and mocking at me dying here by every breath. But, my mouth did nothing. Nor my hands. I noticed that his goggles were on his forehead and he was watching me with his dark blue eyes.

"I can't believe it! Do you know how far away you kicked the ball?"

"Wh..what?" I whispered with my broken voice. Maybe I broke my spine? Or my ribs? That would suck!

"You kicked it really high and it ended up in the forest on the other side. You practically missed Jade but I have never seen someone kicking the ball that far away. You rock!" He said and I gave him small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Why aren't you answering me? I didn't see you falling, I was too busy watching the ball."

"I..I..slipped..and fell..on my back.." I managed to say. And from the look on Matt's face, the same thing already happened to him.

"Oh crap, that hurts."

I wanted to say: No shit Sherlock, but being sarcastic at that moment wasn't an option.

"So you can't breathe well, right?" I slowly moved my head, nodding.

"Can you sit up?"

"I..I didn't..try." He nodded and he put his hands behind my back, pulling me up.

As soon as I sat up with Matt supporting me I could breathe better. There was a small wave of pain in my back and over my lungs, but it stopped and I exhaled, relieved. Nothing seemed to be broken so I felt much better.

"I'm okay now. Thanks." I said, giving him one more smile, which he returned.

I sat there for few more minutes, looking over the field when I realised that there's no sign of Mello and Jade.

"Matt, where are Jade and Mello?" I asked, slowly standing up. He helped me once again and the pain completely left my body as I stretched slightly.

"They went to get the ball. And apparently they can't find it."

"Thank God that I actually kicked it. When I fell I thought that I missed."

"Lucky for you that you didn't."

"Yeah."

"We should go inside, it's starting to rain." He said and I spotted a small rain drop on his nose. Next one fell on my forehead and I nodded.

We started to walk to the doors slowly, me still being a bit wobbly. The rain started to fall a bit faster when we finally reached the door. Matt opened it for me and gave me a smile bow.

"After you ma'am." He said seriously and I started to laugh, entering the hallway.

"Are you always funny?" I asked him as the doors closed.

"Depends on the girl." He said giving me a wink. I immediately blushed and he chuckled.

"Are you always that shy?" He teased.

"Actually I'm not shy."

"You seem shy to me." He leaned a bit.

"Umm, depends on the boy." I said, playing his game and he grinned.

"Fine by me." He said as we continued to walk, me blushing like crazy and him grinning like crazy. When we entered the main hall we saw Roger walking to us.

"Just don't say anything about Idri and Near." Matt warned me and I nodded, watching Roger getting closer.

"Matt, Kim, I see you've been outside." We nodded at his statement.

"Well, after you find Jade and Mello could you please come to my office. I already informed Near and Idri." We nodded again and he left.

"So, Idri and Near are already here?" I asked Matt and he shrugged.

"I guess."

We both sat on the end of the stairs waiting for Mello and Jade to come.

I'm really curious what Roger wants.

And where the hell are Jade and Mello?

**With Jade and Mello, searching for the ball.**

**Mello's POV**

"Where on Earth is that ball?" Jade shouted, searching through the bushes opposite of me.

"How am I supposed to know? Kim kicked it really high and really far."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You didn't check that bushes there!" I said, laughing.

"Oh very funny." She replied and I laughed even more.

We searched the area some more but no sign of the ball. Nothing. We just stood there, in the circle of the trees, wondering where the ball ended up.

"Maybe she kicked it over the fence?" Jade stated and I thought about it.

"I don't know. That's really far. I don't think that's even possible from her spot."

"Hmm, true that." Jade said as she started to walk again, following the fading path.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the ball, duuh." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the trees and an idea popped in my mind.

"Maybe it's on the tree?" I said, examining the trees with more focus.

"Possible." We walked some more, searching the trees above us when I tripped, losing my balance, but quickly grabbing branch near by to maintain my balance.

I exhaled looking at the ground, only to find the ball.

"Great Mello, you found it!" Jade laughed, picking the ball.

"Tch." I muttered, following her out of the forest. Suddenly I felt rain drops all over my face and hair and just when we were at the beginning of the football field the rain started to fall faster and heavier.

"Crap! We're gonna get soaked!" I yelled as more and more rain dropped on me.

"I know! It's awesome!" Jade yelled back and I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"First to the doors wins!" She shouted and we started to sprint towards the doors. She was leading and our hair and clothes got more and more soaked by every step.

I could hear her laughter and I started to laugh too, enjoying in run on the rain.

What the hell is happening to me?

"Isn't this fun!" I heard Jade's happy voice from my right and I unconsciously smiled.

"You've got weird ideas!"

"What was your first clue?!" She shouted, laughing some more and I thought how her laugh is perfect. Melodic even.

We passed the field and we were almost at the door and rain made harder for me to see her. I could only hear her laugh on my right, but that was enough if you ask me.

"I feel so alive! This is awesome!" I grinned on her words. She's the only girl that I know that likes running on the rain like crazy and laughing and screaming how she feels so alive.

Well, I knew she's strange.

I finally saw the doors and I slowed down, trying not to slip. She was already there, soaking like she swam in the pool.

"I win!" She grinned.

"You started before me." I retorted back, entering the hallway.

"Whatever. We should totally repeat this." She said and I took a closer look at her.

Her hair was completely wet and her bangs were glued to her forehead and eyes. Her cardigan was wet, along with the front side of her pants. My hair was wet too and it was glued to my cheeks and neck. My cardigan was wet along with my pants.

We stepped into the main hall only to find Kim and Matt sitting at the first step with Kim laughing like crazy and Matt grinning. When they spotted us, Kim's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in shock. Matt looked surprised as well and I knew why.

"Jade, Mello? Are you two alright?" Kim asked.

"I can't be better!" Jade asked and I just nodded. Matt raised his eyebrows and I sighed.

"It's raining and we ran. But we found the ball." I said, explaining.

"Well, Roger needs us in his office right now so we were waiting for you."

"What for?" I asked.

"He didn't say. Are you sure you're not going to change first?"

"Nope, I'll do it after."

We went upstairs and saw Idri and Near exiting the playroom and coming in our direction in front of Roger's office.

"You know that you get more soaked if you run while it's raining instead of just walking?" Idri said and Jade nodded.

"That's the best part!" She chuckled.

"Is she high?" Matt whispered to me and I just shrugged.

"I don't think so. She's just happy." Matt shook his head while Idri knocked and we entered in Roger's office.

He was writing something and when the door closed he looked up. His eyes widened when he saw Jade and me completely soaked but he decided to ignore it. He coughed, clearing his voice and then he spoke.

"It's Saturday tomorrow and I talked with L on the phone. He said that you should all go to the town a bit. Get used to it. I'll understand if you don't-"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to the game shop! Finally!" Kim shouted and Matt chuckled. Jade grinned and I raised my eyebrows.

"Count me in." Jade said and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go." I answered and Roger nodded.

"Near, Idri, do you want to go with them?" Roger asked and they remained serious, staring at him blankly.

"Sure, why not?" Idri said, smiling. And Near shrugged.

Near shrugged... Near shrugged? Near shrugged!

Now, you don't see that every day.

Or ever.

"Alright then. We'll arrange everything tomorrow morning. You should go to dinner now. And you two should dry off immediately."

We all nodded, exiting Roger's office. Before I closed the doors I could hear Roger's mumbling and it made me smile.

"Those kids are going to get in trouble some day."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I have some cookies!<strong>


	19. Ice cream, games and fooling people

**Yeah guys it's me again! Didn't upload for a while because of stupid school and exams. They're driving me insane! And I figured out that my spellcheck was off the entire time! Yeah, so that sucks because now I know how stupid I have been! Anyway, I'll correct the chapters tomorrow because it's midnight and I'm sleepy because I stayed out late just to finish this.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: Bitblondetoday, Bluespeck, -Chan and Newia. *hands you cookies* (P.S. Bluespeck you'll get your award soon! =D)**

**Now enjoy the story. The rest of the 'town adventure' is going to be in next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I own my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<strong>

**In the town.**

**Jade's POV**

"Man this town looks dull!" Kim exclaimed, walking in front of me.

"It looks like everyone's dead." Matt retorted and I had to agree. Who would've known that Winchester is such a boring town. There aren't many people from what I see. Roger left us at the beginning of the town so we were currently walking to the main street. If we go back from this street we should be at Wammy's in 10 minutes, because Wammy's House was out of the town. That's why it's secluded. Explains everything..

I turned my stare to the left part of the street. There were some caffes and few closed shops. It's weird, I mean it is Saturday after all. Everything should be working.

"So that's why this part of the town is called the old part." Idri spoke quietly just like she was thinking out loud.

"What? The old part?!" I yelled. Damnit, Roger screwed us again.

"That explains the lack of people." Matt said and I sighed.

What are we supposed to do anyway? If there are no shops then what should we do? What am I supposed to do?

We passed by an antique store that was surprisingly working and I sighed again. It was really warm, not usual for autumn in England. That was really weird.

"Three." Mello stated from beside me.

"Huh?"

"Three living souls so far." He said serious and small smile formed in the corner of my lips. He was actually quite funny, but he really has to chill out. I'm sure he'd be much funnier.

We got to the end of the side-walk and turned to the main street. There were more people on the main street but nothing drastic. There were some opened shops and caffes as well as a library and a bookshop. But nothing interesting. Some people were looking at us weirdly, probably because of Idri's and Near's hair. And thank goodness we finally looked normal.

Kim was wearing short brown and fluffy skirt and orange stockings underneath. She was also wearing long sleeved brown-orange striped shirt. Her goggles were on her forehead, holding her brown hair. Idri was wearing her white long sleeved dress and white leggings underneath. Her white hair was in two braids and both her and Kim looked really pretty. So I'd rather not comment my clothes.

But the boys were a real surprise. Near was wearing jeans that looked a bit baggy and buttoned up white shirt. He really looked cute. Matt was in his usual jeans and black-white stripped shirt. His goggles were on his eyes and he looked casual.

And Mello...

I just..What the hell happened to him? God damnit he looked hot!

Great, I'm going insane. But, he really looked hot!

He was wearing ripped jeans and a black T-shirt and over it gray unbuttoned shirt with sleeves down to his elbows. His blond hair was messy and his uneven bangs were a bit over his eyes. The sky is going to fall down soon, I mean I'm thinking that Mello is hot.

Yup, it's going to fall soon.

"Oh God! Matt look, it's a game shop! I gotta go there! See you later guys!" Kim suddenly shouted before she started to run to another street on the left.

"Hey Kim, wait up!" Matt yelled as he followed her.

So it's only four of us now.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked turning to Near and Idri who were walking behind us.

Except they weren't there! They just disappeared! I cursed myself for letting them walk behind us, but it's too late now.

"Crap, Roger's gonna kill us!" I yelled somewhat hysterical.

"What are you talking about?" Mello asked as he turned to me.

"We lost two most intelligent kids in freaking Winchester!" I yelled and some people from caffes turned to us questionably.

"Intelligent my ass." Mello muttered, but I heard him.

"Sorry for the truth number two!" I shouted, walking back where we came from.

"Oh, look who's talking? Number two as well." He said, quickening his pace so he was walking beside me, his hands in pockets.

"So you're going to waste all afternoon in town just to search for those two?" Mello said and I stopped, thinking about the situation.

"Well I suppose that is pretty dumb."

"No fricking way! They probably returned to Wammy's or something." Mello said, looking at the small street on our right.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I asked, feeling a bit bored. He remained silent and I got impatient. Wind started to blow a bit and chills ran up my spine. It wasn't cold but I just shuddered at the wind. I guess it could become chilly later.

I almost gave up with the whole town thingy, clearly we had nothing to do here, but Mello suddenly turned to me. His blue eyes were focused on me and I froze.

"Wanna go get an ice-cream?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow.

His eyes were staring at me intensely, waiting for my answer and I felt my cheeks getting warmer and warmer. I wanted to run away from him and hide. But I couldn't so I felt like a complete idiot just watching him, blushing like a moron. Man, he can't be that hot!

Great, I'm losing my mind..

"Umm, sure. Yeah, why not?" I said, following him down the street for the search of the ice-cream parlour.

This totally feels like a date. Him, asking me to go get an ice-cream with him.

Alone.

My eyes widened and I almost gasped in shock as we crossed the street.

THIS IS A DATE!

**With the gamer kids**

**Matt's POV**

And I thought that Kim doesn't like to run. Or at least not at long distances. But she was sprinting like crazy to the game shop. It's like she was on a marathon or something, she was fast as Flash!

When I finally caught up with her she was in front of the game shop staring in the window where new games were arranged. I walked to her, my breathing still heavy from the running.

There was a big poster with new Adventures of Zelda game and another poster with Sly Cooper 3: Honour among thieves. (AN: You should check out the trailer for Sly just to see what's going on. It's one of my all time favourite games for PS2. ^_^)

"Wow, the new Sly Cooper?" I beamed, my fingers already itchy to try and play it.

"I know! It looks so awesome! I have to buy it."

We entered the store which was really small. There was a register on our left next to the entrance, two rows of shelves with games in front of us and in the left part of the room was TV with some game consoles and a couch. I guess you can try and play games there.

Kim was really impatient so she went right to the shelves to search for new games. I followed her slowly, just observing the store.

Where is the store owner anyway? Or at least a salesman or assistant. Somebody could just steal these games.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I heard a voice from my right. I turned to the voice to find a boy about 16 years old. He looked normal wearing just a baggy pants and T-shirt. His sand-blond hair was spiked up and he was glaring at me suspiciously.

I just stared at him, but then Kim stuck her head behind the shelves and looked at him.

His eyes widened when he saw her and soon enough he grinned towards her.

The hell?

"And how can I help you beautiful?" He asked and I almost laughed out loud. I shifted my glare to the window so I can watch the street and not laugh like a lunatic.

"Umm, riiight..So do you have new Zelda game?" I heard Kim's voice behind me and I turned around to find her blushing slightly and him watching her like a piece of meat.

Now this is getting disturbing.

"Oh yes, very interesting game. You can try it if you want." He said to her winking.

"Yeah sure." Kim said, following him to the TV. I went to the shelves to check other games when he interrupted me.

I swear this guy is retarded.

"Need anything?"

What no beautiful on the end?

"Yeah, I'm checking games. Or that's forbidden?" I glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you hurry up?" What the hell? What for? He didn't say that to Kim.

"Just to let you know, she's with me." I said and he frowned.

"Whatever." I heard him mumbling and cursing under his breath and that was really confusing.

What the hell is with this guy?

"So this new game is little different in controls from what I read. And you can play in two so it's a lot easier to play with someone."

"You read it? So you didn't try to play it before?"

"I didn't."

"You're kidding right? I mean, everyone would try the game."

"Well, long story."

"Aha. Okay, can we start it?"

"Sure."

I was listening to their conversation and the game actually sounds really cool. Especially the multi-player part. But, that guy is just too strange.

He didn't try the new Zelda game. What is he, insane?

"So what's your name?"

"Kim."

"My name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan."

"Right."

I rolled my eyes, walking to the other shelve. This shop has really good collection of games. Man, I'm so gonna be broke after this.

**Meanwhile on the 'date'..(xD)**

**Mello's POV**

"Are you sure that ice-cream shop is that way?" Jade asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I answered and she nodded.

If I remember correctly.

We turned right from the main street and we passed the crossing and turned to the left. Now on the end of this street we should go left and walk through small park and we should be there.

Now, it's been a while from our last trip to the town, but this town is so boring that nothing really changed. Wind was blowing slightly and white clouds were all over the sky, a bit over the sun making shadows.

_Now isn't someone brave today. That was really bold of you to ask her on a date._

It's not a date! We're just getting an ice-cream.

_Sounds like a date to me._

We're just filling the time. Matt and Kim are somewhere in their own land of games and Idri and Near dumped us and escaped. What are we supposed to do then?

_Okay okay, never mind._

"Where now?" Jade suddenly asked and I stopped.

"Through the park." I said and we started to walk again. Jade was a bit faster and her black hair was flying all around, but her bangs didn't move from her eyes. She was wearing black jeans with small slashes and dark blue shirt with open shoulders and her long sleeves were wide.

She was beautiful. Her pale face was in contrast with her black hair and purple stripes made everything more original and creative. I wish I could see her eyes. I swear, they would make her hundred times prettier.

"So is that the ice-cream parlour?" Jade pointed to the old building with few chairs in front. It was totally vintage in pastel colours of blue and pink. With old curtains and chalkboard with names of cakes and special offers.

"Yeah."

We crossed the street and walked in. As soon as Jade opened the door a small bell rang, signalising that someone entered. Jade went straight to the cakes and other sweet stuff while I just examined the parlour. The inside exterior of the parlour was even more vintage than outside and I didn't recognise it from the last time. The floor was white and there were few chairs that looked like couches and between them were tables. The walls were painted in light blue and there were some old pictures of ice-creams and cakes along with some old photos and an old green clock.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Short old lady asked Jade with a small smile. I guess she was the parlour owner.

"Just a minute. Mello are we going to eat here or what?".

"We should search for Idri and Near so we'll walk." I shrugged.

Jade nodded turning back to the lady to give order.

"I'll have one scoop of chocolate with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles."

"Are you sure? This chocolate is to die for." Old lady said and Jade shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, make that two scoops."

"Excellent choice." She said handing the ice-cream that looked like a hill made of chocolate to Jade. Jade paid and the she turned to me.

"And for you young man?"

"Same as her."

"You were totally right, this is to die for." Jade shouted happily behind me, licking her ice-cream.

"I told you." Old lady said giving a small wink.

"I'll go wait for you outside. Goodbye!" Jade said and in an instant she was gone.

"Fine girlfriend you got there." Old lady said and I almost choked while paying her.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said, taking my ice-cream and smelling the sweet aroma of chocolate.

"Oh, she will be. I can see it." She answered with a wink and then she disappeared in the back room. I was still standing there like a moron, repeating her words in my head.

_I have to agree with her. She definitely will be your girlfriend._

Oh shut up! I mentally rolled my eyes as I exited the store and found Jade standing near the road looking at the distance.

"So where do you wanna go next?" I asked her and she turned to me, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never been in Winchester before. Although, that hill opposite of park looks interesting. Let's go there!" She grinned and I smiled.

"Yeah sure. I've never been there too. Let's check it out."

"Awesome!"

We crossed the road both of us eating our chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles.

Damn, so many chocolate is just for my taste.

_Do you think that old lady can see the future? You know like she's looking in the crystal ball and she can see everything. Except she's not looking at the crystal ball, but at the ice-cream scoop._

I started to chuckle and Jade turned to me confused.

"What's going on?"

"Umm, nothing.." I said quickly.

"Whatever."

_No I'm telling you. For real._

Yeah right. Nobody can tell the future.

_Can you prove it?_

Well no, but that kind of things just doesn't exist.

_But you do believe in God?_

Yeah, from time to time. I don't know actually.

_Well, if you believe in him then you have to believe in ghosts, monsters, and prophecies._

But we don't actually know if they exist. I mean ghosts? Please, that's just absurd.

_We don't know if God actually exist, but we do believe in him._

We?

_I am you. Technically, you're arguing with your other self. Other me. Self consciousness. Call me whatever you want._

So, I just beat myself in an argument?

_I guess._

Oh, brilliant.

_Maybe you should ask Jade if she believes in them._

And why should I do that?

_Well I know that you, I mean, I want to know something about her. So what, you're a mind reader now? You've got to ask her._

It's not that simple. She becomes freaky when someone is digging stuff about her.

_But, you're friends now. You've got to know something about her. And she's ok with you right now, she believes you._

Like Jade could believe anyone.

_Just ask her._

I won't promise you anything, but I'll try.

_That's like a promise. You'll try!_

Fine, fine.

**Meanwhile with 'lost' Idri and Near**

**Idri's POV**

Kim and Matt ran away to the game shop when Roger suddenly appeared in front of us, pulling us to the nearby street.

"Roger?" Near asked and I raised my eyebrow.

Roger was examining us and when he figured out that Near only has a shirt on him, he started to freak out.

"Near, you should have brought a jacket. You'll freeze."

"It's not that cold. Besides, what are you doing here?" I asked, getting annoyed by sudden attention.

"I don't trust this town. And I think that you should immediately go back to Wammy's."

"Roger, we can finally go to town and see normal people and now you're telling us to go back?" I stated and Near just nodded.

"Fine, then name one place or store you want to visit and then we'll go back."

I furrowed my brows in thinking. There really wasn't a store of interest to me. And I'm not hungry. Maybe we should go to the park or something, but then what?

"Toy store." Near said and I shifted my glare to him.

"There isn't that big toy store in this part of the town, Near." Roger said, pushing his glasses back on the nose. Near just stared at me and I figured out what was he planning.

"But you have a car Roger." Near stated and I smiled. Roger is totally hopeless now. He can't fool two most intelligent kids here.

"And you said one store. We want to go to the toy store because we can't walk around the town." I said, looking at Roger, expecting his answer.

Roger sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine then. L mentioned that you have to get some new toys. Then toy store it is." He said, leading us to his car in the alley near by.

"Even L is on our side." I stated, giving Near a smile.

"And we fooled Roger." He said and I nodded happily.

This turned out even better than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the rest is in the next chapter. And Newia owns the idea with the ice-cream scoop instead of crystal ball. xD<strong>

**Review please!**


	20. Pick up lines, Lego's and detention

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the delayed chapter, but school is taking all of my time and everything. But, I concentrated on the chapter last few days and I typed the longest chapter ever. 36 or so pages total. O_O Yeah, so that's my way for saying that I'm late and that I'm sorry.**

**But before the chapter thanks to my wonderful reviewers, who keep pushing me to write more: IAmTheRedOne, Newia, Ants64 and Bitblondetoday.**

**For soul vrazy: Haha, you sent me a review right when I was editing this chapter! What a coincidence! Haha, and an answer to your question when is the new chapter coming up..Well, right now. You sure are lucky!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning Death Note people. Nope.**

**And I present you chapter 20. W00T!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20.<strong>

**In the game shop**

**Kim's POV**

"This game is really interesting and there's so many improvements." I said to myself, amazed by the new Zelda game. Dan and I have been playing it for 20 minutes or so and, well I wanted to buy it before, but I'm definitely going to buy it after this.

"Yeah." He said, failing to follow me into the cave. Yeah I mean, what the hell is wrong with him? He isn't what you'd call a gamer. He's really clumsy. It took him 3 minutes to figure out the controls so he can follow me. I was just wandering around, examining the game while Matt was checking other games on shelves. Man, I really have to check the rest of the games they're selling.

Suddenly I got the urge to sneeze and I couldn't hold it anymore so I dropped the controller, bringing my hands to my nose, covering my sneeze.

"I would say God bless you, but it looks like he already did." Dan said beside me, pausing the game.

I raised my eyebrows, turning to face him.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he smirked.

"Let's stop with playing this game."

"And why?" All because I sneezed?

"I think something is wrong with my eyes."

"Maybe you should get glasses? My eyes sometimes start to hurt when I play too much games." I have no idea what's with this guy. He behaves like he never played a game before. And he works in the game shop!

"No, not that. I just can't take them off you."

What?

I made a grimace, mentally slapping myself for letting him so near me.

I looked at him once again and he was pouting. Why is he constantly PMS-ing? Changing his mood from flirty to sad.

Wait, wait, is he really flirting with me? No, I'm just overreacting, that's all.

"Something wrong?" I asked, knowing that I'll regret this after.

"Yeah, your lips are not on mine." He said, leaning to me. I immediately leaned back, my eyes widening.

What the hell?

"You've got a serious problem dude." I said, standing up from the couch and leaving the controller on the small cupboard where TV was.

He grabbed my hand, turning me around so I was watching him once again.

"Now, now. I didn't mean to offend you. You're just really pretty. Where are you from anyways?" He asked and my suspiciousness towards him raised for few degrees. I knew well enough to shut up about Wammy's around normal people. It was all to risky. Especially watching my position on the intelligent list, everything was on thin ice. If someone starts digging and finds out that I'm from the orphanage for 'Gifted' children then maybe, just maybe, they'll find out about L and his successors.

And that's why first rule of the Wammy House was to keep silent about it. Keep it a secret.

Basically our whole world was a secret.

Anyway, I swallowed hard, giving him a fake smile in the corner of my lips.

"I'm from France." I said and his eyes widened.

"Really? You don't have an accent like you are from France." Dan raised an eyebrow and I laughed nervously.

"I've been learning English since kindergarten."

"And he's your boyfriend?" He pointed to the Matt with his head.

I was thinking frantically what to say, trying to sustain my blush from the mere thought of me being Matt's girlfriend.

"Yep!" Matt's voice rang through the empty shop and my blush finally appeared.

Daniel frowned, looking a bit pissed and I started to feel really uncomfortable.

"Yeah right." Dan said with fake confidence, still holding my hand. I broke out from his grip, but then he just hugged me around the waist pulling me close.

"What the?" I yelled right when Matt stepped out behind the shelve.

His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were hidden by his goggles and hair.

I strangled, trying to get away from this sick pervert, but Dan was older than me which made him a lot stronger.

Damnit!

Matt slowly walked to Dan and it was almost funny to see that Matt is taller. Point for Matt.

"Let her go." Matt said calmly to Dan's face.

"Sorry weirdo, but your girlfriend is mine girlfriend now." Dan said with a grin and I swear that my face went red with rage.

"Listen you slimy bastard, I don't even know you and I'm sure as hell that I don't want any jerk like you as my boyfriend!" I yelled totally pissed off which gave me the strength to wriggle out from his grip. I pushed Matt a bit and I folded my arms over my chest, glaring daggers at Daniel.

"Oh come now sweetheart, we're meant to be together." Daniel said all sweet, while behind me Matt was making noise like he's puking. I just continued to stare at Dan, not believing my ears.

"What the fricking hell? We met 30 minutes ago!" I shouted and Matt started to chuckle.

"But this is destiny!" Dan said a bit dramatic in his typical English accent. I just stared at him wide eyed, checking my brain for any memory of being transferred near mental hospital.

Matt slowly pushed me behind as he stepped in front once again.

"Listen you moron, who do you think you are?"

"I'm the only one who is normal enough to be her chosen one."

"And what is wrong with you and the pickup lines? You heard her, she doesn't want you as her boyfriend."

"Or anyway near me." I stated, still a bit shocked.

"Fine then, I'll just have to prove to her that I'm worthy being called her boyfriend."

"Prove her what you idiot?"

"That she doesn't deserve you as her boyfriend!" Dan pushed Matt a bit, and I just wanted to teleport myself out of here. This is getting way too serious. And waay too cliché.

"So is that a challenge?" Matt asked pushing Dan as well.

"Yeah you moron! Name the challenge! I'll do anything!" Daniel shouted overconfidently and I grinned knowing what will happen. Dan, you lost the moment you said that Matt can name the challenge.

Matt was obviously thinking the same thing as I, 'cause he smirked at Dan, folding his arms over his chest.

"Deal. We'll play Mario kart." (AN: It's typical race game if anyone is confused.)

"We'll play a game?" Dan asked and I started to snicker.

"Yeah. We'll play 3 laps and the one who wins gets the girl." Matt said and my jaw dropped.

"I'm not your trophy! Or a thing! I'm a human being, you can't compete for me!" I shouted angrily, but both of them ignored me just glaring at each other with hate.

"Deal." They shook hands and I seriously wanted to disappear. This is not me! What did I do to get in the situation where two boys are competing for me? Am I in the movie? I know that this is every girls' dream; two boys fighting for her, but I'm not like them. I'm not normal!

I guess I was labelled a freak the moment I entered Wammy's.

Boys sat on the couch each holding the controller and starting the game. The moment they started to race I turned around and went to the shelve farthest from them. I watched the games, deciding to buy new Zelda game as well as new Sly Cooper game. Maybe I should buy Catwoman for my PSP too? It looks interesting.

Oh well, I do have enough money and nothing new to play.

I picked those games and I went to the cash register. Surprisingly there was old man, possibly in his sixties, sitting there and solving a crossword in newspapers. This is strange, he wasn't here before.

"Um, excuse me, I'd like to buy this." I said, placing the games on the register. Old man pushed his glasses to his nose, raising his head to look at me.

"Sure." He said, taking the games and scanning them for the price. I exhaled, taking out the money and calculating the price.

"So is Daniel making you any problems?" He asked, handing me the plastic bag with games. I payed the man, sighing again as he closed the drawer with money.

"He's competing with my friend for my affections."

"So the usual, hmm?"

"How do you mean usual?"

"He's hanging around here because he's the nephew of my son who is owning this store. He is currently in London on convention." I felt a bit jealous, because that was the famous game convention in London which happens every year. Man, I wish I was there and not here in old and boring Winchester.

"Basically Daniel with flirt with any girl that's not ugly." Old man continued with his story.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Old man laughed and I smiled, simply because there wasn't anything funny.

"Oh you're a real model instead of those local girls."

"Thanks. I guess."

"You should better go before he starts to follow you."

"Yeah, goodbye then."

He just nodded in response and I opened the door, walking out on the street. I sighed, turning to the right not knowing where am I going.

Stupid Matt and Daniel. Stupid boys. Stupid men. Always showing off, always competing.

Man, I don't understand them one bit.

**Meanwhile in the more urban part of the Winchester, somewhere in the toy store.**

**Idri's POV**

Roger just couldn't out smart us, so he finally took us to the main part of the Winchester. And there was this huge store with 3 floors and so many toys that I just stared amazed. Oh L, thanks for spoiling us.

Roger sighed, gently pushing us in. From what I saw, the first floor was with video games, books and large toys like cars and swings. I'm sure that Kim and Matt would enjoy in the game section.

Roger lead us to the elevator and pushed the button for third floor.

"Why third floor?" I asked suspiciously.

"On the second floor are baby stuff." Near answered instead, standing opposite of me.

"So you've been here before?" I asked and he nodded. Then why on Earth he didn't buy Lego's?

I decided to ignore it, putting myself in charge to find Lego's so I can finally build my castle. I constructed it in France and it took me a month to build it. There were many complex rooms and one giant clock tower in the middle along with four towers in each corner of the castle. Every room was designed perfectly and with little luck I could sit in my castle because of my height. The castle lasted a week and then I knocked it down. It was almost as fun as to build it.

The elevator bell rang, alerting us to exit it. The third floor was full of children and parents, but nothing like first floor. I turned to ask Near something, but he was already gone.

Thanks a lot Near! That left me with Roger.

Roger slowly started to walk away and I followed him, knowing that he is taking me somewhere. Maybe somewhere where I can find Lego's!

Roger turned to the right section where most of the girls were. He walked to the shelves with dolls, and turned to me with his hands crossed.

I just stared at him, waiting for him to take me to Lego's.

"So Idri, are you going to pick anything?" He refereed to the shelves on my left and right side. In the corner of my eyes I saw Barbie dolls and other stuff for it. There were some baby dolls too and few fake make up things.

I turned my glare at him and I raised my eyebrows, looking at him a bit angry.

He thinks I'm a girly girl! What, I have to play with Barbie?

I mentally screamed, trying to keep my composure. Near was so much better in hiding his frustration. I wasn't that cunning.

"Roger, did you ever see me playing with a Barbie?"

"No, I didn't. I have much work to do, so just pick a toy and lets go find Near." I blinked a couple of times and then I turned on my heel, leaving the pink section and heading to the boys part. There were cars and some other boys stuff, but in one section with robots and trains I almost ran into Near.

"Idri." He said, acknowledging my presence. I shifted myself on my toes, trying to see behind him. Roger was right in one thing though, and that's finding what I want and getting out of here.

Maybe it's a good thing to be short so I can fit in my castle, but it would be better if I was taller in this situation.

"What are you looking for?" Near asked right when I saw Roger searching for us. I immediately took Near's hand, quickly walking away.

"Lego's. Do you know where can I find them?"

"Yes, on the last shelve over there."

"Thank you." I said, quickly turning to the last shelve, my smile appearing at the sight. There were giant boxes of Lego's and they even weren't expensive.

On the end of the passage was large barrel full of Lego's, right at the wall. I walked to it, sitting on it. I crossed my hands over my chest, deciding to wait for Roger. This isn't expensive and he's going to buy it! After the Barbie incident he has to.

Near was still standing halfway to me, staring at me with his black eyes and pale face.

He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted with Roger walking over to us, panic written all over his face.

He first checked Near, who just ignored him and then Roger turned to me, a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Idri, don't you ever do that again!" He shouted. I blinked, trying to sustain my laughter.

"Where did you take her Roger?" Near asked observing my face.

"I took her to the girls section. Idri, you should get down before you fall!"

Near started to twirl his hear and I exhaled.

"Roger, I don't like Barbie. I like to build things. So just please buy me Lego's so we can go already." I said and Roger just nodded while Near continued to stare at me.

"Alright then. Let's go to the cash register." Roger gave up, and I clapped my hands happily jumping from the barrel.

Roger started to carry the barrel, which was obviously too heavy so that looked really funny. I walked beside Near, feeling happier than ever.

"So Near, what did you take?" I asked and Near just raised his hand to show me box with electric train.

"Cool. When I build my castle, maybe we can make a track through it." He just nodded and I sighed, wishing he would communicate with me more.

"Can I help you?" He surprised me with the question and I turned to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course you can help me. That would be brilliant."

He just nodded and I took his hand again, quickening my pace to the register where Roger was paying.

Near handed him the train and Roger sighed again. Roger took out his wallet and read the price on the bill.

"What! That much?" Roger shouted and I chuckled, nervously turning to the other section behind.

Whoops!

**With Mello and Jade on the hill in the old part of Winchester.**

**Jade's POV**

Mello and I sat on the grass on the top of the hill. There were 3 trees on top and some old bench on the other side, but from our spot we could watch the town. Which was great spot for keeping an eye on missing Near and Idri. I put my hands behind me, supporting myself as my legs were stretched, just like Mello's.

I licked my lips enjoying the taste of the chocolate ice-cream. I already ate it, but it was amazing! Best ice-cream in my life!

Mello was unusually quiet and everything felt awkward. We were sitting relatively close, so close that our hands merely touched. I wanted to start a conversation, but I had no idea what to talk about.

"Do you believe in prophecies?" Mello suddenly asked and I turned my head to him, not believing my ears.

"I-I don't know. I guess I do. Maybe. Sometimes. Why do you ask anyway?" He was staring at me and he just sighed.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

What the hell?

"Umm, when I see one I'll believe I guess."

"And what about God?" He asked and my chin almost fell.

"Umm, well...I DON'T KNOW! STOP ASKING ME THESE KIND OF QUESTIONS!" I shouted a bit harsh, totally annoyed.

"Geez, okay. So you believe in prophecies, but not in ghosts and you're not sure in God."

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I-I don't know. Now will you please tell me why are you asking me this?"

"Just interested."

"Okay, what happened with favourite colour, your horoscope sign, and hobbies?"

"Those questions disappeared along with _What's your name?_ question." He said and I mentally face-palmed.

Although, he did have a point. Those questions were normal. The first question everybody's going to ask is what's your name, but in the Wammy's House..That question was forbidden. We only had our 'other names'. I really don't know how to call them.

"So what's your favourite colour?" Mello asked after a long silence and I yanked from my thinking.

"Midnight blue." I said, turning to look at him. His eyebrow was raised, observing my face.

"Really?" I nodded in response and he shook his head.

"Is that even a colour?" I heard him mumble and I chuckled.

"I don't know. I saw somewhere it's legit so why not." He let out a small laugh and I smiled again.

"Your?"

"Blue and green."

"You can't decide?"

"No."

"Yeah the same thing here. Blue or black? Then, one night I woke up and went to the window. The sky was painted in mix of blue and black so that's why midnight blue is my favourite now." I said, looking in front of me and down the hill. Wind was blowing again and that was amazingly refreshing.

"Creative."

"May be."

"In that case my favourite colour should be turquoise, because that's the mixture of green and blue." I nodded.

"Yep!"

"So what's your horoscope sign?"

"So you're on the normal questions now? Hmm, I'm Aquarius. You know what I didn't ask you? How old are you?" I asked and Mello looked at me irritated which only triggered my laughter.

"No, seriously."

"14. And you're pretty high for 12 year old." He said with a smirk and I immediately stopped with my laughter.

"What did you just say? I'm 14 as well. Hell, maybe I'm even older than you!" I yelled and he smirked again.

"Okay, I place my bet. If you're older than me.." He stopped and I became curious.

"Then, I'll buy you an ice-cream." He shook his head and I nodded.

"Deal." I wanted to shake hands, but he stopped me with his index finger raised.

"But, if I'm older than you then you'll show me your eyes."

My eyes widened and I almost choked on air. HE DID IT AGAIN!

"Naah, I'm just kidding. You should see the look on your face!" Mello started to laugh but I was under some serious shock so I didn't join him.

"Hmm, I don't know. When I think of something I'll say to you."

"Fine." We shook our hands, sealing the deal.

"First of all, which year you were born?" I asked

"1992." (AN: I'm doing the years exactly as in anime, in case anyone is wondering. You'll see why, though.)

My eyes widened again and my face lost the colour, just like every time I was shocked.

"What?" Mello asked while I just kept staring at him. He was observing me for a minute and then his eyes widened and he smirked.

"You were born year later! In 1993!" He yelled and I nodded slowly, wanting to run away.

Who knows what kind of thing I'll have to do now!

Mello started to laugh really hard, that in one moment he fell on his back, laughing like crazy. I face-palmed, cursing myself. Why did I agree on this?

I put my fist under my chin, supporting myself when suddenly, he put his face close to mine. I moved my hand from under my chin, placing it beside my leg. I could feel his hot breath on my face and I blushed.

"So, what shall we do to you?" He smirked and I swallowed, not because of fear but because of his face really close to mine.

He was watching me in the eyes and I watched him, although I wanted to look anywhere but in his eyes. I don't like staring people in the eyes for too long. But Mello's eyes were locked on mine and I, again, felt like he can see my eyes under my bangs.

Then, right at that moment, wind started to blow again. It blew with so much force that he moved my bangs from my eyes.

I froze in shock and then I heard Mello speaking to me.

"Jade.."

**Because I'm a real jerk, this is a cliffhanger so we'll move to Kim now. (xD)**

**Kim's POV**

I think I'm lost now.

I stopped walking on some street far from Game shop. I turned right and then to the next street where was this CD-shop and then I turned left on the crossing and continued right.

Or, that's what I think.

Crap, now I'm screwed!

I started to walk back. I think that's the smartest thing to do. My plastic bag with games was swinging and all this walking was going on my nerves.

I turned right and started to search for that familiar crossing, but this was a blind street.

What the hell?

I backtracked to the street before again. I stopped, scanning left and right, until I finally figured that I should turn right on the other street up.

I have no idea what I'm doing. Oh well.

I turned to the other right, seeing some old houses and a few cars.

Nope, that's not the street.

I came back to the main street again, getting more and more furious. If that wasn't the correct street, then how did I get here? What, I just fell from Mars?

Stupid Winchester, stupid England, stupid Matt, stupid Dan!

Aaargh! This is a real pain in the neck!

"Kim, what the hell are you doing here?" I heard someone's voice on the side-walk opposite of me.

I turned to the voice, realising that Matt is standing there with a plastic bag with games in his left hand.

I was glad and angry in the same moment. Glad that he's here so I won't be lost anymore, and angry because of his competition with Dan.

"Oh, you know. Just checking the town." I said the first lie that popped in my mind. There's no way I'm going to tell him that I got lost.

"You seemed more like lost than just checking something." He said, and even from the distance I saw his smirk.

"Yeah, well, that was a blind street."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"So, wanna come back? It's almost 6 o'clock and we should go back to Wammy's."

"Umm, no." There's no way I'm going back with him and possibly seeing that moron Daniel again.

"Suit yourself." He said, turning back and casually walking away with his hands in pockets. I hesitated for a moment, but upon seeing my options I realized it'd be the best if I follow him back. I'm done with my 'researching'.

I crossed the street and ran to him.

"I knew you would follow."

"This town is boring anyway." He just shook his head and I raised my eyebrow.

"Can we do something else? I really don't wanna go back to Wammy's yet."

"And what do you have in plan?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, both of us continuing down the road.

"Just to let you know, I won." He said, obviously referring to the competition.

"How predictable." I muttered, not even realizing what I said.

"So you knew I would win?"

"Kinda."

"Excuse me, but I am the best."

"No, actually you're not. You won against some stupid boy who doesn't even know how to play a game. You'd be the best if you beat someone who's equally good as you."

"You mean, equally awesome as me?"

"No, equally good. You're not that awesome."

"Okay, that hurts!" He said, placing his hand on his heart, pretending to be offended by my words. I rolled my eyes, sustaining my giggle.

We turned right and I recognised the street that is next to the main street. That means we're close.

"By the way, do you know where Idri, Near, Mello, and Jade are?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I ran away first so I have no clue where they are."

"Hmm, we should search for them."

"And why?"

"Because Dan is looking for you in the main street and I don't think you'd like to go back there." My eyes widened and my fist clenched.

"Fine, lets just go to another street so we can avoid him."

That moron and his retarded pick up lines. Who is using them anyway?

Only Daniel, I suppose.

We turned to the street on left, avoiding the main street when I heard someone running to us. I turned around expecting Jade or Mello but I saw the moron itself.

I wonder why this doesn't surprise me.

"Hey Kim!"

Crap, Daniel is back. Can somebody just pass me the gun so I can kill myself?

No one, nothing? Oh great!

**In the Wammy's House, or more correct, in the playroom.**

**Idri's POV**

Whoever invented Lego's, that guy is my hero!

After Roger angrily payed for my barrel of Lego's, he drove us back to the Wammy's. He also carried the Lego's up to the playroom. I could see that the other boys were looking weirdly at me and my happy face. I guess you don't see whitehaired girl obsessing over Lego's every day.

After Roger left us in the playroom, Near and I were just standing there. I was thinking about my castle and do I have enough Lego's and Near was just observing me silently, twirling his white hair.

I walked to the barrel and I took off the cap. I knocked the barrel down, so I can shake out the Lego's. They all fell down on the carpet, scattering everywhere near me. The thing is, when they fall on each other they make really annoying noise and Near had to plug his ears in one moment.

After every block was on the carpet, I looked at them, memorising all the colours and shapes.

"Wasn't there an easier way to put them out?" Near asked, sitting on the spot opposite of me, gently pushing few Lego's away from him.

"Maybe there was, but I always do this." I answered, sitting on my spot and pushing the barrel away.

"Right." I shrugged, picking up one red Lego and thinking about what should I build first.

"Do you think they're searching for us?"

"Who?" I raised my head to look Near in the eyes.

"Jade and Mello. Maybe even Kim and Matt."

"Oh right, we didn't say that Roger kinda kidnapped us." Near nodded and I chuckled.

"Jade will go insane."

"Not to mention Mello."

"Well, we can't do anything at the moment. We'll tell them what happened at the dinner."

"If they come back at all."

"That could be a problem." I said, thinking what is going on in the town. Maybe they are searching for us? Or maybe they didn't see that we're not there?

No, they definitely figured out that we are gone. Jade especially. She may have bangs over her eyes to prevent others from seeing them, but she's not blind. She's only blind in reading her own emotions.

"You're making a castle, right?"

I quickly jumped from my thinking state, realising I already connected few blocks, forming main entrance in the castle. And I did it without looking or thinking what I'm doing. Like my body did only natural thing. Really odd.

I nodded, taking few more blocks to build a first floor of the castle.

"Idri are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Just thinking."

"I can see that."

"Right." We continued to work in silence, connecting blocks and forming main parts of the castle. It was really strange how Near and I synchronised without a word. Both of us knew what do to, like we're picturing the same image in our minds. Like we're connected.

"Idri, isn't weird how L arranged that you girls come here now? We could have met years before." Near said and I thought about it, analysing his words.

"You are right. Why now?"

"I think that L is planning something."

"Hmm, that won't be a strange thing for him. Do you think that this has something to do with the Kira case?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe L knows something."

"But, why now?"

"Maybe he wanted us to become friends when we're older?"

"Right, so we could work together on cases. To calm down the hate between us."

"Yes. But we're just 12 years old, while others are 14."

"So you mean that L didn't plan this."

"No, he did plan it, but not long ago."

"Yes, that could be the case. He wants something other than cooperating."

"We'll have to think about it more." Near concluded and I nodded.

"Well, they can't hide anything from us." I said, smiling.

We connected the parts of the first tower, immediately charging to second tower. My hands were doing everything alone while my brain was occupied with our conversation moment ago.

L planned something. L is planning something. He is really good strategist and he always thinks one step ahead. I wish I'd know what is happening with him right now and with the Kira case. But then again, Near can help me see behind L's plan.

I wonder what we'll find?

**And now back to Mello and Jade.**

**Jade's POV**

_Then, right at that moment, wind started to blow again. It blew with so much force that he moved my bangs from my eyes._

_I froze in shock and then I heard Mello spoking to me._

_"Jade.."_

"Jade, why on Earth are your eyes closed?" Mello asked me and I fought the urge to run away immediately.

"Because."

"So you're still not letting me see them?"

I didn't respond. Mostly because I felt angry on myself. In the same time I feared that Mello is getting angry. And I kinda didn't want him to be angry on me.

Wait, what?

I heard him exhaling and I got really uncomfortable, sitting there with my eyes closed like a complete moron. I think he'll just let me sit here for the rest of my life, until I finally open my eyes for him to see. I could just move my bangs back, but if I place them wrong then the whole thing is useless.

Wind started to blow again and I could feel my hair flying behind me. And from the direction of the wind, my bangs were probably on the top of my head.

Oh excellent.

I didn't hear a sound from Mello for a while, but opening my eyes wasn't an option.

Suddenly I felt him shifting and then I felt his hand on the top of my head. Few strands of hair fell on the spot in front of my eyes. He moved his hand once again and hair filled the empty places. My bangs were on my eyes again, I think.

"You're so weird.." He mumbled and my curiosity grew bigger.

Did Mello just fix my bangs? No, that's impossible! Why would he do that?

Well, there's just one way to find out what did he do.

I opened my right eye slowly, revealing small opening for me to see. My bangs were, indeed on my eyes, and Mello was sitting beside me with his knees close. I opened my eyes fully, looking at him and not believing what just happened.

He...He fixed my bangs. Mello fixed my bangs!

Mello, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention to me.

I should thank him. I should do something. But, I feel so nervous..And there's this strange feeling in my stomach, like I'm under pressure.

What is going on?

I stared at his profile, insecure and then he suddenly jumped on his feet.

"I think those are Matt and Kim over there." He said, pointing to the street ahead of us, under the hill.

"So, are you going?" He asked me, extending his hand so I can get up.

I gulped, taking his hand and pulling myself up. He was still very close and then he let go of my hand, running down the hill. I continued to stand there until I realized I should follow him. And that's exactly what I did. I ran down the hill, feeling the wind in my hair and all over my face. Wind found its way to my wide sleeves which gave me goosebumps from the cold air.

Mello was standing at the end, his hand in pockets. His gray shirt was flying a bit because of the wind, along with his hair.

"So, where are they?" I asked, avoiding the thing with my bangs.

"Over there." He pointed to the street on the left.

"Umm, who's that with them?" I asked, observing the guy beside Kim with sand blond hair. Kim and Matt both looked annoyed and completely pissed off and I had no clue why.

"No idea. Let's see." Mello started to walk to them and deep in my mind something told me that this isn't good idea. We were few meters away from them when Kim stopped her argue with that kid. She nudged Matt in the shoulder and then she smirked victoriously, glaring at us.

What the hell?

"Okay gamer kids, did you see Idri and Near somewhere?" Mello asked as soon as we came close. That strange boy was behind Kim now, staring at me intensely. Kim's smirk disappeared and she raised her eyebrows.

"No. Aren't they supposed to be with you?"

"They left us." I said.

"So, you mean they're lost?" Matt asked and Mello and I nodded in unison.

"Maybe they're back at Wammy's?" Matt asked.

"That's exactly what I said." Mello answered and I looked at my black watch.

"It's almost 6:30. Roger said that we should be back on dinner." I reminded them. In the corner of my eye I saw Mello looking at me and then rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever. Roger and his stupid rules."

"I couldn't agree more." I mumbled, making both Kim and Matt look at us with small smiles.

"Let's go then." Mello said and we started to walk again, with Mello and me leading the way.

Suddenly someone grabbed my left hand and I turned to see that strange boy with blond hair.

I pulled my hand out of his grip, clenching my fists.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him and he just winked, giving me a grin.

"I'm making sure you don't leave me, angel from heaven!" My eyes widened and I clenched my teeth, killing him with my glare.

"What?!" I hissed.

"Calm down sweetie, don't get me wrong I was just.." I shoved him to the wall, placing my hand under his neck. His eyes widened and then he smirked again.

"Don't you smirk at me, you moron! When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry." I yelled at him and he just blinked, like he's thinking.

"You have such a melodic voice. Could you please sing me a song." He said and I stepped back, taken by surprise at his request.

"What?" I heard Kim shouting behind me and I just stared at this boy, not believing my ears. I thought for a moment until I finally gave up.

"Sure. Roses are red, violets are blue..." I started to chant my 'song' coldly, not singing it at all.

"Ooh, I love that one."

"I have five fingers, the middle one is for you!" I exclaimed, giving him a middle finger. I heard someone chuckling behind me and a snicker, but I just continued to give him 'you are a stupid moron' smile.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to hear from someone so angelic like you." He said again and that's when I finally lost it.

"Eat this you idiot!"

**Later in the Wammy House, Roger's office.**

**Mello's POV**

"Jade, because of your behaviour I had to deal with a very angry father and a few psychologists. Do you understand the meaning of this, young lady?" Roger said, looking all serious, looking at Jade who was few steeps in front of me, standing on my left. Two giant windows behind Roger were providing the room with light from the street, seeing how it was already dark.

"Yeah."

"I'm not so sure. What in the world made you punch Daniel? You broke his nose!"

Wow, impressive. I did that only two times and in both cases I got punished. But, this was Jade! She becomes scared when someone wants to see her eyes but she just punched Daniel in the face with her fist 30 minutes ago!

"He was annoying and he was persistent in calling her names, even after she warned him." I said, making Roger to give me 'the look'. Basically, to tell me to shut the hell up.

"Even that's not the reason to punch him and break his nose!"

Whole scene happened really fast. He made Jade furious and she just punched him in the face, breaking his nose. His blood was all over the street and then he ran away, holding his nose. We came back to the Wammy's really quickly, because Jade was pissed off and she was walking with super speed. Roger was waiting for us at the entrance and he asked her to show him her hands. Her right hand was a bit bloody and her knuckles were a bit red, so he sent her to his office along with the rest of us. And the whole thing was just..awesome! This girl has some serious nerve.

"I would punch him a lot more, but he ran away." Jade said coldly, like nothing happened.

"I would not tolerate that behaviour here. Maybe Penny was nice to you but I won't be."

"She had her ways."

"You should be responsible for what you did to Daniel, but because you're from the orphanage, nothing can be done. Although, Daniel's father is determined that you go and see a psychologist."

"And why would I go and see psychologist again?"

"Because you punched the kid that you don't even know, because he was calling you sweetie." Jade clenched her fist again and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about the psychologist thing, but you're not escaping from your detention. A whole week without going outside. Not even on gym class. I already informed Professor Anderson that if he sees you, he'll immediately send you back to me. Is that clear?"

"There's no way I'm going to be inside this stupid house for a week! I need fresh air!" Jade shouted and Roger just got more angrier than before.

"You have a window. And if you don't control your behaviour and reactions, this will not go well for you."

"My behaviour is alright. I'm not going to change!"

"Maybe because of your behaviour you didn't have any friends until the age of ten. Jade, you were brought at the orphanage at early age, and I know very well what things you did."

She didn't have friends till she was ten? Is Roger serious? And what things did she do?

"And what do you know about that? You weren't even there! Everyone says that the problem is in me, but what is with the other girls who are stick up cows and don't tolerate when someone is different? If it wasn't for Kim, I'd still be alone!" Jade shouted and even I could see that she's losing control.

"That wasn't a little difference. You painted your room in black at the age of eight!"

What the hell?

"The room was pink and I painted it in black because it's better colour. Get over it!"

"If there's one thing I don't tolerate, it's talking back. And especially being insolent!"

"Welcome to the club."

"That was the last straw young lady, you're grounded for a week plus no dinner right now. Now go to your room until you calm down or I'll have to send you back to France."

"I'm here because of L, you can't send me back!" Jade shouted again.

"Maybe it is his decision, but he won't notice that you've been transferred to France. Now, out of my office! And Mello, you go with her to make sure she goes there. And you two are to go to dinner immediately. I don't want to see anyone in her room until it's sleep time! Understood?" He yelled and Kim and Matt nodded.

However, Jade and I remained motionless. And in my case calm, but Jade was like a ticking time bomb and I could see her exploding any second now.

We exited the office and Jade started to climb the stars casually, her steps loud and noisy. I looked at Matt and Kim with a shrug and went after her. While Roger started to follow Matt and Kim, making sure his orders were obeyed. Damn him!

We were walking down the hallway on the second floor, while her fists were clenched so hard they got white like her exposed shoulders. She stopped in front of her room and I got curious.

"Jade?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for defending me, though."

"Yeah whatever. Roger would never understand why did you punch him."

"I guess." She turned to me and I stared at her pale face. We were exactly the same height, so we could look each other in the eyes. Well, bangs in her case.

She turned to the doors again, grabbing the doorknob so she can enter her room. She was hesitating and just when I wanted to ask her what's going on, she turned to me again. She stood on her toes, going closer to my face and then she kissed me on the cheek. After that she entered her room in a flash, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone in the hallway.

I continued to stand there, heat from her kiss spreading all over my face and body. I touched my cheek, feeling my blush growing bigger and bigger.

I can't go on a dinner like this!

I turned to my room, throwing myself on the bed.

Why did she do it? Why did she kiss me? And what is this strange feeling?

I closed my eyes trying to rest for a second and arrange my thoughts again.

_It's called love. But he still can't figure it out._

Great, you again. Can you repeat what you said, I didn't hear you.

_Nothing nothing, just thinking to myself._

Then shut up! I'm confused here!

_Well, I guess love is a confusing thing after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand that's it! I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think! :D Byee~!<strong>


	21. Surprise and a connection?

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I know I haven't been on for so long but school was a pain in the ass and I actually had a new chapter prepared, but my new laptop got broken and I had to write a new one. And then I was over at my grandma in the country without Internet but that was actually good because I wrote a lot and I have few chapters prepared..So, hurry up with your reviews and I'll post as soon as possible.**

**Note: I'm going to use the big line that you see down to mark the pass of time. And it looks better so yeah.**

**Okay, ignore my blabbing, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed I still don't own DN. But I own my girls. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21.<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"What is worse than waking up early on Sunday morning?" I asked no one in particular, taking a bite of my waffle.

"Dunno." Matt said while yawning and I nodded. Roger said we have to wake up earlier for the breakfast but of course, it was just my luck to wake up too early.

And by that I mean waking up at 8 o'clock. Since my morning was completely ruined I went back and woke up Matt as well. Now he's morning is ruined as well.

We were too tired for a conversation so we continued to eat in silence. Or at least tried to. The screaming of little kids was too loud. I don't understand how can they be so full of energy all the time. One of many mysteries of the universe.

"Good morning." I turned to see Near and Idri at our table, looking really cheerful. Well, Idri at least.

"Morning." I said and Matt just nodded.

"You two look awful."

"Thanks for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"It's 8 o'clock and I'm awake, on Sunday." Matt said like he's gonna cry.

"Unfortunate for you. Near and I are awake from 5:30."

"What?" Matt half yelled half yawned, almost spilling his cocoa.

"What the hell were you doing so early?"

"We're playing." Near said like that's nothing special and I just nodded.

"Are you two right in your heads?" Matt asked.

"That's a rhetorical question right?"

"Yeah."

"You should wake up Matt."

"Yeah. Not going to happen."

"So what are we going to play now?" I asked him, changing the subject to games. I hope I can wake him up with this.

"I don't know. Let's crack Zelda first."

"So saving Sly for later?"

"Yup. Or should we solve Sly first?"

"Let's save better for later."

"True."

"So how are your studies going?" Idri asked after a silence filled with us devouring our breakfast.

"What studies?"

"We have exams tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Both Matt and I yelled scaring some kids away.

"You haven't heard it?" Near asked and we shook heads for no.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I started to panic.

"I would've told you but I didn't know either!" Matt looked really surprised.

"Well you should better start now. Good thing you woke up so early." Idri said with a smile and I slammed my head on the table.

"Cancel the games Matt. Prepare for my funeral instead."

"You can't die. We didn't try that multiplayer yet!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Idri are you done?" Near asked and I turned to look at their empty plates. How did they finish so fast? For a kids who are slow in everything they sure eat fast.

"Yes. Shall we go?" Near nodded in response and they left.

"Don't say it." Matt warned, but I ignored him.

"Oh man, can this day get any worse?" I asked myself, drinking rest of my tea.

"I told you not to say it! Now it'll get worse." Matt sighed.

"Of course it will. Anyway, where's Mello?"

"I could ask the same question about Jade."

"She's still sleeping." She's so lucky.

"Wait a minute. Why didn't you wake her up instead of me?" Matt raised his eyebrow leaning to me slightly. I blushed a bit, turning my head to the right part of the canteen.

"Are you insane? I would have been dead by now. At least now your day is ruined."

"Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. So what about Mello?"

"He's on his Sunday morning run."

"What?"

"You've heard me. He's running."

"On Sunday morning? At 8 o'clock in the Sunday morning? He is running on Sunday?"

"Yes, on Sunday. Are you deaf?" Matt asked getting pissed off.

"At least now we know that Idri and Near aren't the only ones with brain damage."

"Took you long enough."

"So what are we going to do with the exams?" I asked.

"I don't know what are you going to do, but I'm going to study in my room."

"What a surprise. I thought we're going to kill all professors and spend the rest of our days playing games."

"That was the plan." Matt started to laugh and I soon joined him.

"The hell is with you two?" Mello asked, sitting next to Matt.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, that's what the people in Asylum said too." He rolled his eyes, starting to eat.

"So you were running?" I asked suspiciously because he was wearing his usual jeans and shirt.

"I changed." He answered not sparing a glance to me.

"Yeah well, I'll go now. I have books to read and stuff to learn." I stood up and Matt followed me.

"You know there are exams tomorrow?" Matt asked Mello who just nodded.

"There are exams this whole week actually."

"How come everyone knows except me?" I shouted.

"You should get informed." Someone said half running, half walking to the entrance. I turned around, trying to see the person in the crowd of hungry kids.

"Was that Jade?" I asked Matt, nudging him in the ribs. I wasn't quite sure.

"I think it was."

Mello turned to see her too, but she was already out of the canteen.

Why is she in a hurry?

"Anyway, let's go." Matt and I left the canteen with me still worrying about tomorrow's exams. I wasn't prepared at all.

"Want some help with your studies?" He asked while climbing upstairs.

"Naah. I can do it myself. I'll call you if I needed."

"Okay."

"Thanks anyway." I said, opening the doors. Matt just shrugged.

"No problem. I'll come to pick you up for the lunch." I blushed a bit, half in my room. "Yeah sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Mello's POV<strong>

"Uhm, Mello if it isn't trouble-"

"Not now!" I shouted walking to my table at the far end of the library. The thing is, someone was already there.

I slammed my book on the table, trying to get person's attention.

"Ahem, this is my table. So move."

"I didn't see your name here." Female voice said uninterested and I saw none other than Jade. I gritted my teeth, sitting opposite of her. She was reading a history book and her bangs were all over her face. No wonder I didn't see it's her from the distance.

"I always sit here."

"As I said, I didn't see your name here. That means it's not your table." I knew I should've engraved my name in it. The wood is not that hard to make a print.

"Plus I got here first. Two points for me." She said clicking her pen twice.

"And since I'm such a good person, you can stay here. Isn't that wonderful?" She raised her head giving me a fake smile.

I swear some day I'm gonna kill this girl. Sometimes I can stand her, but I have my limits. Although moving away will just show that she won. And there aren't any free tables anyway. But if I stay everyone's going to think we're friends. Or worse.

I mean, we are kinda friends. It's more like a mutual agreement we won't kill each other until this great L's plan doesn't end. That's all. I have no intention of actually being friends with her. I still want to know about her, but being her friend is too much.

I opened my book so I can begin with my studying. I just have to repeat lessons, nothing special. Unlike some people, I plan things ahead. That way I'm not under stress.

"Aren't you supposed to be on breakfast?" I asked, not getting it. I just saw her five minutes ago. And she couldn't be done due to the big line.

"I was exiting the canteen. And I'm not hungry."

"But you didn't eat dinner yesterday." That's strange, she should be starving by now.

"I'm not hungry!" She hissed, raising her head to look at me. I raised my eyebrows not believing her.

"That isn't your concern anyway." She said, turning back to the book.

"Whatever." I ignored her, going back to my lesson. I don't understand how anyone can deal with her.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

**Mello's POV**

"Will you calm down already?" I asked her, quite annoyed. She's been doodling over her paper for five minutes now. She has her arm over the paper so I can't see what's she writing but I can see she's going insane. And I along with her.

"What do you want?" She removed her arm and I glanced at the paper. It looks like some sort of plan. Like for a house, but I can't see it well.

"Well now I want this." I snatched the paper under her nose.

"Give that back you jerk!" She shouted.

"Shh!" Some guy said irritated.

"Shh your ass! Now give that back!" She hissed really mad.

Now on the paper really was a plan of a house, and I'm pretty sure it's Wammy's house. But a plan was a bit different. There were a lot of various calculations, but the plan showed just windows and doors. I took a better look of a calculation beside one window and from the looks of it, she calculated the distance from the ground. And the degrees of the window view.

Wait a minute. Windows, distance, and view?

"Are you planning to escape?" I asked her and she lowered her head like she's ashamed.

"Yes." She muttered and I raised my eyebrows. What the hell is with her?

As much as I hate to say it, this girl has some serious wits. It looks like she pin pointed every window on Wammy's and calculated the distance from the ground. But she wants to escape and that means no one must see her. That's why she is calculating how many degrees of vision each window has.

"So what's the point of doing this?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. First breakfast now this."

"You mean you want to get revenge on Roger by violating the detention he gave you?"

"Is it so obvious I'm doing this on purpose?" She asked, observing me and I shrugged, thinking that if I was on her spot, I'd do the same thing. I looked at the paper again and a minute later I figured her problem.

"So you can't find the blind spot?"

"No. I calculated the distance to the ground from every floor so I can see if I can escape through them without breaking anything. Well the second floor is really high so-"

"But if you do the old trick to make a rope with bunch of sheets you can go down easily."

"Yeah but Roger, or anyone else, can see the rope after I'm down already. It really gets in your eye."

"What about the first floor?"

"There aren't any windows in the hallway."

"Right, the windows are in the rooms." She nodded and I put the plan in the middle so I can get a better look at it.

"So that leaves you with the.."

"Main floor, yup."

"Well it's simple. Roger's office has two windows and they both look at the forest and that tree right underneath the window. But all the classrooms have windows in other direction."

"I'm not that stupid. The problem is they're all locked." She sighed, placing a fist under her chin.

"Locked?" That's a first. They've never been locked.

"Yeah, I checked them this morning. So I'm trying to find a window that Roger can't see."

"Since Roger has a view of east part of the Wammy's, west, north and south are blind spots."

"West are classrooms and they're locked so you can count them out."

"That leaves front entrance and-.."

"Nothing. The north part is where the stairs are." She said.

"And the front entrance has no windows." I threw my pen at the plan, leaning back in my chair. This sure is tough, we're surrounded.

"Why don't you try the sheet trick?"

"I already told you, everyone's going to see the sheet."

"But what if someone pulls the sheet back?" I looked at her surprised face.

"You mean to say-"

"Yeah, it's what like a minute or so?" She looked back at the plan and shook her head for no.

"Fine, I offer help and you reject. I have no idea why I want to help you anyway." I looked at the book angrily.

"It's not that. The window from our room looks in the same direction as Roger's office. He would've seen me." I raised my head only to find her looking at me. I hate the fact that I can't see her eyes. It's not interesting to look at black bangs with few purple stripes.

I took the plan only to see she's right. God I'm such an idiot, I should've seen it and not make myself look stupid.

"It's no use." Jade said, folding the paper and shoving it into her pocket.

"I'll think of something. I just need more time." She exhaled, looking back at her book.

"Yeah well, when you do, you know where you can hear a second opinion." I said, almost muttering it. I saw her once again surprised face in the corner of my eye.

"Sure." She said, ending the talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"That's it! I can't study for a minute more!" I yelled annoyed, slamming the book and going to my bed. I jumped on it, searching for my PSP under the pillow. I quickly turned it on to see what time is it. Only Jade has a watch and it's on her wrist. Idri doesn't care about time so I have to find other ways to get informed.

The PSP finally turned on and I gawked at the time in the corner. Holy crap it's almost 2 o'clock! Lunch is going to be over soon if I don't hurry!

I turned the PSP off, running to the doors. Why didn't Matt come for me? He did say we'll go to the lunch together.

I closed the door and while turning around I almost bumped into Mello.

"Whoops, sorry." I said, entering in the room after him. He just shrugged and we both stopped looking at Matt. His head was on a book and he was sleeping heavily.

"I knew I shouldn't leave him here." Mello sighed, throwing his bag at the floor.

"Should I wake him up?"

"Yeah, I'll be going to the lunch."

"Okay." Mello left and I was now alone with asleep Matt. I silently walked to Matt to take a better look at him. His hair was completely ruffled and his goggles were on his forehead.

"Matt, wake up! Did you study anything at all?" I shouted at him, shaking his shoulders.

"Matt wake the hell up you jerk! I'm going to miss lunch because of you!" I shook his shoulders harder this time so he finally raised his head.

"W-what?" He mumbled half asleep.

"It's almost 2 o'clock and the lunch is almost over! We're going to miss it and I'm starving here!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked getting up and stretching himself.

"You said you'll come to pick me up!" I grabbed his hand, hurrying him downstairs.

"I did?"

"Yes you did! But it looks like we're not the only one, Mello came down just a minute ago." I ran to the line to pick my food which I got really fast since almost everyone already ate.

"So, are you done with biology?" Matt asked me while we were going to our table.

"Yeah. I took care of that first. I solved the essay for that book we got from English class as well. Now I have to finish that poem and equations for math."

"What about history?"

"That too?"

"Yeah."

"Aw man!" I whined sitting opposite of Matt. Mello was there too, reading a book almost done with his food.

"So what poem you learned Matt?" Matt stopped with his fork half way to his mouth.

"What poem I learned?"

"You had to learn a poem of your choice so you can write about it in tomorrow's exam." Mello said like it's nothing special. Matt slammed his head to the table and I started to laugh.

"Dear lord, what poem?!" He screamed to the half empty canteen.

"Any poem that has old English words in it." I said, still laughing.

"I have no idea which one!"

"Just go to the library and take a random one, that's what I did." I said.

"Fine. But first I have to do math exercises."

"Okay."

"So what's up?" I heard Jade's voice from my left and sure enough she was there. She was biting her thumb, watching in the distance with absolutely no food in front of her.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked her a bit concerned.

"No."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Wait a minute. You didn't eat dinner yesterday, today's breakfast and now you're skipping lunch too?" I asked mad.

"Precisely."

"But you must be starving by now!" I yelled at her and she just shrugged.

"I'm not starving! And who made you my mom?" I shook my head.

"Her choice." Mello mumbled and Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Since when do you care?" Matt asked Mello who was still reading his book.

"I don't. I'm just saying."

"Okay enough of that, where are you this whole morning?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm in the library. Studying."

"Okay. By yourself?" I mentally facepalmed seeing how she's always alone. Stupid question.

"Actually no, Mello's there too. I mean we don't talk but that counts as company, right?" I looked at Matt who looked confused just like me.

"Umm, yes it does."

"See. I'm not alone." I shook my head, continuing to eat.

"Did anyone see Near and Idri?" Matt asked and Mello groaned.

"Who cares about them?"

"Actually I did. I finally found the playroom so I went to check on them." Jade said, ignoring Mello.

"And?"

"You better not go in there for the rest of the month."

"Why not?" Matt asked but I cut Jade off, already knowing the answer.

"She's doing it again!" I yelled somewhat excited.

"Oh yeah. And now she dragged Near into that too. It's kinda funny." Jade said with a smile.

"What is she doing? Come on, tell me!" Matt yelled impatient.

"In France almost every month Idri would force Penny to buy her Lego's. And now she has really big collection."

"And she means really big. Like, half of the playroom there are Lego's." Jade said.

"Yup. So one day I asked her why is she buying so much of them. And she said that she always dreamed of making a giant castle all from Lego's." I said grinning. Now both Matt and Mello were looking at me interested in the rest of the story.

"So it took her a month, but she finally build it. And it was huge. We couldn't open the door of the playroom without knocking the castle over so Jade and I climbed through the window."

"And we found Idri sitting inside the castle smiling like a maniac."

"So the castle was 'alive' for the week and then she knocked it over. It was a huge racket and Penny almost got heart attack along with the rest of the girls."

"So you're saying that Idri and Near are building a castle?" Matt asked not believing.

"Yeah, it won't be as big as the one Idri built because they don't have enough Lego's." Jade said biting her thumb.

"It's a pity she couldn't bring them here." I said.

"Like that would work. Whole plane would be full of Lego's." Jade said and I laughed.

"True that."

"So how come you found the playroom?" I asked the question that was bugging me.

"Oh you know, I was on the first floor so I checked it." I looked at her suspiciously, and in the corner of my eye I saw Mello looking at Jade from his book.

Well that wasn't suspicious at all.

"Anyway I gotta go!" Jade said like she's in a hurry, quickly walking away. I ignored her weird but usual behaviour until I saw why she ran away. Roger appeared in the canteen, but the bad part of it, he was going towards our table.

"Guys, Roger is coming." I whispered and they both nodded.

"Bon appetite." He said and we all nodded, pretending to have full mouth.

"I believe your studies are going well."

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Good, good. Now, did you see Jade? The main cook said she didn't see her since yesterday's lunch."

"I think she's in her room, sleeping." I said, lying through my teeth. If I said that I don't know where she is, both her and me would end up in trouble.

"Really?" Roger moved his glare to Mello and Matt who nodded.

"If I find out that she is outside, regardless of her detention and any of you have your fingers in that, you'll all be in detention. Especially you Mello." He threatened and I lowered my head.

"Why would I want to help her?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal." Roger left ignoring Mello's words.

"Holy shit." Matt said and I laughed.

"That guy is paranoid." Mello said going out of the canteen.

"I have to agree with that." Matt said and I laughed again.

"So a castle, huh?"

"You're still on that?" I asked.

"Well, it is interesting."

"Yeah, Idri will call us to see it when they're done."

"I hope so." I smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>

**Mello's POV**

Stupid Roger. The only thing he loves are his stupid books about bugs. I don't understand why he works in the house for intelligent kids if he can't stand kids at all.

I turned to the classroom hallway, going straight to the library. I almost entered in when I looked at the end of the hallway. My eyes widened and I smirked, turning to the library hoping that Jade is there.

Luckily she was. She was still at my table, and she was reading a book. I sat opposite of her, my smirk still on my face.

"What?" She asked, raising her head to look at me.

"Oh just a window."

"Oooh a window. Mello the Great discovered a window. You should get a Nobel prize." I ignored her sarcasm, my smirk getting bigger.

"What the hell is with you?"

"I told you, but if you want to see it.."

"A blackmail again? You're blackmailing me so I can see a window? Forget it!"

"Oh shut up and give me the plan." She continued to look at me and my hand while I was waiting for the paper.

"You know, a please from time to time won't kill you." She said, giving me the paper which I quickly unfolded in the middle.

"Or a thank you."

I searched for this hallway on her plan and right at the end of the hallway, next to the library, I drew another window. I leaned back in my chair victoriously, still smirking.

She took the paper to examine it, tilting her head to the right.

"It is a window."

"I don't believe that you forgot that one. And it's so obvious."

"The worst thing is that I know this window very well."

"Hah, and because it's on the main floor you don't have to jump."

"But what about Roger?"

"Well his office points in that direction, but-"

"That window is on the end so I can easily turn to the west part of the Wammy."

"You really like to cut people off in the middle of the sentence, right?"

"Oh shut up, if I don't do that it will look like you're the smartest."

"I am."

"Not in this life blondie. Now excuse me I have to escape from this prison." She grinned evilly, walking away.

Blondie?

What? Oh no, she won't get away that easily. I took the chocolate bar from my bag, running to the exit so I can catch up with her. The window was already opened and she was outside, turned to the forest so she didn't see me coming. I quickly jumped out, walking to her.

"So where are we going?" I asked her and she turned around surprised.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

"Umm, I want to go to the forest but Roger's office looks in that direction so I'm taking the longer route from that way." She pointed to the west part of the field.

"Seems fine."

"Now you answer my questions!" She shouted and I just took her hand, dragging her around the corner so we're out of the sight.

"For someone who plans out everything you certainly didn't think that someone might hear you or see you through the window."

"Okay that doesn't matter right now. Answer my questions!" She demanded.

"Now who's not polite? I don't think that please would kill you."

"You're the one to talk! When you start to say please so will I. Now answer."

"I'm coming with you to make your little trip miserable."

"OH HELL NO!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked her, unwrapping my chocolate.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have to study or do anything besides this? Why do you have to accompany me and ruin everything on purpose?"

"I'm done with my studying. And I should ask you the same question."

"But why do you have to go with me?"

"Because you called me blondie. And that won't pass unpunished." I said leaning to her a bit. She exhaled, quickly walking away. I smirked, following her.

"Now you didn't answer my last question."

"I already learned everything for tomorrow's exam. I'm prepared." She said.

"Maybe you should've stayed and prepare yourself better, because tomorrow.." She stopped, turning to look at me.

"Because tomorrow?"

"You're going to be on third place." I smirked seeing Jade's pissed off face.

"Oh hell no! You are going down, but not on third place. You will be on fourth place!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that. But don't come to me crying for help after I've won."

"Haha, only in your dreams blondie! That won't happen! But even if I lose tomorrow, AND I WON'T, I'll never go and ask you for help."

"Your pride won't allow you?" I teased her even more.

"You're the one to talk, blondie!" She shouted running away to the beginning of the forest.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" I yelled after her, starting to run myself.

"It means you're the one with the big pride blondie!" She yelled, still running.

"Would you stop calling me blondie?"

"Not a chance blondie!" She stuck her tongue out, half turned to me.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah if you can catch me first."

"I can run faster than you and that's proved!"

"Catch me and I'll call it proved!"

"And if I do catch you?" I asked her, finally entering the forest.

"What, you expect a prize?"

"Is it so obvious?"

"Umm, you can ask me a question on the exam tomorrow."

"What? Why would I ask you?"

"Maybe because I'm smarter than you?"

"We're both on the same place, you can't be smarter!" I yelled and she immediately stopped running.

"I won." She smiled and I raised my eyebrow. For the first time in my life I couldn't think of a witty comeback.

"What?" I blurted, and she shrugged, turning around and slowly walking away.

"Nothing. Are you coming or not? You said you're going to make my little trip miserable."

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my chocolate.

"So what are you going to do if Roger sees you?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Well this is really interesting. She plans every single detail, but when she starts with her plan she easily forgets things and doesn't care what will happen in the end. She will just do what she thinks is tje best to get out of trouble, no matter what happens.

I continued to go ahead of her in silence but it got suspicious seeing how she didn't say a word. I turned around only to see that Jade disappeared.

Again.

I ran a hand through my ruffled hair, continuing to walk to the end of the forest on the east part. She is going there herself so if she comes before me I'll see her. And if she isn't there..well who cares, she's on her own. I may have helped her get out but if Roger sees her I'm not going to do anything.

That girl is just gonna get in trouble with her reckless behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Matt if you're sleeping again I'm gonna kick your ass!" I knocked on the door harder this time hoping that he'll answer me.

"Geez, what's with you?" He opened the door letting me in. He jumped on bed, continuing to play with his Nintendo.

"I'm bored, let's play a game." I proposed, sitting on a chair.

"I am playing a game."

"Yeah on your Nintendo, let's play something together." He looked at me interested and I sighed.

"I'm not in the mood now, let's play it later." He said, looking back to Nintendo.

"That's a first. Fine, I'll go then." I walked out of the room, closing the door.

So were should I go now? I can go to the playroom, but I don't know where it is. I should really ask Jade to finally show me.

I can go outside.

But what on Earth am I going to do out? I'll go ask Jade, maybe she wants to go on a walk.

I went downstairs and to the library.

"Holy crap it's so freezing in this hallway." I mumbled to myself, hugging my shoulders. I looked in front of me and soon found the source of coldness. The window on the end was wide open so I went to close it. I entered the library and searched for Jade, who was nowhere to be seen.

Wait a minute, even if I do find her, she can't go out of the Wammy's. She's grounded!

That's it. I give up!

I went back to my room, grabbing my PSP. I don't understand how Jade can constantly be alone. I'd go insane. I just need someone to hang out with. And when I am alone I usually don't know what to do.

"Hey Kim wanna play Zelda with me?" Matt bashed in without knocking. I raised my eyebrow and he just smiled, looking really nervous.

"Where were you 10 minutes ago?"

"I had to finish the level."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did but you were already out of the room." Matt answered and I must've looked like an idiot cursing myself inside that he cracked a laugh.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, you're lucky that I don't like to pout. Or be alone." I said, going out of the room.

"I sure am lucky." He muttered but I heard him. I grinned, punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Say that after I beat you."

"Ha! That's what she said! I'm going to beat you!"

"We'll see about that."

"Oh you will see!"

"Whatever, let's play."

"Fine, give me a minute to set everything up." Matt said, going to the TV. I nodded, looking through the window. The forest sure looks beautiful from here. When I'm in the forest I lose that feeling. From here it just looks so peaceful.

Suddenly I saw something right next to that big tree at the end of the forest.

Wait, wait. IS THAT JADE!?

I rubbed my eyes, praying that my vision is playing tricks on me. Unfortunately, she was still there, but now she was sitting on the ground while leaning on the tree.

"Matt are the doors closed?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any chance that somebody in the room beside might hear me?"

"There's always a chance, but I think they're all in the library now."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! Would you look at this!" Within a second, Matt was looking through the window from my left.

"I don't get it. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"See? Over there!" I pointed, but he still had confused place.

"You're such a jerk!" I grabbed his head, forcing him to look right at the tree.

"I still don't..Is that Jade?"

"Okay, you see it. Then it has to be true."

"But isn't she in a detention?"

"Yes she is! If Roger sees her outside she'll be in triple trouble."

"Wait wait, someone is there."

"What? Who?"

"I can't see it very well, but..yeah it's Mello."

"Mello? What the hell are they doing together?"

"Maybe he came to take her back?"

"Matt you know him better than me. Would he ever do that?"

"Well, Mello without his brain would do it. Nope, not even then, he's just not capable of being good."

"And he's your best friend?"

"Well, kinda. Friend, best friend, I don't know. Only you girls label your friends like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go. I don't need Penny worrying about Jade's sanity. Or Jade going back to France."

"I get it, now hurry up!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the mean time.<strong>

**Jade's POV**

I finally came to the end of the forest so I sat down to rest a bit.

Thanks to my deduction I escaped from Mello's crazy plan to make my life miserable. I know that he likes to be first, even in walking. So I kept my mouth shut and ran away with first chance I had. By the time he realised that I'm gone I was far away.

I looked at Wammy House, realising I'm sitting directly in front of Roger's office. But, no one was on the window so I relaxed a bit. Even if he looks out of the window I doubt he would see me. There's a big distance and he in his age shouldn't be able to see that far.

But then again, everything is possible. But that tree is also in a way, so I don't know.

"I knew you'd be here." I heard Mello's voice from my right and I sighed, mentally facepalming.

Everything is possible, and possibility of Mello sneaking up to me was pretty high.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"What?" He groaned, leaning on the tree a bit away from me.

"I said that it's stupid if you plan your escape so Roger wouldn't see you and then go and sit directly in his view."

"I know."

"You're impossible." He sat on the ground still leaning on the tree. I looked at him, his eyes looking at the sky, reflecting the blue colour. I turned my stare to the windows when things finally clicked inside my brain.

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

"Mello we're the biggest jerks ever."

"Speak for yourself."

"No, think for a minute. Roger has two windows right?"

"Great, so you know how to count."

"Idiot, listen to me! His desk is right under the windows." Mello's eyes widened and he exhaled in realisation.

"That means he can't see this side of the Wammy's unless he's looking through the window." Mello said, staring in the distance.

"Yeah." If it was different, his desk would be opposite of the windows, and that would mean whenever he looks in front of him, he would see outside.

"I bet Idri wouldn't miss that." I mumbled to myself, but Mello heard me, getting angry. "Well then next time go to her instead to me if she's better in everything." He was totally mad. We sat in a silence for a while, both of us looking in the distance.

"Well she may be better in some stuff, but I would never go to her." I turned my head to him, breaking the silence.

"You just said that she's better than me."

"I didn't say that. Okay, not with those words, but I would never go to her."

"And why not?"

"I already said to you that I stopped stressing myself so much trying to beat her. I'm kinda okay with her on the first place, but that doesn't mean I will seek her help. I will simply do it myself. I like to think things through alone, and the fact that you helped me..Well it's not the same thing."

"Right." He said with sarcasm and I sighed.

"Look, if I go to her I would admit to her and myself that she's better than me and therefore I don't have to try any more. That would mean I gave up but I never did." I turned my head to him, looking him in the eyes.

"You just said that you don't try to beat her any more."

"I'm trying to beat myself! I'm trying to be smarter than I already am." I said and there was a moment of silence. Wow, I never admitted that to anyone.

"So why ask me?" He moved his glare.

"Technically I didn't ask you. But since we started to think about that together I went along with it. And you did help with the window thing." He didn't answer me but instead remained silent.

"Plus, she would never help me."

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't help me knowing that I'll break rules with it. In this case, escape my detention."

"So I'm different?"

"Well, I know for sure that you're not good."

"If good means having a criminal record than yes." He answered with a small smile.

I looked at the window again, checking it just in case. Then something or someone caught my eye. It looked like a boy was running towards us.

"Am I the only one who-"

"No and I think it's Matt." Mello answered, looking at the boy. After a few meters I recognised Matt as well so I got suspicious.

Maybe Roger saw me and he sent Matt to fetch me?

"Are you two insane?" Matt yelled, finally stopping. His breathing was heavy and he was folded in half.

"Very much so. Why?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Kim and I saw you from our room and she insisted that we go and save you."

"Save us?"

"That's what she said. Anyway, we went downstairs and I was already out when Roger saw her and called her back. I heard that he asked her where are you and Jade."

"And?" Mello stood up, me following his move.

"She said that Jade is showering and that you are in the library."

"Showering? That's best she could think of?" I asked.

"At least Roger won't come in and look for you." Matt said, placing his hands in pockets. Thank goodness I have a jacket, it really is freezing today.

"But if he doesn't hear water running and Jade doesn't answer him, he'll go in." Mello added.

"Besides, he's not that stupid, if he finds out that I'm gone he would search the whole Wammy's and if he doesn't find Mello in the process we'll both end in trouble." I continued to think out loud.

"Yeah, your thinking on the same frequency is really cute but if we don't get moving, everything that you said will happen."

Cute? What the hell?

"Will Kim hold him off?" Mello asked, ignoring Matt's comment, although I knew he didn't forget.

"Well after Roger turned around she signalised me to go."

"She knows what do, now, what is closer? The window or the doors?"

"If you aren't in the shower he'll probably go to the library so it'll be best if we're there when he comes." Mello said, starting to walk to the window.

"Window it is." I mumbled, following him.

"Just you two go, I'll go back through the door and try to help Kim a bit." Matt said, going to the opposite direction.

"Hey Matt! If we aren't in the library by the time you get there say that we're..." Mello stopped thinking.

"Say that we're in the playroom with Near and Idri!" I yelled, quickening my pace.

"Fine." Matt yelled, running away. Mello was already near the window so I ran to him.

"What the hell?" He yelled irritated, trying to open the window.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that somebody closed it." I shouted. Mello tried once again, but nothing happened. The window remained locked.

"But who?" I mumbled desperately while Mello was getting pissed off more and more.

"Somebody closed it, and the window only opens from inside."

"Shit."

"I guess that leaves us the front door." He said, but I tried to pry it open once again.

"I already tried, let's go."

"Fine." I let the window go, being suddenly tackled to the ground by Mello.

"What the-" I tried to shout at him but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Will you just shut up for once? Roger is here with Kim so be quiet."

"You don't have to tackle me!" I said but because of his hand it sounded like I'm choking.

"Shut up." He whispered. I finally obeyed and that's when I realised in what position I currently was.

I was lying on the ground with only my head and a bit of my upper body up. My elbows were pushed in the grass providing me with support in this strange position. But the worst thing was Mello's face so close to mine that only his right hand on my mouth separated us. His left hand was on the ground, supporting him so he doesn't fall on me. That hand was too close to mine and don't let me start about how he was almost kneeling on my legs.

"Apparently she's not here either." I heard Kim's voice from inside. I moved my head to the window, which was really high from my point of view.

"So where is she then?"

"They're both in the playroom." Matt suddenly said. Thank goodness we said that.

"Fine, we'll check there. But why is it so hot in here? I know it's cold outside, but we can use some fresh air." My eyes widened and I moved my head to Mello, who was already on alert. His blue eyes were widened as well and I started to think frantically how can we get out of this mess.

But in the worst situation possible, my mind stopped. Without knowing what else to do I looked at Mello, hoping he'll think of something, and when he actually opened his mouth to tell me something, Roger opened the window.

"Now isn't this better?" He asked, moving from the window.

Wait, so he didn't see us? Holy crap, we're so lucky.

Mello exhaled, moving his head to the floor, so his whole face was now covered in blond hair.

This is actually good! Because of Roger we can easily sneak in now that window is open. Thanks Roger, you fool!

"Um Sir, I would really appreciate if you'd close the window. It gets really cold in here." I heard Kim talking.

"It certainly is chilly outside, but you should open the windows in your room before the dinner." Roger said and I heard steps coming back. Mello quickly raised his head, signalising me to go around the corner. I nodded, silently following him. We got in there just in time, slipping under Roger's nose. We both sat on the ground, leaning on the wall with Mello still holding his hand over my mouth.

"It really is beautiful here." I nearly jumped, hearing Roger's voice so close. But he was just talking to himself and soon after he closed the window. We were both breathing heavily, considering how lucky we were to sneak out right in front of him. Twice.

I moved Mello's hand away from my mouth, so I can finally talk and breath better.

"What idiot opens the window and then closes it one minute after?" I asked. Roger is really odd.

"You think the playroom will hold him for long?" Mello asked, ignoring my question.

"I believe so. Near and Idri are building a castle and if we're lucky, Roger will probably knock something over."

"If not?"

"Kim would probably intervene. She can really blab a lot when she forces herself."

"I hope you're right, because now we have to go to the front entrance." He stood up.

"I will kill Kim for asking him to close the window."

"I'll leave that to you." He said, stretching his hand to me. He was looking in the other direction, but his profile was really attractive.

What the hell am I thinking! If I don't hurry up, I'm done for!

I took Mello's hand, pulling myself up. We started to run to the entrance and soon enough, we were in the Wammy's. I can't believe how fast we got here. I guess adrenaline really does give you boost.

"What time is it?" Mello asked me, sitting on the stairs. "It's almost 6 o'clock." I said exhausted, sitting next to him.

"What? We were in the forest for three hours?"

"Almost for three hours." I corrected him, still catching my breath.

"Well I guess we should go to the playroom now." I said, standing up. Obviously that wasn't according to Mello's plan because he pulled me down in instant.

"If you go to him all exhausted from running he would just suspect that you were outside." He said, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"You're right, but we can't just sit on the stairs."

"True. Let's go to our room."

"He already was in mine." I said, my breathing finally going back to normal.

"We can go to the library and pretend that we didn't see him."

"Yeah, we could say that we were over at the last bookshelf."

"Let's go."

"Are you two going on dinner?" We heard Roger's voice behind us. I turned my head to see him going downstairs, but he was really away from us so there's no way he heard us.

"Library scenario. Don't screw up." Mello muttered.

"Who do you think I am? I do not screw up." I whispered, smirking.

"Not yet, we still have to repeat things for tomorrow." Mello said louder, talking to Roger.

"Is that so? Where were you two this whole time?"

"We were in the library." Mello said. Roger was now directly above us, so it wasn't hard to find floor so interesting.

"Kim and I were in there not 15 minutes ago. How come we didn't see you? Or are you lying?"

"We were over at the lest shelf. I was searching for a book so Mello helped me." I said.

"What book?"

"Frankenstein." I said the first monster that popped into my mind.

"I don't see it with you." Oh shit now what?

"Someone already took it." Mello said, saving me in the last moment.

"How unfortunate." Roger said, his tone of the voice like he's glad we didn't find it.

"Yes, well. I really have to go ask Kim something. Goodbye." I stood up, nodding to Roger and quickly going up. A minute later Mello caught up with me and I looked at him with a question mark on my face.

"He said that if he finds out we weren't at that library, we're getting a detention." I rolled my eyes, turning to the playroom on the first floor.

"That means double detention for me."

"Yeah. Why are we going to the playroom?" I opened the door and there were both Near and Idri along with pissed off Kim and Matt who were picking up the Lego's.

"So?" Kim looked at us impatiently.

"We did it!" I shouted. Kim looked relieved and Matt just shook his head.

"Well, it better not be for nothing after Roger tortured us."

"What torture?"

"Roger came to the playroom and he knocked over our unfinished tower." Near said.

"So we asked him to help us pick it up, but he said that Kim and Matt can do it. After that he left." Idri said.

"What about you two?" Matt asked and I smiled.

"Well it was really close. You should ask Mello-" I turned to him but I immediately stopped because Mello was nowhere to be seen. My eyes widened and I looked down the hallway, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?" I asked myself.

"So?"

"Well it's a long story and I'm going to tell you at dinner. I'm going to shower now."

"But, but.."

"Now you have Lego's to pick up so I'll see you later." I waved them bye, going to my room.

Why did he escape like that? It's not like him. Maybe he doesn't like the playroom? Or is it because of Idri and Near?

I turned to my hallway, trying not to glance at his door. I entered my room, throwing myself at bed. What is wrong with me?

But after all that happened today, I just couldn't ignore that weird connection we had.

Oh god, did I just say connection? No, that thing is pointless and useless.

But still...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I still suck at endings, but bear with me. And I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was writing this at night. xD<strong>


	22. Exam day!

**Hello again!**

**New chapter is up! I wanted to make this one funny, but I have no idea if I succeeded. When I try to be funny it just doesn't work.**

**So anyway, you can consider this chapter completely stupid and totally useless, but I had so much fun typing it so what the heck.**

**And I know, 'Call me maybe' wasn't released in their time, but I couldn't think of any other song that is so repetitive and kinda gets on your nerves after a while. So that's the main reason. And you should better not be mad at me for that because I listened to that song at least 50 times so I can write lyrics and kinda freak out myself so that I know what to write.**

**Okay, enough blabbing..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DN nor 'Call me maybe'. DN owns Mr. Ohba and 'Call me maybe' owns Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**I present you...the weirdest chapter ever! (Meh, I'm still not sure if I should post it...)**

****Update: I don't really consider this relevant for the story so think of this as non canon chapter I wrote at 3am (cuz I did). Except the part with Near and Idri. That's important.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. <strong>

**Monday, exam day 1**

**Jade's POV**

"Are you all prepared?" Idri asked and we all nodded. I took another bite of my chocolate, checking my backpack to see if I have more of it. I eat chocolate before every exam I have. Well almost every. I have my limits after all.

The breakfast was unusually strange, but it kinda helped me to set my thoughts in order. Near and Idri were both quiet; Near was playing with his toys and Idri was solving a puzzle. Mello and I were eating our chocolate, staring at the distance. I guess chocolate helps him too.

The only ones who were actually doing something for the exams were Kim and Matt.

Kim was reading a biology book, here and there taking a sip of her tea while Matt was solving an equation from math book.

Well, everything seemed normal. I looked around the canteen searching for the nervous signs. Almost every kid was flipping pages, asking help or reading notes. I sighed, happy to be so cold-blooded. Kim sometimes says that both me and Idri have nerves of steel, although that's not true for me. I may be cold-blooded, sometimes, but I don't have nerves of steel. Idri has those. If I had them, I wouldn't be so easy to provoke or piss off. And certainly not the one who's always in detention.

_**"Class A, first exam-English. Classroom number five. Exam starts in 7 minutes." **_A voice from the speakers said, and I raised my eyebrows. Kim however, jumped, dropping her book.

"What the hell?" She shouted, picking the book up. The voice continued to say that for every other class and exam.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, dying to hear an explanation.

"That was Roger. He wants to make sure we don't be late. Or miss our classroom." Near said, not shocked at all.

"That's insane! Where are we? In a military!" Kim screamed, totally ticked off.

"Relax Kim. He will be doing that for the whole day." Matt said, calmly.

"Actually the whole week." Idri said.

"What? I'll go nuts! Why doesn't he have a warning before he speaks so suddenly. You know, like a music." Kim said and I rolled my eyes.

"Like in a store you mean?" Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, like that."

"You already are nuts."

"Thanks a lot."

Suddenly Idri and Near stood up, going to the exit.

"Wait what class are we?" I asked just in case.

"Class A obviously. We're the best so we go in A class." Mello said, standing up and walking away.

"I think we should go too. It's better if we're early than late." Matt said, hurrying up Kim. I remained on my seat for a couple of seconds to finish my chocolate. I crumpled the paper, letting out a small sigh.

"Okay, let's do this Jade." I said to myself, going out. I only hope I won't be late.

I really wonder if anyone is going to move for a place. I bet that would be weird. Like if that happens to Matt and Kim. Sure, they get along well and they don't really care about that stuff, but they wouldn't be the same if they know that the other person who is your friend outsmarted you. It's easier if you're on the same place. If that happens to Mello and me it would be even worse. We would both work hundred times more to beat each other and we, well, we would kill each other. A fight between us would be inevitable. Then there are Near and Idri. I think they would still be working together on their castle, but their relationship would never be the same. Deep down they'd be mad.

I wonder if something like that is going to happen?

Somehow I wish it doesn't. But then again, if we do stay on the same place, that would be unbelievable. Just imagining 6 kids who have the exact same intelligence as their rival sounds so crazy!

"Jade will you hurry?" I raised my head to see Kim entering the classroom.

"Yeah, sure."

Although we already are crazy so what the heck.

* * *

><p><strong>English exam<strong>

**Third point of view**

(I tried to think of something for Near and Idri, but they just don't think about anything other than exam so we'll deal with them later. I didn't forget about them. )

_Roger's voice is marked like this**.**_(Just remember when you see this mixture of everything, that's him.)

**Bold letters are Mello's thoughts.**

_Italic are Jade's._

Underlined belong to Matt.

_**And if you see this, that's Kim.**_

(And the line is to mark the time pass. Okay, here we go!)

* * *

><p>"Now remember, when you get your test, don't flip the page immediately. Wait the signal for the countdown." The teacher said, giving really thick exams to every student.<p>

Almost everyone seemed under pressure, although some of them had their own way of camouflaging their nervousness. Kim was twirling her pen impatiently. Matt was adjusting his goggles. Jade was biting her thumb and Mello was silently tapping with his fingers. Near was sitting in his unusual way, twirling his hair and Idri was swinging her feet, her gaze fixated in front of her.

They looked more laid back and relaxed than the rest of the class.

"Holy shit, 50 pages!_" _

"_**100 points? I'm doomed! If we only have an hour, this will be tough.**__"_

Well, looking relaxed doesn't necessarily mean they are relaxed.

"Now that you all have your exams in front of you, write your name and class. Remember, you can only write with a pen and any kind of questions is forbidden. If you want to ask for help, ask your brain. With this, we will see how much has everyone improved. Or didn't improve. All depends on you. You all know how important the places on the list are and how mistakes will not be tolerated." Professor said serious.

"_That asshole, he is saying this on purpose."_

"**Great, more pressure will definitely help us to write better**_." _Mello rolled his eyes.

"Now, please wait for the signal so you can start your exam. And NO talking, is that clear?"

"Another 5 minutes of silence. I kinda got used to this circus."

"_**Unbelievable! We never did this in France!"**_

"**A complete freak show. Roger and his crazy ideas."**

"_Great, that's just great! He's letting us cook here for a while. Everyone is going to be under so much pressure they will screw up the whole test. I bet on my life that's the point of all this."_

"**Idiotic but useful way to learn us how to deal with these things."**

"But he really doesn't know where to stop."

_**"Well he ain't catching me on this nonsense. I can deal with five minutes of silence, no problem." **_Kim nodded to herself, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm down. Minutes passed and everyone relaxed a bit.

_"Class A. Your English test begins.."_

"_**Should I start?"**_

"_If this thing happens for every exam here I'm going back to France!"_

"**Just say it already!"**

_"Now."_

In the same time, everyone flipped the page, starting the test.

The test was going fast but safe. Everyone, well nearly everyone, was running through the questions, writing down the answers really fast. No one, not once, lifted their eyes from the paper, and everything was in complete silence.

After few pages, questions got harder and half of the class slowed down to think.

_**"45 minutes until the end of the exam."**_

Kim jumped on her seat, shaking her head a bit. Mello looked at the speakers from the corner of his eye, half writing an answer.

"**What the hell is Roger doing?"**

"Well this is new."

"_Jerk, jerk, jerk, ignore, ignore, ignore.."_

However, both Idri and Near paid no attention to the speakers, completely locked in their own world.

"You heard the speakers kids, you only have 45 minutes until the exam ends. If you aren't on page twenty by now, you can kiss your spot goodbye."

"_**What? I'm still on tenth!" **_Kim furrowed her brows, trying to write faster.

"_Will they ever shut up?"_

"And now you try to concentrate with this." Matt rolled his eyes.

"**Bullshit, nobody's that fast. Even for an English test."**

But the little trick worked on the rest of the kids. They all started to freak out, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p><span><em>"30 minutes until the exam ends."<em>

"_This is insane! That kid in front of me is writing so fast that he probably doesn't even know what is he writing!"_

"**Well, Roger obviously wants to freak us out. And the worst thing, it's working. Not on me, but the rest of the kids are going crazy."**

_"Remember, the whole world depends on you. If you write this exam the best you can, maybe you will be the next L. No matter what the ranking you are. And if you become the next L, you will be able to save the world from evil people."_

"What the hell got into Roger? He never did this before. There was always an announcement of exams, silent part and the signal part. But this time he is torturing us."

"_**If I survive this maybe I'll get used to it?"**_

* * *

><p><span><em>"15 minutes until the end of the exam."<em> Roger's voice spoke, disturbing the silence in the classroom once again. Most of the class was on the last twenty pages of the exam, some even less.

_"Remember, the whole humanity depends on you. If you don't write this test the best you can, you will ruin our society because there will be no one to dispose murderers and criminals. There will be no one to protect us."_

"Dear lord, what the hell is Roger doing?"

"**This is really a nuisance."**

"Is anyone finished?" Professor asked, walking through the class.

"No one?"

"_Obviously we aren't if nobody raised hands."_

"Good work Near and Idri. It's odd that you're done in the same time, but no matter. You may go now." Professor said and everyone looked at the two white haired kids in the first table.

"**What? There's no way they already finished!"**

"_They are good, I still have 5 more pages to go."_

"_**Nope, I just cannot pretend to be surprised. It just isn't working."**_

"And this is the moment when Mello goes berserk."

Near and Idri exited the class followed by not so friendly looks from the rest of the children. Of course, everyone knew that the points matter and not the time.

* * *

><p><span><em>"10 minutes until the end."<em>

"_**I'm not sure how am I going to get used to this after all."**_

"Great, now he's doing it every five minutes instead of 15."

_"9 minutes."_

"**WHAT? Now he's counting every minute?"**

"_I'm gonna kill that bastard!"_

Those lucky kids who didn't use their cool when the countdown started, were losing it now. The whole classroom maybe seemed silent from the hallway, but you could feel the nervousness.

_"8 minutes."_

"I'm done!" Both Mello and Jade yelled in the same time, raising their hands.

"No way!" They yelled in unison once again, sending death glares to each other.

"Alright, you may go out."

"There's no way you're done!" Mello yelled going to the doors.

"You talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to the other weird girl who has black hair with purple stripes and is wearing skull necklace!"

_"7 minutes."_

"You should call yourself Mr. Sarcasm."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Shut up already!"

"You know what? Why don't you-" Their conversation died, at least to the kids in the classroom since Mello closed the doors.

_"6 minutes."_

The exam was now near the end, but the tension in the room was reaching its limit.

"_**Okay, no biggies. I'm almost done."**_

"Just a little bit more."

_"5 minutes."_

The minutes were slowly ticking and the results didn't look really well.

_"4 minutes."_

_"3 minutes."_

_"2 minutes"_

_"1 minute and the exam is over."_

"I'm done!" Matt and Kim yelled, finally free.

"Well you could at least wait another minute until the end, but this is good."

"I'm outta here!" Kim yelled, practically running outside with Matt following her.

Outside was a complete different situation. Near was playing with his toys while Idri was solving a jigsaw. Mello and Jade, however, were still arguing, yelling at one another so that the whole hallway was vibrating. Kim just plopped herself on the floor, breathing like she ran a marathon.

_"The first exam of the day is over. Professors and advisors, please take the tests."_

"Do you usually have exams like this? That he counts every minute and drives you insane?" Kim asked Matt who shook his head for no.

"Actually no. He does announce everything from the speakers and he gives the signal for the start, but he never did this before."

"We never had anything like this in France."

"Penny's methods are completely different than those of Roger." Idri said.

"I believe his objective was clear to all of you." Near said which immediately drove Mello back from his argue with Jade.

"Of course it was, I'm not an idiot!"

"I never implied that." Near said, not turning to look at Mello.

"This was all a big test. And I don't mean on the written part." Jade stated, leaning on the wall.

"How well can we survive under a pressure." Near stated and everyone nodded.

"Well, I certainly did." Matt said, grinning.

"Somehow I have a feeling this won't be our last." Mello said, crossing his arms over chest.

"Me too." Jade nodded.

"But now we know how is he going to do it so we're prepared." Kim said.

"Actually I think-" Idri's sentence was cut off by a bunch of children exciting the classroom making an intense noise.

"I can't hear her at all." Jade said to herself, taking her backpack so she can search for chocolate.

"This part of the exam I really hate." Matt said to Kim, trying to escape the crowd.

"Oh, the aftermath. Yep, I hate it too."

_"Class A, your next exam is biology in classroom number 9. The exam starts in 6 minutes."_

"So he isn't going to give us a break?" Kim whined to Matt, going to the classroom.

"Obviously no."

The classroom was half empty seeing how many kids were freaking out in the hallway. Near and Idri were already sitting in their own spots, playing. Mello was already there as well. He was eating a chocolate bar, thinking about

"**This just isn't right. I know that Idri is on the same place as Near, but they are too much alike. They even finished their test in the same time. How am I going to beat both of them?"  
><strong>

"Coming through! Watch out!" Jade shouted near the doors, going through the crowd. Mello turned to look at her, feeling even worse.

"**Oh right, I have to beat that freak too. Just great."**

"You know what, fuck off!" She yelled elbowing some guy in the stomach, entering the classroom.

**"Ouch." **Mello said almost smiling.

"_Too many kids for my taste. Too many people on the world for my taste." _Jade thought furiously, going to her seat. She suddenly stopped, her face expression like she wants to kill herself.

"_OH_ _COME ON! I forgot blondie is sitting next to me on biology." _Jade exhaled, going to her seat next to Mello. He glared at her and she childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Finally!" Kim yelled entering the classroom with Matt.

"Too many kids freaking out. The whole place is turning to a mad house." Matt added.

"Like it already isn't." Mello said, placing his chocolate in the backpack.

"_I have to agree with him."_

The rest of the kids entered the class and in a minute or so, the class was full. Some of the children were still mad on Roger although the smart ones tried to calm down and prepare for the exam. Professor entered in right on time, carrying a giant stack of exams.

"Is it just me or do they look bigger than English exam?"

"_**I'm doomed once again."**_

"Good morning class. Here are your exams. You know the rules. No flipping pages, no talking, no cheating, no eating and no animals. Write down your name and class because the last time a big amount forgot to do that. Is everything clear?" The whole class nodded, looking at the exam in front of them.

"Good, good. Now wait for the signal." Professor said, searching for something in her bag. She then took out earplugs and put them in her ears.

"_Umm, that sure is strange."_

"_**Is that what I think it is?"**_

"Everyone is going insane today."

Another 5 minutes of silence passed until Roger spoke.

_"Your exam begins now."_

Everyone flipped the pages again and the whole situation looked a lot like English exam.

* * *

><p>"<em>15 minutes already passed, but Roger didn't say anything. It seems suspicious to me."<em>

**"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.."**

A song came out of the speakers and the whole class looked at them. The song continued to play and everyone felt confused.

"**What the hell?"**

"_**Is that Call me maybe?"**_

"Well this is female voice so there's no way Roger is singing this. Oh god, that sounded so wrong."

"**Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?"**

"_What? Is he serious?"_ Jade made a grimace, solving her test.

"**There's no way this idiotic song is going to ruin my exam. It'll end eventually." **Mello thought to himself, sighing.

Everyone went back to the exam, listening to the song which ended quickly.

"_Okay, now that this is over, let's get back to work."_

"_**Weird, I didn't hear that song for a long time."**_

"Somehow, I don't wanna know why he chose that song. Okay, wrong images in my head again!"

**"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish.."**

"_WHY DID HE PLAY IT AGAIN?"_

"**Just ignore."**

"_**I don't think that singing is allowed."**_

"If this goes on like this, we'll go mad."

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe."**

The song continued to annoy the students because every time it came to an end it started again. Just like someone clicked the replay button on purpose.

And that someone was Roger.

90% of the class was singing the refrain in their mind, the rest of them tried to ignore the song completely. Well some failed in that attempt and they started to sing minor parts of the song.

"_Before you came in to my life I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad. GAAH!" _Jade threw the pen at her exam, looking pissed off.

"_Oh god, no no NO! I WILL NOT START TO SING!" _She exhaled, picking up her pen.

"**What's with her?" **Mello asked himself, seeing how Jade freaked out.

"_**It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe." **_Kim was tapping her feet in the rhythm, surprisingly enjoying the song.

"Well at least someone is enjoying." Matt thought, wishing for any other song instead of this one.

The speakers were silent for two minutes now and the class slowly relaxed.

_"30 minutes until the end."_ Roger's voice said.

"**At least the song ended, I already know all the lyrics."**

"Glad that's over."

"**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

This time only refrain played from the speakers which made everyone surprised and annoyed.

"_Oh please, please something broke. Please!"_

"The hell is going on?"

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe. **

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

Jade's eyes widened in realisation and Mello punched the table figuring out as well.

"_That son of a bitch! He first played the entire song slowly freaking us out."_

"**Now he plays only refrain because it's repetitive and easy to remember."**

"_I can't believe it. No wonder why professor has earplugs."_

"**He wants us to start singing, which will break the 'no talk' rule and then they'd be disqualified."**

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

"_So knowing that they have to keep silent they will sing in they head. And that means-"_

"I cannot concentrate at all. This song is ruining my nerves."

"**That they will lose their concentration. And eventually, screw up the test."**

"_A perfect concentration test."_

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe. **

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

"_**Okay so this must be Roger torturing us on purpose. Well the song is pretty good so what the heck."**_

"Excellent work Near and Idri. The class ends in 20 minutes yet, you're already over with your exam." Professor said, signalising them to leave the classroom.

"_They're so lucky."_

"**I don't believe that song didn't work on them!"**

"But here's my number, so call me maybe.."

"_**And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**_

"**Hey, I just met you..Okay Mello, concentrate!"**

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe. **

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

"_...So call me maybe. Oh no!"_

* * *

><p>10 minutes until the end of the exam and everyone was singing in their head. Some of them even moved their head in the rhythm. This test proved even worse than the pressure exam.<p>

"I'm done!" Mello and Jade again screamed synchronised.

"Good work both of you." Professor said, taking their exams.

"Will you stop doing that!" Mello yelled. Jade opened her mouth to tell him off, but the refrain played again.

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe...**

"Not again!" Mello shouted and Jade ran to the exit.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying here for another minute!"

**It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe. Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

They closed the doors and now it was all up to Kim and Matt to survive. Matt was trying to think about anything but the refrain while Kim sang in her head, steadily going through the exam.

**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe.**

**Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call me maybe."**

Kim and Matt ran out of the classroom 2 minutes before the end. Near and Idri were playing as usual while Mello and Jade sat on the floor, both with their eyes closed.

"I'm gonna kill Roger someday. I can't stop singing the song." Matt said exhausted.

"Yeah, I like the song but it really got annoying in the end." Kim said.

"In the end? Second time was too much." Jade said with her eyes still closed.

"How on Earth am I going to write all the other exams with this song stuck in my head?" Mello asked.

"At least you remember only the refrain. Because Near has his special memory he remembers the whole song." Idri said and Near nodded, confirming it.

"Well that sucks." Jade said.

"Yeah." Matt confirmed.

"**I'm not sure if he even deserves it." **Mello thought.

_"The exam is over. Professors and advisors take the tests please._**"**Roger said, finally ending the exam.

"So what do we have left?" Kim asked.

"Math and then lunch. After that we're done." Matt answered.

"Thank goodness."

"Yep. Let's go now."

* * *

><p>"Here are your tests, now write your name and class. You still have 7 minutes until the signal so you can talk quietly between each other." Professor Bern said, taking a cigarette out.<p>

"I was trying to warn them before the Biology exam that Roger is probably going to have different method to keep us on our highest concentration point." Idri stated to Near who nodded, looking at her.

"But they didn't hear you. It seems it did take them more time to figure it out. But they realised it, which is the most important thing."

"I hope they know that everything can happen now."

"I believe they do." Near said.

"Listen Kim, Roger is probably going to do another torture thing on us." Jade said, trying to warn Kim.

"No problem girl. If he plays another song, I'm ready for it."

"It's not going to be a song." Mello said, interrupting a conversation.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Jade said.

"Oh no, you think-" Kim's eyes widened.

"Yeah, he's probably going with something different this time."

"I wonder what's he going to do it." Matt said, turning off his Nintendo.

"Well, pressure test, concentration test. What else do we need?" Jade asked.

"Deduction test. Or investigation test?" Mello said thinking.

"Yeah, everything is possible, I guess." Kim said.

"Basically we should look out for anything suspicious." Matt said with confidence.

"And try not to lose our cool." Kim ended.

_"You can start with your exams...Now!"_

Everyone took their pens, turning the page. They have 2 hours for math exam, but there is also more questions with various calculations, equations, and trigonometry in it. This was more bigger and wider than any test in Wammy.

"_This is easy. First 25 pages are all trigonometry. They are obviously saving bigger and more advanced calculations for later."_

"_**I wish we can use calculator. I'm tired of calculating everything in my head. But then again, we're supposed to be smart so we don't need calculators. At least that's what they said."**_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Class A, the first hour of your math exam passed right now. We're entering the second hour."<em> Roger's voice brought everyone back to earth. Most of the class was ending trigonometry pages while some were on advanced math problems.

"Well this sure isn't a breeze. Okay what's the sixth decimal of PI number?

"_Okay, that trigonometry stuff was some heavy shit."_

"_**Is it just me or is this exam too quiet?" **_

"**Roger still didn't do anything. I don't believe he won't. We just have to wait."**

* * *

><p><em><span>"And the last exam of the day is over. Teachers and advisors, please take the tests." <span>_Professor Bern took the tests but he instructed everyone to stay on their seat.

"Near, did you see the last page?"

"Yes, there are supposed to be 58 tasks and there are only 57."

"I think Roger is up to something."

"I have the exact same feeling."

_"I guess we were lucky this time. But it doesn't seem right." _Jade thought to herself, looking around the classroom.

"**I don't believe him. I'm missing something."**

"Maybe he knows that we need our concentration for the math exam." Matt tried to stay positive and hope for the best.

"_**I don't have a good feeling about this."**_

_"Now the last exam for Class A today. Please look under the table where you can find your paper and pen for the assignment."_

"What the hell is this?" Mello protested taking out a small white board and a black marker.

"Creative. Roger probably thought about this a lot." Near commented.

"You have to be kidding me." Jade and Kim shared a look, both of them not sure what's going on.

_"Professor Bern please give them their assignment."_

"Here is the paper with your math problem that you have to solve. Everyone has a different one so don't even think about helping each other. Understand?" He gave everyone their paper.

"Now where was I? Oh right, you have 15 minutes to solve this problem. Every single thing you have to write down, write on the board. If you don't have place, do it in your head. I don't want anyone to write something on the paper with the assignment or on the table. After you solve the problem, give the board to me and I'll write down your solution right next to your name on this paper. That way we can add this to your normal test. Understand?"

The class nodded, some of them looking really worried.

"**This will be easy. 15 minutes is more than enough."**

_"You can start..Now!"_

Everyone with no exception, first wrote the problem on the board. Then the first calculating part came and everyone had various numbers in their brain.

_"First minute is over. 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 43, 42, 41, 40.."_ Roger started to count down.

"_WHAT? How am I supposed to think about numbers with this?"_

"_**Okay, the number to add to the equation was 40. No, wait, it's supposed to be a decimal. Oh right it's 0.4. No, there weren't any fours in the calculation. Wait, I can check that easily in the calculation over there. Oh right I erased it... NOW I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!"**_

"_15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Remember kids, 13 is the number of the remaining minute now. 13."_

"So I just have to add 39.84 and change 13 to the percent and with that...Where did I get that 13?"

_"Only twelve minutes of the exam. That's 720 seconds. And if you don't hurry, you're going to 720 place. But if you're lucky 7 plus 2 plus 0 equate 9 which is still a nice spot."_

"**So, the square of 7290 is...53144100. So if I multiply it with 45.6703 I should get the percent of the number next to the X... But this is wrong. I never wrote 7290 in the formula. SON OF A-"**

"_Okay, I added the numbers in the group and I'm supposed to divide them with a square root of-"_

_"11 minutes to the end. Maybe I can help you somehow. 1 plus 1 equals 2. 2 plus 1 is 3. And if you take 3 from 27 plus 654 what will you get?"_

"_I have to divide it with a square root of 678. No, what?"_

_"Alright, now that we got 678 take the square root of 8 and multiply it by seven, then add it to 678. After that divide everything with 3.29."_

"**The square root of 8 is 2.82 if we circle it on second decimal." **

"We multiply 2.82 by 7 and we get 19.74."

"_**19.74 plus 678 is 697.74."**_

"_Dividing 697.74 with 3.29 is.."_

"212.079!" The whole class yelled in the same time. Except for Near and Idri who were solving the problem on their board, already having the solution to Roger's mind play.

"You don't get extra points for solving the problem that's not yours." Professor yelled, causing disturbance.

_"9 minutes until the end. Now what are the mathematical constants? Or would you rather want for me to talk about something else? Let me think about it."_

The whole class went back to their own unfinished problem when they realised Roger tricked him. Because of the lack of space on the board, they calculated and remembered everything in their mind. But Roger's trick made them forget the things and now the board looked like a tsunami hit it. Or a blizzard.

"_B-but I know I already solved this group!" _

"_**What was I doing here again?"**_

"Wait a minute, I can't read this!"

**"I cannot find the x but I know I already did it!"**

"WHAT THE -"

"_**HELL WAS-"**_

"_I EVEN-"_

"**DOING?"**

"Excellent work Near, Idri. You may go on lunch now." Professor Bern said.

_"Now, where was I. Right, if we take.."_

"_This isn't good, what should I do now?"_

"**I know I was really close to the solution!"**

"The only way for me to remember the stuff, regardless of Roger's blabbing is to write everything down."

_**"But there isn't enough place on the board!"**_

The whole classroom was in complete chaos, everyone was under a pressure and not a bit concentrated. The talking of the children who were trying to remember things was mixed with the screaming of the other kids to shut up. And the fact that Roger was speaking his nonsense through the speakers didn't help to restore the silence. It seemed that there's no way that everyone will shut up and so many information from every side was making things million times harder than it already was.

**"8 minutes people! So remember that 5.82 number? Take him.."**

"I can't take this any more!" Kim shouted desperately, placing a board in her lap so it was a bit leaned to her. She moved her sleeve and erased the whole board, quickly copying the problem and starting again.

Matt, Mello and Jade saw what she did and they did the same.

_"There's no other way. I have to turn off the crowd!" _Jade thought, writing as fast as she could.

"For crying out loud, Call me maybe would be nice right now." Matt said, sounding really desperate.

"I wish I had earplugs." Mello said, working on his problem.

This time they used the crowd to turn off Roger and went for safer but also very risky way. They started to write everything down, erasing useless things only when they didn't have any other choice. It was tough, but Mello and Jade finally finished it, 2 minutes before the end.

Right after them Matt and Kim ended as well and they all left the classroom relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

**Jade's POV**

"Never again! Never! I'm going to poison Roger and kill him!" Matt said, eating his lunch. Even though only 4 hours passed we all looked really exhausted. If I go to bed now I'm going to sleep for 3 days. This sure made me tired.

Okay, so maybe Near and Idri didn't look tired, but the rest of us did.

I took another bite of my chocolate, leaving it to melt in my mouth. I always relax when I do that.

"Are you sure you're not going to eat? How many meals have you skipped already?" Kim seemed really concerned.

"This is my sixth meal." I said opening my eyes to count.

"That's not good for your health." Idri said.

"It's not like I don't eat anything. I still eat chocolate."

"That's not real food." Kim added.

"Yes it is! Want to read the label?"

"No, do what you want."

"Thank you."

"So today was the nerve exam." Mello said.

"Dealing under pressure, concentration test." I said.

"And the last, dealing under pressure with the concentration test." Near concluded.

"The math exam was worst." Kim said.

"Yeah, Roger and his stupid random numbers." Matt rolled his eyes.

"And Call me maybe torture." Idri added.

"Don't say that! I still have to forget that refrain." Mello shouted, finishing his meal.

" Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number..." I started to chant on purpose, trying to annoy him even more.

"So shoot me maybe!" He yelled leaving the rest of us laughing.

"I don't care what you say, I love that song!" Kim said and we all looked at her like she's an alien.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, hoping she's just messing with us.

"No, it really gets in your head. I think I'm going to download it." She said grinning.

My eye twitched a bit and Matt dropped his fork.

"Dear lord, we lost her." He yelled in panic.

"Oh yeah, we did." I said, going to my room. I still have to prepare for exams tomorrow and gather my nerve for possible Roger torture.

But now I need to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Idri's POV<strong>

**Playroom**

"What do you think about Roger's little game today?" I asked Near, taking a break from the castle and instead solving a puzzle. We already visualised the castle once its finished, but we don't have enough Lego's. So we decided to rest a bit and design a new castle, big enough so all the Lego's we have can be used.

"He never did that before. I think he wants to test us, on a different way." Near answered silently, playing with his robot toys.

"I suppose that's true." I said, removing legs from my curled position. I sat in a Turkish way, resting my head on my arm. "I think it's because of us, girls."

"Exactly what I was thinking. There is a big chance that both L and Roger are confused by our rankings so they are trying to place us differently." He said, raising his fingers and twirling a lock of his snow white hair.

"Although they can't place us differently. Our spots have been the same for years now." I said, looking at his black eyes.

He stayed silent and I placed another puzzle piece in the frame. I admit, our case was..odd. It would be a mere coincidence if only Kim and Matt had the same spot. But for the first and second spot to have the same case...I don't think that's a coincidence. Maybe it is, but that would make L's job even worse. He has to choose his successor. Not now, but after few years at least. However, if the rankings remain the same..

"L wants to settle things once and for all. If the list remains the same, he won't be able to name his successor." Near said as if he's reading my mind. His eyes were pierced into mine and in one moment I could actually see my grey-blue eyes reflecting in his'. Strange, my mind is playing tricks on me again.

"I think you're right. If someone moves just a bit, he would be relieved."

"Just a little, though." He said and I smiled, looking back at my blank puzzle, clicking another piece and forming a letter 'L' in the corner. The exact letter L himself uses.

"Imagine if the test results show the same situation as before. You and me sharing the first place, Mello and Jade sharing the second and Kim and Matt on third." I said, turning the puzzle frame upside down so all the pieces fell on the carpet. When I was sure that each piece was turned to the right side I started the puzzle once again.

Near sat closer to me, placing a puzzle piece in the frame. We proceeded to place them together, our speed increasing because of our teamwork.

"Then L will have to accept it and decide on his own." Near said.

I sighed, placing the final piece and staring at the blank space.

I just hope L will beat Kira. If he, by any chance, doesn't...

Something twirled in my stomach in slight pain upon thinking that and I furrowed my brows. Usually I don't trust my feelings, I prefer using my head to think objectively, but this time...

I have intense feeling that something won't go well.

"You know, it's not impossible." Near spoke suddenly and I looked at him confused. Is he thinking the same as me or..?

No, he is referring to something else. I thought carefully before I nodded, following his train of thoughts.

"You think he might name us all L?" I asked, taking another puzzle which had much larger picture than one before. And much smaller pieces.

"I suppose. Of course, only first two places are competing for that position."

"I don't believe he would exclude Matt and Kim. He does believe them enough to show them his face. They maybe won't be L, but he would make sure that they have detective career."

"If they want to." Near said and I nodded. Personally, I don't think any other job would satisfy my 'hunger' for puzzles.

We continued to think about it, sitting next to each other, our finished puzzle in front of us.

"That leaves us with Mello, Jade, you and me." He said and I nodded, finishing another puzzle.

"Maybe L will make us all work together. If the list doesn't change." I said, thinking about it.

"It seems unbelievable, but I think you're right. He knows that each and every one of us has faults that will..get in the way when we are solving the case."

"And by forming a team, we will help each other. Either from the different view about the case or with different solution." I said, enthusiastic.

"Don't forget to mention how our intelligence will be superior to everyone." He said, looking at me.

"And creativity." I added.

"Unfortunately, I do not think everyone will be pleased with this idea." He said and I sighed sadly.

"It's about Mello isn't it?" I asked after a long silence and he nodded, picking his green robot, observing him.

"He wants to prove superior to everyone else. And when he faces the one who is superior to him, he finds another way to beat him. He is the most intelligent boy here and that gives him the upper hand in controlling everyone. However..." Near stopped and I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"You are first on the list and he is the second. That means he cannot control you."

"Yes, his intelligence is inferior to mine. But I do have my weaknesses as well." He said and I shook my head, feeling bad for him. I reached for his hand and I took it with mine, almost instantly getting goose bumps from his cold skin. He looked at me confused and I just smiled, trying to comfort him.

I stared at the wall, thinking and holding Near's hand. After a few minutes, everything started to make sense and I almost laughed.

"I think I have an answer." I said, smiling.

"There is one person he cannot control. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally." I continued.

"Jade." Near said and I nodded. It was almost comical, how she was..how should I put it..

She was immune to him.

"I see what you're implying." Near stated.

"She is on the same place as Mello so he cannot use his intelligence to outwit her." Near said.

"Plus regarding her hot headed nature, she is used to fights. And is on par with him emotionally. So that makes them even." I said. We sat in the silence for a while, thinking how can we use her to blandish Mello into joining our team.

"This will be interesting." Near said and I grinned.

"Yes, it certainly will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow, I hate this chapter even more after I read it once again. But because of Newia I have to put it! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! :P<strong>

**I really like the Near and Idri part though. I will try to write about them more in the future, but...They don't do anything exciting really. But, I have a plan. xD**

**Review please! I will see you after I get back from my vacation. With more chapters! Yey!**


	23. A delivery and a strange encounter

**Woah people! Loong time no see. I'm still not home but I had to do something about my Internet here so I can upload this chapter.  
>I don't know about you but it's 24. of August here. And you know what that means...<strong>

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR! *throws confetti***

**For the ones who didn't know, shame on you. (Kidding...xP)**

**Basically, I'm dying here and I'm using days (err nights actually) to write more. I'm kinda obsessed but meh.  
>I don't know why am I telling you this anyway, you all want the chapter not my rants.<strong>

**Thanks to all reviewers, I can't write your names now 'cause I don't have time. BUT THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, but I own my girls. And this computer. (Actually, not sure about that..)**

**And on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23.<strong>

**Wednesday afternoon**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, can you stop for a minute?" I heard Idri's call, going back to the first floor. She was watching me carefully, her white hair in braid, wearing light blue dress and white pants.

"What's up?" I ask her, placing my hands in pockets of my dark blue sweater.

"Roger informed me about a package that Penny sent to us. It will be here around 5 o'clock and we girls have to keep an eye on it."

"So it's ours?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks." I waved to her, going upstairs. I barged in Matt's and Mello's room, finding Kim playing games with Matt. Mello was reading something in his bed, eating a chocolate bar.

"What do you want?" Mello asked, but I ignored him.

"Kim, we've got a delivery." She turned to me instantly, smile on her face. She was wearing orange pants and yellow shirt with dragon on it. It was the same shirt I bought her for her birthday. I was pretty proud on that present actually.

"Really? What?"

"Beats me. Only thing I'm sure about, Penny sent it." Kim's face fell.

"Oh, what do you think it is?" She continued to play while I sat on the floor, leaning on the wall.

"Maybe she sent something we forgot?"

"What did you forget?" She asked me.

"Umm, the rest of my books. And some clothes I don't need." I shrugged.

"Oh right, you didn't bring that dress Penny bought you." Kim said and Mello started to cough.

"What's with you?" Matt asked and we all turned to him.

"Nothing, this book is just really dusty." He said. (AN: You keep telling yourself that Mello..)

"Aha." Matt snickered, but I continued to stare at Kim, having a really big urge to stain that shirt with her blood. Ok, too much horror films. Don't judge me.

"That dress is gross." I said and Kim smirked.

"But it's so pretty! It's pink and has light green bow and-" Mello started to cough again.

"And you never wore it." Kim finished, looking at Mello suspiciously.

"I will come near that dress only with a flame thrower." I hissed.

"But it's really-"

"Enough with the dress!" I finally exploded.

"Ok, ok, sorry." She gave up.

"Yeah, yeah, in your position I'd be worried about your art stuff." I changed the subject and Kim flinched.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"What art stuff?" Matt asked.

"That art stuff you have is really expensive and you got it for your birthday and regarding how none of the girls have something like that I'd be really concerned." Kim continued to look at me until her eyes widened, finally getting it.

"You think..?"

"Well, she is your mortal enemy."

"If that bitch only touched my stuff I'm gonna kill her!" Kim yelled, almost throwing joy-stick at the wall.

"This is better than playing a game." Matt said, pausing the screen.

"Geez Kim, calm down." I laughed.

"So who is 'the bitch'?" Matt asked.

"There's one girl Linda in the Wammy's and she always competes with Kim. Not only Kim is one spot better than her-"

"Ahem, two spots." Kim said, observing her nails.

"Sorry, two spots. You see, not only Kim is better than her on the list, they're both artists. And they always compete."

"It's obvious I'm better than her." Kim said, sliding few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Well not in everything." I said, keeping my distance if she explodes again.

"Okay, so she maybe draws faces better than me, but that's not the point!" Kim yelled.

"Isn't that the most important thing? To know how to.." Matt started but I moved my finger mimicking the knife on my neck and he stopped.

"What did you say?" Kim whispered, turning to him completely and I facepalmed.

"Nothing, nothing! I like landscapes better than faces." Matt waved his hand, escaping in the last moment.

"Oh shit. You know what else I forgot!?" Kim suddenly jumped, turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

"My drums from Australia!" She yelled.

"Oh, that's right. But didn't Penny say not to bring them here?" I bit my thumb, thinking.

"Uh..Yeah you're right."

"What drums?" Matt asked.

"Well, my mom was from France and my dad from Australia. So that's why I have them." Kim explained.

"From Australia? That's so cool."

"I guess."

"So that's why you don't have an accent." Mello added all of a sudden. I almost forgot about him.

"I learned both French and English when I was little so none of them left bring print on me." Kim shrugged.

"Except when she first came to Wammy's." I chuckled.

"That again." Kim groaned.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I was living in France at that time so I had to re adapt." She said. "We're not speaking French all the time, though it is one of the classes."

"That was really funny. She couldn't remember some phrases on English so she would say them on French. So that looked like this: That girl is so.." I waved my hands frantically.

"She's so..umm..ennuyeux" I said on French and Matt laughed. (AN: Ennuyeux means boring.)

"Oh very funny." Kim looked at me irritated.

"To me it was."

"Shouldn't you go and check for the packages?" Kim said, obviously wanting me out of here.

"Yeah, yeah, screw you Jade." I mumbled, going out of the room. I went to my room for a chocolate bar and after it I proceeded downstairs. I jumped the last few steps, almost falling to the floor when I saw the package. Everything clicked and I ran upstairs.

"Kim..We're a pair of morons!" I said while opening the doors and she looked at me questionably.

"Did they come? What is it?" She asked, pausing a game.

"Come on, you should know that! You asked Penny to send us that!" I encouraged her.

"I didn't order anything." She shook her head.

"Think! What were the first words I said when we entered our room here?" I asked, going to her and shaking her shoulders.

"I don't know." When did she get so senile?

"Kim, the carpet is downstairs!" I yelled reaching my patience limit. Her eyes widened and she jumped, dragging Matt with her.

"Kim what the hell?" Matt yelled.

"You gotta see it! It's so nice and fluffy and-" Her voice got lost and I face-palmed again.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the ceiling, going to the doors.

"No problem." Mello said and I saw his smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Sure you weren't." He added and I stuck my tongue out, going downstairs. I just got on the first floor where I found Kim and Matt carrying our beloved carpet.

"A little help here would be nice." Matt said and I nodded, going upstairs.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh shut up you wuss!" Kim yelled.

"What?!" I laughed, entering Mello's room.

"Come on blondie, your services are required." I said, crossing arms over my chest. He closed his book, looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"We need your help. So show us that you're the best and help us." I said.

"I knew it! You finally realised that I'm better than you."

"Well in this you are." I shrugged. He jumped out of his bed and we both went down the hallway. Kim and Matt were now half up to the second floor so we saw them right away.

"So, why do you need me?" Mello asked and I pointed to Matt and Kim.

"Duuh, to help them!"

"What?"

"You were expecting something else?" I asked.

"Well anything except carrying a carpet. Your carpet!" He yelled.

"Well I said that you're better in this stuff than me." I shrugged.

"This is not over." He said leaning to me.

"Sure, whatever you say."

He exhaled, going to Kim and Matt to help them out. I quickly went back to my room because I couldn't hold my laughter in any more. "I can't believe it! He actually fell for it!" I shouted, laughing my ass off. I was laughing so hard that I almost didn't hear them coming.

"Jade could you open the doors please!" Kim shouted, and I ran to the doors. I opened them and they threw the carpet in. Then they walked in, completely pissed off.

"Why is that carpet so heavy? Is it golden?" Matt asked and I unpacked the carpet, kicking it over the floor to unroll it. Luckily, the carpet was big enough to cover the whole floor, from the desks to Idri's bed and over to Kim's bed. Explains why is it heavy.

"I love this carpet." Kim threw herself on it and I rolled my eyes, smiling. The carpet was purple and fluffy, which made it perfect for laying on it and stuff.

"What's this?" Mello asked and I turned to him, seeing white envelope.

"Crap, it's probably Penny's letter." I said and he handed me the letter. I opened it and groaned instantly, seeing how it's written on French.

"Kim, translate this." I gave her the letter, sitting on the floor.

"Why me? Let's see..Dear girls, I hope you're having a good time. Blah blah blah. It's so boring here without you.. Blah blah blah.. I couldn't send you the curtains because I have no idea how to take them down." Kim read and we both rolled our eyes. How typical for Penny.

"I hope you're doing well...blah blah..Jade please gather your nerve 'cause I don't wanna..Okay not important. Kim, please don't be mad but Linda accidentally broke your paintbrush..WHAT?!" Kim yelled getting red in her face so I quickly snatched the letter before she rips it into pieces.

"Okay, where were we? Blah blah blah..paintbrush..Idri I'm sorry but I couldn't send you all the Lego's. I hope you're doing your exams brilliant like always. Enjoy in your carpet and be sure to get along well with boys." I laughed.

"Sorry..blah blah blah..By the way Kim, Linda is asking how your face drawings are going." I looked at Kim who had a look of a murderer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I'm going to kill her and cook her and then I'm going to take her bones and make myself a new paintbrush!" She yelled and Matt laughed while Mello raised his eyebrows.

"Your influence?" He asked and I nodded.

"Blah blah blah..something about stupid planes..P.S. Don't think I forgot about your French exams. You will write them as soon as Jacqueline sends it." I groaned, throwing letter on the carpet.

"Shit, stupid French exams." Matt and Mello looked at each other and then they started to laugh.

"You're so pathetic, you have to write that too!" Matt yelled, laughing his ass off.

"Go to hell." Kim hissed.

"Only if you go with me." Matt blurted, still laughing. My eyes went between him and Kim, completely shocked by Matt saying that.

"I think we should leave the love-birds alone." Mello said and I nodded.

"What? I didn't mean it-" Matt tried to say something while Kim's face flushed.

"Yeah, yeah, we know what you meant." I commented, following Mello. I closed the doors, laughing.

"Well that was embarrassing." I chuckled.

"To Matt at least." Mello added, and then he turned to me.

"So mind as well explain me why don't you have an accent as well?" He said and I raised my eyebrow. What, he thinks I will just like that say something about my parents?

"Forget it Mello." I said, going downstairs.

"Crap." I heard him.

"Good one blondie, but not brilliant." I laughed and I heard him closing the doors of his room. I was just passing first floor when I saw Near and Idri entering Roger's office. I shrugged it off, taking a chocolate bar from my pocket and going to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>With Near and Idri<strong>

**Idri's POV**

"Need something Roger?" I asked and Roger pushed his glasses up his nose. He rearranged few paper on his desk, finally raising his head to look at us.

"Psychologist came and after reading your files he asked just you two to come and see him." He said.

"Psychologist?" Near asked.

"Yes, I asked him to come for all six of you. He thinks he will understand you better if you come in pair. Just like the positions on the list. Today is your turn."

"I don't understand what are you trying to achieve with this?" I asked.

"To understand your behaviour and see just how much mentally unstable you are." Roger answered without blinking.

"I beg your pardon, I do not think Idri or me are mentally unstable." Near stated and I nodded.

"We'll see about that. He is waiting for you in classroom number eight. That would be all." He waved his hand and we exited his office.

"I do not like this." I said, going downstairs and turning to classroom hallway.

"Me neither." Near muttered. What is Roger planning? I behaved like this since I can remember and suddenly, he wants to see why. Unless someone else wanted to decrypt us.

"L." Near and I said in the same time and I looked at him surprised.

"How did you know I'm thinking about him?" I asked, our same thinking really getting bizarre.

"Because it doesn't make sense for Roger to order such a thing." Near said and I nodded. Near opened the doors and we saw all the desks moved to the sides, except two. They were connected and a tall man with glasses was sitting in front of them. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt with suit pants and he seemed very professional. The sleeves from the shirt were pulled to his elbows which indicate he likes to do his work quickly but effectively. The glasses were squared with black edges. His brown hair was cut shortly, but wasn't combed completely. The lines of his face were straight, very firm.

Everything pointed to one profile. Young man who got his diploma 3 years ago, maybe less. Serious type, will get right to business. If he did finish psychology he had to read many books. But seeing from his hair, he won't use regular procedures, instead he will do it his way. Bold, but he gets what he wants from his tactics and manipulations. He seemed more like a man with a mind of a criminal. Although regarding how he was psychologist, that seemed just as bad.

Near and I sat on the chairs, keeping a close eye on the man. Near sat in his usual way, one leg up and other touching the floor. I sat normally, swinging my legs. He was observing us as well and a trace of happiness crossed his brown eyes.

"My name is Jacob Velo. I assume you're Near," he looked at him.

"And you must be Idri." He observed me. We nodded and he sighed, crossing his arms over chest.

"Do you know why are you here?" He asked. Near looked at me and I nodded.

"Because Roger wants to see why are we behaving like we are. Might I add that most of intelligent kids are like us." Near said.

"True. We know most kids don't want to befriend us because they are threatened by our intelligence. And our interest in puzzles and mental riddles is usual. It's only natural that we are searching for challenges." I added.

"We may were alone all the time, but we're not now." Near said and I smiled. Jacob's eyes flew between us, watching us like a predator. He didn't say a thing, his lips in one singular line. He wasn't pleased. There is just one psychologist with diploma in this classroom, but two intelligent kids with deduction in their arsenal.

"Near," he leaned a bit, focusing all his attention to white haired boy on my right.

"Roger warned me about your fondness for old manner of puzzles. Especially blank ones. He also added you can spend all afternoon solving one puzzle on and on. Why?" He asked, but to me it seemed more like a rhetorical question. Near blinked, not moving his stare and I folded my hands in my lap.

"You know what I think?" He cleared his throat, obviously having the whole story prepared.

"You feel empty. Just like those blank puzzles you like so much. You don't have much of personality built, so you locked all your emotions so that no one can see that side of you. You don't know how to behave towards other people so you're constantly cold and emotionless. And that's why others are so threatened by your intelligence, because you can't show any feelings to keep them close. This is easy to see from your constant repeating the same puzzles." He stopped and I looked at Near. He started to twirl a lock of his snowy hair, still glaring at Jacob.

"Like an obsessive-compulsive disorder. You first solve the puzzle and the second time and so on. Because you think you're solving yourself. One puzzle piece, two puzzle pieces. You put the puzzle pieces like you put things about yourself. And every time you finish the picture you start over. It's because you don't like the final picture. You don't like the picture of yourself so you start again. But it's the same picture over and over again. That's also why you like to play with toys. They are soulless, emotionless pieces of plastics and you don't have to communicate with them in any way." He finished and I looked at them a bit shocked. I never thought of Near's love for puzzles or toys like that.

"Idri," he turned to me and I looked at Jacob.

"You like to build things. That's very interesting, indeed. But I'm more amazed how fast you knock the construction down."

"You two are very much alike. Both are loners, very intelligent and you don't speak too much nor you show your emotions. Except, Idri, you do. At least a bit more than Near. But let's get back to building. You don't like yourself either. You want to be normal, without your memory and sickness. You like to be outside more than Near and, judging by your actions, you wish you can be like other kids. Building just shows how you do it. All your actions and desires on one place, built together. You're so happy while building, but you soon realise it was for nothing, because you can't change yourself as you wish. You are not like Lego's, you can't model yourself as you please. So you knock it down and start over. Same thing Near does with his puzzles. You two both have compulsive disorder." I stared at him with a trace of anger in my eyes. I can feel that Near wants to go out of here. And I want that as well.

"Are we even now?" Near said and Jacob slightly nodded. We said what we think and now he knocked our self-esteem down. He got his revenge.

"Idri, tell us something about yourself." Jacob said, taking his notebook from the bag.

"What do you want to know?" I asked coldly.

"I won't ask you about your past, don't worry. I'm more interested in your thoughts. For the start, tell me your favourite colour. And explain why." He said and I stay silent. I don't see any real threat in this. If I cooperate with him I may leave quicker.

"Alright. I have to say white. It's a colour of pureness and clarity. It shows how clearly I see the world, not spoiled by media and other people's beliefs." Jacob seemed a bit amazed by my explanation, and in the corner of my eye I saw Near's black eyes, pierced into me.

"Near?" Jacob asked, not commenting anything.

"I have to agree with Idri. We are clean. We aren't rotten like most people are. We look on things objectively, and we calm ourselves with that colour." Near said and I looked at him happily. Perfect explanation.

I saw Jacob writing everything in his notebook before he looked at us again.

"Very well. Your favourite season and weather? Idri, you go first again." He probably figured out how I make Near join the talk if I break the ice.

"Snow. And because of that, winter. Everything is pure, white colour everywhere."

"Not just because of that. It's the season before spring, season before the nature's rebirth. The trees are naked, animals are sleeping and people are like that. Like eternal sleep." Near added, twirling his hair.

"You start to think that the world is sleeping, seeing all the whiteness and coldness. That makes, at least me, filled with inner piece." I connected our stories.

"As if time stopped. And you have more time to think and observe everything around yourself. You realise how our planet is turning and the things are changing." Near said.

"And since we don't sleep-" I started.

"We think more thoroughly." Near finished and I smiled at him. Jacob's pen was quickly moving on the paper, leaving the sound of detailed, although probably messy handwriting.

"You two never cease to amaze." He commented, giving us a small smile.

"Well then, tell me your favourite animal." He looked at me.

"Idri, Roger told me that, sometimes, you carry your white plush cat. I suppose cats are your favourite then?" He asked and I shook my head.

"That's not correct. My favourite animal is bunny." I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"They can hear very well and jump when they sense danger. They also have eyes on each side of their head which makes them capable of seeing sides as good as the front. We humans only see in front. Rabbits, or bunnies, can see in front with the addition of seeing sides. That's very interesting, not to mention useful. It also shows how I like to look in front and sideways, not like the rest of the people who see only in front of their eyes." He nodded, looking at Near.

"Your favourite animal?"

"I have to say, owl. Not only they are a symbol of wisdom, they can turn their neck for 360 degrees. And that makes them capable of seeing everything. They can also see in dark, and are most active at night. I can connect myself with that." Near stated and I smiled upon hearing his explanation. Never thought Near likes owls so much. As a matter of fact, I never asked Near much about his likings. I figured he doesn't like to converse with people, but he really opened up today. And I was more than glad.

"Now, one last thing and we're done for today." Jacob said and I felt somehow sad. I want to know more about Near. And this didn't turn as bad as it seemed it will be.

"Do you consider each other as friends?" He asked.

"Yes." Near immediately answered.

"Of course." I added. This was completely unrelated, though.

Jacob smiled, pushing his glasses on his nose. He closed his notebook, clicking the pen.

"That would be all for today. Roger will warn you about next time." He packed himself, standing up.

"Try to talk among yourselves. It didn't seem too much of a problem to talk with each other." He said his goodbye and left the classroom. I followed him with my stare, turning back to Near.

"Well this was..unexpected." Near commented and I sighed.

"Do you think we should warn the others?"

"That would be good deed from our side." I nodded, looking at his black eyes. We stood up and went to the stairs, almost bumping into Matt and Kim.

"Hey, what's with you two?" Matt asked.

"We have something to tell you." I said.

"Oh, can you tell us on the dinner?" Kim asked, going to the canteen.

"It's urgent." Near added.

"Oh yeah? And I'm starving?" Kim said.

"That's urgent too." Matt laughed.

"I suppose we should go and tell them there. If we're fortunate we might see both Mello and Jade there." I proposed. Near nodded and we followed them. Sure enough, Matt and Kim were already sitting at the table, as well as Jade and Mello. Jade was reading her notes, having an argue with Mello. Matt and Kim just got their food and were eating and talking, looking relaxed. Near and I sat on our usual spots, and I looked at him. He returned the stare, starting to twirl his hair.

"Can I tell you something?" I tried, but they ignored me.

"It's wrong Mello!" Jade yelled.

"No it's not. That's how it says!" He yelled back.

"You're a bigger jerk than I thought you are!"

"Says the main idiot in the building!"

"Shut the hell up, asshole!"

"And he was like, I can easily beat you in Mario kart. And I said, prove it. He slipped on banana peel at least fifty times. It was painful to watch. And extremely hilarious." Matt said, talking with Kim.

"Oh that's nothing. Stacy, one girl, was claiming she's unbeatable in table tennis. So I asked her to play with me. You know you're a total loser when you fail to serve the ball," Kim said, eating her meal.

"And not just that, the ball goes to the right and she moves to the left and then blames everything on the joy-stick." They both laughed. I sighed, looking at Near. He turned to Matt, tapping his shoulder.

"What is it Near?" Matt finally responded.

"You forgot we have to tell you something." Near answered.

"Oh right." Kim nodded, poking Jade in the shoulder.

"What?!" Jade exploded.

"Near and Idri have to tell us something."

"Screw them!" Mello shouted and Jade turned to him angry.

"Oh but when you're talking we all have to listen?"

"Yes."

"Then you listen to them." She cut him off and he exhaled, leaning on his chair.

"Fine, what?" Mello gave us a look of pure annoyance. I nodded to Near to begin.

"We've been to psychologist now. And-"

"Ahahahaha!" Mello started to laugh, cutting Near off.

"So they finally realised you two aren't right in your heads." He continued to laugh.

"Not like you are." Jade muttered and Mello looked at her, anger visible on his face.

"Oh look who's talking? Queen of weirdos!" He shouted and Jade punched the table, shaking some glasses.

"Will you just-"

"Guys, Near didn't finish yet." Kim intercepted and they leaned back, still looking at each other with hatred.

"We believe L wanted us to go see him. He analysed our behaviour and actions." Near said.

"So what this has to do with anything?" Matt asked, twirling his fork.

"Because all of you will have to go and see him as well." I finally announced and they looked at us shocked.

"What?!" Mello yelled.

"Why do we have to go?" Kim joined.

"I just told you that L probably wants to see our psychological profiles." Near said cold.

"So you two went together?" Matt asked and I nodded.

"You will have to encounter him with your pair." I said and they all went silent.

"Our pair?" Kim asked.

"Oh hell no!" Mello yelled.

"We have to go see him with the person who is ranked the same as us." Jade muttered, giving Mello a death glare under her bangs. His eye twitched and I saw rage crossing his face.

"Oh this is just great. Just great!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"I still don't get why though." Matt said, he and Kim not having any problems with the pair situation.

"Me neither." Kim added.

"Either way, now you know." Near said and he stood up. I blinked, following his move.

"One word of advice, don't try to prepare yourself. He is good at reading people." I warned them and we left.

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, Bitblondtoday, I will read your new chapter as soon as I get home, 'cause I don't have enough time now. :D<strong>

**Review please! :D**


	24. Pancakes, gamers and games

**Yo!**

**Lol, me again. Presenting new chapter. :D And I was really happy that I'm updating again but my joy died as soon as I remembered that school is starting in two days..*shots herself***

**But don't worry! I'll write whenever I can because I care about you. That's right. xD**

**Huge thank you to those who reviewed. You keep me writing guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. <strong>

**Friday, around 8 o'clock**

**Kim's POV**

"Come on Matt! You can't do that!" I yelled, almost throwing my joy-stick in his face. He was laughing his ass off which made me even more angrier.

"We're supposed to be a team!" I yelled again and he just continued to laugh, falling on his back in process.

"I had to kill you...Y-you had more money than me." He said, trying to calm down.

"Then go and find your own damn money! You don't have to kill me and then pick up mine!"

"Ok, ok, we're even now." He said going back to the game. But I wasn't planning on giving up that fast so I shot him. In the game that is.

"Hey!" He yelled and I stuck my tongue out.

"Now we're even! You killed me and now I've killed you." I said, smirking.

"But you took my money!"

"That was mine before you came and killed me!"

"Ugh, fine. Let's finish this level so we can go on dinner." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, lunch was terrible. I didn't eat anything." I said, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"I guess cooks wanted to try something new."

"Oh yeah, let's experiment today when everyone is hungry because of the exams." I said sarcastically.

"Point."

"At least Jade laughed her ass off."

"Yeah. Because it was really humorous to see us hungry while she's starving since Saturday."

"It won't last for long. Her record is 9 days."

"Mello survived 10."

"Oh she would too but that day we had lasagne for lunch."

"You have lasagne in France?" Matt looked at me like I just said I'm an alien.

"Yeah, that's the only thing good there. I absolutely love lasagne and so does she."

"Mello broke 'cause he didn't have any chocolate left."

"Jade always has chocolate. I have never seen her run out of it."

"He runs out because he can eat almost 10 bars daily."

"Jade can do the same."

"Wait, what the hell are we doing?" Matt suddenly asked.

"We're arguing who's better, Jade or Mello?"

"But why are we doing that?"

"Because we're their friends?" I pointed out the obvious.

"But they argue like this the whole time, why should we do it instead of them?" He said and I nodded.

"Maybe that's one of those mind tricks?" I asked, thinking about X-men and the company.

"You think they made us to do that?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." I said and Matt looked at the ceiling thinking about it.

"Holy shit, you're right." He said and I shrugged, kicking another monster in the process.

We continued to play in silence, trying our hardest to finish the level so we can go eat. Hopefully something eatable.

This was the last day of the exams and I was glad. I totally lost my nerve because of it. I didn't have any time to play games with Matt because of constant studying. Thank God that psychologist didn't come to give me more stress. Roger probably told him not to come. Or he realised we're not worth of his presence and decided to ditch us? I wouldn't have any problem with that.

After 20 minutes of playing I was reaching my patience limit. If we want to go on next level we have to find the key, but we've been in this exact same room for 5 minutes already and there was no sign of it.

"I give up! There's no way we're going to find it!" I yelled, rubbing my temples.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Matt was persistent and I felt jealous. I just don't have enough patience so in 80% of cases I give up and do something else. However, every time I turn on the game I immediately pass that level, no matter how hard I tried before.

"Well, do you see it?" I asked, irritated.

"Umm, no, but we're going to find it." He said and I believed him, trying my best.

"Lasagne you say?" Matt asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, we have lasagne now and then. You're still thinking about that?"

"Next time you're going to France, I'm going with you." He said and I laughed even louder.

"But that's Wammy's House for girls!" I said while laughing.

"Yeah, I couldn't pass for a girl. Although, if I dress as one..." He put his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Naah, that won't do. My manliness cannot be contained." He said and I fell on my back laughing like crazy.

"Plus, everyone would find out seeing how handsome you are." I blurted out without thinking and soon enough he was leaning to me. I closed my eyes, mentally slapping myself.

God, I'm such an idiot! There's no way I can get out of this! Why on Earth have I said that?

"So you're saying.." He smirked and I tried not to blush.

"What exactly?" He asked.

"You said yourself, your manliness." I said, laughing nervously.

"I know what I said, but what exactly do you think is handsome?" He said and I gulped, staring at their icy blue ceiling.

Wait a minute..THAT'S NOT THE CEILING!

I moved my eyes away from his', blushing in the process. No wonder I thought his eyes were the ceiling, his face is SO DAMN CLOSE!

Why am I like this? Why am I so nervous? Why do I have stomach ache?

Well the stomach ache is probably the lunch.

"I'm waiting." He said and I opened my mouth, looking at my left.

"Mother of god, look! It's the key! We're done with this level!" I yelled looking at the TV.

"Huh?" Matt moved and I sat up, pointing to the key. It was inside the rock way up on ceiling.

"It really is." He said and I exhaled, still a bit nervous.

"You have eyes for details." He said, looking at me from the side.

"No I don't." He grinned, saving the game.

"Yeah you do." I blushed again, stretching my legs.

"Naah, I'm not convinced." I went to the doors.

"What? You don't believe me?" He asked while we went downstairs.

"I do. But that was just a lucky coincidence."

"I don't think it was."

"If I really have eyes for details why didn't I see the key before?" I asked and he stopped, thinking.

"Because you were irritated and tired and you didn't bother to even look at the screen." He said and I raised my hands like I'm surrendering.

"If you think so."

"I know so." He grinned again and I had to smile.

"Hey, lets see if test results came." Matt proposed and I nodded, following him to the classroom number one.

"Why here?"

"They always stick the test results for class A here. At least that's what Mello told me." He said and as soon as we entered in we saw a group of children over at the board.

"And that's why I hate going to the list." Matt said, stopping near the crowd. Everyone was pushing each other and yelling in the same time. Some of the kids were arguing, some of them were cheering while others were screaming some really inappropriate stuff.

"Why don't you have papers on every classroom instead of this?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"The results for English test on English classroom and so on." I sighed and he shook his head.

"No, we have everything on one paper. Regarding the class that is. On one paper is Class A and results for every student in that class in every subject." Matt explained and I nodded.

"So what happens if someone from lower class wrote better than you?"

"Then he goes to the class you're in and you go in his'."

"Did that ever happen?" I asked and he laughed.

"It happens here and then. There are few students who constantly change classes, but basically everyone is always on the same spot."

"But there are changes?"

"Minor."

"What about first 5?"

"First five are always cramped. Except the first three spots. While fourth and fifth change almost everyday, the first three are always the same."

"Near as number one, Mello as number two, and you as number three." I recited.

"Yeah."

"For someone who never looks at the list, you sure know much about it."

"That is the result of Mello being unable to shut up." Matt grinned. I laughed, moving my head to the crowd.

"Do you think Mello is finally going to be first?" I asked and Matt laughed.

"Well aren't you a good friend." I raised my eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Maybe he finally is. But Mello was practically yelling at me that he'll kill someone if he doesn't win against Jade."

"So he wants to beat her?" I raised my eyebrow.

"More than he wants to beat Near. In this moment at least."

"Do you think-" I started but I shook my head, not continuing my sentence. It just sounded so wrong.

"Do I think what?" Matt heard me so I sighed, feeling extremely awkward.

"Do you think we're still on the same spot?" I asked and he just kept looking at me.

"Honestly, I don't care about that stuff. So it doesn't really matter to me. I wouldn't care less if you moved one spot." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"Then you don't have to study if you don't care." I pointed.

"I guess. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even be here." He said and I looked at him confused.

"You don't wanna be next L?"

"No, I like being inside and stuff, but sitting in front of computer and solving cases is just not my thing." He said and I nodded.

"I don't wanna be the next L either. Just a detective is okay with me, but there's too much at stake. And I don't have enough patience to survive that." I said.

"Same with me." He said and I smiled to him. I looked at the crowd again which was now much calmer.

"This guys are all from the A Class." Matt said and I nodded, recognising Fred, Bryan, and Isaac.

"I think I can squeeze in and see what's going on." I said, pushing my way to the list. Fred was holding the list, looking really disappointed, and I took the opportunity to snatch the list from his hand.

"Hey!" He yelled and I turned to him with my meanest face.

"I thought you saw the list already?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." He said a bit sad and I walked back to Matt.

"Well shit." He said and I nodded. This certainly didn't look well.

"Why don't we take the list with us?" I asked.

"So that Mello and Jade don't find anything about this?" I nodded and he smirked.

"Nice. But just to be sure..." He stood on the chair and everyone from Class A, excluding Near, Idri, Mello, and Jade looked at him.

"Let me get this straight, you all saw the list?" Matt asked and everyone nodded.

"Good, now if Mello or Jade ask you about the results, they never came. Got it?!"

"Why should we listen to you?" Isaac yelled.

"Because if they do find out they're going to beat someone up. And that someone will be you." Matt snapped.

"Is everything clear?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"Not a word to Mello or Jade. You never saw the list. And if you have to talk about the list on the hallway, shut up when they're near." Matt said and they left with few 'yeah'.

"Good job." I grinned and he shrugged.

"No sweat." He said, folding the list and putting it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Are you sure they'll keep quiet?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah. They're not going to tell anything even if they get beat up. They know that if Mello isn't pleased, things will only get worse."

"Sounds a lot like Jade. Although, she doesn't beat up girls." I said, going out of the classroom.

"Then what?"

"She plays pranks on them. Or accidentally destroys something they love."

"Somehow I have a feeling she might beat someone up here." Matt said, turning to the canteen.

"Strange. I have the same feeling." We entered in and I immediately stopped, smelling the air.

"I'm dreaming." Matt said.

"No bloody way! We have pancakes!" I shouted happily, hugging Matt.

"If this is your reaction, we should have them more often." He muttered.

"I cannot believe it! I haven't had pancakes in ages!" I ran to the line.

"I don't really like chocolate bars, but I don't have anything against pancakes with chocolate." Matt said while I was almost jumping on the spot, wishing the line moved faster.

"We really got a lot." We sat on our usual spot, both with humps of steaming pancakes on our plates.

"I think that's their way to say: Sorry for a crappy lunch." I said, taking a bite.

"Or a way to make everyone feel better because of the results." Matt said and I looked at him.

"They do that?" I asked.

"Naah, it's for the crappy lunch." He said and I laughed.

"Hey, you said in the classroom that you wouldn't even be here if you could choose. Why?"

"When I was in the orphanage they gave me the intelligence test saying it's a test for a new game."

"Uuuh, that's nasty."

"I know, so I ended up here."

"But, you don't really hate this place, right?"

"I never said I hate it. I just think they put too much pressure on everyone because of L."

"That's true, but stimulating your intelligence is a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

"I can not believe it!" Mello suddenly appeared, sitting next to Matt.

"I know, we can't believe it too." Matt added.

"It's really weird." Mello shook his head.

"We know!" I shouted happily.

"Something is seriously wrong here."

"I don't care, this is great." Matt said and Mello looked at him confused.

"I don't see how not getting test results is great." Mello said a bit angry and I almost choked with my pancake, trying to suppress laughter.

"We were talking about pancakes!" Matt shouted and Mello rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about exams. But pancakes are weird too." He said, going to the line again.

"Where is he going?" I asked, seeing a full plate on his spot.

"You'll see." Matt smirked and I went back to eating.

"What's up people?" Jade suddenly appeared next to me.

"Pancakes with chocolate." I said and she twitched.

"Besides that."

"Pancakes with chocolate." Matt continued with the game and I laughed again.

"Haha, very funny. If you think I'm going to stop with my riot because of pancakes, you're wrong!" She pointed a finger at us.

"You're only harming yourself. Roger doesn't even care about you eating or not." I said.

"Ha, they still have it! I literally took it in front of Isaac's nose!" Mello yelled victoriously, holding a bottle of chocolate sauce. He took the cap and added some more chocolate on pancakes. In the corner of my eye I saw Jade glaring at the chocolate sauce like it's her mortal enemy.

"What's the matter Jade? You hungry?" I teased her and she clenched her fist.

"You forgot that she can't eat because she's on diet." Mello said and I clamped a hand over my mouth, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"I'm not on diet!" She hissed.

"Yeah, she's just skipping meals." Matt said, half laughing.

"So she can fit in her pretty dress." Mello said and then all three of us cracked up laughing. Jade twitched again, running away from us.

"Oh good one Mello." Matt said between his laughter while Mello smirked.

"I can't believe you said that to her!" I was practically crying with laughter.

"I see you're having a good time." Near said.

"That we are." I said and Idri smiled, sitting next to me.

"How come you're here?" Matt asked.

"Well, we were building our castle from the Lego's Penny sent, but Idri got hungry." Near said.

"I just had to come here regarding we have crêpes" Idri chuckled.

"_Oui, crêpes._" I answered in French.

"What?" Matt asked and I laughed.

"_Crêpe._ It's a pancake in French." I explained.

"So we're eating _crêpes_ ?" He tried and I giggled. (AN:Since the word sounds like 'crap' you figure out for yourselves what Matt said.)

"You have to pop the P. Like this: _crêpes._" I said again and he just waved his hand, giving up.

"It is written c-r-ê-p-e. You pronounce c like k and you don't pronounce the last e." Idri explained.

"And you have to pop the p." I added.

"How do you people survive over there? The language is so hard." Matt shuddered.

"I thought you're the one who never gives up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, in games. This is beyond me."

"Ha! IN YOUR FACE SUCKERS!" Jade suddenly yelled, sitting opposite of Mello.

"How come you have more?" I asked, looking at her full plate. She had way more pancakes than me and Matt together.

"Because I didn't eat for 9 days and they gave me more. And that's how I rule!" She stuck her tongue out, grabbing chocolate sauce. She then poured at least half of the bottle on pancakes.

"Hey, hey!" Mello took the bottle from her hands, moving it beyond Jade's reach.

"Oh shut it! You already put on yours, give it back!"

"No way! You're not going to leave anything!"

"Of course I will. I will leave you the bottle, now give it back!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Hey Jade!" I called her and she looked at me annoyed.

"What?"

"I think you meant: _Que_?" I said on French.

"_Oui, oui,_ _qui était_ _Kim?" _Jade ask_e_d.

"_Tourner."_ I said and she turned to the empty table.

"_Je ne sais pas_..Hell yeah!" She yelled, seeing another chocolate sauce on the other table. Mello rolled his eyes, looking at me angrily.

"Thanks a lot Kim."

"I think you meant: _Merci._" Near said and we all turned to him.

"_Oh oui. Near parle français._" Idri said and Jade raised her eyebrows.

"_Oh la la._" I said and everyone laughed.

"I can't believe it! She said oh la la." Matt said, dying from laughter.

"Kim, that's too much even for you." Jade said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Do you really speak French Near?" I asked and he nodded.

"Actually we kne-" Matt started but Mello cut him off, punching him in the arm.

"Haha, very funny Matt. Shut up." Mello said, glaring at him.

"Right, never mind." Matt smiled nervously.

"Oh come on!" Jade shouted, punching her bottle of chocolate sauce. The bottle looked pretty empty.

"You already ate it?" I asked and she shook her head for no.

"No, it only had little in it," she said, giving up and placing the bottle next to her plate.

"Mello give me the bottle!" She tried again.

"No way."

"Give me the bottle!"

"No!"

"Well this is going well." Idri said and I nodded, smiling.

"Give me the sauce!" It was pretty clear that Mello is provoking Jade on purpose.

"No."

"You're not even eating it!"

"Yes I am."

"Cut the crap Mello, you don't have any more pancakes!" Jade yelled, getting more and more pissed off while Mello was clearly enjoying in that.

"So?"

"How can you eat it then?" Jade asked and Mello smirked.

"Like this." He opened his mouth, pouring the chocolate sauce in it.

"Okay, too much chocolate." I said, looking at Matt who stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Oh very clever." Jade said and Mello stopped, smirking at her. Jade took the opportunity and snatched the chocolate sauce, putting it over two pancakes she had left.

"Okay, you're done with it. Give it back now." Mello said, but then Jade smirked.

"No. Now you wait." She said, almost hugging the bottle.

"Jade, you have more than enough chocolate on your pancakes." Idri commented.

"Yeah, but I don't have in my mouth." She said, opening her mouth and doing the same thing as Mello few moments ago. I rolled my eyes. They looked like a pair of chocolate addicted idiots. I guess they lost their heads 'cause of the amount of chocolate they ate.

"They're so right for each other it's almost irritating." Matt said and I chuckled.

"Okay, I didn't pour that much." Mello said and Jade stopped, sticking out her chocolate covered tongue at him.

"Now give it back!" Mello took the bottle but Jade didn't let go and they started to battle.

"Okay, okay, enough." Matt stood up and took the chocolate sauce, passing it to the table on our right.

"Way to spoil the fun Matt." I said jokingly.

"What's this?" Mello asked, taking folded list that was sticking out from Matt's pocket. My eyes widened and I looked at the paper alarmed.

"Umm, that's mine. Please give it back." Matt said but Mello looked too interested in it.

"This paper seems familiar." He said and I looked at Matt with panic written all over my face.

"I have no idea how can a piece of paper look familiar to you." I said, trying to save Matt and myself.

"It's just a paper from that one drawer. The one you stored your chocolate for a while." Matt lied and I crossed my fingers.

"No, no, it's different." Mello said, turning his back to Matt who was now unable to snatch it from him.

"It isn't." Matt and I were persistent.

"Kim why are you crossing your fingers?" Jade suddenly asked and I jumped on my seat, moving my hand behind me.

"Well that wasn't suspicious. It seems like they're hiding something from us." Jade said with her mouth full and Mello nodded.

Great, now we're screwed. And they really looked like friends now. As soon as they see the list, it's bye bye.

"I vote for reading it." Jade said.

"Any objections?" Mello asked.

"We! We object!" Both Matt and I yelled but they ignored us. I looked at Idri and Near who were in their own little world, not really paying any attention to us. So much about their help.

"You heard them, no objections. Now, read it." Jade said and Mello unfolded the paper. His eyes flashed over the paper and rage soon showed on his face.

"What?!" He yelled and Jade took the paper.

"Class A, test results." Jade read, continuing to eat and read in the same time.

"I don't see the problem." Jade said after few moments, looking at furious Mello.

"Near and Idri still share the same place, Matt and Kim still share the same place, and I still have to share my place with you!" Mello yelled.

"I guess now it's definitely proved." Matt said and I nodded.

"What is proved? That I for real share second place with her? Oh yes, I think it's proved." He slammed his hands on the table.

"What is 'with her' supposed to mean? And it's not your place! We share the second place! We have the same intelligence! Deal with it!" Jade yelled pissed off.

"I'm not going to deal with this shit!" Mello shouted, going to the exit.

"Jerk, he should better learn how to." Jade ate the last pancake, going to the empty table on our left. She took the chocolate sauce and poured it in her mouth again. After that, she left the canteen. I slammed my head on the table, cursing everyone and everything.

"I think we just started World War 3." Matt said sighing.

"Yep. I knew we had to burn the list."

"It's all my fault. Mello saw the list from my pocket." I raised my head smiling to him.

"No, it's okay."

"They would've seen it sooner or later. And I think sooner is better." Idri commented.

"True." Matt nodded.

"I don't think their fight is going to last for long." Near said and I looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked.

"Because their anger wasn't as bad as it usually is. They are much calmer."

"I don't believe in that." I sighed.

"Matt, Kim, psychologist is waiting for you in classroom number eight." Roger suddenly appeared next to our table. I looked at Matt in disbelief and then back at Roger.

"But why do we have to go? We're perfectly normal." I said and Roger started to laugh, which startled me a bit.

"We'll see about that. But I wouldn't bet you are."

"Why now? It's almost eight o'clock." Matt tried different tactic.

"It's Saturday tomorrow, and except two hours of sociology, you're free all day."

"Sociology? We usually had economy." Matt continued, making Roger glare at him.

"Matt, stop trying to fool me. You get up and go see him. Right now." He left and I sighed.

"Don't worry Kim, I'll keep an eye on Jade." Idri said, reading my mind.

"Actually you don't have to." I said, not wanting to persuade her.

"I think so too. They'll be fine." Near said and I nodded, wanting to believe that myself.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." Matt said as we approached the classroom.<p>

"Tell me about it." I said and we entered in. The classroom looked normal but what fell in my eye was a man in his twenties, early thirties maybe, who was sitting on teacher's desk. He had short brown hair and black squared glasses. He was wearing red plaid shirt with long sleeves and jeans. Is he supposed to be hipster or something?

I looked at Matt who just shrugged it off, moving his goggles away. We sat on our seats and the man observed us, lifting an eyebrow in the process before he went back to his notebook.

Okay, what's this guy's problem? So what if I wear a light green dress with wide sleeves that look like wings when I raise them? I love this dress! And Matt looks normal too. He has jeans and T-shirt with black and gray stripes.

"Nice to meet you Matt and Kim. My name is Jacob Velo." He finally spoke and as soon as I heard his name I started to laugh. I couldn't control myself I just had to laugh.

"Umm, Kim are you okay?" Matt asked and I nodded, still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" I finally calmed down and I looked at Matt, holding a hand over my mouth.

"Because _vélo_ means bicycle on French." I said and Matt snickered.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." I apologised to Jacob who was writing something in his notebook.

"No matter."

"You're not going to write that down, are you?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, Roger won't read everything."

"That didn't quite help." Matt muttered and I chuckled.

"Now, do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"Umm, because Roger thinks we're not normal?" I tried.

"It could be said in that way." He nodded.

"Yeah, we don't really get that. Why aren't we normal? What is normal anyway?" Matt asked and I joined in.

"True, what is normal? To ourselves we are normal. To others we're not." I added.

"Just because society said only few things are normal, the rest of us are doomed to eternal solitude." Matt said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Good one." I said and he smirked. I looked at Jacob who was writing everything down. Okay, that is a good sign, right?

"Continue." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Umm.." I started, but I didn't have any idea. I leaned to Matt.

"What else should we rant about?" I whispered to him and he put a fist under his chin.

"Let me think about it. The first thing that comes to your mind." He said and I nodded, moving away.

First thing, first thing...Now I'm thinking about first thing. Crap.

"C_rêpes_." I blurted out and Jacob looked at me confused.

"Err...I mean, pancakes. We don't eat them at all." I tried to think of something useful to say.

"True. They make pancakes only when they're sorry for something. And talk about cake for birthday." Matt complained and I smirked mentally.

"Yeah. When I have birthday in France you would think I get a special meal or something. Hah, in your dreams." I said.

"What do you do in your free time?" Jacob suddenly asked and I felt confused.

"Umm, I play games." Matt answered.

"Yeah, me too. Or I draw." I added.

"What kind of games?" Jacob asked and I opened my mouth in shock. I looked at Matt who smirked and I grinned.

You got yourself one way ticket to hell, man.

"Every kind. Shooting, racing, arcade, action, adventure, role play. Everything." Matt listed.

"Every single one you can think of. On every console. Play Station 1, Play Station 2, Nintendo Ds, Nintendo Wii, PSP and I even have a game-boy." I said proudly.

"I have one too!" Matt exclaimed and I grinned.

"So you play games all the time?" Jacob asked.

"I think that is obvious." Matt said and I laughed.

"What are your favourite games?" I looked at Matt again and then back at Jacob. Geez dude, you ask a gamer that kind of question?

"Well, I really like Legend of Zelda. Super Mario is awesome too." Matt answered first again. "Though Silent Hill and Resident Evil are fun too."

"I like those too. But Sonic games and Sly Cooper games are my favourite also. Aaand...umm..I can't think of any games right now. I know a dozen of them but I can't remember." I said, cursing myself.

"Damsel in distress huh?" Jacob said, completely focusing on Matt now. Matt raised his eyebrow, making goggles on his forehead move a bit.

"I'm not a gamer, but I do know what these games are about. In Legend of Zelda you are put in a role of Link who has to save princess Zelda. And in Super Mario, you're Mario who has to save princess Peach." Jacob said.

"That's the simpler way to explain it." Matt commented.

"You do realise what that says about you? You are every girls dream." Jacob said and I choked on air. Matt made a face.

"Care to explain that?"

"Enjoying in the rescuing of princesses shows how you will protect the girl you love. Saving her and etc. Like a gentleman." Jacob explained and I looked at Matt, blushing a bit. He, however, smirked, crossing arms over his chest.

"Well I guess I am." He grinned.

"You're either a gentleman or a pervert. Thin line lies between those two." Jacob warned him and I laughed, blushing in the same time.

"You had to say it in front of a girl dude?" Matt whined.

"You Kim," Jacob turned to me and my eyes widened.

"Since I don't know your favourite, you have to explain me the concept. The story in Sly Cooper, if I said it right."

"You did. Well, you are put in the role as a raccoon named Sly. He comes from a long line of master thieves, which is pretty darn awesome. But his clan is special because they have super awesome ninja moves which make them able to balance on sharp edges, climb the lamp, slide on wires, break in every house so they can steal. But he only steals from evil people, because-" I cleared my throat.

"_There's no honour_, _no challenge_, _no fun, in stealing from ordinary people_" I quoted.

"That's Kim for ya." Matt grinned.

"Thank you. So he has his gang that is composed from Murray, the muscle of the team because he's a hypo. And the mind of the gang, Bentley. He's a turtle. So they steal stuff and fight the crime while Carmelita Fox, the inspector, tries to catch them." I finished.

"By the way, he has a thing for her." Matt added.

"Yeah. And Sonic is about the blue hedgehog who can run really fast and-"

"I know about Sonic." Jacob interrupted me.

"Oh, alright." I pouted. Way to interrupt my speech.

"Now, Matt, tell me. A perfect game in your opinion should have what?" He asked.

"Okay..whoa. Tough one." Matt said, leaning on his chair.

"So what should **my** perfect game have?" Jacob nodded.

"A cool character to play and he has to have some powers, or a weapon. Umm, there should also be evil person he has to fight. Some creepy monsters, but not too scary. And some kind of goal, like saving a princess. Oh and unlimited health because the game would be really hard and you might die too easily." Matt finished. Not bad.

"Kim, you?"

"You know what most games lack? A female character!" I shouted, louder than expected.

"The society thinks girls should be all girly and play with dolls or stuff. Okay, I am more girly than Jade, but the point is whenever there's a girl who likes to play games, they all judge her. Why shouldn't we girls play games as well? Boys can't have all the fun! And when they do make games for girls, it's some crap like Barbie and stuff. I don't want to play Barbie! I want to beat the crap out of monsters too. You think we girls don't want to shoot someone? Hell we do!" I said, finally saying things I want.

"So, my perfect game has to at least have an option to choose from female or male character. I want monsters and some awesome powers. Well, weapons if you have to. Lots of interesting levels, with beautiful scenery, and it shouldn't be too heavy. Also, you don't have lives. When something kills you, you just continue to play." I finished.

"Wow." Matt said.

"What?" I turned to him.

"About the female gamers. You're right, there could be more awesome gamers like you, but they are too shy to try and play." I blushed a bit, looking away from Matt.

_More awesome gamers like you. _His words echoed through my head and I had to calm down before I faint because of the blushing.

"This is golden." Jacob muttered and I looked at him curiously.

"Now Matt. You really do behave like a gentleman in some ways. You also have a very strong sense of right and wrong. Games helped to develop that."

"You Kim, nice of you to say that about female gamers. Your thoughts are interesting. It's also interesting how you don't want to die in a game. Thus you don't have dying option in a game." He said and I raised my eyebrow. Well, nobody wants to die, right?

"Only thing I can see is that both of you had a near death experience." He said and my eyes widened.

Wh-what the hell?!

I stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. Matt didn't comment either, guess it's true in his situation as well.

"You almost died so that's why you like to play games so much. Also, you are not good in making choices, that's why you choose to play games that don't require your decision in the game to develop unique ending. You two would rather choose a game that has minor intellectual value but one way of playing, then a game with multiple choices to determine the faith. If you want it simple, in Super Mario you always walk in front, you can't go any other way. Because if could, you wouldn't know where to go. That brings out three elements." He said and I just kept staring at him in shock.

"You had a nearby death experience and because of it you like to stay safe. Play games in your room and similar. But because of that, you have very strong sense of good and bad. And also, you aren't very good in making choices, which shows how you are still a bit afraid. Because of the thing that happened in your past." He stated. We stayed silent for a few minutes, and Jacob probably hoped we would have something to add. I had nothing. He totally knocked me down.

"My personal opinion, people who spend their days in playing games have big insecurities. Of people, job, studying, love, everything actually. So they find themselves secure in fictional world. Evil is easy to destroy, happy endings, true love, no dying. Perfect world, created for the people with low self esteem."

So basically, I play games because I'm afraid and I don't have enough self esteem? Maybe that's right?

"Everyone is afraid of dying so you have to get rid of that. Try to make decisions more often. Try to be a leader sometimes. You may like it or maybe you won't. But you can't walk in front all your life and never make a turn." He said, placing his notebook in the bag.

"Since I'm coming tomorrow again, I think I know what you two might do instead of playing games." Jacob said and my eyes widened.

"You're going to be here tomorrow too?" Matt asked. Jacob laughed a bit, taking his jacket from the bag.

"Not for you, I believe two are still on my 'to analyse' list." He joked and Matt smiled but I couldn't force myself. I was just...afraid?

"So, instead of playing your games, why don't you play your instruments?" He proposed.

"Instruments?" I asked.

"You all learned to play one, I'm certain. Before I meet with next two, I will arrange that." He said.

"Until next time." He exited the classroom and I looked at Matt to see his reaction.

"He's like a freaking Yoda. Only he didn't have weird word orders and he spoke too much." He joked and I smiled. Matt's really awesome. Even when Jacob both burned us down, he tries to get our spirits up. That's what I like about him. Among other things I suppose.

"And he wasn't green and didn't have a lightsaber." I joined in and he grinned as we exited the classroom.

"Talk about being pathetic." I laughed.

"So, instruments huh?" He asked while we were passing the first floor.

"What about them?"

"Which one do you play?" I stopped in front of my room, turning to look at him.

"Not gonna tell ya!" I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

"I will find out. Sooner or latter." He said.

"Then latter." I waved to him, entering the room. I immediately noticed Jade laying on her bed, arms over her stomach.

"I'm back!" I said, throwing myself on the bed.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Psychologist. Matt and I had to come."

"Him again? Shit."

"Yeah, you and Mello have an appointment tomorrow." I said, going to my desk.

"What? Tomorrow?" She yelled, trying to sit up.

"If he thinks I'm gonna go with Mello there-" She stopped, falling on the bed with a groan. She clenched her teeth, still holding her stomach.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Stomach ache."

"You've got a period?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No! ...Too much pancakes." She groaned again.

"Or too much chocolate?"

"I don't know!"

"That's what you get by eating too much chocolate. Or pancakes." I shrugged.

"Oh shut up Kim."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to take a shower now."

"Yeah sure." I waved to her, entering the bathroom and locking the doors. I looked at my face in the mirror, sighing.

That psychologist is really tactical. We first started to talk about stuff we love and then BAM! You two are insecure and have had a nearby death experience. Thank God he didn't make us to talk about it. Sheesh.

But the idea of us six playing our instruments is great. I really want to know what the boys play.

At least one thing is sure. Tomorrow is going to be really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So review pretty please and let me know what you think. Also..can you guess what instruments do they play?<strong>


	25. Songs and disturbing realization

**I'm sorry, I know I suck, but I'm back! At first I really had fun with this chapter, then I lost my inspiration. But I found it. I guess I can really be a psychologist now. I researched so many mental disorders and such. Woah, I even found some that describe me perfectly..O.o Whoops!****  
><strong>**Thank all of you who reviewed or added the story to favourites. ^-^ That really makes me feel good about myself.  
><strong>

**There will be a couple of songs in this chapter and I HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to them so you can..understand the situation better. I put the URL-s here but I had to add spaces because FF is a douche..xD So remember to remove the spaces before pasting into the search box. If it isn't working just PM me, I'll gladly help.  
><strong>

**Oh and all those who asked for more romance...Well, it'd be a bit weird if I put more of it because they only know each other for 2 weeks. But it is in plan and...*SPOILERS*  
><strong>

**I really hope you'll enjoy in this chapter, possibly learn something new aaand..Yeah, that'd be all.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note characters nor any of the songs I used.  
><strong>

*****UPDATE***-I removed the links because I wrote the name of each song in the chapter. If you however want to listen to the version of Stairway to Heaven on harp, just pm me. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25.<strong>

**Saturday morning **

**Idri's POV**

"In the end, positions on the list didn't change." Near stated after hours of silence. We were building his train track through the Lego city we already had. It was quite nice. Buildings, shops, few cars, even a park. Nothing is impossible when you have Lego's. The track wasn't that complicated to build but we wanted a difficult route so we had to experiment. It was rather interesting. Especially the manoeuvring through our town without knocking 'sky-scrapers'.

"No. Odd isn't it? It appears our intelligent quotient is equal after all." I asked and he nodded slightly. I turned my head to the right, adding another piece of track where Near stopped with building.

"I wonder what L is going to think about this." He said silently.

"He will probably be confused, just like Roger and the rest of us."

"Right. Now he will have to think about us working together."

"Yes. I just hope he won't have to decide right now. Or any time soon." It's not like I want L to step out and lets us carry on the L name. Not yet at least.

"I think we're here just in case." Near said, being brutally straightforward.

"I know that L will continue with his work as long as he's capable. Although he doesn't actually view us as a replacement." I defended him.

"We're much more." Near added and I smiled, nodding. L was like our family, sort of. More than Roger or Penny ever were to me, after the death of my real family of course.

I sighed, continuing with the track building. Near was building from other side so we can connect them in the middle. It gave each of us more freedom. We can solely build, making it look as we want, even though they're connected.

After meeting Jacob I became much more interested in Near. He was, indeed, fascinating. All his likes, thoughts, and ideas. Though, it bothers me how I have to extract everything from him, because he is so antisocial. I thought he wants to talk with me, but he doesn't really talk much. And since I'm not social myself, I don't exactly know how to make him talk. This is so confusing.

I sighed, staring at my white arms who were covered by long sleeves of my light pink tunic. My favourite colour is still white, and I love wearing it, but Kim insisted I wear clothes with colours. Because with that I don't look so soulless. Perfect choice were the light colours, because bright colours don't really fit me.

"Come in." I heard Near's monotone voice and I raised my head to see what's going on. Roger walked in, fixing his glasses.

"Near, Idri, Jacob is expecting you in classroom number eleven." He informed us, immediately leaving the room. I believe I was lost in my thoughts for too long that my brain just left out his knocking.

"Why do we have to go again?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Not to mention that Jade and Mello didn't see him yet." Near added and I nodded. He's right, they didn't see him. Unless Roger estimated they don't need to see him. I wouldn't bet on that.

I stood up, fixing my tunic and placing my braid over my shoulder. I liked it much more that way. Near stood up as well and we went downstairs.

What does that psychologist want now?

* * *

><p><strong>In the mean time with Kim, Matt and Mello<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Roger said classroom eleven, right?" I asked, going through the hallway.

"Yeah." Matt answered from my right.

"Why do I have to go? And why Jade doesn't?!" Mello was still pissed off. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

Matt and I were playing games as usual when Roger came and said that Jacob is expecting us in classroom number eleven. He said Mello and Jade have to come too, but Jade still has a stomach ache, so she doesn't have to come until she feels better. I think she wants to avoid Mello with this as well, but whatever.

I opened the doors, finding giant room without desks, just cupboards and few instruments lined up. A piano, few violins, harp and a-

"Why are there two drums set?" Matt asked and I nodded, looking at two drums set. I grinned, stepping in classroom excited. Thank God I didn't wear skirt today, although I planned it. Instead, I was wearing brown short pants with orange stockings underneath. I also wore an orange T-shirt and long fingerless gloves made of wool.

"We already know why." Near suddenly spoke, and I jumped on the side, almost knocking out Idri.

"D-don't do that!" I yelled and he just blinked, twirling his hair. I put a hand over my heart, trying to calm down. He scared the shit out of me, that's for sure.

Matt and Mello entered in as well and they turned to Near and Idri.

"Idri, what do you play?" Matt asked and she went to harp on our left, taking a seat in front of it. She traced her fingers, making melody by pinching the strings.

I couldn't recognise the melody, although it sounded very familiar. She continued to play, making beautiful sounds, and I soon imagined I'm in heaven. The melody was so light and soft, like I'm on clouds. Idri was fully concentrated on the strings, but from time to time she simply closed her eyes and pinched the strings without looking.

After three minutes she finished and gave us a smile. Near started clapping first and we soon joined him.

"Wait, was that _Stairway to Heaven_ by _Led Zeppelin_?" Mello asked and I gasped. Yes, that's the name!

"Yes it is." Idri responded, still smiling.

"Near what do you play?" I asked and he pointed to violin.

"Cool." I commented while Mello scoffed.

"Okay, Matt your turn." I turned to him, and he turned to piano.

Interesting.

I followed him as he sat on the bench, stretching his fingers. He then tilted his head like he's thinking before he started to play.

I recognised _Fur Elise_, and I smiled. His fingers flew over the keyboard so lightly, looking like he didn't even touch the keys. (AN: If you don't know how Fur Elise goes..well..bad news for you.)

I was so lost in sounds that I didn't even realise he's finished and I'm still staring at him.

"Kim?" He asked and I shook my head, going over to him and plopping myself next to him.

"That was so amazing! I wish I know how to play like that." I said, watching the keyboard amazed. How does he do it?

"I was bored, so I learned how to play it." He simply said and I looked at him. He was smiling sheepishly and I grinned.

"Can you play one more?" I asked and he nodded.

"This one is one part of _Robert __Schumann's__ Butterfl__ies_." He announced and started to play.

I was soon lost in melody. The piece was really beautiful. First slow and then fast, then slow again, silent, fast again. It exchanged quickly, balancing between deep and light tones. On the second thought, it did remind me of butterflies.

After few minutes, Matt was done and I hugged him, still amazed.

"That one was truly beautiful Matt." Idri commented and Near nodded. I let go of Matt who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, good one." Mello added, looking around.

"Okay, okay, hear this one." He then chuckled, placing his fingers on the keyboard.

He started to play and I opened my mouth in awe and utter surprise. He continued to smile at the keyboard, both of us ignoring Mellos sigh. He was soon done and I looked at him with my eyes wide.

"THAT WAS SUPER MARIO BROS. THEME!" I yelled and he nodded, still grinning.

"But, how did you learn that?" I asked.

"I listened to the soundtrack for ages, I just had to find correct notes." He explained.

"That was so epic!" I yelled again and he chuckled.

"Anyway, what do you play?" Matt asked and I grinned.

The show is about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later<strong>

**With 'sick' Jade**

**Jade's POV**

"Nice to see you Jacob, please come in." Roger's voice came from his office and brunette man entered in. The doors closed and I exhaled, sneaking downstairs.

Yeah, I admit, I faked my stomach ache. But just because of that jerk psychologist. Kim looked rather disturbed yesterday and that can't mean good. Then again, I can't stay in my room forever, because it's boring. And I really want to see what boys play. I wonder what Mello plays?

Well, I guess I'll have to go and see for myself. No, he's still angry at me. I'll be the best if I ignore him until he chills out.

As soon as I turned to the classroom hallway, a loud sound of drums sent chills down my spine. The rhythm was enjoyable and I started to tap my fingers on my jeans. I didn't hear such awesome performance for a long time. Kim was doing a pretty good job. I guess her practices finally paid off.

As I approached the classroom the rhythm got louder and goose-bumps appeared on my arm. I opened the doors, my eyes widening from the shock.

Kim wasn't the one playing drums.

Mello was.

I just stared at him in shock while he played the drums like he plays them for his whole life. His eyes were following his hands and while turning aside, his bangs flew around him. He was very skilled, I can tell you that. The rhythm changed, meaning it's going to be over soon and he hit the cymbal, ending it. He raised his head, grinning proudly and I blinked, not fully registering what's going on.

"Not bad. But I can still play better!" Kim shouted, tapping her sticks.

"Hello Jade." Idri said and everyone turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" She continued and I felt confusion.

"Umm...What was I? Well..shit." I mumbled, closing doors behind me. I observed the classroom.

Idri was sitting in front of a harp and Near beside her, playing with his toys. Matt was sitting on the piano bench, his chin on his fist, looking bored. Kim was on her own drum set and Mello on his', and they looked like they're competing.

Oh shit.

"Jade can you please tell him that I play drums better than him." Kim said and I sighed, not wanting to interfere.

"No you don't!" Mello shouted back.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! And I'll show you!" Kim started to play and I turned to the right part of the classroom, searching for my instrument. While Kim played another great song, I went to closet behind Matt.

"How long has this been going?" I asked him, opening the closet.

"Too long. As soon as Kim picked the sticks and Mello saw it, he wanted to prove that he's better. Kim doesn't agree, of course, and they've been competing for an hour or so. And I tell you, you should have stayed in your room." He explained and I shook my head, closing the closet.

"Why would I-"

"Jade tell him!" Kim shouted, ending her performance.

"Jade did you hear me play from the hallway?" Mello suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"Then tell her that I'm better!" He shouted, glaring at Kim.

"No way! I'm better!" She shouted back and I gulped, realising why Matt told me that.

"Jade I'm your best friend!" She added and I looked at them irritated.

"Matt, I'm your best friend!" Mello yelled as well.

"Matt, tell Mello I'm waay better!"

"Jade, you tell her that I'm the best!" Mello added and I looked at Matt who slammed his head in the keyboard making random sounds.

"Idri." I looked at her hopefully, but she shook her head, pinching a string on her harp.

"You're not going to drag me into this Jade." I turned my look at Near, almost pleadingly.

"I'm not siding with anyone." He simply said and I groaned, going to the other side of the room, wishing to search through other closets.

"Okay, I'm going to play again. After this, you'll realise I'm the best player here." Mello said and Kim scoffed, but he started to play again, enabling her to comment.

The rhythm sounded familiar and I started to tap with my fingers again, rummaging through one closet. I don't understand how they don't have it? A bunch of violin and trumpets and God knows what, but not a single-

My eyes widened and I grinned.

Perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>Mello's POV<strong>

I finished my solo, turning to Kim victoriously. She rolled her eyes, tapping her sticks.

"Nothing special." She said, uninterested.

"What? It was awesome! You're nothing special!" I shot back and she gritted her teeth.

"Oh yeah? Playing drums is in my blood and I'm so much better than you!"

"Huh? How can that be in your blood?" I was confused by this.

"Duuh, my dad is from Australia and they play drums there. Obviously."

"That doesn't mean anything! Just because-"

I was cut off by a loud guitar riff. I turned to see who's playing it and I could just stare. Jade was holding red and black electric guitar, doing a riff. I didn't even see her taking it. Must be beause of my argument with Kim.

Jade finished her short performance, turning to us annoyed.

"Enough! You're both awesome! Now shut up!" Jade said, taking her guitar back to the left part of the room.

"Jade? Aren't you going to play something?" Kim asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because." She put the guitar next to the closet, going to sit on the floor next to the doors.

"Okay, Mello." Kim exhaled beaten. "Truce?" She proposed.

"Fine. But one day I'm gonna prove it to you." I said.

"You're on!"

"Oh, thank God it's over." Matt muttered behind piano.

"Hey Matt, can you play something again?" Kim asked and Matt put finger on his chin.

"Well, there is one other song I know. But I have to remind myself. How about I play that tomorrow?" He proposed and Kim nodded.

"Can you play something Near?" She turned to him.

"I already did."

"When?" Matt asked.

"Before you came. Near played _Ave Maria._" Idri said with a smile.

"Wow." Kim said and I rolled my eyes.

"Because that's really slow, right?" Jade asked and Near nodded slightly.

I picked up my sticks right when someone knocked on the doors. Everyone turned to the doors when a brunette man with glasses, wearing green shirt and jeans entered in. Idri and Near nodded in greeting, and Kim turned her head on the side. Strange, everyone recognises him except me.

That means..

Fuck, that's the psychologist.

"I apologise for the interruption but I have to talk with Mello and Jade." He said, looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just continued to stare at me.

"Oh, this will be interesting." He muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"What was that?!" I exploded.

"Jade, please stop hiding yourself behind the door." He said, ignoring me.

"I'd be glad if you follow me to the classroom number eight." He said, leaving. I remained on my seat for a while, until Jade silently stood up, leaving. How come she's so calm?

_Knowing her, she's not calm at all._

Fuck, you again.

_You should be grateful I wasn't here for a week._

Whatever.

* * *

><p>"My name is Jacob Velo. I specifically asked to deal with you two last, because it seems you two have the most on your mind." He said as soon as I sat next to Jade. She was still calm, her hands crossed over her chest. I turned my eyes to him.<p>

"Like what?" I asked.

"I will find out." He answered, taking out his notebook.

"Now, Mello..Roger told me that you hate Near for being first and that you try everything to beat him."

"That's because I am better than him. One day he just came and took my place as the smartest. He's arrogant, egoistic jerk and-"

"Tch." Jade cut me off.

"Excuse me?" I turned to her angrily.

"You're doing it again." She said.

"I'm doing what?"

"I think Jade is trying to say that you're behaving like that imaginary Near of yours."

"What?" I turned to him.

"I talked with Near already and he doesn't show any signs of being arrogant. He doesn't look down on anyone particularly. I think he doesn't like ignorance, and you don't seem ignorant at all. But that Near you described, is only your perspective of him. An illusion."

"What the hell? I know who Near is! I have to deal with him everyday."

"Inferiority complex it is." He scribbled in his notebook.

"I'm not inferior of him!" I shouted.

"You're afraid of failing. The inferiority complex is often described as the lack of self-esteem." He explained.

"I don't have low self-esteem!" This guy is really going on my nerves.

"Because you hide it. If you don't have it, why do you try to beat Near so much?"

"Because I'm better than him." I repeated.

"No. If you truly think you're better than him, you wouldn't try so much to prove yourself. With your desperate attempts to take his position, you show how you think lowly of yourself, therefore, you really do have low self-esteem, because you're trying to prove that you're better. And that doesn't exactly say: _Hey I have confidence in myself._"

Is this guy serious? I don't have low self-esteem. I always knew I'm better than Near.

"You have so much hate inside yourself. And jealousy."

I raised myself, my blood boiling. This really crossed the line!

"Who do you-"

"Don't say a thing. He is doing this on purpose." Jade cut me off, her voice cold. Which only irritated me more.

Her position was same as before. Only this time her stare was turned to the floor.

Maybe he really is doing this on purpose. I'm not risking it.

I sat down and tried to calm myself, which wasn't going as easy as it seemed since I didn't have chocolate. Damn him!

"Your profile did say that you have experience in this, Jade. Remind me, how many times have you been to psychologist?" Jacob turned his attention to her. I expected her to start shouting, cursing, anything..But she remained silent, not moving at all.

"You read how many, I don't need to tell you that." She replied.

"Now that I know most of the information about you from my colleagues, it won't be so difficult to see what's wrong with you. Without those notes we'd be in for one long session of self-discovery. Although I did discover something..rather obvious I'd say, but no one before me wrote that."

"And what would that be?" She raised her head to look at him, and I noticed the anger raising inside of her.

"First things first. First two months of orphanage you had PTSD."

"PTSD?" I looked at her confused.

"It's Post-traumatic stress disorder." Jacob explained like I'm an idiot.

"Yes, I know what it is! Seriously, you say that I'm trying to prove myself to everyone and now you're treating me like a retard! So please explain me how not to go insane?" I pointed out and he narrowed his eyes, pushing his glasses up.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder is an anxiety disorder that develops after great psychological trauma. It usually occurs through flashbacks or nightmares." Jacob continued. "There were witnesses of those situations. You were usually found secluded from everyone else, saying nonsense. After two months, it stopped."

So, in order for her to have these flashbacks where she's talking nonsense, she has to be secluded?

Wait..Wait a minute. That did happen already.

"But the same thing repeated in the-" She turned to me immediately, indicating to shut up.

_That's what happened in the forest. She did it again._

"Oh, so it happened again?" Jacob didn't miss this and Jade exhaled, biting her lip. This is getting weirder and weirder.

"Now, this only lasts for a month after the trauma, rarely as long as two months. I don't believe it continued through the years. Maybe it's a split personality?"

"Hah, I don't have a split personality. If I did, most of you would already be dead." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes, still looking at her. I was right in the first place. There was more going on with her than I thought. And now I will finally find out what.

"It appears you also had Melancholic depression, almost for 2 years." My eyes widened and I looked at him. Is this serious?

"Care to explain that to us Mello?" Jacob looked at me scornfully. I returned the hate, starting with my explanation.

"Melancholic depression is a mood disorder characterised by a loss of pleasure, anhedonia, in most of the activities. A depressed mood often pronounced than that of grief or loss, excessive guilt, excessive weight loss." I said, staring at Jade. She had all of that? What happened to her to cause such a damage?

"Good. And here we get to the blank space. No one knows why do you feel such guilt."

"There isn't a reason for you to know." She replied, her voice deprived of the calmness.

"Then how can we help you? You refused every medicine for that state and for PTSD. It's like you actually want to suffer. Why do you want to suffer?" Jacob leaned to her.

"Why do you think you're guilty for the death of your parents?" He said and Jade punched the table with her fist.

"And what do you know about that?! Just say what you have to and shut up!" She shouted. However, Jacob didn't look a bit intimidated by her outburst.

If this continues like this, I'll punch that guy I swear.

_Can't stand to see her upset?_

She's beyond upset.

"Moving on." Jacob proclaimed, writing notes again. Jade retreated her fist, still giving him a threatening stare.

"Since you still seem under depression, I assume you have Dysthymia. Low capacity for pleasure in everyday life, low self-esteem."

"Are you sure she has that?" I cut him off.

"Diagnoses of dysthymia are difficult since patients can often hide them in social situations. And the symptoms are very subtle and can be misdiagnosed." I stated.

"True, it also says that people who have dysthymia are often diagnosed of anxiety disorders, cyclothymia, are drug addicts or alcoholics."

"So just because she had Melancholic depression in the past she has to have dysthymia?"

"I didn't monitor her behaviour daily, but from my sources, it's possible she has cyclothymia, which is mood disorder. She has mood swings, in certain ways."

"But not that bad!"

"So you admit she has them. I don't believe she's drug addict or alcoholic, she's too smart for that. So I have to rely on anxiety disorder she had once."

"If I wanted to be a drug addict I could have just taken some of those pills everyone had offered me." She commented, her voice full of hatred.  
>Jade a drug addict? That's absolutely ridiculous.<p>

_Think Mello. Which is also considered a drug, but not nearly dangerous as the heroine or such?_

I don't know. Some people say chocolate is just as addictive, but there's no-...

Chocolate! That's it! That must explain why she loves chocolate so much!

_But that makes you a drug addict as well. Since you love chocolate without no particular reason._

Aw fuck.

"Yes, well, I think we just proved that you still have serious mental problems."

"Weird how I'm not in Asylum already. Since I have serious mental problems that can make me kill half of the people here without reason." Jade commented sarcastically. She does have a point, though. If she was able to deal with them before, then there's no point in over exaggerating it. She's doing fine without medicine.

But it still seems like she's suffering too much.

"I talked with Penny before this meeting. She claims that you're not trying so hard to beat Idri. I thought you and Mello will share the trait, but apparently..I was wrong. Why aren't you trying?"

"Because I know she's more intelligent than me. No matter what I do, she will be first. I don't care any more." Jacob went silent, his eyes focused on Jade's face. This guy is irritating as hell. Oh how I would love to break his glasses.

"As I said to Mello already, I am trying to beat myself. I am trying to be better than I already am." She said.

They continued to stare at each other and even I felt annoyed by his glare. Even though he wasn't turned to me a bit.

Suddenly Jacob chuckled, leaning back on his chair. He scribbled something down, his laughter roaring through the silent classroom.

"You, my dear, are lying." I looked at Jade bewildered, and she turned her stare to the floor again, not contradicting him.

"But you told me you're trying to be smarter than you already are!" I shouted, but she just continued to ignore me.

"She's lying. In the end, she is like you."

"How do you even know she's lying!?" I was completely pissed off, not exactly knowing why myself.

"With all those disorders, there's a similar subject. Guilt, low self-esteem, and depression eventually lead to self-loathing."

She hates herself?

"You Mello, you hate yourself as well."

I stayed silent, searching for reasons to hate myself. He was right..I never really liked myself. Always the second. Never good enough. Never actually happy. A lot of reasons were here. Did I ever actually feel proud of myself? Did I ever feel good in my skin?

"You two have so much self-loathing it's a miracle you're not in mad-house already. But, giving all your mental issues I can't say it didn't leave any trace. It did."

Why am I not happy? How can I be happy? By beating Near? But that just doesn't seem like it would help me in the end.

What did I miss?

"Why do you hate yourself is another question, but you will answer that on your own."

"Moving on. Jade, there's one more problem that is very obvious to me and can be a possible reason of your self-loathing."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You have really, really big trust issues." He said and Jade's face went white again. I kinda knew that before, but..why is she so surprised?

"I don't have trust issues. If I did have them, how the hell would I survive?" She yelled.

"Prove it." Jacob simply said and Jade's mouth opened in slight surprise.

"What?"

"Prove it to me. Turn to Mello and show him your eyes. Right now. If you do that, I'll let you go."

My eyes widened as I watched her turn to me. That was right, she doesn't trust anyone and that's why she hides her eyes. She seriously doesn't trust anyone.

_You want her to trust you Mello. Don't be oblivious. That's why you're so irritated by that._

But, everyone is irritated.

_Did Matt say anything about that? Near?_

They don't care about that.

_Then why do you care?_

I..I don't know.

Jade continued to stare at me, her face white as Near. Once again I saw the beauty behind contrast of that white face of hers and black hair that framed it. She raised her hand, moving it to her bangs, and I waited impatiently. I could feel Jacob's cold and reserved glare, but all of this didn't seem right. When I asked her to show me her eyes she refused, but she's actually going to do it because that dumb psychologist asked for it?

Jade turned her head to the side, slamming her fist on the table.

"I can't do it.." She said silently.

"I didn't think differently. But, as they say, you can only hope." Jacob said, standing up and going to his bag on the other table.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jade whispering and I felt more confused than ever. Why did she apologise to me?

I was angry and confused in the same time. I turned my head to the Jacob, reorganising my thoughts.

"Here. Half of this for each one of you." Jacob said, pushing a box of some pills to us. Though there wasn't a name of the pills, just an instruction on how to take them.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It'll help you get through your depression and hopefully get rid of this self-loathing you have."

"Are you insane? I'm not taking some pills!" I shouted, but Jade grabbed them.

"Shut up Mello." She hissed and I looked at her not believing.

"You said you don't like to take pills and now you're contradicting yourself?"

"Just shut up!" She replied harshly.

_Maybe it will better if you listen to her once._

I narrowed my eyes at her, suppressing my retort. There's no way in hell I'm taking pills. And she has some explaining to do.

"I'm glad you finally did the right thing Jade. The first step towards your health." He said, zipping his jacket.

"I will come again. To see you and maybe others. But they don't have such big problems. Please try to trust others a bit Jade. And you try to question all your reasons for self-loathing Mello. And calm down." He said, taking his bag while I stared at the table.

"Until next time." He said and a moment later, doors closed, leaving us in silence that stretched for another 2 minutes.

I already formed a whole load of questions so I can see what the hell is Jade thinking with these pills, but she intercepted me. She opened the box, shaking two different packages of pills on the table. The pills were white and blue, in each package was eight of them. Jade took one out, observing it.

"It doesn't look like anything I had gotten before." She muttered.

She broke the pill and white powder with a trace of yellow fell on the table.

"Fuck. They gave me antidepressants again. And they camouflaged them!" She looked completely pissed off. She scraped the powder off the table and into her hand. She then stood up, going to an open window and throwing it away.

"Now, would you explain me why did you take them?" I asked, trying to sustain my calmness.

"Are you serious? I never intended to take this crap. But if I didn't take them, they would have put them into my food. I'm not going to starve again."

"They did that to you?" My curiosity got the best of me.

"More than once. So after that I accepted them regularly and flushed the pills down the toilet."

"Why don't you simply take them?" I had to ask that. I was new in this stuff. Not that I regularly talked to a shrink.

"Because." She answered, going out of the classroom.

"That's not a valid reason!" I shouted, following her. But when I got in the hallway, there was no sign of her.

I exhaled, going to the window next to the library. I just found out something more about her..But I still don't know nothing. I just know that she suffers from depression for many years, has trust issues and hates herself. I was close to understanding her behaviour now. Why does she act like that? What happened to her?

But why did she apologise after not showing me her eyes. Why did she say she was sorry?

_Maybe she wants to trust you, but doesn't know how to?_

I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jade<strong>

**Jade's POV**

I closed the doors of the classroom as silently as I could, leaning on the door with a sigh. I purposely left the lights off so Mello couldn't find me. I don't even know in which classroom I am. I just entered in the first one that was unlocked.

So..It's finally out. One of my secrets. And now Mello knows it. Which is extremely bad that he knows, while Idri and Kim don't. That I hate myself, hate that I'm never good enough, never satisfied with anything. I hate that. I hate myself because of that. I hate myself because I cannot trust anyone. I hate everything.

I slowly slide down the door before I plopped myself on the floor.

And I really want to trust him. He's different..He looks like..like he can understand me.

Or maybe I'm still blind?

I don't know what to do.

I don't think I even care any more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	26. Drawing, rules and castle

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!**

**Yup, it's 13. of December here. And I'm such a bad writer for not uploading this chapter before. T^T**

**Anyway, to not annoy you any further, you can go reading now. I'm not pleased with it, but read it just because it's interesting. Or don't. I won't be mad.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Death Note. BUT MELLO HAS A BIRTHDAY TODAY WHICH IS FREAKING AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26.<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Good morning." Idri greeted us, sitting next to me. Near just nodded, taking his spot opposite of Idri. Just like any other morning, Matt and I were eating our breakfast in canteen and discussing which games we'll play today. Jade was sleeping like a log, Mello was in the forest because he's insane, and Idri and Near seem like they're are the only ones who are actually happy. I don't really know.

So yeah, pretty normal Sunday morning.

"Kim, did Jade say anything about psychologist yesterday?" Idri suddenly asked. I swallowed my toast, coughing: "I didn't even talk to her. When I came back she was already sleeping."

"I'm impressed how much she can sleep." Idri quietly said, staring into her plate.

"Yeah, true that." I noticed thoughtful look in her eyes so I turned to Matt, not wishing to disturb her.

"What about Mello?"

He shrugged; "Mello didn't say anything. He was reading a book the rest of the evening."

"I wonder what Jacob said to them." Near joined.

"Whatever that is, it's making them different." Matt said between bites of his waffle.

"Jade always slept a lot. Idri and me can go without sleep a day or two, but she just collapses whenever she has a chance."

"I'm not talking about Jade, I'm talking about Mello."

"So what, he was reading the entire evening. That's normal, even I know that." I pointed out.

"What are you trying to say Matt?" Near asked calmly.

"He didn't go on his Sunday morning run." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he's just lazy, no big deal." I drank my tea while Matt shook his head.

"He never misses it. He even goes when it's raining." Near nodded.

"I wish I know what disturbed them." Idri commented.

"So, what's he doing now?" I asked, not able to understand why are they acting so odd.

"He's reading", Matt said swallowing. "And you know what's totally weird? His eyes are not moving at all."

"That means that Mello is not reading." Idri immediately cleared the confusion.

"I figured as much." Matt answered. "He must be downright deep in thought."

"Perhaps they just need some time alone to think?" Near said, twirling lock of his white hair.

"Yes, I agree. We shouldn't disturb them for a while." We all nodded until Matt jumped.

"Then how are we going to play our games?" My eyes widened and I slapped my forehead.

"Oh crap! What about Zelda? We need one more level to pass it!"

"Just in time. Near and I need your help." Idri raised her hand with a smile.

"Huh?" Matt turned to them bewildered.

"You need our help?" I asked again just to be sure.

"Yes. We do have our limits in intellect." Near explained.

"And this skill particularly we didn't master." Idri continued.

"Umm, what do you think Matt?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." He shrugged.

"Excellent. Kim, please bring your sketchbook to the playroom. We will be waiting."

"Why do I need to bring my sketchbook?"

"For a plan of course." Idri and Near left the canteen, obviously feeling no need to explain our assignment.

"We could always take my Nintendo DS and go to the lounge." Matt suggested.

"Lounge?"

"That's where L welcomed you. The giant room with fireplace and couch and-"

"Yeah I remember now." A bit blurry mental picture appeared in my brain. "We can go there later, after we see what Idri and Near want."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged and we went back to eating our breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Is it always boring here?" I asked while we were going upstairs.<p>

"Always. Nothing to do unless you have video games. But when you've got nothing to play this place resembles graveyard." I chuckled.

"That reminds me, you said you will play another song on piano." I looked at Matt.

"Oh yeah. Umm, I have to find the song first." Smile appeared on my face while I was trying to guess which one will he play.

"Excuses, excuses." I stopped in front of my room.

"That's a legitimate excuse." He grinned.

The hallway was empty and there wasn't any noise from other rooms so I assumed that Jade was still sleeping. I placed my hand on the door handle, trying to silently open it.

"What are you doing?" Mello's voice came from behind me and I screamed, letting go off the door handle. I turned around to see Matt laughing his ass off and confused looking Mello.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I pointed a finger at Mello, my eyes wide.

"I just asked what are you doing. I didn't go berserk, you did."

"And why are you laughing?" I snapped towards Matt. He was leaning on the wall, holding his stomach.

"You screamed like it was a ghost. Or the devil himself." He continued to laugh and I frowned.

"No, wait, Mello IS a devil!" He said almost falling on the floor. Very comical.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked Mello and he smirked.

"I've come to ask Jade something."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Oh snap." Matt said, making himself laugh even more.

"She's still sleeping." I tried.

"Oh believe me, whole floor heard when she woke up." Mello said and my eyes widened.

"What did she destroy?"

"Her face probably." Mello chuckled and Matt started to choke.

"Fine, go ahead." I moved away from the doors.

Mello knocked on the doors, entering moment later. I came in after him, going to my closet to find sketchbook. Jade was, indeed, awake and fully dressed in jeans and blue vest with a hood. She was reading a book, ignoring us completely.

"Hey Jade wanna go with me to the forest?" Mello asked and I turned to him not believing my ears.

"The hell?" I heard Matt mumbling as he entered the room. Jade turned her attention to Mello, confusion written on her face. Mello, however, was perfectly calm.

"Is it just me or is Mello asking Jade out?" Matt whispered to me.

"Literally asking her out." I said and he chuckled.

"What?" Jade asked, her face pale. This is so awkward! And cute! I can't believe it.

"You heard me." Mello continued. He didn't even blush!

"I..Umm.." Jade started and I could see the slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh that's right, I forgot! You're still in detention!" He laughed, exiting the room.

"See ya later loser!" He hollered and I looked at Matt in disbelief.

"Okay..You can't say you didn't expect it. He **is** Mello after all." Matt commented.

"But Jade.." I looked at her shocked face which was soon switched by a look that can only be described as vengeful.

"Kim..What day is it?" She calmly asked, closing her book.

"Sunday." Jade immediately jumped, grabbing her jacket from the chair and running outside the room.

"Wait for me you jerk! I'm out of my detention and this time I'm making your trip to woods miserable!" She screamed.

"Oh crap!" Mello's curse rang throughout the hallway until we were left in complete silence once again.

"I..I don't know what to think actually."

"Me neither." I sighed, opening my drawer with PSP games and taking my sketchbook. I grabbed few pencils and an eraser from my desk.

"You know, I've never actually seen you draw anything other than clothes." Matt commented as I closed the doors of the room.

"I'm not good in anything actually. Drawing clothes is fun. If you have big creativity that is." We went downstairs, taking a turn to the playroom.

"I don't see how that's fun."

"I'll show you one day." I smiled to him, knocking on the playroom doors.

"Come in!"

"Is it safe?" I don't want to knock down a castle and then have to pick up the Lego's afterwards.

"Yes." Matt and I entered to find immensely neat floor. There were no puzzles, no Lego's, and no Idri and Near.

"Where are they?" I asked and Matt gently pushed me in.

I take it back.

Idri and Near were sitting in the other part of the giant room, huge stack of Lego's surrounding them. All of the Lego's were sorted by colour and arranged from big to small, every shape on each side of the stack. It looked like a rainbow circle with neutral white haired kids in it. In the middle of the very fragile looking construction Idri and Near were solving a puzzle.

I'll never understand them.

Matt and I sat in front of them, keeping distance from their colourful circle. I flipped an empty page, taking a pencil.

"So what do you guys need?" Matt asked, picking strands from carpet.

"Plan for our castle." Near answered.

"Huh? I'm not sure that my castle will be okay."

"Yeah. Maybe you won't like it." Matt added.

"That's why we're going to describe you our perfect castle." Idri said.

"We already know how it's supposed to look but we can't agree on few details. That's why we need a plan."

"I kinda have a feeling this won't take long." Matt whispered.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the mean time with Mello and Jade<strong>

**Mello's POV**

I heard Jade's steps coming downstairs and soon she flew past by me, sprinting to the main doors. Right on cue, Roger entered in, making her step on brake and almost kiss the door.

"You shouldn't be running young lady." Roger scolded her as I approached them.

"Yeah, sorry." She circled around Roger, stepping outside. I was about to avoid Roger when Jade quickly retreated as some workers entered in carrying tools and big boxes.

"Something is broken?" I asked.

"The pipes are not working well on first floor so we have to fix them. That's why you can not go outside today."

"What? Why?" Jade exploded.

"Because of the sewer outside the house."

"But we won't be in front, we're going to the forest." I emphasised.

"No objections, nobody is allowed to go outside." Roger continued, letting the workers in.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Jade asked.

"You can play here for the time being." He pushed us to the lounge, closing the doors.

"What?" Jade asked and I rolled my eyes. Goddamn it, Roger is the biggest idiot there is. His stupidity has no limits.

"Seems like you won't be going out today after all." She frowned, plopping herself on the couch.

"Go to hell."

I rolled my eyes, going to the TV on the other side of the room. After 5 minutes of clicking the remote buttons and kicking the TV I gave up, assuming it's broken. I looked around the room, trying to find something else to occupy me.

The lounge was big enough and designed to be almost like L's hotel room. Heavy red curtains with diamond print, thick brown carpet and a fireplace. Two cabinets filled with old books and a coffee table. Jade was sitting opposite of it, on red couch. There was another couch that was behind the red couch, facing the TV. Armchairs were scattered across the room so you can move them as you please.

I sighed, taking a seat behind Jade. Technically, we didn't have to be here. We could just slip out when Roger turns his back. There was no point in staying here. There is nothing to do and we're just sitting here in awkward silence. I can't decide which of these things is annoying me the most.

Probably the fact that I want to talk to Jade but I don't know how. I think I should just go.

"Mello..I..," Jade stopped and I half-turned to her with anticipation.

"About yesterday. I would appreciate if you don't tell-"

"I won't." I interrupted, seeing how she's anxious about the subject.

"Thanks." I nodded even though she couldn't see me and silence once again fell upon us. Usually when everyone is silent my hearing becomes better. I can hear watch ticking, every move, every sound. But this room was like a tomb.

"When did you first come to Wammy's?" As soon as the question came out of my mouth I wanted to take it back. I knew very well how she is sensitive about her past. She'll probably get mad at me. Or storm out of the room. Or-

"I think I was eight. It was my first plane flight." She spoke and my mind became blank.

"Huh?" I blurted out.

"Yeah. I was born in America so I had to take the plane to France. Penny was with me then but she is always sick when we fly so she was sleeping. I also remember how the pilot didn't land as gracefully as we thought he would so I hit my head on the window. That hurt as hell." She laughed.

Wait wait wait..She is actually talking about herself?

"And then we had to wait forever on the airport because it was snowing. Penny was panicking as usual and I was just sitting there tired."

"Different time zones?" I asked.

"Yeah, biggest shit ever." She finished her little story. Seeing how she finally talked about herself my courage boosted and I thought about another question.

"So you painted your room in black after it?" I asked carefully.

"The room was pink! Can you believe it?! PINK?!" She shouted. "That's the worst color ever!"

"Agreed." I smiled, imagining her face right now.

"You should see how Wammy looks in France. Pink everywhere."

"I don't get it why is that colour always connected to the girls."

"Tell me about it. Blue is a primary colour and yeah it's for the boys blah blah, but pink is..pink. It's gross."

"So you're saying that red or yellow should be colours for girls?"

"No. Well maybe, but I still like green and blue more."

"How did you paint it anyway?" I don't think she had access to black paint at that time.

"Yeah well..First of all, that didn't look well. I used everything black. From watercolours to markers. I spent three weeks on it. But the look on Penny's face was worth it." She started to laugh and I turned to her, putting my hands on the back of the couch.

"I bet it was priceless."

"I wish I had a camera. So worth it." Jade continued to laugh. I don't know why but I was glad that she's not depressed and sad any more.

"She totally freaked out and started shouting how she will have to buy a grave place sooner than planned because of me and my stupid ideas. What am I thinking and shit like that. I was really glad when Idri came and moved Penny away for me."

"How?"

"Well, in that time I was first on the list and Penny was always around me, either giving me tests or books or puzzles and she would always visit me in my room to make sure I'm doing something productive. Then Kim came and I was hoping she's smarter than me so Penny would leave me alone. But she wasn't so I had to endure her for another 2 years. You have no idea how annoying she is. She is great, but annoying as hell if she wants to be. If I could do something I actually wanted to do, it was probably Christmas. No pause, nothing. And then Idri came. We had first exams where she beat me and BAM! No more Penny torturing me ever again."

"Roger would never do that."

"He is doing it, can't you see?" She turned to me. "He's not letting Near go outside and is always treating him like he's retarded, not intelligent. Near probably doesn't care anyway but to me that would be torture."

"Well it is true that Near never goes outside but that's just how he is."

"Probably. But still."

"Yeah, I see your point there. They're behaving like we're going to disappear if they don't watch us 24/7."

"Anyone would go insane. So much pressure."

"Hmm, yeah. I know for sure. When I was still little, we had two boys with really big IQ. A and Backup. There was so much pressure on A for being first that he killed himself."

"For real?" She asked stunned and I nodded.

"B or Beyond Birthday was always weird. And after that he became even more. I always thought he's different because he had red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Jade asked, a curious look on her face.

"Yeah."

"That's so cool. I wish I had red eyes, mine are just regular."

"Then why do you hide them?" I asked and she frowned.

"Touché."

"So, it seems like you don't have any freedom in France."

"No shit Sherlock." She sighed. "Penny thinks that we girls can't defend ourselves. Which is pretty darn idiotic, this isn't 17. century." I could imagine Jade rolling her eyes.

"I think that's reasonable."

"What? You think we girls can't fight?"

"I just think that-" I started and everything after it happened in a flash. Jade made some kind of growling sound before she jumped on me, sending me to the floor. She was now on top of me, her hands on my chest. Although I can't say for sure, she was looking straight into my eyes and I hoped I'll catch a glimpse of hers.

"Now listen to me Mello. Everything you know about girls..you can forget it around me. I won't hesitate to punch you, I will swear, I will be evil, I won't wear dresses and play with dolls. I won't be all shy and stuff and be weak or afraid of everything. I won't dance, I won't sing, I won't cry, I won't be all mushy and shit like that. I won't bake you a cake, I won't peck you, I won't blush because of you! I don't rely on anyone and I don't depend on other people. Get that into your head." She yelled and I gritted my teeth, rolling her off of me and switching positions. Her black hair dissipated all around her face and I put my hands on both sides of her head.

"Fine then, I should tell you that I'm not like others as well. I will shout at you if you annoy me. I will punch you, I will argue with you, I won't forgive you if you just purse your lips. I won't do everything to entertain you, I won't hold your hand, I won't hug you, I won't defend you from others, I won't give my life just so you can live and all that romantic crap. I won't be all nice to you just because you're a girl, I won't buy you stuff like diamonds and shit, and I as hell won't go out with you. I won't tolerate you and I will say to you when you're being stupid." I said in one breath and she looked really irritated. That's what you get when you irritate me first.

"Why would I even want diamonds? They are just a piece of broken glass!" She said, half disgusted.

"It's not broken glass! They're just made of perfectly arranged carbon atoms in face-centred cubic structure!" I said and her face went red with rage.

"Well they still look like a piece of broken glass to me!" She shouted and I narrowed my eyes, moving my face closer so I can make her uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, and I won't put up with your _oh so creative_ view of things."

"And I won't put up with you being a smartass all the time!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!" She shouted and we just kept looking at each other in this strange position. She was pinned beneath me and her face was so close...

I wonder..how would her lips-

"You two can come out now." Roger's voice came behind a closed doors and I moved away from Jade as fast as I could. No, no no no no no, I do not like her. And I don't want to feel anything romantic towards her. End of story.

Now, where should I go to avoid her?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Matt and Kim<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"Do you think we should add bridges between towers?" Near's voice made my arm stop from drawing.

"So they will be connected?" Matt asked and I kept tracing those three with my eyes. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"Yes, for defence. Brilliant!" Idri clapped her hands and my eyes widened a bit.

"Then I believe you should add them on your picture Kim." Near concluded and my concerned expression changed to furious.

"What?! I already finished this drawing!" I yelled, turning my sketchbook towards them. "This is the third castle I drew since we came here. The second one was perfect but nooo you had to add those ridiculous windows on every tower and those 'majestic' doors. And now you ask me to add bridges?!"

"Please, add bridges. Thank you." Idri responded calmly not lifting her eyes from jigsaw she was solving.

Wh-what?

I sighed, turning another blank page and taking new pencil. Unbelievable. To think they are so demanding.

I once again made a central tower, big front doors and 4 towers on south, west, north and east. This time I'm going to make a sketch first and if they're going to be satisfied I'll move to details. I don't want to waste a whole day on a stupid castle.

"Can I get one paper please? I'm bored." I heard Matt's whining from my right. He was lying on his stomach, his arms under his head. His hair was ruffled and from the look of his eyes he was getting sleepy. The goggles were on his forehead and again, I'm not sure why is he even here. It's really nice of him to keep me company but he can just go and play games if he's that bored. No need to wait for me.

"Kim, you're staring." I jumped, focusing on the sketchbook.

"Sorry." I mumbled, tearing one blank page for him.

"Thanks. Anyway, why is your sketchbook so empty? I always thought artist like you have at least 5 full sketchbooks."

"I don't like to draw anything besides clothes. As you already know, I'm not good with drawing people."

"What about nature? You know: mountains, lakes, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I can draw it. But that takes a lot of time. And I don't believe you can capture the beauty of nature on a piece of paper."

"Some people succeed."

"I'm not one of those. If I have to draw it then I will, but if I have a choice I won't." I sighed, turning the paper to Near and Idri.

"Is this good?" I asked, hope in my voice. If this isn't good I'm so done with them.

"Perfect." Idri nodded. "What about details?" Near asked.

"I'll do them now, geez." I frowned, turning my back to them. I tried to concentrate on the drawing but watching Matt finishing his paper plane was much more interesting. He threw it and the plane did a whole circle around room before it hit my head. He laughed and I tried to throw it but the plane immediately collapsed after few centimetres of flying.

"What the hell?" I cursed while Matt laughed even more.

"It's not about the plane, it's how you throw it."

"Yeah right." I waved my hand, focusing on the castle. I didn't even make one window when Matt appeared next to me, taking my hand.

"What does matter is not how you make the plane, but how you throw it. It's all in the wrist." He said, putting the plane in my hand and then throwing the plane with a gentle flick of the wrist. Plane made another circle before he ended up on the carpet as graceful as ever. I was sure that Matt wanted to teach me how to throw it but everything just vanished from my head. Only thing I could feel was my heart beating rapidly ever since he touched my hand. And the heat in my face was probably because of him as well.

I know when things become clear but I just can't except it. Do I really have a crush on Matt?

A sound of someone kicking the doors open brought me back from my thoughts. Mello entered the room, a pissed off look on his face.

"Hello Mel-"

"Shut up Near!" He cut him off, going to the white cupboard and opening the first drawer. He soon closed it, opening the second.

"Puzzles are in third drawer." Idri said calmly.

"I don't need your help!" He shouted again and Matt sighed while I went back to my drawing.

"This is really the weirdest day ever." Matt commented quietly and I went back to my drawing, making last details on windows and towers. The playroom became very quiet and the only sound left was the scribbling of my pen.

I turned another blank page so I can experiment which of the patterns work best on windows. I started with a triangular one.

But for real, I can't have a crush on Matt. I just can't! He's really great, funny, and interesting and so easy to talk to. He understands me better than Jade and Idri. But that's just absurd. I don't know him well. I want to know more.

Example: why does he like to wear his goggles so much? And what about stripes?

I blinked, noticing my hand is moving on its own. I blushed, looking at the picture I unconsciously drew.

It was a sketch of Matt. His ruffled hair and goggles were pretty recognisable. But the weirdest thing; I drew him half turned to me, offering me a hand. The lines of his face in profile, shirt..If I just add some details this could look great.

"What are you staring at?" Just like he guessed I'm thinking about him, Matt moved his head closer to see what's on the paper.

No, no, I can't allow him to see it!

I quickly closed the sketchbook, turning my back to him.

"Huh, why are you hiding it?"

"Because."

"Come on Kim, let me see it."

"Nope!" I brought the sketchbook closer to my chest, running out of the playroom. I could imagine his confused and curious face but I just kept running towards the room.

I have to hide it. There's no way I'm going to let him see it.

But first, I'm going to finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you're pleased I have few things to say. (Maybe you're not pleased but still listen to me.) I'm planning on finishing this soon. I have two more weeks left in the story but because I write slow it'll be over next year. Hopefully. I'm starting to lose all my inspiration for this story. I have 2 or 3 more chapters planned but after it I'm probably gonna shoot myself. xD<strong>

**So, if you have any interesting idea what can boys and girls do you can either pm me or review. Your choice. I'll consider your idea and we'll see what happens.**

**Okay, now I have to go eat chocolate because it's Mello's birthday and I'll see you soon. Hopefully without diabetes. xD**

**Thank you for reading!**


	27. Philosophy in forest

**OMG GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *throws candy*  
><strong>

**Big hugs and kisses to all of you who reviewed the story who now has 100 reviews after a year! I can't believe I wrote only 27 chapters throughout a year. I'm lazy...x.X And I can't type enough words of gratitude for so much reviews. I feel so honoured. (T^T)**

**I'm reaaaally sorry that this is not a big chapter after so much wait guys...but I can't type any more because today is the day Matt and Mello die. Shit.  
>But I'm posting the other half of this chapter soon so you don't have to wait for so long.<br>**

**I hope you like this sorta depressing chapter and we'll see each other soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I can't own Matt and Mello because they are DEAD! FML**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday afternoon<strong>

**Kim's POV**

"I hate this stupid task." I muttered, kicking the pile of leaves near the tree.

Professor Golden said we have to go to the forest and sketch plants and leaves if we want to pass this class. According to her, grades mostly consider of our homework and how well we do it. And now instead of playing games with Matt I have to waste my entire life in this stupid forest.

Ugh, how annoying.

At least I hoped to tag along with someone, but Jade vanished, Idri and Near went together, Mello is gone as well and Matt...I have no idea if he's even alive!

After the bell rang he ran out of the classroom and I didn't see where he went. I'm sure he's not in his room and this forest is too big for me to search for him.

In the end, I have to do this by myself. But I'm so bored! And what kind of class is this? Someone should tell her that this sucks. Who would want to do this? Example of a good class is Professor...I think it was something on K..I forgot her name, but she teaches chemistry. Yesterday we were doing experiments and Isaac blew chemicals in his face and whole class exploded with laughter. I seriously thought Jade and Mello are going to choke to death. We're all such good people, laughing our asses off on others misfortune.

That was a good class.

I started to walk again, trying to concentrate on the ground just in case I find something useful so I can sketch it. Although I'm not sure that these drawings will be as good as before. Since Sunday when I made that drawing of Matt, I just can't finish it. I'm trying and everything, but nothing. It's frustrating and usually when I can't figure out how to start a drawing, I experiment. This time I'm too afraid to try anything in case I ruin a good drawing. That'd be such a shame. I have to concentrate harder, but I can't. Whole thing is confusing. Okay, no lying, I like Matt. And that's so weird. I don't know what am I doing and everything is making a mess in my stomach. I reaally should ask Jade what she thinks about it. Knowing her, the answer will be humorous and weird. I probably won't get anything useful out of it, though I could try anyway.

Suddenly a gentle tap on my shoulder shook me from my thoughts and I screamed, turning around to see the 'attacker'.

"What the hell Matt?! You can't just tap me on the shoulder out of the blue!" I yelled and his only response was a chuckle. His breathing was heavy and another sign that he ran for a while was also the red on his cheeks. His goggles were low on his forehead and they looked like they're going to fall soon.

"Jesus. What are you doing anyway?" I asked and he took my hand, dragging me to the right part of the path and through the piles of leaves.

"You know how we have to find plants and sketch them?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you find any?"

"No." Is he always trying to confuse me?

"Exactly. I'm not the one for the search but I do know where we can find them."

"Where?" I was a bit sceptical but I didn't have a choice than to follow him and see what he's up to.

"Wammy's House property has just a small part of forest-"

"Really? It seems pretty big."

"Well, it is big, but our part is small. The huge part is on secluded area that belongs to some rich guy or something."

"So we're going there?"

"Yep." He nodded confidently.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow, not understanding his idea.

"I have a feeling that they have more plants over there. Mind as well check it out."

"Aaaand how are we going to get there? There is a fence, right?"

"Yeah, but I found a part where you can squeeze through. I was sure I saw it on one of those runs we had to do for P.E. Class. Turns out it's still there."

"So that's why you disappeared after the bell rang." Everything made sense now.

"That too. And I had to charge my Nintendo." I rolled my eyes. How typical.

After a couple of minutes we reached the fence and just as Matt said, there was a small gap between iron bars. I was seriously thinking about climbing over it but it was really high and I had no idea how to get up there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yep." He simply said and I went after him, curious what will happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Jade<strong>

**Jade's POV**

From all the spots on my 'What I don't understand' list, Professor Golden takes the highest one. Before that was human race, but this is beyond that. I simply don't understand how that brain of hers works. Last week we learned about viruses and lethal diseases, this week about human anatomy, and today we're learning about mushrooms and trees?

That sure escalated quickly.

I was daydreaming in class, hoping it will be over soon but, of course, I'm just not a person that attracts luck. After she blabbed what she had to, she gave us a task of going into the forest to find different leaves and herbs and to sketch them into our notebooks.

So here I am; standing with my boots in the mud which is the courtesy of rain from last night, with my freezing fingers, and no will whatsoever. Everything is soaked and slippery, there is a big chance of fog appearing later and whole forest looks gloomy.

I guess it could be worse.

Oh yeah, I have to sketch these things. Shit.

I continued to walk, clutching my notebook in my hand and letting my eyes wander around the forest. Most of the leaves have already fallen and that makes a nice orange, yellow, and brown rug to walk on. Branches are naked except few and everything makes a perfect autumn scenery.

There should be a lot of children in here but I don't hear anyone. Meh, who cares.

I parted away a pile of wet leaves next to the roots of a tree trying to search for mushrooms. Surprisingly, there was this brown one so I made a quick sketch that looked like a messy doodle before I went on ahead.

I like it here so far. Wammy House in France is smaller and we're usually not allowed to go out. And here they have a freaking forest! And they can even go to the town. Not fair. Penny says we can do what we want when we become adults and exit the Wammy's. I don't want to become adult, not at all. I want to preserve this childlike innocence and postpone the responsibilities that come with this unfair game of adults.

What am I even talking about? I don't have that kind of innocence for a long time now. Talk about unfair games. Truth is, we all had to become adults earlier than the rest of the people. Sure, we don't have that much of responsibility but we know more about this world, people, criminals, and death than most people do. We didn't choose it. And our future is far more different. Like, what am I supposed to do when I finally leave this place? Go to university? Find a job? Start a family?

_Yeah right._ I stopped, raising my head to the gray-blue sky.

That's something I would do if everything till now was different. Now it just seems incomplete. How am I supposed to live ordinary life when I'm already warped into something much deeper. Nope.

I wish I know what will happen to me. Will I devote myself to justice and spend my days searching for evil, or will I live ordinary life?

Naah, ordinary life is not for me. It's not interesting at all. I need something to keep me going. I don't even care if I die young. I just want to live fulfilled life. Do something important. I'd be satisfied with that.

I have to find something to keep me from wishing to get back to good old times. To stop from dreaming that I'm again in America, in San Diego, visiting their ZOO for the hundredth time that year. Eating chocolate ice-cream and leaning over my special place over the fence where red pandas were.

Ah great, I'm getting depressive again. Better stop this.

"Seriously? You've been standing here for 5 minutes straight." Mello's voice made me lower my head and I got dizzy from changing the view so fast.

"What?" I asked, looking at his ruffled hair that almost covered his blue eyes.

"I said that you've been standing here on this spot for 5 minutes already."

"How come you're here?" I became suspicious. He rolled his eyes: "I was just minding my own business when I saw you here staring at the sky like you've never seen it before."

"Anyway, what were you doing?" He focused his eyes on mine.

"Nothing." I turned my head to the sides, trying to avoid him.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" I was clearly surprised by that question. Since when he cares if I'm alright?

Maybe he does? Maybe he really understands things better than everyone?

"Do you ever wish all of this didn't happen?" I asked and his face changed to more reserved one.

"Yeah I mean, it's not that I wanted my parents to die." He turned and started walking away.

"Well yeah, but that did happen, right? I'm asking do you want to be here?" I ran after him, trying to coordinate our steps.

"Wammy House has its perks."

"True. But don't you ever want to have normal life? Without the competition and the pressure?"

"Normal life? Like high school then university, job, family, and such?"

"Yeah."

"I don't even think of that as a normal life any more." He stopped, turning to look at me. "Do you think you can just go and live like a normal person?"

"No."

"Because we're not like other people. We can't live the life same way everyone does." He said, his eyes looking like ice.

"We can't even be happy?" I asked with an anxious feeling in my stomach.

"And what exactly do you think happiness is?" He started walking away, his pace much slower this time.

"I don't know. Friends? Satisfaction with something? Feeling of being loved?"

"Hah, love." He scoffed. "Everyone you love dies, so what's the point?" I had to admit, he was right. We just can't live like normal people. Some maybe will, if they're lucky. But I myself think I'm not capable of that. Same thing about love. You get hurt anyway.

"Then, do you think you'll ever be happy?"

"Probably. After I beat Near." He said and I sighed.

"What?" He asked and I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Do you really believe that will bring you happiness?"

"Yes. Normal life sure won't." I wonder what L would say. Is his 'job' worth abandoning happiness and friends? Mostly is, but L is all alone. Maybe he thinks differently.

"You want to have a meaningful life." I said and he nodded slightly.

"I'm not afraid to die. If I die with a cause, then it's not futile. I'm sure L thinks like that."

"I guess." I said and we walked in silence for a while. This was a conversation about something important. Our lives.

"If I knew you were going to ambush me with philosophy I wouldn't have come." He said and I chuckled.

"You would." I smiled, and he looked at me confused.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're too curious to just ignore every little thing that's even a bit unusual."

"I guess." He muttered and I smiled.

"Did you find anything to sketch?" I glanced at my empty notebook. Except that doodle that should look like a mushroom but it looks like a..well, doodle.

"Nothing interesting. I'll figure something out."

"Do you think they have books about forest plants in library?"

"Probably."

"Then I'll use that, I'm no good in drawing either way." I shrugged when a loud rustling of leaves distracted me. Then Near and Idri popped out of nowhere and nearly left me blind. What's with all that white clothes?!

"Oh finally." Idri breathed out a sight of relief and I noticed she's holding hands with Near.

"What are you two doing?" Mello asked and they came closer.

"We're doing homework hence why we're in the forest." Near answered, twirling the lock of his white hair that fell out of his blue cap.

"How come Roger let you out?" I reworded the question.

"He didn't." Near answered. "We agreed that we alone should decide what is good for us." Idri explained. Wow, white kids are breaking the rules. I thought I'd never live to see that day.

"We were searching for you because Kim and Matt need your help."

"Why?" Mello crossed his arms over chest and I exhaled, sensing trouble.

"They trespassed to the property of that old man who died few months ago." Near explained and I started to laugh.

"What? They can't get back?" Mello asked, laughing as well.

"Precisely." I stopped laughing, moving my eyes between Idri and Mello.

"You're kidding, right?" That seems like a stupid reason.

"Not at all."

"Should we help them?" I turned to Mello who shrugged, going pass me and through the leaves.

"Their faces should be priceless." He yelled and I smiled, running after him with Near and Idri following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Even after a year I can't write a good ending. X.X<br>**

**Thank you for reading! :3**


	28. Abandoned house and something more

**As promised, new chapter is here! Right on Matt's birthday! *throws confetti***

**It's really short though..Meh, have it anyway. I hope you'll love it. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28.<strong>

**At the forest**

**Kim's POV**

"There are so many plants that I don't know what to draw first." I said, exploring the path we've been walking on. This sure was a bigger part of the forest. Trees were much higher, making giant shadows over the ground and since the day wasn't sunny everything seemed dark and gloomy. Wet leaves were everywhere, making a carpet over mud and I just wandered, trying to find something interesting to sketch.

"That's also one of the reasons why I went to my room after the class." He took camera out of his pocket and my eyes widened.

"You have a camera?!"

"Yep. I think some kid got it for his birthday and it broke so I found it and fixed it." He laughed. "I've never used it before and it's better than drawing. No offence."

"Non taken." I took it from his hands, turning it on. "This will save us a lot of time."

"Well I only have ideas on how to make my life easier."

"Those are the best." I took a couple of pictures and he smiled victoriously.

"You said you fixed it?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it if Roger didn't take my games then. I was bored so this occupied me for a while."

"Awesome."

"Thanks."

"But I still don't know what to photograph." I exhaled. "I hate this whole thing."

"It's not that bad." Matt shrugged, following the path.

"Yeah at least we have camera." I gave it to him, stuffing hands in my pockets. "On the side note, you're not complaining."

"About what?" He looked at me.

"Well, you're outside. I thought you don't like to go out."

"Most of the time. It's pretty boring when you go out and have nothing to do."

"True that. I usually sit on grass somewhere and play my PSP." I laughed.

"Me too. But it's easier if you're lying in bed."

"Well you can't have both."

"That's why I stay in my room and on the bed."

"What about fresh air?"

"Window." He said and I chuckled.

"Even in summer?"

"That's the only time of the year when I go out for more than 2 hours."

"Not healthy."

"I don't like when it's wet outside. 4 years ago I slipped and broke my arm. I couldn't play games for months."

"Ouch. Okay, you win. Staying in is better."

"I just don't wanna risk it."

After that we walked around the forest for a while. Matt was taking pictures until he grew bored of it. I was sceptic at first, but this proved to be a good idea. I can easily sketch plants later from the photos or just show them to Professor Golden.

It was getting cold and I saw no point in wandering around the forest for too long. We should go back. I want to play my games already.

"Let's go back." I proposed and he stopped.

"Hey do you see that?" Matt asked and I sighed.

"What?"

"That there looks like a chimney." He pointed above the forest and I turned my head.

"Huh?" I stood on my toes, seeing the black chimney further ahead.

"We came all the way here!?" That's the house of the guy who owns this property. We're definitely too close.

"Let's see it!" He grabbed my hand again, dragging me with him. I don't want to go to that house. There might be someone there and he'll find out we're trespassing. I was convinced we won't go beyond forest part..But Matt's hand gave me warmth and tingles in my stomach and I didn't want it to stop.

I really can't help myself.

After few minutes the path we were walking on merged with the clearing where the back part of house was. Behind the house I saw blurry sight of iron fence that surrounded the property. "I didn't think it would be this neglected." I muttered, observing the massive house in front of us. The house was huge and completely made out of wood. Back porch was half demolished, windows were dirty and on verge of breaking, and once beautiful garden was withered. The orange paint was visible here and there, but the whole view reminded me of abandoned houses in horror films Jade likes to watch.

"I don't think any one is in there." Matt said, going to the right side of the house.

"What? Don't tell me you think of going in?" I asked and he turned to me with a smirk.

"Oh come on Kim. Are you scared?" He teased and I blushed, turning my head to the forest. "We can't just go into someone's house."

"It's abandoned. We'll just take a look." He smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"It's not like you're going by yourself."

"Fine, let's go." I sighed.

This is a bad idea. Really bad idea.

But my curiosity was stronger than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

**Jade's POV**

"You said they can't get back." Mello turned to Near. "So where are they?"

"We didn't say they were here." Near responded, making Mello angrier than before.

"But you said they need our help." I reminded them.

"They might need it." Idri corrected me and I looked at them bewildered.

"So you're saying they're not here?"

"No." I facepalmed.

After Near and Idri said Matt and Kim need our help we went to the fence where the hole was. But they weren't there. And I'm starting to think this is some trick from Near and Idri. Either that or they have a plan. Because Mello here is freaking out.

"So why do you think they might need it?" I tried to stay calm.

"We saw them walking towards the abandoned house."

"You think they might go in there?" Mello asked and they nodded.

"They can manage themselves. Why should we help them?" His eyes narrowed.

"Anything can happen. And you know how Kim is easily scared." Idri turned to me and I bit my lip. Games plus Kim's imaginative mind and she might convince herself someone is trying to kill them. She also watched many horror films with me so I know for sure.

"Fine, we're going." I said, climbing over the fence.

"We?" Mello turned to me. "Who said I'll come?"

"You have to. You're just gonna stay here?" I smirked and he rolled his eyes, climbing over. Near and Idri jumped through hole like two bunnies and we set out.

"Why did those two have to come?" Mello asked with annoyance in his voice.

"We can't just leave them there. Plus, they're finally breaking the rules. I'm so proud." I sniffed, putting hand over my heart. Mello raised his eyebrow and I laughed at his confused face.

"You only see this once in a lifetime."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"So this is the house?" I asked, coming closer to the doors of old wooden house.<p>

"Totally looks like haunted house." I muttered to myself, trying not to laugh from excitement.

"I'm certain they're in there." Idri added and Mello sighed, climbing to the doors.

"Tch, I hope they get scared for life." He entered and I quickly followed. The inside of the house wasn't a surprise. Wooden floor that creaked under our feet, dust and spider webs were on every corner and it seemed no one has been living here for a while. I turned to the living room, seeing old couch full of holes which was also the only furniture in the room. Rest of it was gone. I made my way to the kitchen where was the same thing. Deserted counters, visible place where once was a refrigerator, pink paint that turned to purple, hole between counters where stove was,and load of dust everywhere. That was everything I needed to draw mental picture of how this place once looked.

I noticed small doors in the hallway next to the stairs and I went to check it out. It was a small room that was once used as pantry. A small table and big cabinet with plates and glasses were the only decoration. Mello was standing opposite of me, looking at something on the table.

"So busted." He muttered.

"What?" I asked and he turned alarmed.

"Jade don't!" He yelled but too slow. I stumbled over a big board and cabinet on my right creaked before it started to lean over me. I stared at it motionless until Mello reacted and quickly pulled me away and into his embrace. A second later cabinet fell on the floor with a loud crash.

My eyes were shut tight and my face was in Mello's chest. My arms were clutching his shirt and his arms were over my back. Heat was rising up in my body, focusing on my face. _Is Mello actually hugging me? _

"You okay?" He asked and more blood rushed in my face. Shit, shit, shit.

"Y-yeah. Why did it crash?"

"Cabinet was supported with a board because it was missing one leg. Almost crashed it myself." He sighed. "Fricking glass everywhere."

I let go of him, turning my face to the ground covered by shattered pieces of glass and ceramic. I jumped across it and half turned to him. "Uuh, thanks." I blushed again, going to the stairs. Who does he think he is? Playing with me like that? And why am I blushing so hard!?

Ugh, what a drag.

"Idri? Near?" I yelled, going upstairs.

"Here." Idri answered and I followed her voice to the room with enormous hole in the ceiling. In the room above me stood Idri, looking at me through the hole.

"What the hell?" Idri waved. "Be careful Idri."

"This house is nice. Someone here sure loved to collect dolls." She smiled, leaving me stupefied.

"Dolls?" I gulped, going out of the room. One thing I absolutely hate. With their fake eyes that stare into your soul and those creepy faces.

"Are you even sure Matt and Kim are here?" Mello asked and I turned to look at him.

"I don't know. Maybe they are." I gave up the whole inspecting room thing and went upstairs to search for Idri and Near.

Of course they weren't there. I wandered around aimlessly until I noticed a dent behind a corner. I wonder what is in there?

Nothing. What was I expecting anyway? A monster? Yeah right.

"Holy shit." Mello's voice came from the room on the left and I went to check it out.

Room was less ruined than the rest of the house, at least the paint was still visible. But all kinds of porcelain dolls were lined up on shelves, a thin blanket of dust over them. They were not in the best shape. Some of them were missing an eye, leg, or hand. One was completely bald and other one had half of its face destroyed.

"Gross." I muttered and Mello turned to me.

"They're not that ugly."

"Yes they are."

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of them?"

"Tch, bullshit." I crossed my hands over chest and he raised his eyebrow before bursting into laughter.

"You are afraid of them, right?"

"They're creepy." I mumbled and he pierced his blue eyes into me.

"Better question is why are they still here? Everything else is taken but they remained." One thing that's definitely bugging me.

"We should look for Matt and Kim and see if they're killed or not." He went out of the room and I scoffed.

"Very funny."

"That would be a good horror movie."

"I bet it would."

"Jade, Mello? You two are here as well?" Kim shouted and ran towards us.

"You seriously think we'd let Near and Idri go here by themselves?" I answered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Mello butted in.

"Checking this place." Matt said and I facepalmed.

"Did you see the dolls?" Kim asked me, pulling me downstairs again.

"Yeah. Not a pleasant experience."

"Listen, we were on the top floor exploring when we heard some noise. I don't know who came but he was gone pretty fast. Didn't realise we were here."

"Someone came in here?"

"Yeah. We went downstairs to see what was he doing and I noticed one of the dolls is missing. I'm positive she was there before." Kim quickly explained and I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I even have photo." She took camera from her pocket and started browsing through pictures.

"Umm, where did you get that?" I pointed.

"It belongs to Matt. Never mind that, check this out." She showed me the picture of the room and pointed her finger to the right shelve. "See this doll with white dress?"

"Yeah." She pushed me in the white room and I looked at the right shelve.

"It's not there."

"See?! I told you!"

"Maybe that person wanted a doll so he came in here and snatched one?" I found a logical solution. "After all, free dolls."

"Maybe, but we didn't see any one leaving the house."

"Did you check both sides?" Near asked and we turned to see everyone behind us.

"Yes. Nothing." Matt leaned on the door frame.

"Uuuh, a mystery. It's a doll killer or something like that. Come on, that's lame." Mello added.

"Is there any other exit besides front and back door?" Idri asked, finger on her chin.

"We didn't check it yet."

"The basement?" I suggested.

"Most likely." Near nodded.

"We're actually going to look for that person?" Mello asked and I shrugged.

"It's like a detective game." Idri clapped.

"Fine, I'll go and check the basement." He muttered, disappearing downstairs.

"This is exciting, I'll go as well." I ran after him.

"I suppose basement doors are somewhere near kitchen." Near added before we lost sight of them. I jumped to the main floor, searching the area around the pantry. I heard others coming downstairs and after it a cry from Kim.

"There's something here!"

"What?" I shouted, going in the long hallway behind the stairs where the sound came from. Matt opened small doors in the floor and we all looked in the black pit.

"Anyone has a flashlight?" I asked and everyone shook their head for no.

"I'm not going in there." Kim said, stepping away from the hole.

"I thought you were terrified because you didn't know where he vanished?" Matt looked at her and she blushed, turning away.

"I'm not that curious."

"We really need a flashlight." I muttered. Mello exited the room and came back later with a piece of broken plate. He pushed it in the hole and moment later we heard a sound of hitting the ground.

"7 seconds." Idri said.

"You're not actually planning to go in there?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No."

"Now we know that someone was able to escape through this." Near concluded and Matt closed the doors.

"Why don't we come back some other time with flashlights and check it out?" He proposed and I nodded.

"Wh-what? Go back here?!" Kim yelled.

"We can't just stop now." Idri said, Near and me nodding.

"This might be interesting after all." Mello agreed and we all looked at Kim questionably.

"Fiine, I'll go with you." She sighed.

"But can we please go now?" Kim pleaded. "I'm hungry." Matt muttered.

"Let's go Idri, Near." I pushed them ahead.

"They're going to chicken out." Mello said loud enough for me to hear. I stopped, turning to him.

"How do you know?"

"I don't particularly believe that someone was here in the first place."

"Then what about the photo?"

"I don't believe it until I see it."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We'll see." He smirked.

"I think we should hurry." I eyed my watch. "It's almost 6:30."

"Shit." He started to run.

"Roger's going to murder us."

"What a surprise!" I ran after him, loosing the house behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

**Girls room**

**Kim's POV**

"So how come you entered that mansion in the first place?" Jade's face suddenly appeared next to me.

"Matt wanted to go and since we were there already.." I sighed, pressing pause on my PSP so I can look at her.

"Aaaaand?" She tilted her head and I blushed.

"Nothing."

She chuckled, going on her bed.

"Whatever you say Kim. I'm not blind but I'm not persuasive either." She sang and I buried my face in the pillow.

I'm such a liar. Nothing happened? Best day of my life happened.

You can't predict these kinds of things. Matt and I began exploring the house and have found so many awesome things. Like that room with dolls. That was really creepy but fun in the same time.

And then..

"_It's such a shame this big house is abandoned." Matt said while climbing on the third floor. _

"_Yeah." I opened a door to find big window that led to balcony. But nothing except forest was visible. There was a big bench beneath the window so I gratefully collapsed, my legs tired from all the stairs. Matt sat next to me, doing something on camera. _

"_You took a photograph?"_

_"Yeah. Just dolls though. I think it's odd that there is room full of broken dolls in an abandoned house."_

"_Totally." We continued to sat there in silence and my nervousness grew bigger. I have a feeling it's gonna be awkward and embarrassing but I have to know!_

"_Umm, Matt? Why are you..always hanging out with me?" I gulped, focusing my eyes on wooden tile with a hole in it. _

"_I, well, you like playing games and it's nice playing games with you. You're normal and funny. You're original.." My cheeks flushed but I kept my stare focused. _

"_You're also cute." He said and I turned my face to him. He was incredibly close, our breaths mixing together. His brown hair was ruffled over his blue eyes that were observing my face. I just stared at him, feeling incredible heat in my cheeks and weird commotion in my stomach. And without any warning he closed gap between us, kissing me on the lips. _

_There were a lot of feelings mixing inside of me, but I just relaxed, enjoying in the moment. _

_Until a loud crash interrupted us and we jumped away from each other._

Even though the moment was kinda ruined I still...I really do like him.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realised Matt got some action for his birthday. OMG<strong>

**I don't know if there are any grammar mistakes (probably are) but I'm too sleepy to read everything again so bear with me this time. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	29. Art, love and dust

**Please don't kill me! /**

**I can't even say how sorry I am. And this chapter was supposed to be bigger but I got stuck so I wrote this. I'm really satisfied how it all worked out. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed (or favorited), I love you all! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday afternoon<strong>

**Art Classroom**

**Kim's POV**

"I don't think you'll find anything here." Jade said as she entered in the dusty and barely used room next to the classroom. It was filled with old canvases, used paintbrushes, and various art material. I needed to find the same thin black marker I mainly use but I doubt they have that here.

"Still, I have to try. I'm not really eager to go to town now and look for it." I sighed, rummaging through the drawers.

"That too." Jade sat few feet away from me, inspecting small cupboard.

"Anyway, why do you need it?"

"I need to finish one drawing. Nothing special." I dismissed further talk about that topic, trying not to blab everything out. Of course it was a picture of Matt. I figured if I add anything besides the main lines the drawing would be ruined. So, making the outer lines darker and coloring it is just about everything. Though, I have no idea what to do with it once it's done. Ever since that moment in the old house I don't want to spend too much time with him because I have a feeling that..I don't know. Everything is so confusing. But he proved me more than a few times that he can read my emotions very well. I guess I'm kinda afraid that he may see that I'm losing my mind here.

I seriously don't know what to do.

"You're normal, you know that?" Jade spoke all of a sudden and I turned to her. She didn't move her stare from the cupboard but I knew she's aware of my eyes on her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Compared to Idri and me you're normal. Even though you've been through worse crap than I you are still normal. You have a chance of living normal life. You're not tied to Wammy's like Idri, nor you're mentally unstable like me which opens a load of opportunities for you. You're like every other girl. Just more talented and more smart, that's all." She said and I kept staring at her, completely bewildered.

"Wh-what are you trying to say? I don't get it. Normal for what?" I'm starting to freak out here, what is Jade implying?

"You can live normal life. You know; university, family, career, whatever you want. You're capable of it. You have that personality. Whatever happens to you you'll keep your head high. I'm very jealous you know. That's something rare to have." She smiled, getting up and moving to boxes in the corner.

"You're jealous..of me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you have no idea. To be smart, intelligent, pretty, and talented like you are. And as I said, regarding your past you still came out of it as a winner. It didn't scar you."

"Why is everyone trying to confuse me?! First Matt says that he likes me and kisses me, next thing I know you are saying how you're jealous of me and then all this compliments..What is going on?!" I shouted, leaning on the open drawer.

"It's not like we never give you compliments. And I've always been jealous of you. You're just too modest to notice it. Which makes me jealous even more. And why didn't you tell me that Matt kissed you for God's sake!?" I heard her moving and in a second she was next to me.

"Come on, tell me! It was in the house, wasn't it? I noticed you were in the clouds all the way to the Wammy's."

"It's nothing special." I muttered, resisting the urge to look at her. I have a feeling she has that sly smirk and that means teasing.

"Nothing special? You and Matt hang out all the time! And I've seen you blushing and whatnot. Him as well. And when he finally tells you that he likes you say it's nothing special?" I raised my head and to my utmost surprise, Jade was completely serious. Her long black-purple bangs were over her eyes, her lips in straight line, waiting for my response and her pale skin even more white. I tried to picture her eyes but I saw them a long time ago and I needed to refresh that image to use it properly.

"Aaand?" I groaned, taking a paintbrush from the drawer and pretending to paint on the floor so I have some excuse for not looking at her.

"We were in the house and I asked him why does he hang out with me all the time and he said it's because I'm funny and cute. And he said that he likes me and then I blurted out that I like him too so he kissed me and DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" My cheeks have gotten hot just by remembering that moment. Whole thing was just too embarrassing.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm glad you finally confessed. Both of you." She went back to the boxes and I turned to the drawer.

"What do you think of..well, all of that?"

"Love? Or you two being together?" My blush got bigger.

"We're not together. We just kissed."

"Isn't that a sign of you two being together?"

"I-I don't know. It is in the films."

"Then it's legit. I think you two are cute. You spend awful lot of time together so it doesn't really matter if it's games or making out." I threw paintbrush at her but missed. However, she noticed it.

"Don't talk so casually about it! How would you feel if I say that about you and Mello?!" She turned to me, her lips slightly pursed.

"Seriously?"

"No, that's weird."

"Exactly." We were quiet for a while. I was trying to calm myself down and Jade was busy with her search through the boxes.

"Fine then, your opinion about love?" I gave up.

"You really want to hear that?"

"Can't be worse than it already is."

"Ha ha." She moved to the third box.

"Hah, a puzzle." She took out a big puzzle with a picture of an ocean.

"We should give it to Idri and Near." I proposed and she nodded. She placed it on top of the box and moved to the last one but discarded it immediately seeing it was full of old canvases.

She went to the big closet on my left, turning me her back again.

"So?" I was getting impatient.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Don't you have your view about that?" She didn't answer even after I was done with drawers. I left her be, going back in the classroom for a chair because upper cupboards were too high for me. I climbed on it, opening them with a creak. There were few glasses full of crayons, pens and markers so I took one, sitting back on the chair so I can search it.

"I have my view about it but it's stupid."

"I've been stupid for a while now, you can say something too!" She chuckled.

"I think..that love is not that simple as everyone is describing it. Like in the filmss; the whole movie is full of denying and dates and all that and then they just kiss and say they love each other. The end. Of course they're just the films but they make those words sound so easy."

"I love you?"

"Yeah. You say it and the person says it back and they kiss and they live happily ever after. To me that's bullshit."  
>"How come?"<p>

"Because it's not believable. They don't love each other. They like each others physical appearance. Or they like same music or something. But that's just liking." She closed the closet, moving to the drawers below it.

"I just think that love is...more complicated than that. That real love takes years to develop. But that's just me. I'm not an expert in that field so I'm probably saying a load of crap now."

"Hmm.. What about dying for the person you love?"

"I don't know. Dying is the shittiest thing ever. So when your 'love' dies for you it doesn't make the death any more beautiful. It puts guilt on you." It took me few moments to remember that she's probably speaking from experience on this one. But I wasn't sure.

"To me..love is more like loving everything about that person." I smiled.

"I think the real love is when you can waste time doing nothing or simply talking and you still wouldn't regret it because you enjoy spending time with that person."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Who knew Jade can have such beautiful thoughts.

"Now I have to destroy something before I start saying lovey-dovey." She closed the drawer and I laughed.

I climbed the chair again, putting the glass back. No luck with the marker. And I desperately need one.

"Is that spray-can?" Jade asked, snatching blue can from my right. "Awesome. Haven't had this for a while." She chuckled.

"There's more." I moved a few glasses, handing her green and yellow spray-can.

"So worth it." I kept piling her hands with cans, each can in different color.

"Why do they need so much spray?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. But it's mine now." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. Here goes the sensitive and lovey-dovey Jade. It was nice while it lasted.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Idri's voice came from the classroom. "Looks unused."

"We haven't had art class since our professor died." Near explained.

"Kim? Jade?" Idri shouted.

"Over here!" I shouted, taking another glass of markers while Jade stocked can-sprays on the table near the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Idri raised an eyebrow and I looked at my dust covered jeans.

"Kim needs black markers but we're too lazy to go to town."

"It's not like we found anything. Maybe town was a better idea?" I dusted myself off, taking the rest of the glasses with me so I don't have to climb every few minutes.

"Too late now." She shrugged.

"Oh right, I found a puzzle and it seems to be in good condition." Jade picked up the puzzle box, handing it to Idri. Idri looked at Near before opening it and letting small dust cloud rise up. Idri started to cough while Near sneezed. I chuckled, but when Idri's coughing fit stretched for too long I became suspicious.

Jade was faster than me so she gently pushed Idri back to the classroom and by a sound of a window opening it seems she let some fresh air into the room. A minute later, Idri stopped coughing.

"Thank you." Idri said, her voice shaky.

"No problem." I exhaled, searching another glass full of markers.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Near appeared to be calm.

"I'm alright. It probably won't return." Idri never wanted us to worry about her. Even when she was in hospital for a week she never stopped repeating how well she is. She's so selfless.

"Still, let Near keep watch. I need to clean the cabinet and finish this search." Jade went back, going to the boxes with canvases. She took one and placed it on the floor.

"I heard someone coughing."

"Of course you did. Because you're Mello and your middle name is Sherlock number two. I don't think they're here."

"Then why are Idri and Near here?"

"Beats me."

"Hide." Jade whispered and I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the cabinet.

"We're here as well." I waved at Matt and Mello.

"See? I told you!" Mello smirked while Matt rolled his eyes.

"What's with them?" Matt pointed at Idri who was a bit red in the face.

"She had a coughing fit."

"I'm fine." She added and I sighed.

I heard metal ball making a shaking sound and I laughed.

"What's that?" Mello's eyes narrowed.

"Jade." I walked back in when Jade sprayed the canvas with green paint.

"Ha! It works!" She snickered and I grabbed the orange one.

"This is fun!" I sprayed big letter K over the canvas and she nodded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mello entered the room, immediately giving us a weird look.

"Come on blondie, don't question our sanity without questioning yours first." Jade threw him the gray spray and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?"

"Kim found it." I nodded but stopped with spraying because Matt entered the room, his eyes gluing on mine.

"I need another canvas." Jade muttered.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the boxes. I pulled one out but it was too small. The rest of them weren't in good shape. "I think that was the last one in good condition." I turned to her. Idri and Near entered the room, taking the puzzle and observing the situation.

"Have you checked that closet over there?" Idri pointed across the room, to the closet in the corner. Next to it were some old and broken frameworks. What a shame.

"I don't think we did." Jade opened it and everything from the closet fell on her, burying her in canvases and art supplies as well as filling the whole room with dust. I closed my eyes, putting hand over my mouth. The noise didn't seem good. I wonder if Jade is alright.

Idri started coughing first and I opened my eyes to look at her but instead I saw Matt standing in front of me, his eyes covered with goggles.

"You okay?" He asked with a cough. I nodded, looking at the rest of the room. There was a big dust cloud where closet and Jade are, which made me unable to make out her features. I managed to picture Mello close to the part where Jade was standing. And he was coated with dust. He started coughing and left the room shortly after.

"We should get out." Matt waved his hand, trying to clear the dust from air.

"Yeah." I regretted as soon as I opened my mouth because dust was too much to bear. I started coughing and quickly followed after everyone. The air was terrible, every time I took a breath dust tickled my nose and made me sneeze. Breathing through mouth didn't seem better. It would just make me cough more.

Everyone was by the window, breathing in cold air. Mello went back to the room as soon as Matt and I joined them. Someone had to go back and check if Jade is still alive.

"Look what I found. A walking snowman." Mello was quick, smirk plastered on his face. Jade was behind him, her whole body covered with a layer of dust, making her hair gray and her green shirt ugly and unrecognisable.

She sneezed and dust that was on her flew. She continued to sneeze, making dust raise from her body and fly through air.

"I'm okay." She muttered but her sneezing didn't stop.

"You don't sound okay." I added with a smile. She sneezed again. The sneezing probably annoyed her but that was the best way to clear herself out of dust.

"This sucks." She managed to say between two sneezes and we laughed.

"Oh and Kim, I think I found your stupid marker." She took something from her back pocket and threw in my direction.

"Please say that's it." She sneezed again, sounding so cute.

"Yep it is. Thanks."

"Never again." She sat on the table.

"I'm feeling sick." Idri almost whispered and I looked at Jade alarmed. "The pills are," she coughed, "on your cupboard near the bed." Near nodded, taking Idri's hand and practically dragging her out of the room.

"We should check on her." I was getting worried. "You going Jade?"

"With her covered in dust? It'll only make it worse." Mello dismissed it.

"He's right. You two go." I noticed how she purposely added 'you two', like she wanted to make sure Matt goes with me.

"Yeah, sure." Matt answered and I nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Hehehehe." I started to laugh as soon as Kim and Matt left the room.

"What's your problem?" Mello raised an eyebrow, looking at me closely.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Unless you noticed it yourself, then it's okay." I finally stopped sneezing, running hands through my hair to move away the dust.

"Noticed what?"

"Did you notice anything strange in past few days that isn't explainable?" After a minute, Mello spoke: "Matt was acting weird. But that's all."

"Kim was the same." I smiled and it didn't take him long to figure it out.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm glad, that's all."

"Glad?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever." He puffed. I coughed again.

"You should change clothes unless you want to cough rest of the day." Mello said before he disappeared through the door.

"I guess." I smiled, going to the cabinet to take the spray cans.

_I forgot to ask her how did she feel when she figured out she has a crush. I suppose it's not that different from the films. _

_Or maybe it is? _

_Meh, not like I'll ever know._

* * *

><p><strong>Listen guys, I need your help. I have a plan for a new chapter where Roger is supposed to torture kids by playing them a movie, but I can't decide which one. <strong>

**So if you can put yourself in Roger's shoes (obviously no horrors or action movies) and think of a movie that's good for torture and then drop me a message I'll be really thankful! That also means you'll get new chapter faster. And you can always say your ideas about torture. I know you're good at that. xD**

**Thank you for reading!**


	30. Bitter-sweet day

**I know I said they would watch a movie and I tried and tried to write it...but it just wasn't working. Then I saw this quote: "You can't wait for inspiration, you have to go after it with a club."**

**So I did. But I ended up with this chapter instead of a movie. *facedesk***

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter for 3 months. (I'm such a bad writer AKML) It's not that long, but it's labelled with number 30 sooo...I don't know what to say so just go and read it. :P**

**Dislaimer: Don't own Death Note blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>Jade's POV**

"All throughout the centuries, the emperors and presidents all had special secret meeting places, where they would meet and discuss shared affairs or military strategy." I twirled my pen, trying not to yawn. Politics is annoying. I don't like to mess in other people's affairs but somehow everyone thinks that's important.

Well, at least I have a good seat beside a window. And snow finally decided to greet us, silently falling all throughout the day. It was cold enough outside so it was slowly sticking to the grass and road. If it continues like this, tomorrow we won't be able to get out of the house.

Which is good and bad in the same time.

But, no snow for me today. I promised Idri.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the morning<br>**

"Idri, look!" Kim yelled just when I pulled covers over my head to savour those last minutes of sleep.

"What is it?" Idri asked and then a minute of silence.

"It's snowing!" Idri cheered and I almost fell off the bed. "It's snowing?" I came to the window to see snowflakes flying through the air like white petals.

"Isn't it too early for snow?" Kim looked at me and I shook my head, feeling kinda happy.

"Naah, this is England. It's normal." She chuckled.

"When can we go outside?" Idri came closer to the window.

"I think we'll have to wait for afternoon classes to finish first."

"I can't wait that long."

"Come on, it could be worse. Besides, by then everything will be white."

"Yes, that's right." Idri finally stepped back from the window and soon enough we went to the breakfast, where we met with boys. It was really hard to talk normally with all the kids being excited about the snow and already planning snowball fights and such.

But things didn't work in our favour for long. We were walking towards chemistry classroom when Idri collapsed. Thankfully, professor was there but it was still unpleasant. That wasn't the first time Idri went unconscious all of a sudden, but it still caught us off guard every time.

"Wait professor, can we go with her?" Kim yelled when he picked her up.

"There's no need. I'll take her to the infirmary and you can visit her after the class." He dismissed us.

We were pretty nervous for an hour until the bell rang and we hurried to the infirmary. But Idri wasn't there and the nurse said she's sleeping in our room.

Since that was Idri, we all knew she wasn't sleeping. She was lying in the bed, neatly tucked under the covers and watching snow through the window. But it was very visible that she's trying to stay awake, even though she was on some big medication.

"Idri! Are you okay?" Kim put her palm on Idri's forehead. "Holy shit you're burning!"

"I'm just sick." Idri muttered.

"Did you take the medication?"

"I hate it. It makes me sleepy." I shrugged. "It can't be helped, it's supposed to make you better."

"I do not feel better."

"Where's the patient?" Boys walked in the room and we all stood next to her bed.

"I didn't think you could become paler." Matt said in confusion and Kim nudged him in the ribs.

"How long are you supposed to stay in bed?" I asked.

"Two days minimum."

"It sucks that you got sick on Friday." Mello pointed out and I nodded.

"I apologise for being rude but all of you standing here makes me think I'm on verge of death. And I can't be since I haven't thought of my final words." I chuckled.

"We'll be leaving now. You get some rest."

"I don't wanna sleep." I rolled my eyes. I was just about to close the door after Near when she called me.

"Jade, you two-"

"We won't." I smiled.

"I already told you, you don't have to worry-"

"I'm not worrying. But we also won't go outside without you. We'll wait until you get better so we can enjoy snow together." And with that I closed the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch break<strong>

**Idri's POV**

I hate medication so much. They all say that I'll sleep through most of the day but in the end it just makes me sleepy and immensely tired. I'm sleepy but when I try to sleep I can't. It reminds me of torture.

I should try again.

I closed my eyes and let my breathing calm down. Nothing. I only hear ticking of the clock and occasional strong wind shaking the window. Then a silent creak of doors opening and closing. Someone softly walking towards my bed. Silence again.

"How are you feeling?"

_Near?_

I opened my eyes, looking at the white boy kneeling beside me.

"Tired."

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't. It's not working." Moment of silence, a couple of blinks and a sigh from me before Near spoke again.

"This is not a regular cold." It sounded like question, but I knew he isn't asking. Just telling me he knows something is not right.

"No it isn't."

"Do they know?"

"Of course they do." Pause again. Then I grew tired of it and words just came out of my mouth.

"My mother was the same. Fragile and pale. I heard my father saying her hair was once light blond and that colour disappeared, leaving her with white hair and this incurable disease. Which I inherited." I smiled for a moment.

"Though my hair was never blond and I never was as sick as she was. She was constantly in bed. Doctors said I inherited a mild version of her disease and it shouldn't be much of a problem. Even though I might sometimes succumb to it I'll be better as long as I don't push myself."

"You have white hair because of a disease."

"Yes, a strange anomaly." He lifted a strand of my hair but quickly backed his fingers.

"My father was a doctor and he tried to find a cure. Or at least ease her pain." I took a deep breath. "He eventually concluded that mountain air helps her lungs and makes breathing easier which also helps to calm down the heart. We lived in Norway and Sweden for quite some time, and in the end he bought a house in Alps. A nice little village, below the mountain." I smiled, remembering how he described the village, calling it a white garden of Eden.

"It seems cold air suits you better."

"It does. I was in hospital at that time, recovering from a far worse situation than this and he promised he will come back tomorrow to take me home." I smiled with ease, feeling sorrow resting on my lungs.

"That was the last time I saw him." He probably figured it out but I needed to say it. To acknowledge that I once had a family and that I do miss them..Without saying it out loud.

Near silently stood up and opened a window, letting cold breeze fill the room. I inhaled with ease, letting my sadness out. He sat beside me once again and I gave him a weak smile, preparing to end my story.

"Avalanche happened overnight. No warning, and barely any survivors." I pulled out my hand and held it in the air to cool on the chilly air, watching my pale fingers.

"The doctors didn't want to tell me at first. It was 2 days after when Watari came before me and told me everything. He then asked me if I want to come to Wammy's where I could learn and not worry about my health that much. And I accepted." My hand fell beside me and I closed my eyes.

"That is my story. But in the end it really-" He intertwined his fingers with mine and I turned my head to look at him, truly surprised by this action.

"It matters."

"I try not to think about it too much."

"In the end, we are all going down one path, where time leads us forward."

"Yes, exactly. Future is only a word for a possibility to finally do something myself, to react. And I couldn't do that in past." I smiled, making the room silent again.

"Before I came here, I lived with my grandparents." Near said, as loud as it needed to be.

"My grandfather was deaf and my grandmother was slowly getting by each day. And every day, at 6 o'clock we would go to the cemetery to visit graves that belonged to my parents." He tilted his head and I kept watching him.

"They have never told me how they died. By seeing time of death I was a year old, but whenever I tried to remember anything about them I failed. I only knew this one life and that repetition of visiting their grave made me really angry over time. I didn't know them, and I couldn't mourn over them. To me they were strangers." He started to twirl a lock of his hair, still holding mine with his other hand.

"Eventually, my grandparents passed away and were buried next to my parents. A lot of people came on their funeral, all wearing black clothes and sad faces. To me they were all strangers; my parents, grandparents, every person that came to the funeral." I was genuinely surprised by him telling me all this, and most of all I was glad. I was glad that he's sharing his story and all his precious memories with me.

"White clothes. You were the only one who wore white clothes on the funeral." He nodded.

"Watari found me like that. And escorted me out of there without a word. But I wish I knew what happened. How all this started."

"Perhaps you will found out." My eyes were getting tired and with every blink it became harder to open my eyes again.

"Near...Thank you." I muttered out as my breathing became slower and I was swallowed by the darkness. But in a much nicer way since Near was still there, holding my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Around 4 o'clock in the afternoon<br>Library  
>Jade's POV<strong>

"Hey Kim, are you done?" Matt asked and Kim nodded before they exchanged notebooks.

"What are you doing?" I raised my eyebrow, pausing with my physics problem.

"We divide homework. I solve my half and copy his." Kim explained.

"How do you know if someone made a mistake?" Mello asked.

"Meh, who cares." Matt shrugged. "As long as I have homework without doing much of it, it's fine by me."

"Typical." Mello muttered and I smiled.

"Anyway, how about we go outside after this?" Matt asked.

"No." Kim and I answered simultaneously. And our harsh tone kinda shocked them.

"Why not?" Mello's curiosity was visible through his eyes as he asked.

"We can't." I answered.

"Can't?" Matt was staring at Kim but she didn't pay attention to him.

"You're not in detention or anything, I don't see the problem." Mello leaned forward and I sighed.

"Idri's sick and she can't go out. So we're not going either."

"You're all weird."

"I think that's called being friends with someone." Matt said and earned a pencil to his head.

"Sooo, what are we supposed to do then?" He asked, leaning on the chair.

"Maybe you should try and study for a change." Mello retorted.

"I forbid you to make plans." Another pencil to his head. This is starting to get funny.

"Hello? Anyone?" I smirked and closed my notebook, deciding to end this.

"Kim, you did think of something?"

"Of course I did." She answered with a straight face. She then packed everything in her backpack and adjusted her goggles so they would hold her bangs away.

_She's making us wait on purpose.._

"3 years later.."

"Okay, okay." She put her hand in the air, stopping us from saying anything further.

"We're gonna make brownies!" Her smile was glowing with excitement. However, us three stayed quiet.

"What?" Mello was the first to respond.

"Yes, well, Jade you probably remember that Idri once ate a whole plate of brownies in France."

"One of many strange occurrences that happened. Yes, what with it?"

"She said that's the only sweet thing she can eat. So why not make her some?" Strangely, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"I'm in." We all stared at Mello for saying that.

"What? That's chocolate isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Then I'm in. I want a piece of it." I laughed. "Sure, I'll help."

"What the heck, let's try it."

"Good then, we'll meet at the kitchen in 5 minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the kitchen<br>Jade's POV**

"Is that everything?" I asked as I lined up ingredients on the kitchen island.

"Mello have you found any chocolate?"

"No, nothing."

"Matt?"

"Nothing here as well." He closed the cupboard. "How are we gonna make them without chocolate?"

"Who said we don't have chocolate?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"They just searched for it and there's none." I reminded her.

"None in **the kitchen**." She pointed at me and Mello with her spatula.

"Hell no!" Mello and I yelled. "I'm not giving you my chocolate!"

"One or two bars each should be enough."

"Hey Kim, wait a minute we're-"

"Both of you will be eating your chocolate but in the gateau, now shut up and go get me some!" Wow, she's really serious about this.

"Fiiine." Mello and I gave up and went outside.

"What is she? Some kind of kitchen devil?"

"She always behaves strictly when in the kitchen. But only when making sweets."

"Is she at least good at it?"

"Oh yeah, very good." I smiled and quietly snatched chocolate from room, seeing Idri sleeping all peacefully.

"How is Idri?" Mello asked as we were going downstairs.

"Sleeping. Which is a good sign."

But then we saw Kim seething which wasn't a good sign.

"You jerk! It's only logical to first put the mixer in the bowl, THEN turn it on, not the opposite!" Kim yelled on Matt who was cleaning his face and goggles from egg yolk. We started to laugh when Kim turned her anger on us.

"You two, what took you so long?"

"We were-"

"Go and melt the chocolate!"

"Okaay." It probably wasn't the smartest idea to give Mello and me this task since it involved chocolate.

"And don't forget to stir it."

"I won't." I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't stir it will scorch."

"I think I know how to melt the goddamn chocolate, mind you!" I snapped back and she went back to Matt and eggs.

"How long will this take?" Mello was being too close to the chocolate.

"Don't you dare." I hissed.

"Like you don't want to try." He had that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Come on Jade. Just imagine how sweet it is." Shit, he'll make me lose my self-control.

"You have to taste it to see if it's melted properly."

"You're right, I do." Aaand there goes my self-control. But before we had the chance, Kim came out of nowhere and we froze.

"Don't tell me you two were planning to eat some of this chocolate." She looked menacing with her hands crossed over her chest. Mello and I sweat-dropped.

"Haha, no, of course not." I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"Good, then I'll take the chocolate and you go help Matt."

"I think we should call an exorcist." Mello muttered and I chuckled. We went over to Matt who just added a load of flour to the eggs, making a little hill in the bowl.

"So what now?" Us three stared at the bowl in confusion.

"You have to mix it..I think." That seemed like the only logical thing.

"No problem." Mello took the mixer, stabbing it into the hill. "Eeeh.." He hesitated a bit because there were so many buttons and we didn't have a clue which one to press.

"Which one turns it on?" He looked at us.

"This one." Matt pressed a button but nothing happened. "But I'm sure Kim pressed this one."

"Maybe she pressed it twice." I tried and nothing happened again.

"Is there a problem?" Kim yelled across the kitchen.

"Nope."

"We're fine!"

"Nothing to worry about!" I shouted and we quickly went back to the mixer.

"If we don't start mixing soon, she's gonna kill us." Matt whispered.

"But I don't know which button to press." We were all freaking out.

"What are you three doing?" Kim asked, her steps coming closer.

"How about this one." Mello pressed a random button just when Kim came closer to us.

Mixer started to work with massive speed, making all flour raise in the air like a giant cloud. Thankfully, Kim was close so she quickly stopped it, but still, we were all covered in flour.

"Who the hell let you inside this fricking house for intelligent kids if you can't even turn on the mixer!?" She exploded and we started to move towards the kitchen door.

"We're dead." Matt muttered.

"Out, out, out! I will finish this by myself you jerks!" That was our cue and we left the kitchen ruled by Kim AKA Devil himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<br>Jade's POV**

"This is taking forever." Matt whined as each of us claimed one table to lay down on. I was trying my hardest not to fall asleep, which was very much tempting me. Fortunately..or unfortunately, table was far too uncomfortable.

"Well then go and ask her if she's done." Mello proposed and I laughed.

"Yeah, so she ends up cooking me as an appetiser."

"More like main meal." Laughter again.

"Naah, I love my life, so I won't risk it."

"She won't kill you."

"Good one Jade."

"No the making of the brownies is done. She's probably just waiting for them to bake properly."

"And you guarantee she's no longer lethal?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh well, there's nothing that can kill a gamer." He got up and entered the kitchen. Mello and I were silent for a minute, waiting for something to happen.

"Hah. Still no screams." I laughed again.

"She's a silent killer."

"That explains."

"Anyway," I sat up, stretching my back. "I have a pretty good idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"You do remember our plans for revenge on Bryan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's take one piece of brownie and put a bit of red pepper on it. It won't be visible, and he'll never know." I snickered, picturing his allergic reaction all of a sudden.

"Jade."

"What?"

"That's actually a brilliant idea." My cheeks flushed.

"I have my moments."

"They're really rare, but still." I frowned. _I should have known. _

"Now let's go in. We may be able to save Matt from being baked in the oven."

* * *

><p><strong>Idri's POV<strong>

"Are you sure you can sit up?" Near asked and I nodded.

"I'm feeling much better." I leaned on the wall, wrapping blanket around me. I had a nice round of sleep and that helped a lot, especially because I didn't have high temperature any more.

"I hope this ends soon, I have had-" Doors opened all of a sudden and everyone barged in, interrupting my sentence.

"I had a feeling that something isn't right as soon as you asked me to carry the tray!" Kim's cheeks were a bit red and she was holding a tray full of brownies.

_Where did they get brownies?_

"I didn't give everyone a piece." Jade was already eating one, not particularly caring for Kim and her yelling.

"But why the hell did you give one to Bryan?"

"I just offered and he took it." She shrugged.

"I don't care!" Kim finally turned to me.

"Hey Idri, are you feeling well?"

"Yes, but Kim..Where did you get this?" I pointed at the brownies.

"We made them for you." She grinned. "Well, actually I did because those jerks don't know how to turn on the mixer." She flashed them a look and they laughed.

"Now then, help yourself." She handed me the tray.

"You better eat it, I had to give my chocolate for it." Mello made that sound like a threat but it just triggered our laughter.

"Hey, you're not the only victim here!" Jade yelled.

"Whatever." Then a loud scream shook the whole house.

"What the hell was that?" Matt jumped, going to the doors and almost bumping into Roger.

"I see you're all enjoying." He narrowed his eyes at brownies on the tray, suspiciously gazing through the room.

"They made them for Idri." Near spoke.

"Do you have a clue what just happened?" He pushed his glasses, trying to scare us.

"Someone screamed?"

"Yes, Bryan had an allergic reaction."

_Now everything makes sense._

"The eyewitnesses said they saw him eating a brownie minutes before his reaction."

"Maybe there's something in the recipe that he's allergic at." Jade turned to Roger. "It's his fault for taking it." Roger glared at her but had no logical arguments so he sighed, placing his hand on the door-handle.

"Do not disturb Idri for too long, she has to rest." He closed the door and we all looked at Mello and Jade who were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I can't believe you guys." Kim shook her head.

"Didn't they say revenge is the dish best served cold?" Jade smirked.

"Or in this case, warm." Mello added.

"Oh dear." I sighed, watching them laugh.

Despite my sickness, today was a really good day. I am truly glad everyone gets along.

Though I'm mostly glad that Near finally talked to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I want some brownies..shit.<strong>

**I'll try to write more chapters after I get back from my trip in 3 days. I really have to finish this before school starts. (Though, knowing me, it'll be another 333 years.)**

**Have fun everyone! And thank you for reading!**


	31. Snowball fight

**I had to watch some Game of Thrones to remember how real winter looks like. I hate summer so writing about snow made me happy. **

**Disclaimer; blah blah, Death Note isn't mine. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>"P.E. class on snow?" Kim sounded sceptic after boys told us we should dress and go outside on class.<p>

"Snowball fight but he makes the rules. It's not that bad." Matt reassured her.

"It's weird nevertheless." I nodded, buttoning up my dark green coat.

"Besides, didn't you say you're not going outside without Idri?" Mello asked me and I nodded. "We're not."

"Where is she then?"

"Yeah, Near is waiting here." I finally managed to zip my boots when Idri ran down the stairs in her bright yellow coat and lunged herself at Near, hugging him. Needless to say we were all surprised, not just Near who didn't move a muscle. Idri then smiled and opened the door, going outside.

"What just happened?" Matt asked and Kim and I looked at each other with a smile before we followed her outside.

"Now this is what I call winter." I gazed across the white coloured field and forest, inhaling chilly air. The snow covered everything over the night and morning. Every branch had a white frosting over it, making whole forest look somewhat enchanted. It was freezing and refreshing in the same time, and I loved it.

"It's beautiful." Idri was all euphoric, grabbing snow and letting it fly through the air.

"You're welcome." Kim whispered and I raised my eyebrow. "I was the one who made her buy yellow coat."

"So?"

"Imagine her in white coat." I did and she'd look undetectable, with her white hair in two ponytails and yellow coat she looked as if she's shining. I could almost imagine glitter around her.

"You're right. This is better." I patted Kim's shoulder and started to force my way through humps of snow to the field where all the boys were.

"What is this year's plan professor?" Kim and I made it just in time and Coach Anderson looked at us two.

"Since we have the pleasure of having girls this year," some of the boys rolled their eyes," I tried to make them the stars of this game." My eyes widened and I my mouth already opened to protest when Kim stopped me. "Let's hear what he has to say." She put a hand over my mouth and I tried not to groan.

"I'll group you in teams of three and assign each maiden," everyone snickered, "a guardian." Now everyone was legitimately laughing. I was seriously contemplating about biting Kim so I could show them all a piece of my mind.

"Member from each group has to hit both of maidens and with that they win the game." Even the Coach is laughing. Is he trying to mock us on purpose?

"The guardian has to, as the title says, guard his maiden and if he hits you, you're out. Your only objective is to avoid the guardian and hit your goal. Hitting the guardian won't disqualify him, unless the whole team hits him in short period of time." Everyone started to protest but the Coach just raised his hand and everyone went silent.

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise. Now, who wants to be guardian of maiden Kim?" He waved his hand at her and her cheeks got red. _Never mind me being angry here._

It was like someone asked who wants million dollars, elder boys started to shout and I could feel Kim getting more embarrassed with every second.

"Yes, Isaac." Coach pointed at him and the yelling stopped. "Describe me a perfect guardian?"

"Someone who's strong, obviously. Has a good aim."

"Right, but you're too flagrant. Next!" Isaac had the funniest face, looking all stupefied but the muster carried on.

"Have you never heard of guardians being quiet and untouchable?" He tried and everyone went silent on purpose, trying to fake an image of a perfect guardian. Whatever that might be.

Coach started to walk around, looking at each boy when he suddenly came to a stop near Matt who was looking at the sky and blowing air from his mouth. He looked unfazed of the events, not even noticing Coach in front of him.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?" He looked down and Coach narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know what is going on?"

"Uhh..sort of." I snickered, moving Kim's hand from my mouth.

"Nice boyfriend you got yourself." I whispered and she stiffened. "Shut up!"

"Why aren't you competing for a place of a guardian?" Coach asked.

"For what?" Most of the boys groaned while Coach kept looking at him.

"It must be love that made him this confused." I bit my lip trembling with laughter.

"You shut the hell up!" Kim threw punches at my hand and I laughed. "I didn't say it's a bad thing." I was able to mutter through my laughing and her punches.

"And I told you to shut up!"

"You need to focus. So I'll assign you a duty of Kim's guardian." Kim stopped with her punching, her face becoming red all of a sudden while my laughter grew louder.

"You can go and find yourself a proper place for a fight." Matt shrugged and Kim turned on her heels, going ahead of him and hiding her face. I continued to laugh, now trying to shut up myself with my own hand. But the whole thing was just too hilarious.

"Guardian for Jade?" As I expected, no one volunteered and I started to laugh again.

"I was never fit for a role of maiden." I started to walk to the other side, passing boys and Coach in the process. "I can fight alone."

"I'd like to see you try." A well known sneer stopped me and I looked at Mello's cocky face on the end of the row.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'd like to see you try to fight by yourself since you can't see your enemy if you're not on less than 2 meters." An 'oooh' echoed through the crowd and my eyes narrowed.

"Believe me, I can spot pretentious bastards from a mile away." Another 'ooh'.

"That may be right but you still can't protect yourself from them."

"So then you're the volunteer?" Coach asked and I started to walk away, cursing him and this stupid game.

"Someone has to."

"Alright. You have 10 minutes before the game starts."

I entered the forest, marching forward and trying not to slip.

_What was I thinking? Mello has changed from being an asshole? Not a chance. I was just being too naive._

"Do you have a special place where you're going or are you just throwing a tantrum again?"

_WHAT?_

I flinched for a second but managed to continue my walking without snapping back at him. I barely noticed my speed increased but I was not intending to stop. But when something cold hit the back of my head I stopped dead on my tracks, my lips parted in the gasp as the snow started to melt and soak my hair.

"What is your problem?!" I turned around, expecting him to be far away from me but he was almost breathing down my neck. It surprised me at first, but I remembered how fast he was and how he probably sneaked up to me while I was still shocked with the snowball.

"Do you want to win this game or not? Let's make it clear on the start."

"I don't give a crap about your idiotic game! I won't sit on my ass the whole time and watch the fight!"

"Boohoo, well tough shit but those are the rules."

"And why the hell do I have to have a guardian? Why did you volunteer anyway?" This time he didn't answer with a sarcastic remark, nor with an insult. In fact, he didn't answer at all. His eyes remained on mine for a moment before he turned to the right and started to make his way through the snow, circling around trees, the squeaking of his boots getting away and away from the main path.

"I hate you so much." I sighed, going after him because I had a feeling he wants me to follow him. He has a plan and I guess we both need to calm down if we want to win. However unbelievable that may sound.

It took me a while to catch up to him, silence falling over the whiteness of the place.

"They won't attack us first. They'll make sure they have Kim finished. Then they'll group together and plan an attack on us." He started to talk when he heard I was close to him.

"Because you're stronger."

"They know how I fight." As if he's trying to be modest on that one.

"So we'll go and help Matt and Kim. It'll be harder to hit you two if we're together." He jumped on the small path where snow was beaten down so the squeaking stopped.

"You planned this." I stated, trying not to slip on the icy parts. "That's why you know where they are and everything."

"Matt and I have never lost. Ever since we've been playing."

"But..how did you even know how Coach will design the game?" I asked and mentally face-palmed after seeing how I already know the answer. "Because it would be weird if he doesn't plan something around us." I answered, feeling like an idiot.

"Exactly."

"But you didn't have any proof that Matt would be chosen as a guardian."

"No."

"What if it didn't happen?"

"It did." Gambling idiots. Too smart for their own good.

Too smart indeed.

"So what, we'll just hide while you do all the fighting?" That part of game was the dumbest.

"I don't care. You can go find Idri or something." He simply shrugged.

_Jerk._

We walked for some more until loud shouts came closer to us and I noticed how 10 minutes passed too quickly.

"You're late." I pointed out while he ran left of the group to where Matt probably was.

"You must be so proud of your observational skills." He still had time to sarcasm his way out and disappear between the trees. I looked at the sky and groaned, making my way while avoiding the group the best I could. A remote way from the clearing Kim was sitting on a pile of snow where I luckily found her.

"Did he tell you the plan?" She asked and I rolled my eyes as I sat beside her.

"Yeah. Somehow our snowball fights in France were more fun." I sighed.

"Remember when Linda and her crew built a fort just below the hill? And how we made a giant snowball and let it roll down and crush them?" I remembered and she started to laugh.

"That was really funny."

"They never built a fort near that hill again." I joined her in laughing.

"We always won. If you call winning being the last ones to go back to the house, which I do." I laughed even more.

"Mostly because we had to find Idri. Without her we had no right to come back inside or Penny would freak out." She chuckled and I sighed.

"The plan is good, you have to admit it. But they..I don't know...Sort of gamble with the whole thing." I nodded, grabbing handful of snow and letting it slip through my fingers.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Though they are well organised."

"Years of teamwork I'd say."

"I wanna participate in this game, other than sitting here and waiting for someone to hit me." She leaned on her knees and I let out a small cloud of breath, watching it as it disappeared in the air.

"Me too."

"They think they can do it all by themselves. I doubt they even thought about someone helping them. Much less us, being here all useless because of the stupid rules..." My eyes widened from a sudden realisation and I smiled, jumping on my feet.

"What are you doing?" Kim watched as I quickly made a snowball, grinning all the way.

"We're going to fight as well." I started to walk closer to the battle and Kim ran after me.

"Are you insane? What about their plan?"

"Screw it."

"Jade, you're being selfish again!" She shouted after me as I made it to the clearing and found bunch of kids hiding behind the trees opposite of me. The number of them had gotten hit, but the group was still big.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mello yelled and I turned my head right to where he was hiding behind the tree as well.

"I thought you told her the plan?" Matt shouted from the other side and Mello gritted his teeth.

"I did." He hissed and one kid stepped out from the trees, holding a snowball in his hand.

"Hah, you're stupid after all." He mocked and threw a snowball at me which I easily dodged and threw my snowball, hitting him in the face.

"I don't recall Coach Anderson saying we can't hit anyone." Everyone stared at me in shock. And that got me a bit uncomfortable.

Kim started to laugh first.

"You're right! He didn't!" She threw a snowball herself, hitting one kid that was peeking behind the tree. And that was all it took to make everyone angry and snowballs flew through the air like bombs. Kim and I hid behind the tree, laughing way too much to make decent snowballs for a while, but after we regrouped with guys it took only 10 minutes to hit everyone and claim victory.

"Now that was fun." Kim grinned and I returned the smile, looking over the abandoned clearing. Mello and Matt went into pursuit of deserters so we were left alone. Snowballs were covering most of the trees, and even us, our coats and hair wet. Not that we were bothered by it.

"How did you figure out there's a hole in the rules?"

"Because of you I was trying to find a way to help them. Then you mentioned rules and gave me the idea."

"If you say so." She looked confused and we exited the forest, seeing Idri waving at us all the way at the doors. Kim was walking in front of me because my bangs had gotten wet during the fight and have frozen over the time from the low temperature. Now my bangs looked like 2 strands of glued hair.

Sometimes I was thinking about cutting them and ending all this nonsense. But it would be weird to just walk into the classroom one day without my bangs. I need a better occasion.

"Did you have fun Idri?"

"That I did." Near and her entered the house, followed by Kim and Matt who appeared from the other part of the house, looking all tired.

"You were lucky this time." Mello appeared all of a sudden and I closed my eyes on an instinct.

"That reminds me, I didn't repay you." With my eyes still closed I took some snow and made a snowball, trying to picture where is he standing by his voice.

_Probably in front, where the stairs are._

"Ooh that's right, your speciality is doing things with your eyes closed." His voice was now closer to me and I stopped few steps away, excitement building up in my stomach. I opened my eyes and took an opportunity to smack the snowball in his face while he was watching me in bewilderment.

"Asshole." I muttered and walked into the house, climbing to my room with eyes shut but with big grin on my face.

* * *

><p>We were late on dinner because I had to dry my hair and Idri couldn't stop talking about how happy she is that it snowed. She was telling us how she persuaded Near to walk around the field with her. Kim and I didn't have the heart to cut her in her talking because it was rare to see her that excited and happy. And we were glad that she's happy.<p>

My bangs were back on their place as we sat on the dinner. But then Coach Anderson interrupted it and proclaimed victory of the maidens.

I'm getting sick of that word, but at least we've won. Most of the boys started to argue and protest about Kim and me fighting, but the Coach just smiled and went out of the canteen. We talked after it, about exams next week and all, only Mello staying silent. Which made me laugh in my head. I guess he hadn't recovered from the snowball. And looking at me in the eyes for the first time. Hehehe.

"Are you sure we have biology exam tomorrow?" Matt raised his eyebrow and Idri nodded.

"I wrote it in my notebook as a reminder."

"Like you need a reminder." Kim scoffed.

"I can show you." Idri proposed and everyone stood up, going upstairs. "You'd better be wrong about this, I didn't study squat." I chuckled, turning back to the table and finding Mello looking at me for the first time throughout whole dinner.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Next time pick a coat that isn't the same colour as your eyes." He said and went after them, leaving me laughing at the table.

"Then I can't deceive people." I yelled after him.

_I hope this fun never ends._

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it or not, after 1 or 2 chapters this story is coming to an end, which I have planned (weird, right?). Though not worry, I have so many plans about all this..hehehee<strong>

**And good luck finding the colour of Jade's coat AKA eyes. I just couldn't make it a big shocker, it didn't work. **

**Thank you for reading and see ya soon!**


	32. Scare-fest

**Whew, managed to finish it just in time. (I'm looking at you Newia since you're leaving me in a day.)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own boys, but girls are mine.**

**Oh and thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32.<br>Jade's POV  
><strong>

"Hey Jade, come and look at this." Kim called for me and I left the bathroom, not hiding my yawn.

"What is it?" I joined Idri and Kim at the window, taking a look outside. The view was same as yesterday, snow shrouding the forest and grass, little rays of sun that escaped the clouds making it shine like crystal. But the amount seemed somehow bigger.

"Over there used to be a road." Kim said, tilting her head. "It's gone." I followed her gaze, seeing only whiteness stretching over and over again.

"It's not gone, it's covered in snow." Idri shook her head.

"Before I confirm that I need better view. We're at the end of the hallway, so it's not like our window is the closest. In fact, I don't remember seeing road at all."

"Because you never tilt your head." Idri retorted and I frowned.

"Different window? Fine." Kim went to get her boots and I looked at Idri who was just as puzzled as I was. She shrugged and we followed Kim out of the room.

Since I usually wake up last and be late on breakfast, I've always been greeted by empty hallways and full canteen. But today, being up quite early, I've witnessed..well, quite a show. Boys were going in and out of the bathroom with sleepy eyes, half of them in their pyjamas and with their hair looking like they've survived a tornado. But then Kim found the best sight this morning. Matt was leaned on the door-frame of his room, already dressed in jeans and striped shirt, towel thrown over his shoulder and his toothbrush in his mouth with his eyes closed, looking like he had fallen asleep. Kim was standing near him, trying to laugh as silently as she could. I pressed my hand over my mouth, looking at Idri who rolled her eyes, but not covering her smile.

"I'll go find Near. Try not to torture him too much." She whispered and disappeared down the stairs.

"Camera." Kim mouthed and I grinned, pointing to the doors of Matt's room. She nodded and I slowly opened the doors, finding Mello sitting on the edge of his bed with sleepy face.

"What are you doing?" He muttered.

"Where's the camera?" I closed the doors, seeing Kim still laughing in the hallway.

"In one of the drawers I think." He gestured towards the desk.

"Why do you need it anyway?" I heard him jump down while I opened yet another drawer, finding bunch of random stuff crammed in there.

"Take a look outside."

Silence. Then creaking of the door, a snort and the sound of door again. He started to laugh once he entered the room again and I breathed out, closing the last drawer with no success.

"It's not here." I stood up, looking around the room.

"Catch!" I turned just in time to catch the camera aimed at me.

"You could have hit me!"

"I warned you." He shrugged and I took a deep breath, going out of the room. Matt was still in same position and Kim was leaned on the wall with a goofy smile on her lips.  
>"Oh oh, can I?" She took the camera from my hands and pushed me out of the way, snapping the picture.<p>

"You should wake him up now." I patted her shoulder and went downstairs, my stomach growling. I was just about to take a turn to the canteen when Idri's call stopped me.

"Jade! Come here!" I sighed, turning on my heels and joining her and Near by the front doors.

"Yes?"

"You asked for a better view of the road." She opened the door but all we saw was a big pile of snow, as tall as the door, blocking our way out. A small chunk broke from the pile and fell on the floor, starting to melt. I instinctively backed away, pulling Near and Idri with me.

"Much better Idri, thanks." I shivered and kicked the door back with my leg.

"Sorry." She muttered and I shook my head, letting go of their shirts.

"Never mind." I used my foot to spread the snow across the carpet until it melted down.

"It still isn't funny." I heard Matt coming downstairs, followed by laughing Kim and Mello.

"Yes it is."

"Idiots."

"It's your fault for falling asleep like that."

"I don't even remember it!" They finally appeared, Kim turning towards us.

"So, what about the road?"

"We have bigger problems."

"As?"

"Take a peek." I moved away from the doors and they opened it for a second, before Kim shut it close.

"Oh shit." She looked at me wide eyed and I nodded.

"We're stuck." Mello looked as if he wanted to kick something.

"Pretty much, yeah." _Can we go to breakfast now?_

"It might not be all that bad." Near spoke and we all turned to him.

"Of course not, since you barely go outside." Mello scowled.

"But no one can get in." Idri smiled, picking up Near's train of thoughts.

"Who even comes here?" Kim asked and Matt leaned to her ear. "Teachers."

"Now we're talking." She clapped her hands and I mentally groaned.

"Good, can we go eat now?"

* * *

><p>"Attention, please!" Roger shouted from the centre of the canteen, his voice making everyone silent.<p>

"I assume you don't know anything about the amount of snow that fell through the night. It, unfortunately, made the road unusable and the access to Wammy's has been severed." The kids started to whisper among each other until Roger cleared his voice, bringing attention back to him.

"As I was saying, our staff cannot come today and carry on with their classes." Eruption of cheering took place, boys yelling 'Yes!' and high-fiving each other.

"Whole day of playing games." Matt rubbed his hands. "That's what I'm talking about."

"But!" Roger yelled and everyone stopped, and I instantly knew he had planned something. Otherwise there would be no 'but'.

"I have arranged for them to send me your assignments. Until I get them, classes will be postponed." Matt slammed his head into the table and Kim groaned. I sighed, not actually surprised. This **is** Roger.

"I will inform you when." He finished and left the canteen.

* * *

><p>In the end we spend whole morning and half of the afternoon doing nothing. Kim and Matt were playing games, Near and Idri were in the playroom and Mello was either reading or eating chocolate. I listened to music until my battery died and later lied on the floor until I almost fell asleep.<p>

Roger called us for classes around 5 o'clock and because it was that kind of day we all walked as if we're zombies. Tired zombies.

Or maybe that was just me?

In short, we weren't in mood for classes. Especially ones supervised by Roger.

"What's this?" Kim asked me as we entered the classroom, seeing desks arranged in shape of a letter 'U', like we're sitting in parliament.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I whispered as we went to take our seats on the last desk on right.

"Stop!" Roger yelled and we both jumped, noticing him for the first time since we entered.

"You don't sit here, Jade." I dead-panned. "You're over there." He pointed to the middle desk, surrounded by other seats and directly facing his table.

_Oh god. _

"Where do I sit, then?" Kim asked as I slumped on my seat, ignoring the urge to bash my head on the desk.

"Here." Lucky her. She's three seats away from the end.

"Oh, Near and Idri." He pushed his glasses up. "Yes, since today we have book reports you are not needed." He practically shooed them off and I watched with envy as they went out, Idri waving at me with a smile.

_Tch._

It didn't take long for everyone to take their seats, of course, with minor protest. So here I am, sitting in the middle of all boys, Mello 4 seats away on the right, Kim three seats away from Mello and Matt almost opposite of Kim. All of us looking irritated.

Roger handed out papers with questions and asked us to answer them in our notebooks. And questions were like something written for 3-year-olds so it didn't take long to deal with them. I tried to look out of the window but it was all gloomy now that sun has disappeared. Gray clouds covered the sky and it was really dark.

I was scribbling meaningless stuff in my notebook when Roger, who was sitting at his desk the whole time, checked his watch and stood up, going out of the room.

"Umm, sir?" Isaac raised his hand and Roger responded with quick:"I'll be right back." before he closed the doors. The entire class waited a moment before everyone started to talk.  
>"Don't you dare ask him for more questions!" Mello threatened to Isaac opposite of him.<p>

"But I'm done!" He yelled back and I turned my head, as if I'm watching tennis.

"So what? If you say you're done we'll all get more questions or even worse. So shut up!" Mello made it as clear as possible and I half-smiled, seeing Isaac's red face.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Isaac leaned forward on his desk, like he's trying to get closer to Mello. "Come on, if you're so smart?"

I fake gasped, trying not to laugh. Mello became angrier and I continued to watch the show.

"Catch up on your studies." He proposed and Isaac's fist clenched. "Oh no, I forgot, you're the smartest here so you don't have to study."

_Oooh, burn._

"You're the one to talk." I bit my lip, my shoulders shaking with laughter. Their faces were priceless.

"Isaac, if you ask for more questions your problems won't be with Mello alone." I decided to put a stop on this. Isaac then turned to me.

"What are you gonna do, braid my hair?"

"Pfft! Hahahahahah!" His answer took me by surprise so I completely forgot this was meant to be an insult.

"You barely even have hair!" Kim butted in and Isaac's eyes narrowed.

"Go back to your boyfriend, Kim!" Fred yelled few seats away from me and Kim's face reddened while I continued to laugh.

"Well someone got their knickers in a twist." Matt shook his head, his eyes focused on Nintendo in his hands now that he didn't have to hide it.

"You know what, Matt? You're really going on my nerves last few weeks!" Isaac half-turned to him and Kim looked at me wide eyed. Matt kept silent for a moment and then raised his head, looking around the room.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked and that seemed to enrage Isaac even more.

"First of all-"

"Woah woah!" Mello attempted to stop it. Which seemed a bit weird.

"Oh shut up! You're ruining all the fun!" I shouted, biting my lip still trembling with laughter.

"What have I ever done to you?" Matt leaned back on his chair, looking at Isaac with puzzled face.

"I'm sick of your 'I don't give a shit' attitude!"

"What?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kim shouted, slamming her pen on the table.

"Stop trying to protect your boyfriend!" Fred once again raised his voice and Mello turned to him, annoyance on his face. "What the hell does this have to do with you?"

"Someone's jealous!" I snickered.

"Second of all-!" Isaac started again but was cut off by a sound of thunder, followed by all lights in the room going out. I didn't quite get enough time to be surprised because everyone screamed and ran out of the classroom. And that made me even more surprised.

"What the hell just happened?" I turned to Kim, who was the only one left. "I have no idea." She shook her head, releasing her grip on the pen. "Everyone ran out like all hell broke loose." Rain became louder, and with no electricity it seemed like something from horror films.

"Weird English place." I muttered. "I guess we have no choice. Let's see what's going on."

"Yeah."

Hallway was even darker than the classroom, and equally deserted. The screaming stopped and our steps echoed as we walked down and into the lobby.

"Jade..I don't like this. You know I'm afraid of-" The lobby was illuminated for a second before an even louder sound of thunder shook the House. Kim winced and ran upstairs, me following her.

"Kim, will you stop?!" I caught up to her on second floor, a bit out of breath.

"Listen to me." I put hands on her shoulders, barely making out lines of her face in all that dark. "We're in the house, okay? You're perfectly safe and there's nothing to be afra-"

"CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!" Someone yelled behind our backs and we screamed, jumping away from the stairs. They exploded with laughter and Kim clutched my hand, half-hiding behind my back as I tried to see who's there. No success.

"Oh God, I can't breathe." Someone breathed out and a flashlight turned on, light falling on Mello and Matt who were practically choking with laughter.

"Matt!" Kim yelled and I snatched the flashlight, pointing at them. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Holy shit, I wish I've seen your faces." Mello managed to mutter.

"I didn't think they'd both scream." Matt way lying on the floor, hands on his forehead. "And you're right, everyone's afraid of Michael Jackson."

"You're both the biggest morons ever!" Kim stomped her foot. "You're both crazy! I almost got a heart attack because of you jerks!" I made a face, exhaling. It was a good scare though.

But why do they have flashlights?

I directed the beam to the rest of the hallway just to make sure it's empty. And weird enough, it was.

"You want scary? I'll give you scary; you paused the game without saving." Kim pointed at Matt.

"So?"

"Electricity went out!" She yelled, victorious grin on her face. Matt's eyes narrowed, his face losing colour.

"No no no no no!" He grabbed his flashlight and ran down the hallway, Kim going after him looking pretty satisfied.

"Can I get my flashlight back now?" Mello asked, still sitting on the floor. I turned light to him and he squinted.

"Could you not point that directly at my face?" He put his hand up, making shadow over his eyes.

"No."

"No for what?"

"For both." I turned if off, going to get Kim.

"You deserved it." I heard her saying, pointing Matt's flashlight over him as he searched for something under the bed.

"I get it. Karma's a bitch." Kim laughed. "Basically."

"What's he searching for?" I asked and Kim turned to me.

"Oh he thinks he has two more flashlights somewhere."

"Kim, light!" He yelled and she turned back.

"Sorry." A scream came from first floor and then a bunch of yells, but they were too far so I couldn't make out what are they yelling.

"What's going on?" I searched for Mello, feeling he knows the answer.

"Scare-fest."

"Huh?"

"Whenever electricity goes out we have one. Who scares the most wins."

"You even made a competition out of that one?"

"Mello did." Matt added.

"Explains why you have flashlights." Kim said as Matt pulled himself out, clutching two more in his hand.

"Here you go." He threw one to Mello.

"So, what now?" Kim asked, looking more relaxed now that the thunder stopped.

"We're gonna scare people, obviously." Mello twirled flashlight in his hands.

"They're probably in canteen by now." Matt said, both of them in the game. It almost looked as if this happens on a regular basis.

"I know. But we have to think of something to scare them."

"Something loud." I suggested and he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I think I have what we need." Matt said, taking a box from under the bed. "Kim, can you?" She moved her flashlight to him again.

"I'll go check on Idri and Near." I turned on my flash-light just in case there's some other idiot who tries to scare me.

"How can you even see?" Mello followed me downstairs and I rolled my eyes, pointing light at my face and moving my bangs.

"You got a problem?" He gritted his teeth and I snickered, moving my bangs back. I opened the doors of playroom and scanned the whole room with flashlight, but-

"They're not here." This was unusual.

"Ha, they're really not." Mello checked once again, looking surprised.

"Why would they leave the room?"

"Maybe they're with Roger?"

"But we don't know where Roger is."

"Oh we'll know as soon as lights get back on."

"Basically, we're screwed." I sighed.

"Yeah." He turned off his flashlight and we went back to stairs where Matt and Kim jumped in front of us, Matt holding something in his hand.

"They're gonna piss themselves." Kim chuckled and Matt showed us gas-trumpet.

"Why do you even have that?"

"I don't know, we just do." He grinned and Mello took it from him. "Now we're talking. This will definitely scare them." I could imagine his smirk even in the dark.

We went downstairs, checking every corner just in case someone was trying to scare us or if someone was following us. Doors of the canteen were open so we got as closer as we could without being in the direct view of kids under the tables. Matt and Kim were on the left side, Mello and me on the right, trying to glue ourselves to the wall the best we could.

"You ready?" Mello whispered and we plugged our ears.

"This is gonna be awesome." I heard him whisper before he clicked and the loud annoying sound echoed through the hallway and canteen. Everyone in the canteen screamed and started to curse, mostly those who bumped their head on the table. We quickly ran upstairs until we couldn't hold our laughs any longer.

"Hahahahaha, oh god I'm gonna die." I sat next to Kim on the stairs, burying my head in my hands and trying to calm down because my stomach started to hurt.

"I think this is the best one we've done so far." Matt said, he and Mello sitting few steps lower.

"I really wish we've seen their faces."

"I can guarantee someone pissed their pants." They laughed even more, half-turned to us. We've all had our flash-lights off but even in the dark I saw two white heads peeking around the corner. I tried not to look at them, but guys were still too busy with laughing so they didn't notice anything.

Idri whispered something in Near's ear and he nodded as they came closer to Mello and Matt and simultaneously tapped their shoulder.

"Holy shi-" They both jumped, turning around while Kim and I started to laugh.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Matt put a hand over his chest.

"Way to go you two, way to go!" Kim yelled and I nodded, giving them thumbs up.

"Where were you the whole time?"

"Scaring people." Idri grinned and we dead-panned.

"What?"  
>"Well, we are the ghosts of Wammy's House." Near said and I smiled.<p>

"Yes. Yes, you are."

The scare-fest didn't last long. Electricity came back about 20 minutes later and Roger gave up with his classes, saying he has no will to supervise us any longer. Everything was great until Roger called for me, saying I've got a phone call.

Everyone looked suspicious and something similar to fear appeared in my chest. I had no choice but to follow him in his office and see what's going on.

"Yes?"

"Jade? Finally. I've been trying to call you for an hour and it always said you were unable to answer."

Penny.

"Yes, well, electricity problems."

"My, my." I could imagine her shaking her head.

"What do you need, Penny?" I was kinda anxious of the real reason she was calling. And my assumptions turned correct.

"Listen Jade, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, a cliffhanger. :P<strong>

**The end is Near. (See what I did there?) Please ignore me, I'm on a lot of coffee right now. (Grammar mistakes are the result of that.)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	33. Final checks and last goodbyes

**Chapter 33.**

**Monday evening  
>Jade's POV<br>**

"Yes, Penny. I will. No, tomorrow. Fine. Okay. Bye." I hung up, releasing my grip on the phone_._

_How am I gonna tell them that?_

"Jade?" Roger entered his office and I straightened up, turning to the exit.

"I'm all done." He nodded and I closed the doors behind me, taking a deep breath and going to my room.

"Hey guys-" I looked around the empty room, making a face.

"Kim stop playing...games.." I leaned on the door-frame of boys' room, seeing they weren't here either.

"Of course they didn't wait for me..they behave like they haven't eaten in ages." I muttered to myself as I went downstairs.

"Do you hear that?" Roger stopped me on the first floor and I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Why is there such a ruckus downstairs?" He hurried down and I followed him, not hearing a thing. I guess that's what happens when you're a manager in orphanage. Your hearing becomes super sonic.

Roger entered the canteen and I poked my head in, seeing snowballs flying through the air and occasional screaming and yelling.

_Snowball fight? In the canteen? HOW THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT?_

"Are all of you out of your mind?" Roger yelled and everyone stopped and looked at the floor, hiding their smiles and stifling their laughs. I observed the bunch and noticed Kim silently laughing under the table, Matt sitting on the bench few feet away and Mello leaning on one, far on the left.

"What is going on?" Idri tapped me on the shoulder and I let her and Near pass in front of me.

"Snowball fight in the canteen?" She looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I wasn't here."

"They opened the window. Over there." Near pointed at the far out window on the left, hump of snow under it.

"Where did they get that idea?"

"They always think of something." He made a point and Roger finished with his yelling, ordering them to close the window and clean the place before he turned around and left, all the way muttering about "Good for nothing, kids." and tasers.

Everyone started to snicker and soon whole canteen was roaring with laughter while Idri shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

"Tell me about it." I walked to Kim who was back on her seat, looking at everyone around her.

"You had a snowball fight in the canteen AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?!" I yelled and she laughed.

"You were busy on the phone." Mello added, taking his seat opposite of me and after a minute or so everyone calmed down, usual noise filling the room.

"Now then, what did Penny want?" Idri asked and I inhaled, biting my thumb. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Mhm, sure you will. Now what is it?" Kim didn't buy my crap and I tried to ignore her.

"Jade?" Kim nudged me in the ribs and I gave up.

"We have to go back." I averted my eyes to the table because everyone was now staring at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean; we have to go back?" Idri asked.

"We have to go back to France." I tapped my fingers on the table.

"What for?"

"They want to start a project where both Houses join in one. Most likely girls will have to come here. But they need to settle a few things before that and we have to go back."

"But that's good, right? When they do that we'll be living here!" Kim smiled and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." I almost whispered while Idri and Kim high-fived.

"When are we going?"

"Wednesday morning."

"Do you know for how long?"

"No, she didn't tell me. She only said to bring clothes and leave the rest here. Like your games, Idri's puzzles, and such."

"All my games?" I rolled my eyes. "You can take your PSP for Christ's sake."

"But we have enough rooms, I don't understand why do you have to go back." Mello looked at me and I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. "Penny's orders."

"It doesn't matter. We'll be back." Idri smiled and the corner of my lips curled in a half-smile.

"We will. We'll definitely be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Wednesady morning came sooner than expected. There were few fights, pranks and usual stuff and BAM, suddenly we had to pack. Roger will give us a ride to the airport and Penny will wait for us in France for a ride back. I was..disappointed. I really like it here. We had so much fun and everything. Idri and Kim didn't share my thought though, they knew we'd be back again so they didn't ponder about it too much.

It was about 11 in the morning, last minute checks and last goodbyes.

"And take care of my games, but don't touch them. I mean, you can play them but be extra careful, okay? And don't use my memory card. Or-"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Matt put his hands on Kim's shoulders while I carried Idri's bag to the car. "I'll take care of your games just calm down."

"Yeah, I know." She kissed his cheek and entered the car, leaving blushing Matt on the front stairs. Idri ran out of the house next, her yellow coat unbuttoned and her backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Are we going already?" She asked, light pink tint on her cheeks.

"As soon as I check if we forgot something. Say goodbye to Near." She nodded and I ran upstairs. The room stayed the same, our purple carpet on the floor, my books stacked on the table, Idri's puzzles near her bed and Kim's games neatly put away in her drawers. The only difference was that the room seemed..empty.

I ran a quick check even though I didn't need to, I just needed to collect my thoughts for a second and calm down.

At last I shut the door behind me and made my way downstairs, before I almost bumped into Mello on the first floor.

"I definitely won't miss you bumping into me all the time." I smiled.

"Get some rest while I'm gone, will ya?" I waved to him, preparing to leave when he called for me.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" I turned, tapping my fingers on the handrail. He was on top of the stairs, one foot in the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes pierced into me, few strands of his blond hair over them.

"You'd be prettier without your bangs." He said before he turned and continued upstairs, leaving me stunned on the hallway.

"Jade? We have to go!" I heard Kim shouting outside and I barely removed myself from the spot.

"Bye Near!" Idri waved at him and the doors closed after us, silence once again filling the hallway.

I'm not sure about it, but I guess they will miss us..In a way.

Because we won't be there to shatter the silence when it starts to suffocate them. Not for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the final countdown! xD<br>**

**This story ends today, people. Today!**

**Next chapter will be uploaded later. **

**Bye!**


	34. The End

**Wednesday afternoon (21.11.2007)  
><strong>

"Just for the record, we weren't the ones to override the computer, that was Isaac. He had this brilliant idea to-"

"Shut up Matt!" Mello hissed, pointing at Near. "Do you think he'd call Near if he was talking about that?"

"Probably not."

"So you don't know why he called us?" Near asked and Matt shook his head.

"Not a clue."

"Unfortunately, I don't think I know either." Near went back to his lock-twirling while Matt and Mello shared a look. "We're screwed, right?"

"We don't know that for sure."

That's when Roger entered his office, cleaning his glasses with a tissue. He slowly paced to his desk, taking a good look outside the window before he sat down and observed three boys in front of him. Boys remained silent, waiting for Roger to explain himself, looking at the window outside with brown leaves still holding to branches. Sky was painted with dark clouds and smell of rain was seeping in through the cracks.

"Roger?" Mello asked, unable to withstand the silence that covered the room. "What is it?"

"It's about girls." Roger sighed, tips of his fingers glued together.

"Did they arrive safely?" Matt asked and Roger sucked in breath.

"Penny and girls had a car accident an hour ago."

"Are they alright?" Roger remained quiet, making anxiety build up in boys' chest.

"Car burned down and there were barely any remains. Presumed dead." It was just as someone slowed down the clock and made it the loudest thing in the room. Roger didn't move, his eyes tired behind his glasses. The lamp on his table was making a giant shadow over the carpet and dark clouds outside became even darker as their minds processed the information.

"W-what?" Matt was the first to react, a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you saying they're dead?"

"Yes, Matt."

"They can't be dead!" He looked at Mello and Near who where taken aback before Mello gritted his teeth and turned on his heel, slamming doors as he exited.

"How did that happen?" Near appeared to be more collected, though Matt knew he wasn't.

"The original Wammy House in France burned down more than a month ago, a day or so before girls came here. In cases of emergency like that, we have a spare house. This one was farther from Paris, in outskirts of Versailles." He paused for a moment.

"Penny was taking them there and from the report we got, she lost control of the vehicle and crashed. The vehicle got on fire and burned down. By the time ambulance came, car was in such a state that they couldn't identify the remains." Matt's expression slowly turned to the more angered one and he followed Mello's footsteps, leaving the room.

"What will happen now?" Near was the last one in the room, his face a perfect mask.

"Rest of the girls will come here by the end of this week, now that there's no one to take care of them. We have enough room to provide. And the list will have to change."

"Does L know what happened?" He asked his last question and Roger sighed.

"He does not. And he probably won't, until Kira case takes a break." Near nodded and left the room, going to the playroom and opening the doors that kept hidden giant castle he and Idri made from Lego's. And when dark clouds finally shattered and spilled cold rain over Wammy's House, Lego's crashed down as he destroyed it, an act he knew she would love. An act that ended it all.

* * *

><p>Few days later, other girls arrived, but this time it was more pleasant surprise to rest of the boys, than it was to Mello, Matt, and Near. They were behaving like they were before anything happened; Near forever locked in his playroom with puzzles on his mind, Matt in his room playing games and Mello studying, winning over Near once again on his mind.<p>

Or so it seemed.

In truth, Matt wasn't playing games. He busied himself with reading or sleeping, but his Play Station stayed off, his Nintendo battery empty for days. Games were usually his distraction, now he needed distraction from games.

Near continued to solve puzzles, but restrained from building anything, much less touching Lego's that were back in their barrel in the corner of the room.

Mello went back to studying, the only thing that successfully kept him busy for hours. Though he had times when he couldn't eat anything, especially chocolate.

Their masks were so perfect that no one could possibly tell something was off. They never spoke of them, acted as if they didn't care if someone asked about them, and other than Linda's presence, nothing else reminded them of girls. Because they choose to ignore it. And to forget.

* * *

><p>It was December, year 2007 when Roger received that dreadful message. The sun was setting, painting clear autumn sky in pink. Sounds of children playing outside filled the half-empty Wammy's House, finding its way to Roger who kept looking at three simple words:<p>

_L is dead. _

Now then, he was very well informed what to do if situation like this happens. He never thought it actually would. He knew there wasn't time to grieve after L or his mentor Watari for there were things much important. Kira case needs to be solved. And L's successors waited for an opportunity like this. That was their only reason to be here. To replace world's greatest detective and put an end to crime.

The problem was, L had never chosen his successor.

So he did what he had to do, he gathered L's two successors to tell them the news. And hope for the best.

"What is it Roger?" Mello asked, suspiciously looking at the man in front of him whose eyes were closed behind his glasses.

"It's L. He's dead." He was blunt, for he couldn't make the truth prettier.

The white-haired boy on the floor looked at the puzzle pieces in his left hand. Only ones left were the ones that made black letter L appear on his white picture.

"What was that? Roger, what did you just say?" Mello asked, not believing a word Roger said.

"I'm afraid L is dead." He repeated.

"He's dead?" Mello came closer, putting his hands on the desk. "But-but how?" Roger didn't respond and he leaned closer. "Was it Kira? Did Kira kill him?"

"Come on Roger, you've got to tell me!"

"Probably."

"But he'd promised me he'd find Kira and execute him!" He pulled him closer by his suit, "And now you're telling me that he's been killed?"

"Mello-" Roger was interrupted by Near shaking his puzzle pieces back on the carpet, making Mello take a step back and look at him.

"If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle..then you're just a loser." Near said, once again beginning his blank puzzle. Mello kept his look on the boy for a moment before he gritted his teeth and turned away.

"So, which of us did L pick? Me or Near?"

"He hadn't chosen yet." Roger sighed. "And now that he's gone, I'm afraid he won't be able to." Mello took another step back.

"Mello, listen. You too, Near. Can't the two of you work together?"

"All right, sounds good." Near answered, his face clear of any emotions unlike Mello who had a look of disbelief and anger on his face. And a bit of disgust.

"It'll never work, Roger. We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always." Room stayed silent for a moment, wind blowing outside and making a hollow sound near the window. Roger kept his eyes closed for he had feared this would happen and he didn't know how to change the situation.

"You know what? It's fine." He raised his head, surprised by Mello's words.

"Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me, he never gets emotional, he just uses his head like it's a game or a puzzle." Near put the final piece, staring at the L in the corner of his picture.

"As for me, I'm leaving this institution."

"Wait, Mello!" Roger stood up but Mello kept walking away, not sparing a glance back. "Don't waist your breath, I'm almost fifteen years old. It's time I start to live my own life." He closed the doors.

"I wish girls were alive. Things would be different." Roger said after a minute of silence and Near raised his head, his eyes hinting anger.

"Don't ever mention them again." Roger was taken aback, but Near didn't pay any attention to him. He turned his puzzle down and shook the pieces on the carpet, beginning his puzzle anew.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT IT'S DONE! WOOOO<strong>

Okay people, please wait in line. I know that you all want to kill me for an ending like this but I've had it written for 6 months already, just waiting to be posted. This ending was planned from the beginning of the story because..well..**I NEED THEM DEAD FOR SEQUEL!**

You heard me, there shall be a sequel. BUT not yet. Not this year. I've promised myself I'll wait and I never keep promises to myself so yeah..next year.

And I don't know if you'll like the sequel or not..but you should give me a shot. Read first chapter, if you like it; GREAT! If you don't...well...ok

I want to say a big **THANK YOU** to everyone who followed, reviewed and made this story your favourite! I love you all! And I know first 20 or so chapters suck so bad, but this is my first story ever and I try, I try. So yeah, thanks for putting up with my mistakes. :D And for all the wait for new chapters.

I'm glad this is over because I like this story but the sequel OMG I'm gonna torture them with their dead spirits and stuff. Yay! (Kidding people, don't kill me!)

I can't type enough words of gratitude to you people, I really can't.

Don't forget this story and don't forget me, because when you get an e-mail titled **35. chapter** it's me telling you the name of my sequel and yeah.. that'd be it.

**See ya people! **


	35. Chapter 35

I don't even know how to apologise. I really don't.

I can blame it on procrastinating but it wouldn't be true. So the real reason for me neglecting the sequel will soon be revealed. I'll just add that school is a nightmare but we all can agree on that.

Just a quick thanks to everyone who is still following the story and waiting for the sequel. I got a couple of reviews from people wondering what has happened to me and to the sequel. I hope you're still on the Intelligent boys and girls train. Cause this will soon turn into the wildest roller-coaster ever.

So, without further ado, my lovely followers, follow me into next great adventure:

**Good Memories and Nightmares**


End file.
